Dark Legends: Wrath of the Demon King
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Naruto is not the happy-go-lucky idiot, Minato is not the kind man everyone adores...and the Juubi has chosen Naruto as the heir to all his powers! Konoha shall suffer immensely for its crimes! Dark Naruto X Dark Kushina Harem! Uzumakicest! Konoha bashing
1. Beginnings, the King Awakens

**Summary: **What if Madara was a woman? What if she was the mother of Uzumaki Kushina and by extension the grandmother of Uzumaki Naruto? What if Naruto was the chosen heir of the Juubi? What if Minato wasn't the kind man people thought he was? Dark cold Evil Naruto, Demon Naruto, Dark sadistic evil demon Kushina, Dark Evil Vampire Sakura, OOC!Hinata, general Konoha bashing

Naruto X Inuyasha crossover some DBZ abilities in here

**Pairing: **Naruto X Kushina Harem

**Warnings: **Uzumakicest incest, flamers don't like it I don't give a shit! I will continue to post new stuff reguardless on what the naysayers say about me! Adult scenes and bad language are included and many characters will die! Last chance to turn around...you have be warned and will not be warned again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own Naruto or Inuyasha...trust me if I did the storylines would be so much better!

Hakkyou No Yami helped me with the scenes for this story! So if you compliment me...you'd better compliment him too! He's awesome at coming up with ideas for any dark Naruto stories! *Bows* Thank you Yami my good friend and I hope to continue getting help from you!

"This is so boring!"-person talking

_'Whatever'_-Person thinking

**"Damn nigen!"**-Demon talking

**_'Those villages will be destroyed!'_**-Demon thinking

* * *

><p>It was a rough night for the village of Konohagakure…for earlier today they had been attacked by the dreaded Kyuubi No Yoko…a demon fox of immense powers…originally the beast had been sealed within a female host but during the birthing process, the seal that contained the demon weakened and the Kyuubi was unleashed and upon seeing the village, the enraged kitsune attacked viciously slaughtering several people. It was chaos until the now-late Yondaime Hokage stopped the demon by sealing it within a new host.<p>

A beautiful woman with long bright red hair and blue eyes was holding her newborn son in her arms…She wore a hospital gown…the gown hugged her body perfectly and really showed off her amazing curves and large breasts. Her name was Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki and she was the proud mother of two now three beautiful children. Kushina is the daughter of Kurami Uchiha and the former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi…now succeeded by her newborn son Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki as the Kyuubi host. …She smiled down lovingly at him…He had a mop of reddish-blonde hair and when he opened his eyes they were the darkest blue you ever saw… A warm feeling shot through her entire being as her eye roamed on his little form... she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach…He had the cutest whisker marks on his face due to his mother being a former Jinchuriki.

There was a girl with them, around 13 years old…she had large D-cup breasts that most girls her age would kill for…She wore a dark blue shirt which was wide-topped showing off her cleavage, ANBU style blue pants, and a Chunin vest on her feet were blue sandels.

There also was a boy of about 5 by her side, with long dark red almost black hair in a ponytail and the same blue eyes as his mother…he is Itachi Uzumaki Uchiha the newborn's older brother...

The girl is Hinote Uzumaki Uchiha …Kushina's daughter…Hinote had inherited her mother's looks and hairstyle…as well as her red haircolor but it has blond highlights…she is the elder sister of the two. Her eyes were the same blue as her mother's…

Kushina hugged her son closer. "My little Naru-kun...you will be a strong shinobi one day and Kaa-chan will help you there." She then scowled as she thought of her traitorous husband…no make that traitorous _late _ex-husband. _'Damn you Minato-teme!'_ Her blue eyes changed into the crimson eyes of her mother's clan the Sharingan of the Uchiha, three tomoe swirled in both eyes. _'I hope the Shinigami is enjoying your wretched soul!'_

flashback a few hours earlier

_"No! Minato-kun! Please!" Kushina was holding Naruto tightly to her bosom. "You can't seal the Kyuubi in him! Please find another way!" She couldn't belive what Minato was planning to seal the Kyuubi into her son which would make him the third jinchuriki…she had been pleading with him for the last 20 minutes._

_Minato looked at her impassively. "I'm sorry Kushina but it must be done…Naruto must have that monster sealed within him it is his fate." His voice sounded like he didn't even care about her wishes that he wasn't really sorry at all._

_Kushina looked to Sarutobi for help. "Jiji please talk some sense into him!"_

_Sadly the old man was with Minato on this one. "Give Naruto to Minato Kushina…besides with your bloodlines, Minato's genius mind, and the Kyuubi's powers the boy could become Konoha's greatest weapon." Sarutobi had a wicked glint in his eyes, the glint that proved his title of the **Professor**._

_Kushina gasped. "No…you want to turn MY son into a weapon!" This couldn't be the same kind old man who took her in after her homevillage of Uzushio had been destroyed._

_Minato smirked. "Now you understand Kushina…I only loved you for your power and body. If you weren't as powerful as you are I wouldn't have bothered with you."_

_Kushina couldn't believe it. Minato was just like every other guy wanting her just for her body and skills, to think she thought he was any different. How naive she was, she had just been used. Kushina lowered her head, her long red hair now shadowing her eyes. "How long…How long were you planning on doing this?!"_

_Minato and Hiruzen both smirked. "Since the beginning since we learned of your bloodlines and your connection as the Kyuubi's previous host." Hiruzen told her._

_Minato smirked. "Face it Kushina-**chan**, you claimed to not be like the other girls of our class yet you turned out to be just like them…falling for my mask of a kind and generous man." He began to laugh cruelly. "You girls really are too easy to fool! As for those two brats of ours…they will be used to breed more powerful shinobi as will our newest brat Naruto be used once he comes of age."_

_Little did he know that his other two children overheard him. Hinote wept and Itachi hugged his sister whispering comforting things into her ear. Itachi cursed their father…no Minato Namikaze…this monster was no father of their. Real fathers don't seal a monster inside your newborn baby brother just for power and they don't mention that you and your siblings will be used as breeding stock. There was something worse that Minato had done to his second eldest child…something unforgiveable._

_Kushina was trembling full of sorrow and anger at his arrogant haughty tone. "You…YOU MONSTER!" She screamed. Her anger grew at the thought of her sons and daughter being used as sex toys. She snapped her head up to reveal her Sharingan. "I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU! BUT YOU USED ME! YOU STRUNG ME ALONG LIKE SOME CHEAP WHORE!" Kushina despite just giving birth a few hours ago, had managed to get out of the bed and onto her feet. Naruto was awakened by his mother's yell noly he wasn't crying he was actually glaring at his 'father'. "You will never use my children like that Minato Namikaze! I'll die before that happens!" She was about to go through handseals for a jutsu._

_But Hiruzen beat her to it. "Temporary _Paralysis_ Technique!" Instantly Kushina felt her entire body freeze up. The red-haired woman struggled to break free... but Hiruzen wasn't a former Hokage for nothing and plus Kushina was still recovering from child-birth and the loss of her tailed beast. However this wouldn't stop the powerful half-Uchiha woman and the minute she got free, these two temes were dead. She would teach them to play on her feelings and trust like that._

_'**No!**' The red-haired woman began to draw on what bit of Kyuubi power remained inside of her. _'I can't let these monsters use Itachi-kun, Hinote-chan, and especially not my little Naru-kun as baby making factories!_' Her eyes turned crimson with slits and her hair now fell all the way to the ground, her right arm began to morph into a demonic form (Shippuden filler arc the false-jinchuriki Sora's demonic arm if you're confused). Her teeth and the nails on her left hand sharpened._

_Hiruzen cursed as he tried to maintain the jutsu. "You better hurry and perform the sealing Minato! She's drawing on what she has left of the Kyuubi's chakra!" He could feel her will to move overpowering his own to keep her still. Kushina always had a powerful spirit._

_Minato nodded and vanished via his his Flying God Technique._

_Kushina's body began to break free of the jutsu._

_Hiruzen pumped more chakra into the jutsu. "You won't stop us Kushina! Your youngest son shall be our ultimate weapon!" Just then Hiruzen suddenly felt a pain flare up where it really hurts. He looked down to see Hinote and Itachi both with one leg each embedded in his crotch. Hiruzen could hold the jutsu no longer and fell to the ground in sheer agony holding his throbbing crotch._

_Kushina was now fully mobile again and the natural Uzumaki recovery began to heal her weakened organs and muscles. Soon in a matter of minutes, she was recovered enough to move completely._

_Hinote and Itachi ran to their mother and hugged her crying._

_"Kaa-san, we heard everything! We hate that man!" Hinote cried._

_Itachi cried too. "He's a monster Kaa-san, I hate him so much!"_

_"I know musume, sochi. I hate him too, now come on, let's go rescue Naru-kun." Kushina said patting both her older children's heads with a smile._

_They looked at their mother and smiled back. "Hai Kaa-san! Let's go retrieve our otouto!"_

_Kushina activated her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan…her version took the form of a black twelve bladed shuriken design with a small red lotus shape in the space between each blade and in the middle of the shuriken was a red pupil. 'Hold on Naru-kun…Kaa-chan's on her way.' With that Kushina and her children suddenly vanished into thin air as if they were sucked into some kind of void._

_Battlefield_

_Minato had already performed the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. He was dying and Gamabunta had already gone back to the summoning realm._

_The Yondaime laughed. "Naruto, you're going to be a powerful weapon for our village…no matter what your mother says, she can't stop it." The Yondaime was on the ground on his back dying with Naruto in his arms. If he had the strength to look, he'd be shocked to see the dark glare his son was giving him. The baby was emitting an aura of pure darkness._

_"Want to bet Minato**-kun?**" Said a familiar woman's voice in a sickly sweet tone._

_The Yondaime paled and looked to see Kushina standing over him smiling sweetly at him. But her Eternal Sharingan was spinning. Her two children stood by her side looking hatefully at the man who dared call himself their father._

_"So you're dying hun? Well let me help you... It's my duty as your 'wife'!" Kushina then lifted her right arm which was currently in a demonic form. It was larger and bulkier than her left and the fingers ended in vicious-looking claws, the skin was a dark demonic red, it glowed with red youki._

_Minato begged one last time. "Please…Kushina…chan…I was just-" Even in death he tries to sweet-talk his way out of it. It wouldn't save him this time._

_Kushina didn't let him finish and brought her demonic hand down on his stomach…rupturing it, the Yondaime died instantly from the youki poisioning. His blood spurted onto her hand and clothes as well as on her face a little. Kushina brought her demonic hand up to her face and studied it with great interest, blood dripped off of it, shining in the moonlight. "Hmmm, how strange...I seem to enjoy the feel of blood on my hands…could this be Bloodlust?" A dark seductive grin graced her features…Kushina giggled evilly and turned to see Minato's corpse still bleeding. It…turned her on so much seeing that bastard's corpse quickly paling and cooling due to the blood loss…but she refused to do that around her children her youngest especially… at least not until he was around 13…Kushina returned her arm back to it's normal human form…She then licked her hand clean of the blood, she was careful not to waste a single drop. Soon her hand was clean of all the blood and she licked the remaining blood off her lips and cleaned her face. Several of the suvivors saw what she did luckily though she was too far away for them to see her frightening actions earlier._

_A wounded chunin yelled. "How could you do that to Yondaime-sama woman!"_

_His friend agreed. "Yeah! Just wait until the medics and lord sandaime arrive."_

_"You'll be executed for the death of a hokage!" They all froze when an immense KI rivaling the Kyuubi hit them straight on._

_Kushina slowly looked at them over her shoulder with her EMS glowing red a purple evil aura towering over her form which then took on a familiar fox shape with Nine-tails. "I can't allow witnesses to live…I'm afraid, I'll have to kill you all now." She smiled an evil smile that would make Orochimaru scared…the survivors cowered. Learning of Minato and Sarutobi's true natures have changed Kushina, awakened something frightening within her that had been asleep for the past 15 years, her true sadistic evil personality has reawakened…beware to all those who dare to threaten Naruto in the future when she's around for if you do may kami have mercy on your souls... because Kushina sure as hell won't…One word escaped her lips the word that sealed their doom. "**Amaterasu**." Her right Eternal Mangekyou spun. The last thing the suvivors ever saw were the eternal black flames igniting all over the battlefield…before they and the corpse of Minato Namikaze were swallowed by a sea of unholy fire. But some survived Kushina's attack beside Kushina herself, those others being her children._

_The moon had suddenly turned a blood-red color and shined down on little Naruto blocking out the flames easily. Inside the moonbeam..Little Naruto came face to face with a giant monster that made the Kyuubi look weak and small in comparsion. It was a massive black wolf with strange crimson eyes. it's head alone was larger than the Kyuubi's whole torso. This wolf was at least 5 times bigger than the Kyuubi. _

_The wolf's unique eyes had nine Sharingan-like tomoe and four rings in them which surrounded a slitted pupil. Ten massive almost 4 mile-long tails swished behind the mighty creature. This massive beast was the true ruler of all demons. The Juubi No Ookami: the ultimate force of nature who was thought to have been defeated by the Rikudou sennin but humans tend to over-exaggerate to make themselves seem invincible. The demon king grinned down at the newborn showing his massive fangs. **"Do you fear me little one?"** Naruto stared up at him without even flinching at all with a calm cold glance. The Juubi was stunned, he was completely speechless phyiscally. **'Unbelievable! Not even a little fear from him! This little one...he has a great darkness within his heart even more powerful than me! Yet I can also see his love and compassion for his family...well at least his mother and siblings...I have found the heir to my title and powers! The one who will surpass my limits!'** His grin widened. **"Yes little one...you are the one! The future Juubi!" **He shot one of his tails down at the boy but Naruto didn't even flinch as the tail touched his forehead and began filling him with the demon's immense youki. Which would lay dormant until fully awakened. The Juubi smirked as Naruto's hair gained black streaks, his blue-violet eyes changed into black eyes with three crimson tomoe and one ring in each surrounding a sred slit pupls. His little nails sharpened and he now had little fangs in his mouth. The wolf turned to leave. **"I look forward to seeing how you grow my heir."** In another moonbeam the Juubi was gone. Little Naruto subconsciously concentrated and a shadowy demonic barrier formed around him protecting him and his siblings from the flames._

_Within Naruto's body… A certain nine-tailed fox sensed what was happening and opened one crimson eye. **"Hmm...so I'm sealed again? Ugh! But wait i'm sealed in Kushi-chan's boy! I wonder what he will be like?" **The Kyuubi began to close her eye again But one last thought, the fox had before falling sleep was this. **'Gina-chan...my dear friend...I hope I'll get to see you again sometime this century.'**_

_Naruto had holding his barrier which had absorbed some of the Amaterasu. Kushina controlled the flames with her right eye and dispelled them with her left. Nothing was left around the battlefield. Minato's corpse and the survivors were reduced to mere ashes. Naruto dispelled his barrier until further notice._

_Kushina scooped Naruto into her arms smiling gently. She cooed while rocking him."Kaa-chan's here Naru-kun, and she will never let any bad people hurt you, Kaa-chan will kill them if they even dare to try…Yes she will…kaa-chan will kill all who threaten you my little sochi." She looked down at her son noticing his new features…but they didn't bother her not even a little bit, if anything they made her son look unique. "Naru-kun, you look even more handsome than before!" She exclaimed looking at his sharp little claws and fangs…She had to admit her little boy looked amazing with those new features he fit the feral look way better than those smelly Inuzuka…Kushina turned to her other children. "Itachi-kun, Hinote-chan let's go." with that the family once again vanished heading back to the hospital. Hiruzen arrived to see nothing but a charred crater._

_End Flashback_

Hinote and Itachi wanted to hold their little brother.

"kaa-san may I hold otouto?" Hinote asked smiling.

Hinote looked up to her mother because she was everything a kunoichi should be…Hinote may be only a Chunin but she is strong enough to battle Jonin-rank or even ANBU-rank ninja including a certain cyclops scarecrow (AKA Kakashi)…Her Sharingan was awakened at age 7 already at level 3.

"Yeah Kaa-chan, I want to hold Otouto after Nee-chan." Itachi said with the same smile.

"Sure Hinote-chan, Itachi-kun…" Kushina smiled to her older children. She was about to hand Naruto over to Hinote…

When suddenly the hospital door broke open and several Anbu filled the room. They woke up Naruto who narrowed his now blue-violet slitted eyes. There were about 10 in all.

But these Anbu were not the Anbu that served the Hokage…these Anbu had blank masks and their stances were extremely well-trained.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"That is irrevelant." the Lead Anbu replied in a monotone. "Hand over the baby. Our leader wants him."

Kushina glared at them releasing KI. "What does your _leader_ want with my little Naru-kun?"

"We wish to use the power inside of him...and our master has ordered us to retrieve the brat in any way even if we must kill you." the Anbu pointed his sword at Kushina. "Will you hand him over peacefully or do we kill you and take him from your lifeless hands?"

Kushina activated her Sharingan. The 'ANBU' then lunged at Kushina with their Tanto drawn. Kushina inwardly cursed she couldn't fight them while holding Naruto. But then the 'ANBU' struck a dark barrier and were reduced to ashes. Kushina looked down to see her son emitting a dark and powerful barrier around himself and her. His eyes were now had three crimson tomoe around a single crimson ring in both on a black background surround a red slit pupil.

Kushina was surprised. "Naru-kun..." Her eyes widened seeing the tomoe._ 'The Sharingan! But how? Naru-kun was born just a few hours ago!' _She then hugged him tightly. "You're my little guardian aren't you Naru-kun?" Kushina cooed. "My little hero!"

Itachi and Hinote were shocked to see their newborn baby brother actually powerful enough to form a barrier. Itachi saw Naruto's eyes and fainted...Hinote took one look and followed her younger brother's example.

Kushina was rocking Naruto in her arms."Good job Naru-kun, Kaa-chan is so proud of you!" Naruto looked up at his mother with the most caring smile and only his family and future loved ones would see his smiles. Kushina asked. "Are you hungry Naru-kun?" Little Naruto nodded. Kushina opened the top of her gown fully revealing her large breasts lactating with milk. Naruto latched onto her right breast and began to nurse. if Kushina had noticed she would've seen a dark possessive gleam in her young son's eyes.

Kushina saw her two older children passed out and giggled. "They must've fainted from seeing the Sharingan in a newborn's eyes!" She let her youngest child nurse and it sent a wave of pleasure down her spine.

Soon a man with red hair tied in a ponytail in a way similar to that of the Yamanaka clan head appeared via shunshin. He had the same blue eyes as Kushina. The man wore a black shirt with a red swirl and a Jonin jacket...his pants were dark blue. He also wore metal-plated gloves similar to those Kakashi wore. He looked to be about 3 years younger than Kushina.

Kushina looked at the man. "Akio?"

This man was Akio Uchiha Uzumaki Kushina's younger brother. He was the greatest master of ninjutsu in the village. He grinned. "Hey Nee-chan...it's nice to see you're alright." He noticed her open hospital gown and blushed. "Oh shit..."

"Otouto..." Kushina's hair suddenly lifted into nine streads, her eyes gained a demonic light to them as she smiled. "You should knock before you come in a room, especially a room with a mother feeding her child in them." She used a one handed seal. "Shadow Clone Technique."

A clone of Kushina appeared in full ninja gear cracking its knuckles.

"N-Now Nee-chan let's not do anything you'll regret." Aiko said backing away.

The clone Kushina jumped at Aiko and began to beat him senseless. Aiko's screams of pain and agony were heard all over the hospital.

Kushina ignored her younger sibling's cries. She cooed lovingly to her son. "Your baka-oji has been a bad boy Naru-kun, only you or another girl can see mommy's breasts..."

Naruto finished nursing at that moment.

"Did you enjoy that snack Naru-kun?" Kushina asked in a loving tone.

Naruto gazed up at his mother and nodded.

"That's my good boy." Kushina cooed.

"Ouch." Aiko moaned on the ground beaten badly by the clone. He weakly got up and saw his sister had adjusted her robe to close up. "so that's my newly born nephew onee-chan?"

"Yes, my newly born son Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki or as I call him my little Naru-kun." Kushina said with a glowing smile. "Now I have three beautiful children to take care of and otouto you're helping me." She gave him a stern glance meaning it.

"What but Nee-chan, I thought Minato had been-" Akio nearly had a heart attack at the immense KI his elder sister emitted at the utterance of _that _man's name.

"Otouto...never...speak..._that_...name...in...my...or...my children's...presence...ever...again!" Kushina hissed coldly her Sharingan now blazing.

"But why?" Akio was confused.

"I'll show you otouto..." Kushina looked into her brother's eyes with her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan allowing him to see what had happened.

When she was done. Akio began to curse at a pace and intensity that would make Tayuya of the Sound four blush.

Itachi and Hinote were still passed out so they didn't hear anything.

Kushina held Naruto's ears shut. "Otouto...watch your language! I don't want my children hearing those words!" She unleashed more KI to shut him up.

Akio shut his mouth and looked down. "I'm sorry that _they _used you like that nee-chan." He suddenly remembered something that he had heard from their mother's spies. "Oh kaa-san mentioned she has created an organization that would finally end the struggle in the shinobi world."

"I know about that already otouto. Kaa-san told me about it, she named this organiaztion Akatsuki strange name for a powerful organization... 'red dawn? Not exactly threatening sure it could mean blood but there are many other means to it as well." The red-haired woman replied with a shrug.

"Now Kushina-chan, I think it's a rather good name." Said a familiar voice. Both Uzumaki turned as a mysterious person suddenly materialized into the room. This person was clad in red samurai armor worn in olden times of Konoha, she wore a black kuniochi robe with red clouds over her armor. A black mask hid the person's face. the person's hair was knee length raven backards flowing spiky hair and removed her mask revealing the face of a goddess. her youthful looking face was framed perfectly by bangs of her hair with one large bang covering her left eye while her right eye was red with three tomoe. This woman was Kurami Uchiha co-founder of Konohagakure and the first leader of the Uchiha clan until she was betrayed by her own clan and nearly killed by Hashirama Senju, a man she once had a crush on. Now Kurami had a well-deserved grudge against both her old village and her clan. When Kurami had been stabbed by Hashirama and thrown off the cliff she was sent downstream after falling into the water to the country of Uzu No Kuni where she was saved by the Nidaime Uzukage and Uzumaki clan head Ryun Uzumaki, it was love at first sight for both of them and things just clicked from there. Despite the fact that she should be pushing 80+ years old, due to the power of her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and having awakened the Rinnegan, Kurami didn't look older than her early twenties.

"Kushina-chan, Akio-kun," Kurami smiled at her children.

Kushina and Akio both smiled back. "Kaa-san."

Akio sighed. "It's not the same without Obito is it?"

Kushina grew sad at the mention of her deceased youngest brother. Kurami placed one hand on her eldest child and only daughter's shoulder and looked down as the fond memories of her youngest child flowed through her mind.

Obito Uchiha Uzumaki was the youngest of the three siblings and died as a Chunin...on Minato's team no less. He didn't receive much of their father's Uzumaki bloodline and his Sharingan activated late unlike Akio and Kushina... But he did receive their father's outgoing personality and love of pranks. Obito always made the family laugh and cheered them up whenever they were down, he was their light in a world of darkness. They really missed him. It was all Kakashi's fault Obito was killed, if Kakashi wasn't so arrogant and foolish Obito might be here today.

Kushina snarled. "It's their fault...it's all Hatake-teme's and _Minato-baka's _fault that otouto was killed and worse Hatake-teme had the nerve to steal otouto's eye!"

Kurami stroked her daughter's long red hair. "Don't worry musume, we will make Hatake pay for stealing our bloodline."

Kushina leaned into her mother's touch. "Thanks Kaa-san."

Kurami smiled. "Sure…" She looked at Naruto. "Is this my newest grandchild?"

"Yes Kaa-san…this is my little Naru-kun." Kushina smiled brightly and held up Naruto who had just finished feeding.

Naruto looked into the face of his grandmother and smiled. Kurami took him into her own arms.

"My, he is a handsome little guy Kushina-chan…I'm almost jealous of you!" Kurami joked with a giggle.

Kushina blushed before quickly snatching her son back. "Kaa-san you're so embarrassing and quit hogging my Naru-kun! Besides…Itachi-kun and Hinote-chan wanted to hold him first, but currently they're out cold."

As if wanting to show his grandmother his new eyes, Naruto's blue eyes changed into the special eyes of their clan. Three crimson tomoe spun on a single crimson ring in his eyes.

Kurami was stunned. It was amazing...her newborn grandson was the youngest Sharingan wielder in the history of the Uchiha clan. No wonder her older grandchildren fainted if she wasn't the experienced ninja she was she'd probably join them in snoozeland.

Just then Kushina narrowed her eyes sensing a familiar chakra approaching. Her Sharingan activated. "Hiruzen, " She hissed scornfully. Kushina looked down at her son. "Naru-kun, sweetie I need you to deactivate your dojutsu, if the hokage finds out he will try to take you away from me and I couldn't bear that...so can you do this for Kaa-chan?"

Naruto nodded understandingly and his eyes changed back into their normal dark blue color.

Kushina smiled lovingly deactivating her own Sharingan. "That's my good boy!"

Kurami vanished from the room via teleportation...just as the door opened to reveal the Sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and a silver-haired ANBU with a dog mask. This ANBU was Kakashi Hatake Minato's prodigy student and the only non-Uchiha to have the Sharingan...Obito's Sharingan no less.

Kushina narrowed her eyes venomously at Kakashi. _'You will regret stealing my little brother's eye you arrogant brat! I will put you in your place!'_

Sarutobi smiled sadly to Kushina. "Sorry about what happened to Minato, Kushina-chan he was a good man."

Kushina smiled back while inside she wanted to gut this old fool. "Yeah I did _love_ him after all...so Hokage-sama what will happen now?" _'Drop dead old man!'_

"Now we move on and become stronger because of this event. I must tell the village what happened."

Kushina inwardly sneered at him._ 'I knew you would say that Hiruzen...you're lower than the worst missing-nins out there!'_

The ANBU saw Naruto and scowled behind his mask but he knew he couldn't dare try anything with the boy's mother and siblings around. _'You will pay for killing my sensei demon brat! I will avenge him and all those who died this night by your claws!'_ Oh how little this fool knew about Naruto_..._ if only he knew he was insulting the future ruler of the entire demon realm.

Sarutobi spoke. "Kushina-chan, will you come with me so I can explain to the village what happened this night? I must hide Naruto's heritage as Minato's son so people must not know that you're his mother I will place a seal on him that will keep people from making the connection."

_'Even if you did that I'll still know he's my son! No seal can fool me!'_ The red-haired woman thought and her thoughts changed. _'You thought Minato-baka made that seal? Please...I was the one who showed him how to create it!'_

"Also Kushina-chan, I'll have to place him in the orphanage."

"**WHAT**!" Kushina shouted angrily. Her shout woke up her other two children. Both Itachi and Hinote ran up to their mother and glared at the old man.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to raise him. Because for one he now holds the Kyuubi and is the village's best weapon and two your mental state is questionable at best-" He suddenly froze as Kushina unleashed a sea's worth of KI towards him. Kakashi fell to his knees in sheer terror his ANBU training meant squat in the presence of this woman who was strong enough to give his deceased sensei an SS-class shinobi a run for his money.

Sarutobi felt fear he hadn't felt since the time his female student Tsunade had caught Jiraiya peeping on her. He shivered. _'Impossible! How can she release so much KI? Especially after giving birth a few hours ago! It's like Uzumaki are chakra gods!'_

Kushina turned to Sarutobi revealing her fully mature Sharingan. "Let's get a couple of things straight here old man, I don't want any more seals placed on my Naru-kun nor will I allow you to separate me from him! Got it! I don't care if people find out Naru-kun is that man's son, if anyone and I mean anyone dares try anything, I'll send what's left of them home in a matchbox!" Her KI rose to Kage-level. A dark sadistic grin appeared on her flawless features frightening Hiruzen even more. "Even _you_ old man..."

Sarutobi shook with terror completely overpowered. considering the age difference and the fact that Kushina had actual bloodlines it wasn't so surprising. The young will take over the reigns and the old shall fade into history. Kakashi fainted on the spot. Sarutobi pulled himself together and nodded. "Very well Kushina-chan you can raise your son but I'll have ANBU tailing you to monitor his progress."

Kushina mentally scoffed. _'As if I'd let you spy on us old man!'_ She knew exactly how to avoid them. Kushina Uzumaki was not the ex-jinchuriki of a Kitsune demon for nothing.

Soon Sarutobi called a village wide meeting and stood on the Hokage tower balcony before a massive crowd of civilians and shinobi alike. Kushina stood several feet away beside him holding Naruto.

Sarutobi cleared his throat before speaking. "Ahem. Attention! Tonight we have evaded the worst distaster ever to hit our fair village! We have survived an attack by the Kyuubi No Yoko!"

Kushina rolled her eyes. _'Yeah, I only wish Naomi-chan had caused much more damage!'_

Cheers erupted from the crowd at that statement.

"Sadly! It was not without tragedy! We lost several loved ones to the demon's attack including our beloved Yondaime Hokage!" Several people began to cry at that statement especially several women who had fangirlish obsessions towards Minato.

One person asked. "Sandaime-sama how did Yondaime-sama beat the demon anyways?"

"I'm glad you asked. He beat the demon by sealing it away! The Kyuubi was much too powerful to be sealed within an object so he sealed it with a child who had been born on this night!" Sarutobi gestured to Kushina who held Naruto. "This child Naruto Uzumaki is the container of the Kyuubi and savior of our village!"

Sarutobi waited to see their reaction. Suddenly one man shouted. "KILL THE DEMON!" He threw a rock right at the boy. Only for Kushina to easily catch it and crush it in her hand. His reaction sparked others to start throwing rocks but Kushina caught and destroyed every single one. Little Naruto opened his eyes to reveal his mysterious dojutsu and suddenly a strange void opened up and sucked several civilians in and they never came out. but blood pooled out of it along with body parts and shredded clothes. The void closed up.

Kushina unleashed the full brunt of her KI upon the crowd silencing them. "The next person who throws a rock will join the number of lives lost this night!" The crowd shivered from her KI, in fact many people fainted from sheer fright. Kushina looked down at her son with pride and whispered lovingly. "My little dark knight.."

Sarutobi yelled. "I am ashamed of you all! He's the living prison protecting us all from the demon! Yondaime-sama's last wish was for him to be seen as our savior, From this moment on I'm decreeing that his Jinchuriki status is secret and you may never speak of it to your children if you dare even whisper it you'll shall be setenced to life imprisonment or even execution!"

Kushina narrowed her eyes supiciously. _'What's your game old man? I know you still want my son as the village's loyal tool!'_

The crowd murured and begrudgingly left.

Sarutobi smiled to Kushina. "Now we must have a council meeting about what occured this night."

Kushina scoffed under her breath. "Whatever," She wanted to get this over with already.

Council chambers

The council was in an uproar as a ninja had explained to them that the Kyuubi had been turned into a human child and like the idiots some of them were they believed it.

The entire council was yelling to kill the 'demon brat' all except for the Haruno clan head herself. Rose Haruno was a beautiful woman with long exotic pink hair and bright emerald eyes. Her breasts rivaled Tsunade's.

Soon Sarutobi and Kushina arrived in the chambers via shunshin.

The minute the council saw little Naruto in Kushina's arms they all minus Rose glared at the baby with such contempt hoping their looks alone would kill him. Unfortunately they did not and to their great shock, Naruto glared right back with ten times the contempt. The council all actually flinched at the baby's ice-cold glare that could freeze hell over. No newborn child should be capable of such a dark glare.

Rose was surprised._ 'Unbelievable! A newborn child shouldn't show such contempt! I fear this village has just dug its own grave.'_ She shook her head sadly.

Fugaku Uchiha sneered at the boy while his wife Mikoto looked sad for her best friend. She had a very bad feeling someone would do something that would forever destroy Kushina's trust in them...she prayed to Kami that her feeling was wrong...unfortunately she was 100 percent correct.

Tsume the Inuzuka matriarch screamed in outrage. "Kill that little demon Hokage-sama! Or better yet..." Having lost her beloved to the Kyuubi, she wanted Naruto dead right now. She lunged out of her seat right at Naruto with a kunai drawn. "Let me kill it! It must die for killing my Shippo-kun!" But Kushina quickly countered with a kunai of her own. A faint red-purple aura whisped around her form.

Kushina growled revealing sharp fangs rivaling any Inuzuka's. Because she's been now constantly using what little youki the Kyuubi left within her, she's been growing more and more like a demon... the youki has been growing and warping her mindset. The former jinchuriki snarled hatefully with now crimson slit eyes. "Why you bitch! How dare you attack my sochi right in front of me?!" She reached out with her right hand it suddenly growing long and sharp youki-infused claws and swiped Tsume across her face right on her eyes. The Inuzuka was lucky if she didn't lose the use of her eyes. Tsume fell back into her seat grabbing her face in pain and screamed as the youki burned her. Kushina sneered at her _former _teammate and now ex-friend. "Aw did that hurt Tsume_-chan_?" She asked in a mocking childish tone. "Poor little puppy...consider that the breaking of our bond as friends! Now we are mortal enemies!" Kushina declared. "The Uzumaki clan and Inuzuka clan are now rivals!"

Fugaku lunged at Kushina. "The demon has corrupted you!" His Sharingan activated and he also drew a kunai. "I must kill you to save your soul!"

But Kushina easily side-stepped his attack and then spin kicked him into the wall, Fugaku crashed through the wall leaving a human-shaped hole behind.

The civilians shivered at the dark look in the Uzumaki women's eye.

Kushina flicked her long hair back. "No...I'd rather be corrupted by a demon then deal with you people anymore!" Kushina stood before the council and spoke. "You all are stupid fools! You think my son is a monster? Fine! Then I'll tell you this...I'm through with all of you! I want nothing more to do with any of you! I will make you all regret the day you dared to cross me... I will only come around to do missions nothing more!" She gazed down at her son._ 'Don't worry Naru-kun...Kaa-chan will protect you from all these monsters! This I swear on our clan's honor!'_

Mikoto was shocked and tried to protest...but Fugaku who miraculously recovered from his little trip slapped her hard glaring. "Keep quiet bitch!" He sneered towards Kushina. "That's fine we'll make sure your demon son there never gets any food!"

Kushina ignored him and vanished from the council room via a Uzu-shunshin.

Hiashi thought._ 'Kushina has been tainted by that little demon...I will make sure it dies someday...'_ His Byakugan activated as he stood up and went home to his clan compound.

Sarutobi was shocked. _'Damn it! I can't let her get away! I WILL have that weapon!'_ Danzo an elder and the founder of NE had the exact same thoughts only darker...and this part of the chapter is over...

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip 5 years later <strong>

It has been five years since the Kyuubi attack and things in the village have gotten worse for Naruto. Attacks come from people almost everyday...surprisingly the boy doesn't care one bit what they try as long as they don't harm his family. For a 5 year old Naruto is dead-serious and can give a dark glare that would rival that of the Shinigami. The boy doesn't trust anyone in Konoha except for his own family and ONLY his family, he doesn't even trust the Sandaime for he has a photographic memory even as a baby and he remembers the old fart wanted him to be loyal to this pathetic excuse of a village. Naruto had long golden blonde hair that spiked similar to his grandmother Kurami's, his eyes were the darkest blue you ever saw. There were red and black streaks running through his hair. Despite the predjudice against him, Naruto had a rather good in shape build for his age cause his mother got food and other supplies from outside of Konoha in exchange for giving their sellers some Konoha jutsu to sell to other hidden villages.

Currently the boy was alone in his home because his mother and siblings were on a mission that would take a majority of the day. Naruto knew that the council was behind this. They always wanted to kill him but couldn't as long as his family was around. Naruto had just finished breakfast and was now waiting for his family to return.

An ANBU with a Bird mask was walking towards the Uzumaki home. He was happy thanks to master Jiraiya gave them a reverse summoning scroll to take the demon to it's well-deserve executioners who were waiting in a scluded part of the village. The ANBU grinned behind his mask. _'Soon...Yondaime-sama, soon you will be avenged and the demon will be dead and in hell where he no...**it** belongs!'_ The ANBU then knocked on the door.

Naruto heard knocks and narrowed his eyes. "Who is it?" He walked over and slightly opened the door to reveal one of the Hokage's ANBU.

"Um...Naruto Uzumaki? Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you...and asked me to lead you to him."

Naruto glared coldly at the ANBU who flinched having felt the glare even through his mask.

_'Tch. this is why you need to die demon! You're scary!' _The Anbu thought with contempt.

"Well what does HE want from me?" The boy asked so coldly that even an Uchiha or Hyuga would flinch.

The ANBU shivered and handed him the scroll. "H...Here kid...this scroll will explain everything..."

Naruto took the scroll. "Hmph. Very well..." He unrolled the scroll but all he saw was a strange seal on it. "What," The seal glowed red and Naruto could only widen his eyes as he realized it was a reverse summoning scroll. There was a poof of smoke and Naruto and the ANBU were gone.

* * *

><p>Training ground<p>

Naruto found himself in the middle of a bloodthirsty mob armed with weapons. In the lead were two genin. One had pale skin, white hair, and brown eyes. The other had tanned skin, a scar on his nose, black eyes, and brown hair which was tied in a pinapple style.

The white haired genin grinned wickedly. "It's time to die demon brat!" He drew a kunai.

The tanned one sneered. "You killed my parents you damn monster! I will avenge them!" He also withdrew a kunai.

Naruto's glare frightened them cause his eyes turned slightly slitted like an Inuzuka he flexed his sharp nails. The boy didn't speak but one word. "Whatever..."

One man screamed full of hatred and fear. "Kill the demon now everyone! It's glare and nails aren't even human!"

The mob attacked Naruto. They beat him to a bloody mess but not once did the boy even grunt in pain. He wouldn't give them the satifaction.

Little did anyone know but a large silver dog around Kuromaru's height if not a little larger was walking down the very road that led to this secluded area. This dog had silver fur, a flowing elegant tail and a ruff of fur around it's neck. The strange thing about this dog was it's red eyes with green slits. A blue moon was on it's forehead and magneta stripes were just behind it's mouth. **_'Hmmmm...this is the village where Naomi-chan was last seen...'_** Suddenly the dog smelled the scent of blood._** 'Blood? What is going on here? I know humans have developed powers similar to some low-level demons now but this blood smells...young...'**_ Quickly the dog picked up the pace racing down the road and to any passerby it was just a silver blur. Something was drawing it towards a certain someone. Soon the dog came across a group of people who were beating on a young child, much to the dog's disgust. **_'What! Now humans are beating on their own children! That is not right!'_** The dog became angry and soon ran towards the area to help the boy.

Naruto never cried once as they beat him. He just took it a like a real man with no crying or whimpering. Soon the mob backed off to see their handy work. Naruto's left arm was twisted painfully but thanks to his tenant he'd be healed in a matter of hours if not minutes. His clothes were tattered and coated in his blood. But his glare never wavered. he was still standing without even been knocked over. Sure enough his wounds hissed and began closing, Naruto ignored the weird feeling of his bones realigning to their proper places.

A genin shivered. "I...I don't believe it! He didn't even flinch! This beating could take down even a Jonin!"

A civilian man screamed. "I knew it! Only a demon wouldn't be hurt!"

The crowd gathered around Naruto ready to deliver the finishing blow.

When suddenly a silver blur shot throughout the crowd and several people suddenly fell to the ground dead. They had some limbs taken out as well.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

A large silver dog soon made it's entrance known. The ripped out limbs were in it's mouth. But the dog spat them out in disgust. The limbs looked melted.

The people that were left screamed.

"It's a dog! And it's defending the damn demon!"

"Let's kill it and bring it's corpse to the Inuzuka Clan!"

The mob soon charged foolishly to their deaths as the dog easily tore through all of them. Several people were mauled so badly that they died right away. People had their guts ripped out, their manhoods destroyed, even their heads crushed beneath the dog's paws. To their surprise and horror the dog's saliva released a green mist which was revealed to be highly acidic and poisonous when it melted several people down into bloody puddles. Soon where a whole mob once stood there was nothing left but a big bloody puddle laying in the middle of the road. Somehow ANBU came and rescued the two Genin and got out.

Naruto wasn't scared if anything he was impressed. The poison in the area had no effect on him whatsoever. Within him a demonic voice whispered. **_'Gina-chan...it's been a century or two since I've last seen you...'_**

Then Naruto fell to one knee with blood dribbling from his mouth. Naruto's wounds were much more severe than he originally thought as they spilled out blood. The jinchuriki cursed with a dark scowl to match his glare. "Damn it... It seems they managed to hurt me more than I expected...I'll have to wait for my wounds to heal more." Naruto managed to hobble all the way to the road that lead into the area and leaned against a tree to wait for his family to come home.

The silver dog walked up to him. Surprised by the fact that a five year old was actually using strong language.

Naruto noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The dog stopped right in front of him and lowered its head looking at him in wonder.

Then to Naruto's intrigue, the majestic canine actually spoke back and in a feminine voice. "**Sorry...I'm just surprised that a child would know such language..."**

Naruto shrugged ignoring the feeling of his arm healing and realigning itself back to normal. "When an entire village hates you then you tend to pick up a few things..."

**"I see...and what is your name young one?"**

Naruto didn't know why but he could sense that this dog was special and not just because of it's ability to talk or unique size. He introduced himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am also interested in knowing your name...I'll assume by your voice that you're female?"

The dog actually blushed slightly. "**Indeed I am a girl...My name is Gina Taisho Naruto and as you can probably tell I'm not your run-of-the-mill dog."_ 'What is it about this boy? Something about him is drawing me to him...'_**

"Yes. I can sense much greater power within you than even from those dogs the Inuzuka clan utlize."

Gina tilted her head. **"Inuzuka clan?"**

"It is one of the many clans in this wretched _village_ that despises my very exsistence," The boy said the word village like he was spitting out something rotten.

**"Can you tell me why?"** Gina asked. Naruto didn't understand why but he felt as if he could trust Gina so he told her the story of his birth and what happened on that day.

Gina was taken off-guard completely._** 'If he has the Kyuubi then that means...Naomi-chan is sealed with him! But if that's the case then he's saved this village from her wrath, so why does the village hate him? Did Naomi-chan really cause that much damage?'**_

* * *

><p>Konoha Gates<p>

Two chunin were guarding the gates when they saw someone approaching and approaching fast. A tall beautiful woman with long bright red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black Jonin vest, ANBU style pants, sandels, and a blue shirt was seen racing towards the gates. She had very well-endowed breasts that easily rivaled Tsunade's famed figure. She was running at a very fast pace towards the gates using her chakra to increase her speed, her headband gleaming proudly on her forehead, it wasn't the symbol of Konoha but rather a simple swirl the symbol of her homeland. Kushina had threatened Sarutobi to allow her to wear her original Uzu headband. Her uniform was coated in blood but it wasn't her own. This woman was Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki the mother of Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, Hinote Uchiha Uzumaki, and Itachi Uchiha Uzumaki. Nor was Kushina alone, for running right beside her were her previously mentioned children. Her eldest, a young pretty girl of 18 with the same red hair and exotic blue eyes as her mother. Blond highlights were visible in her hair with the right light. She wore an ANBU captain's outfit which hugged her slim form perfectly. The top was pushed out by her large breasts which rivaled her mother's. Her mask which was that of a Wolf was on her shoulder. Her Konoha headband was wrapped around her left bicip. The second eldest was a tall young man of 10 years old. He had dark red almost black hair and his mother's blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt, white shorts, and sandels. His headband was wrapped around his forehead like most ninja. And of course waiting for them was the youngest Naruto.

They had easily completed their A-ranked mission in just an hour and rushed back here. However, some stupid bandits actually thought that two Jonin kunoichi and a young Chunin would be easy pickings and attacked them on the way back to the village.

The two chunin bowed to Kushina, fearing her wrath.

"Um...Welcome back Kushina-sama..." One Chunin said with a shiver.

Kushina stopped and spoke impassively. "Jonin Kushina Uzumaki returning from the assassination mission in Kusa No Kuni."

"Of course Kushina-sama...you may go right in..." The other replied shakily.

Kushina ran into the gates followed by her two children. All she wanted to do was to go home and see her youngest child. She despised the fact that the council would keep her away from her baby so long with these missions. She knew that if they found a way to get Naruto outside they would take advantage of it and attempt to kill him. If it weren't for the fact that she'd have Hunter-nin on her trail, she would take her children away from this hellhole after slaughtering every civilian and all the other clans in this slimeball and hanging them by their entrails from the hokage tower for all people who visit to see. Kushina's heart wrenched painfully at the thought of losing her youngest son to these monsters. She would not ever allow that to happen.

'_Naru-kun...just hold on I'm coming home,'_ She thought with worry and determination.

_'Otouto...please be safe...'_ Hinote and Itachi had the same thought of their little brother.

Just then the three Uzumaki stopped as they heard several people complaining. They saw two men muttering about something.

One guy muttered. "We were so close to killing the demon brat this time! Yet the creature didn't even flinch as we gave it the justice it deserved! It mocked us with it's healing!"

A second guy nodded. "Yeah until this dog probably another demon defended the beast and killed the others! I lost my best friends today!" He clenched his fists and growled. "That demon has summoned one of his minions! He will die someday I'll make sure of it!" Unfortunately for him three certain people just happened to overhear the conversation.

A red blur suddenly rushed at the two men and slammed them hard into the wall using kunai to pierce their arms and legs to pin them to the wall. The two men were pinned by several kunai embedded in their hands, feet, legs, and arms... the kunai were driven in so deeply that they came out the other side into the wall.

The first guy groaned in agony. "Ugh...who hit us?" He looked only to wish he hadn't for right in front of them was a VERY pissed off Kushina Uzumaki. her EMS was glowing and spinning wildly. The two men cowered under her angry glare. A shadow soon covered them.

The two men looked up to see a massive dark crimson-purple demonic creature hovering above Kushina it surrounded her fully manifested...a very familiar demon fox with Nine-Tails and glowing red eyes. They felt as if their bodies were frozen, trapped by the Kyuubi Susano'o's claws. They couldn't budge even an inch as the claws began to crush them. Several civilians screamed at the sight of the giant chakra being.

Kushina growled out. "What...the...hell...did...you...bastards...do...to...my...baby?!" The Susanoo fox lookalike actually roared similarly to the real Kyuubi. Saliva escaped it's maw.

"W-W-W-We just beat the boy a little to teach him a lesson...but he d-d-d-didn't even flinch! Even when we pierced him with our weapons and two genin pierced him with kunai!" One of the men choked out coughing up blood.

Kushina's eyes widened. _'Naru-kun..._' She quickly drew two more kunai and made sure to really drive them into the men's crotches. Before ripping them out quite painfully, these two would never have children ever. Their manhoods were destroyed far beyond even Tsunade's skills to fix. The two men would've screamed if it weren't for the crushing force on their bodies.

The men weakly begged the enraged sadistic mother.

"P-P-Please Kushina-sama! Have mercy on us!"

"Y-Y-Yeah please! We're sorry that we tried to hurt Naruto!"

Kushina looked at them with a cold sadistic look and increased the crushing pressure of her Susano'o's claws. "Why would I ever show mercy to fools who nearly kill my youngest child? My Sochi means the world to me, you _people_ are a threat to him and I end all threats to my baby." She smiled evilly at the frightened men. "And do not speak my son's name you worms! You are not worthy to even utter my sochi's name!" Kushina's grin turned psychotic and with a flick of her wrist the two men were crushed to death by the Susanoo's pawed hands. blood and entrails dripped down and landed on the ground with a sickening squlech.

Several people who witnessed the cruel murder ran for their homes screaming in terror.

Kushina dismissed her Susano'o and burned the corpses with a quick katon jutsu. She turned to her other children. "Come on we have to find Naru-kun!" She ran off followed by Hinote and Itachi following the blood scent.

With Naruto

The boy felt his wounds now healed enough so he could move again. So he got up but the blood was still on his clothes. Naruto shrugged. not even caring about the blood on his clothes. He suddenly sensed three familiar chakra signatures heading this way. Naruto turned his head to the east. "It would appear that Okaa-chan, Aneue, and Nii-san are home."

Gina looked to where Naruto was looking and saw three people, obviously shinobi by their clothes running down the road straight at them.

The lead person, a busty red-haired woman with blue eyes ran straight towards Naruto. The woman instantly hugged Naruto tightly. " Oh Naru-kun! My little Naru-kun! Thank goodness you're okay Sochi!" Then she smelled blood and looked to see her son's clothes decorated in blood. She stepped back to study him her worries overriding her common sense. "Naru-kun! You're coated in blood what did they do to you! I swear if they did anything..." She was flipping out.

Naruto watched as his mother fussed over him. He sighed he did love his mother but she could be just so dramatic some times.

Gina sweatdropped. **_'Wow...talk about an overprotective mother...'_**

Naruto calmed his mother by running his fingers through her long red hair. "Okaa-chan, calm down...they just caught me off-guard that's all...they had a reverse summoning scroll in order to get me."

Kushina turned her face slightly away so her son wouldn't see her blushing and she was enjoying the wonderful sensation of her son's fingers running through her hair._ 'Naru-kun...'_ "Well I'm just glad you're safe sweetie." She smiled towards him before noticing Gina. "Naru-kun...Who's dog is this?"

Naruto replied. "No one's Kaa-chan, she belongs to no one...She just came to me..."

Gina nodded and spoke. "**That's right miss..."**

Kushina looked to the dog with a smile. "Kushina...Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki!" She bowed to the dog in gratitude. "Thank you for helping my sochi against those people. He means the world to me and I'd be devastated if anything ever happened to him."

Gina smiled well as good as a dog could smile. "**You're welcome...I just cannot stand to see a young child being beaten to death...it's not right!"**

Hinote nodded. "I agree, but still words can't describe how grateful we are to you for helping my otouto."

So the family went home and invited Gina to stay with them.

Uzumaki Compound a few hours later

Naruto was called by Gina to his room. She claimed to have a surprise for him.

Naruto was just a little curious. He opens his door and looked at the inside of his room ...for their sitting on his bed was a practical goddess...Naruto was speechless just looking at the beautiful woman on his bed.

She had long flowing silver hair that flowed all the way to the bed, her ears were pointed. Her outfit was VERY form fitting and revealing...the top of her cloth was slightly slides off same as Mei, seemingly hanging from her shoulders revealing them and accenting her very large breasts (Larger than Tsunade's)...and she didn't have any sleeves...but she wore sort of detached sleeves of a kimono they are attached from the middle of her arm... the Kimono also had a slit to the side of her leg to reveal some of her long legs and to not hinder her movement... Her eyes were a beautiful amber-golden color with slits. Two magneta stripes similar to the Inuzuka marks decorated her face only smaller and she had four of them. Two under each eye. Two more magneta stripes were on her eyelids heavily resembling permanent eyeshadow. Her lips were a beautiful cherry red color. Her nails were sharp and pointed, they seemed to be more like claws and looked as if they had permanent red nailpolish. On each of her wrists were two final magneta stripes for a total of six stripes. A Prussian blue crescent moon was seen on her forehead. Naruto noticed what appeared to be a long thick pelt of fur wrapped around her midsection about 2 times and it stopped to just a little below her breasts.

Naruto was now showing a slight interest in the goddess before him as he had never seen such a beautiful woman before aside from his mother and sister. She was simply goregous, way prettier than any of those Inuzuka women he had seen trying to kill him, those Inuzka females were much to feral looking for his eyes. Especially their tomboy leader.

The silver haired woman noticed Naruto's surprised expression and smiled. "Well Naruto-kun...what do you think of my human form? Surprised?"

Silence is all she got for an answer as Naruto studied her via his calm cool gaze..before Naruto spoke. "Human form? I knew you were special Gina...what are you exactly?"

Gina then told Naruto all about what she was. She waited to his reaction and then she felt a small hand gently carassing her cheek. Gina saw Naruto looking at her with a slight tenderness that was hidden with his cold gaze.

The young boy spoke in a very slight caring tone shocking the canine queen. "Gina...you are without a doubt one of the most beautiful women I have ever had the honor of seeing ..your abilities of transformation are the best I've ever seen too...they're real and not an illusion like the shinobi's are. Your skills are unmatched as well...I can tell that you're really strong in battle Gina...I would love to see you in combat sometime..."

Gina immediately felt a warm feeling flooding her entire being from listening to his truly sincere words. She had gotten compliments from males before but never about her abilities...the past men only complimented her body. Gina felt her face heating up fast...she was a new shade of red by the time a few minutes passed. Gina also enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's hands on her skin and when she felt him stop and let go the canine queen was saddened. Gina held her face blushing up a brand new storm of red. She now knew what the feeling was...she had found the man who will one day father her pups! Her destined mate! The only problem was right now he was much too young for any intimate actions. Also Gina feared how her father the Inu no Taisho might react or kami forbid how her otoutos Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would react. Her little brothers always chased off potential suitors...at his current age, there was no way Naruto stood a chance against them both.

**Timeskip A year later**

Naruto is now 6 years old and even stronger than when he was 5. He and Gina have gotten a bit closer in that year. Though Naruto has noticed a change in her behavior such being a little shy around him especially in her human form. She's gone having left to meet with her father, who Naruto learned was as famous as the nine bijuu themselves. She left just a day ago.

Naruto was thinking of her actions yesterday. They were strange for him. His mother and siblings were getting ready to go a mission given to them, just today. Naruto chuckled as he heard his mother cursing the council to the lowest pits of hell.

_'Okaa-chan you can be so immature sometimes.'_ Naruto then thought back to a day ago.

_Flashback one day ago_

_Gina was alone with Naruto. The two were just having a nice conversation although, Naruto noticed Gina's face heating up when she made eye contact with him. Just then a poof of smoke appeared in the middle of the room and soon standing before the two was a medium sized white dog. Gina recognized the dog as one of her father's many messagers._

_The dog bowed to her. "My queen, Taisho-sama has summoned you for a meeting with him. He wishes to see you." _

_Gina nodded but she looked to Naruto. **'I don't want to leave Naruto-kun but I can't just turn away father...'** The canine queen was conflicted, but eventually decided to go see what her father wanted. So she knelt down to Naruto's level and pulled him into a warm embrace. Gina nuzzled against his neck inhaling his scent. She raised her head to his ear and whispered. "Sorry Naruto-kun...I have to go and see my father...But I promise I'll be back as soon as possible..."_

_Naruto nods. "Okay Gina-chan...I'll be waiting..."_

_Gina smiled and separated from him and went over to her father's messager. Then she became a blue orb along with the dog and flew out the window into the sky. _

_End Flashback_

Kushina was grumbling about the council while pacing back and forth. She was outraged by their auadacity to give them a mission. Kushina growled in her mind. _'Those bastards! How dare they just up and present us with another mission!'_ The red-haired beauty contemplated beheading a few civilians and non-clan shinobi to vent her frustrations out. The thought of their pathetic cries of mercy brought a dark sadistic grin onto her face. Hinote knew what her mother was thinking and walked over to her.

The younger Uzumaki woman whispered. "Kaa-san, want me to help?" The same dark grin appearing on her own features. "I'm really good with my genjutsu...even that little bitch Kurenai Yuhi is nothing compared to me..." Hinote knew that Kurenai Yuhi was jealous of her own superior looks and skills. The crimson eyed bitch even had the nerve to try and kill her beloved otouto Naruto with a genjutsu. Too bad because of the Kyuubi and his own unique dojutsu, Naruto was practically immune to genjutsu. Hinote took great pleasure in tormenting the little bitch with her own genjutsu.

Itachi was fully aware with what his mother and sister were thinking and was a little scared by their evil grins. _'What an insane family and I thought pure-blood Uchiha were crazy!'_

Naruto looked up as his mother looked down at him with worry and then she hugged him tightly to her. His head was being mushed inbetween her breasts...lucky little bastard.

Kushina cried. "Oh my little Naru-kun! I'm so sorry! But we're being forced to perform an A-ranked mission! I'm just scared something will happen to you while we're gone!"

Naruto managed to pull his head from his mother's cleavage and assured her. "Kaa-chan, I promise you nothing will take me away from you or the family. I won't allow it."

Hinote snatched her brother from her mother and hugged him too. "Kaa-san quit hogging otouto! Let others have a turn!"

Kushina glared at her daughter. _'How dare she interupt my alone time with Naru-kun!'_

Naruto just stared calmly wondering what's come over his mother and sister these past 6 months. But he was feeling a dark possessive feeling towards them as if they were his alone.

Hinote released her young brother. "We'll try to complete the mission fast otouto and be back as soon possible."

Naruto nodded. "Okay Nee-chan and don't worry I'll make sure to stay either in the house or in the shadows if I do go out."

Kushina smiled. "We'll be back later Naru-kun." She performed a few handseals. Hinote donned her Wolf ANBU mask and Itachi donned his Chunin vest. Kushina revealed her Eternal Mangekyou. Her eyes spun and suddenly they were gone as if sucked into a void.

Naruto was impressed. _'Hmmm...quite an interesting technique I'm looking forward to learning it one day.'_

Hokage Tower mission reception

Sarutobi sensed a huge chakra suddenly appearing and in the blink of an eye. Kushina and her two older children stood there.

The Sandaime smiled. "Ah Kushina-chan good to see you've arrived..."

Kushina crossed her arms over or rather under her generous bust. "Whatever _Hokage_-sama...just what is this very important mission anyways? " She asked in a cold venomous tone.

"Why Kushina-chan, I thought you'd be happy with this one. You are to investigate the ruins of your former village Uzugakure and see if anything's left of your clan's jutsu..."

At the mention of her former village...Kushina's eyes widened. "You want me to explore a deserted and devastated land that I once called home for anything of my clan remaining?"

"That's right and don't worry about Naruto, I'll make sure he's well looked after." Sarutobi said in his most convincing tone...pathetic really even Lee would be able to sense the fake care in his tone. He views Naruto as nothing more than a tool for the village to prosper.

Kushina easily picked up on the false grandfatherly tone that she had be fooled by for her whole career. She snarled and before the ANBU could even stop her... Kushina had Sarutobi pinned against the wall of his office. Her eyes were crimson like the Kyuubi's. She brought her other hand at his throat and her nails elongated into sharp deadly claws with an audible 'shink' sound. Kushina held her claws directly at Sarutobi's jugular vein. Her KI was so strong the ANBU fainted from sheer terror.

"Listen and listen GOOD...Sarutobi...your false promises aren't worth the dirt I clean off my sandels every day. I just know someone will try a half-baked attempt at killing Naru-kun and let me warn you...If anything and I mean anything bad befalls my son...I will kill not only those involved but every person in this whole damned village! Understand?" Kushina got a dark smirk on her face. "Maybe I'll start with...oh I don't know...your newborn grandson? I think his mother named him Konohamaru?"

Sarutobi's heart froze at that. "Y-You wouldn't..."

Kushina's smile turned even darker. "Try me old man...I will do anything to protect my sochi even if I must kill other people's children..."

Sarutobi shivered. "Alright...alright!"

Kushina released him and took the scroll. "Spread my message to the council." She turned to her children. "Let's go Hinote-chan, Itachi-kun, this man's mere presence disgusts me."

Hinote and Itachi both nodded. "Right kaa-san."

The family vanished via Shunshin.

Sarutobi sighed and turned to the hidden ANBU. "You may go inform Fugaku that he and Kakashi can form the mob and as long as they don't kill the boy they may vent their anger."

The ANBU grinned. "Yes Hokage-sama! Right away sir!"

Later that day

Fugaku Uchiha was grinning wickedly. Hokage-sama had given him and Kakashi permission to hurt the demon and teach it it's proper place as their loyal weapon.

Kakashi was practically grinning under both his ANBU mask and face mask. Finally a chance to get revenge for the death of his beloved sensei and back at that red-haired bitch who seduced him or so he thinks. Kakashi thought evilly. _'Uzumaki bitch you will pay for seducing my sensei and having that abomination! I will kill him and deliver his corpse right to you! Then I will take your precious daughter and make her my little bitch!'_ His Sharingan eye was spinning. Soon they gathered towards the house.

Where a tall older man was waiting for them. He had long white spiky hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a strange outfit for a shinobi and a horned headband with the kanji of 'oil' on it. He also had red tear marks going down his eyes. This man was none other than Jiraiya-sama, the Toad Sennin and Minato's former sensei. He absolutely hated Naruto for being the death of his student even though Naruto was Minato's son, Jiraiya blamed Naruto for the death of his beloved pupil.

Jiraiya went through handseals. His hand covered in kanji glowed and then he placed his hands on the door. "Kai!" The house glowed and soon stopped to show the Security seals have been permanently removed. Jiraiya turned to the mob and nodded. "The security seals are gone...now go in there and avenge my student!"

Kakashi bowed. "You can count on us Jiraiya-sama! The demon will not survive this day!"

He then kicked open the door. Naruto knew they were coming and knew they had help from a fuinjutsu master. The young boy looked at them so impassively even the country of Yuki No kuni would seem warm.

Kakashi removed his mask and shivered at the boy's look. _'No way can this freak be related to Minato-sensei! Sensei always was kind to everyone and he always smiled!'_

Fugaku then lunged at Naruto with a kunai. "Your bitch of a mother isn't here right now to save you this time demon nor is the rest of your family! Because we council members sent them on a hard mission that will take all day! But we only need these few hours!" He then stabbed Naruto into the arm with his kunai before pinning him to the floor with more kunai. The boy didn't even flinch as the kunai pierced his flesh and held him to the floor immobilized.

Soon the rest of the mob piled in and the torture began. Yet once again Naruto refused to even flinch as they beat him down really hard. This time they were aiming to kill. Soon Naruto was beaten into unconsciousness.

Fugaku shouted . "Now let's finish it off once and for all!"

The mob roared in agreement. The two genin Iruka and Mizuki wrapped paper bombs around their kunai and tossed them at the boy.

Fugaku went through handseals and inhaled. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique!" He breathed out a large fireball.

Kakashi went through handseals and placed his hand down. "This is for my sensei and Rin-chan demon!" blue Lightning began to crackle in his hand. "You should be honored demon I just learned this new jutsu a month ago and I couldn't bare testing it on a fellow human but you're not human! I call this...Lightning Cutter!"

Mindscape

Naruto walked down the halls of a giant sewer. He felt a great youki up ahead. Naruto soon came across a massive red gate with a paper tag with the kanji for 'Seal' on it as a lock.

The boy narrowed his eyes as a pair of giant red slitted eyes opened right in front of him. A large mouth filled with razor sharp fangs was below the eyes in a dark grin. Naruto wasn't scared one bit of this giant creature before him.

The demon spoke. **"Welcome kit...I am the Kyuubi No Yoko the leader of the nine bijuu." **

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So you're alive Kyuubi No Yoko? So you were sealed within me and were once sealed in Kaa-chan."

The Kyuubi smirked. **"You're Kushi-chan's son alright kit, you are as brave as she is."**

Naruto just stared unflinchingly at the fox demon.

Kyuubi's grin widened. **"You are brave kit, but let's see if that bravery holds..." **The Kyuubi reached out with one claw and the massive claws barely missed Naruto's head as they smashed into the bars. The force not even fazing Naruto. The Kyuubi's grin got wider. **"Very impressive kit...you didn't react or flinch when my claws came close to killing you...I'm sure you are smart enough to know how I got here?"**

"Yes I even remember kaa-chan begging my _father _not to seal you in me but he ignored her plea." The boy replied full of cold venom that sent a chill of btoh fear and lust lust down the giant fox's spine.

Kyuubi gasped at his words. _**'This boy...he's much darker than any human I've ever met! This darkness I've only felt once before when I was a young vixen...this boy feels similar to Juubi-sama!'**_

Suddenly when the Kyuubi looked into Naruto's eyes, she saw something familiar. A massive shadow hovered over the boy and formed into a massive black wolf with some blond highlights in it's fur. Ten tails twice the length of the Kyuubi's swished behind the mighty beast. The wolf stood proudly behind Naruto with it's crimson Sharingan/Rinnegan eyes glowing in the damp sewer.

"My _father_ has used both of us for his own selfish desire for power." Naruto said just as coldly as before.

Kyuubi agreed with the boy on that...the fact that she one of the most powerful of the kitsune, their very princess was released and used by that wretched Uchiha named Izuna and then the Yondaime sealing her inside his own newborn son for power was as big a disgrace as it could get. She wondered and feared how her mother the Kitsune Queen, would react to learning she got herself sealed not just once but three whole times! She had even befriended her vessels. Naomi greatly feared her mother's reaction.

**"Listen to me Naruto...you don't have to keep calling me Kyuubi for that is just my title among the nine bijuu... call me by my birth name Naomi and you must wake up now and free yourself, they're going to kill you and I will give you as much as my chakra as you can handle..."** Naomi was silenced as Naruto walked right up to the gate. He reached for the paper and began to remove it. Until...an arm grabbed his keeping him from going any further.

The cold boy narrowed his eyes as he saw an older version of himself gripping his arm. The man wore a Jonin vest, black pants, and a white cloak with red flames on it...this man was the Yondaime Hokage and his _father_ Minato Namikaze.

Naomi roared angrily. **"GRAAAH! YONDAIME COME HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU APART!"**

Minato replied. "Not the best invitation so no thanks."

Naruto felt the man lift him up and leap away from the gate.

Minato spoke full of relief. "That was a close call!" He smiled at Naruto only to get a dark cold look in return.

"What do YOU want?" The boy asked in such a sinister tone even Orochimaru would flinch and yet this blond idiot was oblivious to his son's unmatched hatred of him.

"Listen my son, don't listen to that demon it's trying to corrupt you..." Minato tried to explain.

Naruto pushed Minato away. "Do not touch me again Yondaime...I don't want you anywhere near me and don't call me your son I am nothing of the sort, you are nothing but a sperm donor to my mother...how did you get inside my mind?"

Minato's smile never left his face. "I poured a small bit of my chakra into the seal as a safety precaution incase you ever hit the eight tails of the Kyuubi's power."

"Get out..."

Minato looked confused. "What?"

Naruto's dojutsu activated and began to spin. "Get out of my mind now...You're not welcome here..." As soon as those words left Naruto's lips. Minato's chakra began to fade the 'remnant' of him soon fading away into nothing. Naruto then went back in front of the gate and tore the paper seal off with ease. He held the paper in his hands. Soon he was being surrounded by a black youki and began floating backwards into what looked like a pure black vortex. Naomi was stunned to see two very gigantic and familiar eyes...the eyes of the demon king, lord Juubi-sama himself!

Naomi exclaimed in shock. **"J-J-Juubi-sama!"** Soon she felt herself fading out of the mindscape...she was free once again. Naomi disappeared and the sewer was envloped in pure darkness.

Outside

The jutsu and kunai came close to Naruto before a pitch-black dark aura rose up from his prone body. The kunai exploded when they touched the aura and the fireball was extingushed. The mob was horrified as the black energy increased in intensity soon forming a cyclonic shape around Naruto it swirled faster and faster.

Kakashi paled as his Sharingan saw nothing but swirling darkness. He knew what would happen from that Iwa-nin who placed a genjutsu on his former teammate. The ANBU captain yelled. "Get out! it's about to explode!"

Sure enough the mob tried to clear out but they just couldn't get out in time and the house exploded as if many exploding tags had gone off all at the same time...the house was greatly destroyed and the mob had been blown away from the boy.

The ruins were more destroyed by the powerful aura around Naruto. He was now free of his restraints and all his wounds had healed. The boy was on his feet transforming. Several people had suffered third-degree burns. Kakashi got lucky somehow but still suffered painful burns. Iruka and Mizuki were crying like little babies cause their burns hurt like hell.

The frightened and wounded mob also saw a very familiar red energy suddenly appearing right beside him and beginning to take on a sphere shape.

Naruto's sharp canines elongated into full blown fangs...his sharp nails were fully developed very deadly claws...His whisker marks disappeared telling everyone that Naruto was a jinchuriki no more...but a full-fledged demon and to complete the changes. Wolf-ears sprouted on the top of his head as his hair lengthened and covered where his human ears once were...his hair gained black streaks at the tips and even a few bangs turned black...to finalize his ancension to demonhood, from his tail bone sprouted 3 black wolf tails with blonde at the tips his eyes stayed mostly the same but near his pupils there was a black-blue hue which seemed to make his slit pupils look bigger.

The red youki had now formed a large dome and a silhouette was forming inside becoming more feminine in shape.

The silhouette spread it's arms and soon the red dome dispelled revealing a woman of unnatural beauty and the clothes she wore both covered and complimented her curvaceous body. This woman was a goddess unrivaled by anyone except her best friend Gina and her former hosts Mito (In her prime) and Kushina, and of course only beaten in look by her mother. She had long blood-red hair and some fringes covered her left eye and her right eye was a gorgeous ruby-red that made those of Kurenai Yuhi look plain and dull. Her hair stretched all the way down to her ankles... her hair was unique in the fact that some blonde highlights and streaks ran through it. She wore the same outfit as Gina... but this one was red and had golden fox designs all over it. This goddess was none other than Naomi the Kyuubi No Yoko and Kitsune Princess in the living flesh.

Naomi saw the many scared humans. She smirked baring her fangs. "How nice it is to be free again!" She licked her lips excited and ready to cause some carnage...but her attention turned to the now demonized Naruto who looked to be on the verge of passing out from the stress of breaking the seal and awakening his dark demonic powers. But before he did he managed to give the mob one final dark glare that scared them out of their wits. Naruto passed out but Naomi caught him before he fell. The fox princess looked to the mob.

Kakashi groaned. "Ugh. Huh?" He saw Naruto passed out realizing his chances, Kakashi got to his feet and quickly charged forward. "It's asleep now's the perfect time to kill the demon!" He drew his ANBU katana aiming to behead Naruto. "DIE DEMON! I'LL AVENGE MINATO-SENSEI!" He swung his blade.

But then Naomi easily caught the blade with one hand without any resistance.

Kakashi growled. "Woman! Let me kill this monster!"

"Foolish humans, you never were a smart bunch...getting the container mixed up with the contained...how your race survives is beyond me..." Naomi said with disgust. "You thought he was the Kyuubi? I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken...that title..." Red youki came out and covered her entire form, her nails turned into sharp claws, Her ears became long pointed fox-ears, her fangs lengthened, and her signature 9 tails sprouted behind her and snaked around her body. **"Is mine! I AM the almighty Kyuubi who you humans fear and despise so much...Naruto-kun is something much greater than me! He is the future ruler of Makai!" **

Those words froze the mob. This woman in front of them was the great demon fox they hated and feared all this time but that means...oh hell they are offically screwed in so many ways. Looks like the Shinigami will be getting a gift load of many souls today. Naomi noticed several people back away and try to run. But due to their burns inflicted by Naruto's deadly youki they can't move too well. Naomi aimed her pointer finger at the group. red and blue bubbles gathered in front of the tip of her finger. Soon the bubbles fused into a large orb that suddenly shrunk and the ground beneath it cratered deeply due to the level of compressed youki. As expected of the Kyuubi herself.

Kakashi watched in pure terror._ 'No..that's way too much chakra! It's enough to kill even me! I have to get out of here!'_ He saw several terrified people looking to him for protection even the usually arrogant Fugaku was scared out of his wits. The last Hatake clenched his fists. "No! I can't let the demon just kill them like this!" He flashed through handseals and slammed his hands onto the ground. "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" Kakashi raised up a brown wall of earth that had five dog heads on it.

Naomi scoffed at the puny doton defense. No way would some puny earth wall ever stop her Tailed Beast Ball. The orb cracked as bits of light shimmered through. Naomi shot ared-white long range beam of raw chakra straight at them. The raw power beam cratered the ground as it traveled towards the shinobi at the speed of sound...it cut through the air as well.

Kakashi charged more chakra into his earth wall. But it just wasn't enough as the powerful blast overpowered the wall and enevopled them in a bright white explosion. The civilians and even the ninja screamed as the powerful chakra burned them.

Naomi turned into a smaller version of her full fox form in a flash of fire... placed Naruto onto her back using her tails...then she suddenly rushed off through the gates out of Konoha so fast no one saw nothing but a red blur flying through the village.


	2. Academy days and Graduation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DBZ, or Inuyasha! I own the OCs and Hakkyou No Yami owns the plot!

Hakkyou No Yami is my partner! He's as responsible for this awesome story as me! I'm just writing it! He helped me with the scenes you compliment him too!

spoilers: Some references to DBZ such as the Uzumaki bloodline's abilities, Which are chakra based and body manipulation hybrid type abilities. Also I've raised the ages of Tenten, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee they're in Itachi's age variety.

Warnings: there are Yuri and Futa (comes later in the story) lemon scenes in this story starting in this chapter! Don't like skip the lemon or stopping reading altogether but don't ruin it for others! Also any Mikoto fans out there please don't flame me, but her husband kills her before the 'Massacre.'

A/N: Alright it seems many people are confused a bit on a few things in the first chapter...Let me clear them up for you...you ask why Naruto didn't use his special dojutsu to defend himself from the two mob attacks like he did as an infant...well he only acted on pure instinct alone to protect his family...he wasn't fully aware of his actions like sleepwalking in a way...as for not fighting back Naruto has yet to learn in the shinobi arts...but in this chapter he will know how to fight and really start kicking ass and taking names...as for Kushina leaving Konoha she can't desert the village quite yet...For one thing...Jiraiya's network of spies would locate her in an instant...the entire freaking' village hates her son and would never allow the 'demon' to escape their 'justice'...

So to summarize it all up...despite the sheer hatred Kushina feels towards the village...She must remain and bide her time, she must wait for the village to get weakened first which then will be the perfect time to escape from it but until then...she must grudgingly remain and lie in wait...if you see the letters EMS it is the Acronym form for Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Now on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

After Naomi left the village with her former vessel, it was chaos in the village. The mob of civilians were all dead...killed by the Tailed Beast Ball. Fugaku had several chakra burns on his person and he growled angrily. "Damn that demon!" Looks like he'll be taking his frustration tonight out on his wife Mikoto and their daughter, those poor innocent girls.

Kakashi swore. "I will kill you demon brat and your bitch of a mother too...this I vow on my sensei's grave!" His lone Sharingan eye for some strange reason started draining more of his chakra, soon morphing into a warped shuriken form, but Kakashi covered it with his headband and went home to rest and recover.

He never saw the figure watching him on one of the buildings. This figure had a black cloak with red clouds on it. His face was obscured by an orange mask, he had black spiky hair. Through the eyehole in the left side, a single level 3 Sharingan was seen spinning and then it morphed into the same warped shuriken like shape.

"Kakashi-teme you fool, Nee-chan would never let you kill her son nor will I allow it and _Sensei_ can rot in hell for using Nee-chan like that." He said in a disgusted tone. The cloaked figure vanished in a swirl leaving behind no trace of his presence.

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen felt the familiar youki and shivered. _'Oh-no! The seal has it been broken! No I must get Naruto and check the seal!_' He summoned his ANBU with a snap of his fingers.

the Lead ANBU bowed. "You called us Hokage-sama?"

"Go investigate what happened out there and bring Naruto back!" Hiruzen ordered sternly.

"YES SIR!" The ANBU scattered.

Sarutobi inhaled from his pipe to calm down. But he was mad he had seen the whole murder attempt from his crystal orb. _'Those fools! I told them to only break the boy not try to kill him! Now, everything could be in jeopardy!'_ He was suddenly reminded of Kushina's threat earlier and paled, she would be utterly furious. _'I can't let Kushina find out! I must get Naruto under my command!'_ Hiruzen looked to the picture of Minato. _'Oh Minato, our plans could be in jeopardy due these circumstances!'_ The picture seemed to scowl as if Minato was telling Sarutobi not to give up hope. Naruto would brought under control.

Sarutobi smiled. "You're right Minato we can't give up! He's our ultimate weapon and we will gain control of him!" The picture seemed to suddenly lighten up again with Minato's award-winning grin...disgusting.

**Forest**

Naomi ran through the forest with Naruto on her back in a smaller version of her fox form. She looked back at him. **_'You've impressed me Naruto...you stood up to me in my full sized demon form without any fear...maybe you're...the one I've been looking for...'_** Soon she came across a hollowed out tree. She waved her tails and the tree shimmered and changed into one of her many hidden dens in the area. She walked inside and the illusion reapplied itself. Naomi then took Naruto to her bed and placed him on it. Naomi returned to her human form but left her fox features out. Naomi sat down besides Naruto. She reached out and stroked his hair, surprisingly Naruto seemed to rest peacefully despite all he's been through.

_'To think Naruto-kun is Juubi-sama's heir...He just might be my chosen mate who I've been searching for my whole life...'_ Naomi blushed at the thoughts she was having towards Naruto who was but a child and yet already way more mature than anyone his age. She was much older than he was and yet his sheer iron will and maturity were really appealing to her.

Naomi had always been searching for that special person for her. She and Gina were the best of friends basically sisters and some people who knew them have spread rumors that they were lovers, not true although they were very close to each other. Naomi knew she and Gina were considered goddesses among their kinds and had many male and Yami forbid female admirers...however, the thought of one of those irritating morons actually being their destined mate was utterly ridiculous. They wanted a person who could be a challenge to them, even put them in their place from time to time. Naruto fits the bill being the future king of demons. It didn't hurt if their chosen male happened to have more power than them. something Naruto had in spades that he had inherited from Juubi-sama, but his power was even greater since he was human-born and human-born demons actually have the potential to surpass naturally-born demons, this was why Naruto's_ father_, the Yondaime wanted his youngest child to be a tool for the village.

Naomi suddenly sensed several chakra signatures heading in their direction. _'So the old fool sends his forces after us? I'll let them come...more fun for me.'_ She smirked evilly before snapping her fingers taking down the illusion on her den, yet real slowly so they would foolishly believe their own release took it down fully.

The ANBU looked around for any clue to where their weapon was. Suddenly they sensed a great and familiar youki. They went to the deepest part of the forest where they saw what appeared to be a hollowed out tree. One ANBU clasped his hands together. "KAI!" The area shimmered and revealed a strange holed out grove. It was a den.

The Anbu smirked behind their masks...which were of a Pig, Snake, Ram, and bear.

"That's where the demon is," Bear said venomously.

"Yeah Hokage-sama said to bring the brat back," Pig groaned.

"But he never said in what condition," Snake said in a sadistic tone cracking his knuckles.

Ram chuckled. "This will be fun!"

They all grinned evilly behind their masks and ran into the den. Not knowing they were running straight to their doom...fools they were walking right into Naomi's trap.

Naomi stood up with an evil gleam in her crimson eye. _'I do believe I have some unwelcome guests...' _She walked out of the room to greet them.

The Anbu then stopped as they detected someone heading straight towards them. Then a beautiful red haired woman walked into their path. blonde highlights and streaks ran through her hair. Her outfit seemed to show off her curvaceous form... if not for her extra features, she'd be the most perfect woman they ever laid eyes on. The red fox ears tipped with blonde or the nine tails trailing behind her like snakes, and the visible glowing red slit eye... they knew what she was and that they were done for...they walked straight into hell.

Naomi smirked at the Anbu baring her sharp fangs. "Well, it seems I have unwanted guests in my house...don't you know that it's rude to enter a lady's home without permission?" Naomi lifted one hand and a blue-green flame orb formed in her palm. "I'll show you what I do to unwanted guests." She raised her hand and aiming the growing fireball right in their direction. It crackled as it grew more intense and larger. The heat started to melt the floor and the ANBU were sweating behind their masks.

The Anbu shivered...they just walked straight into the lion's den or should I say fox's den?

Naomi incinerated them all with a quick blast of her Kitsune-Bi. Nothing of them remained not even ashes. After killing the Anbu, Naomi returned to her room to watch over the sleeping Naruto. But she sent out one of her messenger kitsune to inform Naruto's family of his whereabouts beforehand.

**Uzugakure ruins**

Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki was downright furious. She and her children were fighting off Konoha's Anbu and Danzo's Ne Anbu who had apparently been waiting for them here. It was an ambush set by the council! Just as she suspected, the former jinchuriki swore that as soon as they dealt with this mess, they would head back to Konoha. Kushina was getting a bad feeling that something was happening to her Naruto. There were 10 normal Anbu and 10 Ne Anbu, so Twenty Anbu in all.

The Anbu threw several kunai with exploding tags attached. The kunai struck the ground in front of the family and the tags set off in a huge explosion.

a rat-masked Anbu landed. "Well, I guess that's end of the demon's little family."

A monkey masked Anbu agreed with a cruel laugh. "Yeah! It was too easy! They were so easy to beat! How that red-haired bitch managed to seduce Yondaime-sama is beyond me!"

A third Anbu with a horse mask licked his lips in a lecherous manner. "I think she's hot! Hey maybe if she survived I can have a go at both her and her daughter?"

Rat and Monkey shook their heads. "Pervert,"

An ox-masked Anbu blanched. "Disgusting, why would you want to even touch that demon's mother and sister! Besides they're ashes!"

Horse chuckled perversely. "So what if they're related to the demon brat? Uzumaki is quite a looker, I'm not surprised that Yondaime-sama fell for her!"

Just then an extremely evil chakra was felt by them. A huge purple ribcage was surrounding the Uzumaki family with two bony arms into fron of them in a blocking position. They were completely unharmed.

The ANBU were stunned.

"What!"

"No way!"

"I-It couldn't be!"

"Impossible! Those were direct hits how could they survive!"

The Ne Anbu watched in shock and terror frozen by the sheer evil feeling of this chakra. It was just pure unrestrained malice.

Kushina had her head down with her long hair covering her face. She slowly raised her head revealing her EMS spinning, those powerful eyes haunting their vision, even through their masks. more bones then grew into the shape of a fox skeleton made of purple chakra. It had a similar shape to Naomi's full fox form...it had six fingers like all Susanoo as well as an extra right clawed hand which branched from the wrist of the original hand and was in front of the family having defended them from the explosion.

The ANBU watched in terror as the entire creature now materialized and rose up to its full height around Kushina protecting her and her children, her 'Kyuubi' Susanoo, it was at first just a fox skeleton but then flesh and fur grew in...the empty eyeholes now had glowing red eyes in them.

A giant glowing purple chakra fox that greatly resembled Naomi in her full sized fox form was towering above the Anbu. It's nine tails swished behind it...it's clawed hands digging small trenches into the ground. The Demon Susanoo's glowing red eyes looked right into their souls..It bared it's razor-sharp fangs in a dark sadistic grin worthy of the Shinigami.

The ANBU were terrified...as the purple 'Kyuubi' clone's fangs were dripping acidic chakra saliva.

Kushina gazed at her opponents with a look of absolute bloodlust, her hands were flexing testing out their new claws, her canine teeth were more prominent and more favored sharp fangs in appearance. Her eyes gained black outlines around them almost like eyeshadow, bits of snow-white and golden blonde began to flicker in her hair which was also lengthening. Her battle lust completely overtook her mind.

"So, this was all just a trap just as I expected from you council worshipping temes, you wanted us gone for the day so you could try to murder my little Naru-kun, and now I will destroy you all." Kushina raised her arm and the Susanoo's giant paw rose up with her arm...It rose over the ANBU ready to crush them. Kushina's KI rose, paralyzing the Anbu in pure terror they couldn't move even an inch, they were completely frozen in fear. Even the Ne Anbu were frozen unable to even budge, as the giant purple clawed hand was now an inch away from crushing them into bloody paste on the ground.

But then Hinote looked at her and she stopped her actions. The Uzumaki heiress pleaded with a pout. "Kaa-chan, can I kill them please? I want to do it for Otouto-kun!" She gave her mother the puppy dog eyes.

Kushina giggled. "How, can I deny my musume's wishes?" She nodded with a gentle smile. "Of course you may musume-chan, when you're finished please bring their heads to me." Kushina turned to her second born child. "Itachi-kun, help Hinote-chan kill them would you dear?" she dispelled her Susanoo. Her Eternal Sharingan retracted into her normal blue eyes and her hair returned to its normal bright-red color.

Itachi's Sharingan was on full blast. "Already way ahead of you Kaa-san," He withdrew a kunai. "These people are lower than dirt and deserve to perish. Let's go Nee-chan!"

Hinote smiled. "Right otouto," the two younger half-Uchiha ran straight at the ANBU who were paralyzed by their mother's dark chakra and demonic KI. It was over in an instant barrage of kunai slashes...all the Anbu and Ne Anbu were now dead and decapitated. There were about twenty heads in all.

"Otouto, would you mind sealing these heads for me?" Hinote asked. Her five Kage-bushin held four heads each.

"Sure," Itachi instantly sealed the heads away. He held out the scroll. "Here Kaa-san."

Kushina smiled and took the scroll full of heads. She turned back to the bodies and destroyed them with a quick katon jutsu.

Kushina turned to face her children. "Come on you two, let's get back to Konoha and give that old bastard a piece of our minds, then let's make sure Naru-kun's alright!" A worried look on her face was seen from thinking about what horrible torture they're probably putting her youngest child through right now.

"Hai Kaa-san!" Hinote and Itachi exclaimed at the same time. Soon they vanished via Uzi-Shunshin heading straight back towards Konohagakure.

Someone was watching them, a mysterious figure who was cloaked. The cloaked man smirked. _'So...Kurami, that's your daughter Kushina and her own children eh? Perhaps a family reunion should be in the near future... nee-chan.'_ He wore a hood and the only thing visible of his face was a black mask and through the eyehole, a single Sharingan was spinning before morphing into a strange shuriken like shape. He vanished in a clap of red lightning.

**Hidden Palace**

A blue orb of light appeared at the palace and reformed into Gina and the dog named Ace who was one of her father's massager dogs.

Ace looked to Gina and bowed. **"Taisho-sama awaits you in his study Gina-sama."**

Gina nodded. "Thank you Ace...It's been a long time since I've last spoken to father." She entered the palace and was greeted by the Imp youki servants (Same species as Jaken).

They bowed. "Gina-sama welcome home!"

Gina dismissed them and walked through the halls of the palace. At the end of the great hall was a door. Gina opened the door and walked into a large study room.

A tall man of 6'3 was sitting behind the desk overlooking paperwork... much to his irritation. He had the same silver hair Gina had except darker and tied in a ponytail and the same slitted amber-golden eyes. He wore a similar outfit to his firstborn son's but the armor on the shoulders was much more medieval looking and thicker. Blue stripes decorated his face under his eyes. Running down his back was what appeared to be a long thick furry cape that split at the middle and went the ground resembling twin tails. This man was the father of Gina, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha...and the lord of the western lands. He was the Inu No Taisho or Taisho for short.

Taisho smiled at his eldest and first female child. "Gina-chan, it's been so long since we've last seen each other. Look at you...you inherited your mother's looks and have become as beautiful as she was, no you have surpassed your mother's beauty!" His eyes started wavering though... moving down to stop at his daughter's large bust which was partially revealed by her outfit.

Gina smiled. "Thank you father. Now what is it you needed to speak with me about?" When he didn't answer right away, Gina noticed her father's eyes not meeting hers and saw his gaze was too low for her comfort... her smile quickly became forced. "Father...eyes up!"

Taisho quickly looked up. "Oh sorry Gina-chan! Now...I'm worried..." Once again his eyes strained to keep contact with his daughter's face and not her chest.

Gina became annoyed and smacked her father upside the head. "Father! What would mother think of you acting like this?!"

Taisho shook the forbidden thoughts out of his head. He then got down to business. "Well, I'm worried about you dear, you're my eldest child and my firstborn daughter...I noticed you seemed rather...lonely lately with the disappearance of your friend and Yuriko-chan having gone missing... Gina-chan, have you found a mate yet?" The dog general asked and the reaction of his daughter was not expected, Gina was blushing deeply and fidgeting like a horny fan girl.

Gina had a warm serene expression on her face practically glowing red like a stoplight. "Yes father, I have found my chosen mate." Taisho gaped as she went on to explain. "You see father...I went looking for my best friend Naomi-chan and I came across a shinobi village she had attacked a few years prior...she was sealed within a young boy. The humans refer to them as Jinchuriki..."

Taisho raised an eyebrow. "Human sacrifice? Nowadays the humans sacrifice their kin? Why that young Rinnegan wielder created sealing Jutsu I'll never know... I'll never understand humans' ways of thinking..."

"Yes father...and from what I've heard Jinchuriki are meant to be weapons for their villages. However this one was treated much worse than even the lowest criminals. He can be very cold but I have seen his other more gentle side, " Gina brought her hands up to her face holding it. "He treats the village as a plague but with me...He treats me like a person and not as a prize!" Her mokomoko lifted up from her waist and unfurled. Gina hid her face behind it blushing up a storm, but she peeked over it to finish her explanation. "His family doesn't know much about me yet...it's like a secret relationship... we're hiding our relationship from the entire world! So romantic!" She ducked her head back in and let out a fan girl squeal muffled by her mokomoko.

Taisho was completely floored he'd never seen his daughter like this before._ 'I'd thought I'd have to take up Fenir's proposal to marry his son to her! But it seems now I don't have too!'_ He smiled. "I'd like to meet this person you like sometime in the future Gina-chan...by the way, what's his name and age?"

Gina peeked out from her mokomoko. "His name is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki father," She blushed a whole new shade of red. "He's currently six years old..."

Taisho gaped. "Si-Six! Then he's only a child...how can you have fallen for a..."

"Because father...Naruto-kun cares about me, he's so mature for his age...he doesn't just want me for my looks he told me himself he wanted to see how strong I was in battle!" Gina ducked her head back in with an 'eep' and released another squeal.

Taisho continued speaking with his daughter after she calmed down from her romantic state.

Gina assured her father when he asked a certain question. "Don't worry father I will wait for Naruto-kun to age before we do anything," She turned away blushing. "_Intimate_..."

Taisho smiled. "Okay dear, I'll be expecting some grand pups to spoil by that time!"

Gina's blush grew deeper. "Father!"

Taisho chuckled. "Gina-chan...I'm over 3000 years old...and I want to enjoy my time with some grandchildren."

"Okay father." Gina said with a smile. "Is this all you wanted to see me for?"

"Yes dear. So I'll assume you'll be going back?" Taisho asked.

Gina nodded. "Yes, I must return to him father Naruto-kun needs me." She leaned over her father's desk and embraced him. "I'll promise, once Naruto-kun is trained and a bit older I'll bring him here to meet you."

Taisho's mind went blank as he tried not to enjoy the feeling of his daughter's huge breasts pressing against his head. _'Must not grope the breasts of my own daughter!'_ He mentally chanted over and over."I look forward to meeting him daughter." The very experienced demon lord managed to resist the innate groper's urge and easily pushed the forbidden thoughts away. Gina left his study and headed back to Konohagakure...

Taisho closed his door and returned back to his paperwork only to see the large pile has grown even larger now. He gained a tic-mark in his forehead. _'What the hell?! HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?-!'_ The Dog General's eyebrow twitched as the Paperwork seemed to have little faces on them with evil little grins mocking the great demon lord. "You know I'm thinking that I was better off dead..." Taisho muttered angrily. But he quickly shook that thought off and just decided to bear the paperwork. Taisho pulled out a certain orange book known as Icha-Icha paradise and started reading it giggling. "Humans really do make good stories!" He said drooling and as he looked at the sexy erotic pictures he imagined himself and his mate Masami (Gina and Sesshomaru's mother) in the humans' places. Blood dripped from his nose. "Ah Sami-chan! I hope you come and visit soon!"

Somewhere in another great palace a just as sexy older version of Gina AKA Masami sneezes twice and wonders who's speaking of her and why she suddenly wants to kill her husband. Masami clenched her fists and unleashed some of her youki. _'I'm betting that Taisho-kun was thinking of something perverted again!' _Her golden eyes flashed red_. 'Taisho-kun...if you're thinking about anything perverted...' _She left the threat hanging...and her servants all shivered feeling their mistress's rage.

In a misty forest, a cute young girl of about 12-13 years old with silver hair sneezed. Her golden eyes shined with a strong burning fire within her. _'Daddy must been thinking about something bad again!'_ Her long silver white almost snow-white hair reached down to her lower back.

Taisho shivered. _'Why do I suddenly feel the urge to run and hide?'_ He felt a large youki hit him and shivered harder. _'OH boy I better make sure Sami-chan never discovers that I read these books!'_

**Konoha gates**

The two Chunin saw a strange blue orb heading towards them and they just dismissed it as a trick of the light. As the orb flew over the gates and into the village.

A swirl suddenly opened and from it came Kushina and her children...the Uzumaki family did not look like they were in a good mood...if the KI from Kushina the two Chunin felt was any indication.

The two guards shivered at the evil glint in Kushina's blue eyes...like she wanted to torture them until they died...which unfortunately for them she did want to do.

Kushina walked up to them with her EMS active and whispered. "Tsukuyomi..."

The poor Chunin both screamed as they were mentally tortured by castration for over 3 days in the nightmare realm. They collapsed foaming at the mouth.

Kushina giggled evilly. "That was fun!" And then the family of three raced through the open gates heading straight for the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi heard screams and then who should appear via Shunshin but Kushina and her children. The Sandaime cowered at her sweet smile. He gulped. _'Kami have mercy on my soul!' _Alas Kami was ignoring all prayers from these arrogant fools.

"Sarutobi...mind explaining why when we arrived at the ruins of my home village...a group of Anbu both yours and Ne attacked us?" Kushina asked so sweetly even the Shinigami would wince.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..." Sarutobi was quivering in his Hokage Chair.

Kushina's blue eyes turned into the crimson and black of her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "If you won't tell me old man then I'll search your mind..." She read his memories with her Sharingan... before Sarutobi could react Kushina raised her right hand and her fingernails elongated into claws...She impaled him through the stomach deeply... so deep in fact that her hand was partially sticking out of his back with his blood dripping from her fingers.

Sarutobi coughed and blood flew from his mouth. Also her dark chakra conjured an image in his mind of the Kyuubi No Yoko itself looking down at him hungrily with drool dripping from its giant maw. Sarutobi cowered as the giant demon fox looked ready to swallow him whole.

Kushina ripped her hand out of the Hokage's stomach leaving behind a bleeding hole and flicked the nasty old man blood off her fingers. She hissed venomously. "You bastard, I warned you...I warned you what would happen if anything bad were to befall my little Naru-kun!" Her Eternal eyes began spinning. "Tsukuyomi!" Sarutobi's world changed to black and grey with a crimson red sky.

**_Tsukuyomi realm_**

_Sarutobi found himself tied to a cross by spiked chains and he realized right away what it was, the ultimate genjutsu of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Hiruzen paled as Kushina appeared before him, dressed in her old ANBU captain's uniform with her clan sword strapped to her back._

_To his horror, Hiruzen saw his own family...His second son Asuma and his daughter in law, who was Konohamaru's mother and the widow of his deceased elder son. The two were on their knees before Kushina with the mother holding little Konohamaru._

_Hiruzen pleaded. "No...No...please Kushina don't!"_

_But Kushina just ignored him and withdrew her deadly blade, it was long and had a slighty serrated edge at the tip. It's guard was blue with the clan symbol on it. _

_"You deserve this old man...you mess with my family I kill yours." Kushina said coldly, her voice echoing through the dimension. _

_Kushina stabbed Asuma with her katana through the chest and bisected him causing blood to spray and his two halves to go flying before landing at the foot of the cross with a sickening squelch sound._

_Sarutobi screamed. "Asuma!" He was horrified watching the slaughter of his second son._

_Then Kushina turned her attention on the mother and child. She decapitated both of them causing more blood to spray._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" The Sandaime cried out and tears flowed from his eyes at the gruesome deaths of his family. But just then everything returned back to normal with his family once again alive and before him._

_Kushina spoke evilly. "Only 79 more hours to go...**ojisan**..." A cruel evil smirk worthy of a true Uchiha on her face, her Eternal eyes glowing ominously making her look truly demonic, Kushina was part Uchiha alright...and her sadistic nature proved she was definitely Kurami's daughter._

_The murders began again and this time the civilians and clans were slaughtered as well, they were beheaded, bisected, you name it all of the many brutal ways of killing someone was all witnessed in the ultimate genjutsu right now...To make the murders even more scary, Kushina multiplied herself into many copies... one executioner for each person._

_Sarutobi was now reduced to a blubbering mess. The Kami No Shinobi was completely and utterly defeated by a much younger shinobi and a kunoichi no less._

**_End Tsukuyomi_**

Sarutobi was muttering gibberish. He was done, his eyes looked basically devoid of life, his mouth was foaming, plus he was losing a lot blood from the gaping wound Kushina inflicted on him earlier...his body was beginning to shut down quickly.

Kushina scoffed. "Serves you right Sarutobi...but I know for now you must stay alive so I will heal you..." She made him look into her spinning eternal eyes again. "You will remember nothing of what transpired... we came back and completed our mission." She then healed the wound she caused.

Sarutobi weakly nodded, Kushina gazed into his eyes. "Kai!" She deactivated her Eternal Mangekyou revealing her normal blue eyes.

Sarutobi shook his head confused. "Huh? Kushina-chan? What's going on?"

"We finished our mission old man." Kushina handed him the scroll full of heads.

"Ah thank you Kushina-chan, that will be all for now." Sarutobi said not knowing that these heads were in fact those of Anbu sent out by the council and Danzo...

Kushina smiled before she and her children ran out heading straight for their home. A blue orb was heading for the house as well. But when they got there the house was in ruins. Kushina paled, seeing the ruins. She ran straight inside the house with deep fear and concern on her face. She screamed out. "Naru-kun!" Kushina was followed by her daughter and son. The three of them looked around the house, but Naruto was nowhere in sight. They looked all around the rubble. Kushina destroyed the rubble more looking for her beloved youngest son. "NARU-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU SWEETIE!" Kushina screamed again. She was close to a nervous breakdown.

As Kushina threw many things all over searching only to turn up empty, her mind began to conjure images of what might have happened. Kushina's chakra began to swirl around her body with her fear and worry growing. Her body glowed with dark red-violet chakra swirling around her. Hinote and Itachi had to cover their faces due to how powerful their mother's chakra was, winds whipped up, rocks rose up around Kushina, and the ground cracked and cratered. It was already at Kage-class level and yet it was still growing...Her chakra swirled and became more visible to the point where an actual being formed, a much darker copy of the Kyuubi herself. The Kyuubi image unleashed a very loud very real blood-curdling roar before being reabsorbed into Kushina's body, soon her power sent Hinote and Itachi to their knees, the ground beneath Kushina's feet cracked further due to her power rising, her killing intent rained down over the whole area...most of the civilians in this vicinity fell dead, due to the immense pressure crushing them. Luckily Kushina and her family lived in a pretty remote part of the village... in the part furthest from the Hokage tower...near the village gates.

Kushina was really starting to freak out... her mind imagining many horrible things that might've befallen her child.

she dropped to her knees and screamed loudly. "Naru-kun is in danger...I must save him! I cannot and will not lose him!"

as her chakra swelled even higher shockingly... a blue orb suddenly materialized next to them...the blue orb transformed into a silver haired woman in a knee-length kimono Gina Taisho has returned...

Gina walked up to Kushina who was on her knees with her hands on her head as her immense chakra swirled viciously around her like a deadly cyclone cracking the ground and further destroying the house...Kushina's once blue eyes were now a dark crimson with black slits for pupils and the eyeshadow like marks appeared around them, her teeth clenched as they practically doubled in length causing blood to dribble from the corners of her mouth as her upper fangs had punctured them, and her nails turned into long sharp claws. If Naruto was not found soon, Kushina looked like she would slaughter the entire village. her long beautiful crimson hair gained more length reaching down towards the ground, gorgeous snow white mixed slightly with sunny golden blond streaks suddenly appeared in her hair, a single thin long strand of her hair suddenly grew down infront of her face. Her ample figure seemed to grow even more perfect to where she now surpassed Tsunade in beauty, Kushina was now easily comparable to Naomi and Gina, her frame was now more lithe and athletic like a true warrior's.

Kushina was curled on the ground as her power erupted around her, her much longer hair trailing on the ground around her, yet not getting any dirt on it. She held her head as if in pain, memories not wanted began swarming through her mind, memories long forgotten, painful memories of the true horrors of her past.

Hinote and Itachi both kept themselves from fainting by emitting their own chakra which was just powerful enough to help them stay awake, yet they felt complete terror. They knew it was wrong to be scared of your own mother, but their mother truly was a demon in human skin...the 'Bloody Demoness' of Konohagakure and this was why...because of her violent unpredictable nature, lust of carnage, and the cold evil feeling of her chakra.

**"Naru-kun! Where is my little Naru-kun?! Where is he?! If he's been hurt...then I'll finish what Naomi-chan started!" **Kushina screamed out in a demonic tone worthy of Naomi in her true demonic fox form.

"Um...hello?" Gina called and reached out... only to have to grab Kushina's right arm in mid-swipe right that minute...Kushina's sharp claws were a few mere inches from striking her head Gina gasped... if it weren't for her natural born reflexes as an Inugami and her intense training she would've died just now. Kushina was just that good due to her youki and skill as an SS-ranked shinobi...The Uzumaki woman's crimson eyes were full of pure malice, in her current state of mind... everyone was an enemy to her and were in the way of her finding her beloved Naruto...this must end before it begins.

Gina thought about what had just happened. _'For a mere human she's so strong...That power is no doubt similar to Naomi-chan's... But how? I thought Naruto-kun was Naomi-chan's host unless...' _She remembered something Naruto had told her about his mother.

"Excuse me but are you Kushina Uzumaki... Naruto-kun's mother?" Gina noticed she had some trouble holding Kushina back...when she mentioned Naruto...Kushina's strength appeared to multiply and the Inugami could barely hold her clawed hand from striking her back.

Kushina screamed outraged. **"How the hell do you know my son?! Talk! I don't recall ever seeing someone like you around him!"** her aura flared up larger around her body increasing her strength even more, she began to overpower Gina.

Gina knew she'd better tread carefully...never underestimate the power of an enraged and worried mother...especially when that mother also happens to be the leader of the strongest clan in the world, the daughter of the most powerful Uchiha in existence, and a former jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko no less. Put all of that together and you have an uber-powerful kunoichi who can defeat almost any opponent Kage, demon, or otherwise.

So the Inugami queen instead asked this. "Do you know Naomi-chan the Kyuubi No Yoko?"

Kushina's eyes widened and she was surprised enough that her chakra faded away, and her body and hair returned to normal. She nodded. "Yes, I know Naomi-chan...in fact I was her previous host."

Gina stared in surprise. _'I had heard the rumors that Naomi-chan was sealed 2 previous times and by this very village...' _She shook herself out of her thoughts. "How did you get along with her?"

Kushina was lost in her memories of her time as Naomi's host. "Well, we got along great right from the start!" she began babbling on how she first met Naomi and how their friendship evolved from their very first meeting...even about the pranks Naomi came up with for Kushina to pull in her academy student days...especially the ingenious prank she pulled on Minato-baka...now that was one memory of her dead ex-husband, she will always treasure.

Gina winced at the now cheerful tone of the once insane woman. _'No doubt...she's as crazy and cheerful as Naomi-chan can be...'_

Kushina changed the subject."But she was actually sad about something and one day she told me about a certain best friend of hers...Someone named Gina? She mentioned that she hasn't seen or heard from her for two centuries..."

Gina smiled sadly. "Kushina-chan, I am Gina..."

Kushina was shocked. "You? You're the best friend Naomi-chan always talked about?"

"Yes... I too have been searching all this time for Naomi-chan after we were separated..." Gina informed her.

"I see...so you're really that close?" Kushina asked.

Gina nodded with a smile. "Yes. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Well a little. Naomi-chan never mentioned her past until I became a Chunin." Kushina said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Gina smiled. "You remind me of Naruto-kun when he's not all cold..."

Kushina giggled. "Naru-kun gets it from me!" At the mention of her son Kushina suddenly turned worried and depressed again. "Naru-kun...where could you be?" Kushina walked over to Gina and begged her. "Gina-chan! Please find Naru-kun!" Tears falling down from her blue eyes. "Please...find him...Please...I don't...I don't want to lose him! I just can't bear the thought of losing my baby!"

Gina nodded. "You can count on me Kushina...I will see if I can detect Naruto-kun's scent." She closed her eyes, raised her head, and began to sniff the air for Naruto's scent, not noticing the surprised look on Kushina's face towards her at the kun suffix added to her son's name, Naruto had never told them that he knew someone as beautiful as Gina, Kushina knew she was not a bad looker if anything she was one of the most beautiful kunoichi in Konohagakure only rivaled by her daughter Hinote and Tsunade herself, but Gina seemed to have a goddess like radiance about her that even Tsunade lacked...how did her son know this woman? Kushina knew she would've remembered seeing someone like this around the village.

_'How is Gina-chan so familiar with MY Naru-kun? How does Naru-kun know her and why didn't he ever tell me that he met a girl?'_ Kushina thought suspiciously and also worried. _'Could it be...No impossible! No way!' _her eyes widened at the realization. _'Does Gina-chan have a thing for him? Could Naru-kun like her too?' _Kushina's right eye twitched at the thoughts that appeared. _'No! I won't allow this! He's too young!_' Her hands slowly became claws as her leftover Kyuubi youki flowed through them, her eyes flickered crimson. _'This can't be happening now! It's too soon! My Naru-kun can't be this popular with girls already! He's only 6! I won't let anyone take him away from me! Naru-kun belongs to me!'_ Kushina was twitching and her hands were clenched tightly.

But before she could question/threaten the Inu-yokai, the small group turned their attention as a poof of smoke appeared in front of them.

a three-tailed fox stood before them...one of Naomi's massagers...due to Kushina being her former container Naomi can send her messengers straight to her.

The three-tailed kitsune walked up to them asking. **"Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki?"**

Kushina nodded. "Yes, I'm her."

**"I am Kyo, a messenger of the great 9 tailed kitsune princess Lady Naomi-sama herself...I understand that you wish to know the whereabouts of your son Naruto-sama?" **The newly named Kyo asked.

Kushina perked up at the mention of her child. "Yes, please where is he! Tell me! Is my Naru-kun okay?!" She had tears in her eyes begging the fox to know what fate befell her beloved son.

**"Young Naruto-sama is safe and sound with Naomi-sama in her den...Naomi-sama wishes to watch over him for the rest of the day and you may come to retrieve him tomorrow." **Kyo saw Gina and smiled. **"Ah Lady Gina-sama of the Inugami! Naomi-sama will be glad to see her best friend after two centuries."**

Gina nodded. "I see...so Naomi-chan's been released from Naruto-kun?"

Kyo confirmed with a nod of his own. **"Yes Gina-sama..it seems Naruto-sama freed her and awakened his own powers, Kushina-san you should be honored... for your youngest child is the future ruler of Makai and all of demon kind."**

Kushina was surprised. "My little Naru-kun is... the future king of demons?" She smiled proudly. "I always knew he was destined for great things!" She nodded happily. "I can trust Naomi-chan to watch over Naru-kun for the rest of today!" Kushina turned to her older children. "I'll let Naomi-chan watch over Naru-kun for today we'll pick him up tomorrow!" Yes Kushina knew of Naomi's nature considering she was her previous host...they had a very good bond between bijuu and host...Kushina was really pissed when that masked man ripped Naomi out of her...then took control of Naomi using some special dojutsu and caused that hell to befall her family.

Kyo bowed. **"Then I shall come tomorrow and take you to Naomi-sama's den to retrieve Naruto-sama!"** He soon vanished in a poof of smoke.

Hinote and Itachi soon came to and wondered what happened...Kushina explained to her children what special future awaited their little brother and soon they rebuilt the house...Gina helped them to rebuild.

Now then it was time to show the council what happens when you mess with an Uzumaki maiden, a lesson Iwagakure learned the hard way long ago when the Tsuchikage sent some of his ninja after Kushina to rape her only for her to brutally murder all them in a berserk 5 tailed state thus earning her moniker the 'bloody demoness'.

Kushina, Hinote, and Itachi all went to the Hokage Tower. Gina told them she would watch the house while they were gone.

**Hokage tower**

Sarutobi sensed a certain powerful chakra heading straight this way. _'Uh-oh...Kushina is not happy!'_ He turned to his Anbu. "Quick call the council for a meeting!"

"Yes sir Hokage-sama!" The Anbu quickly gathered the council members. and soon a meeting was underway with everyone already arguing on what transpired with Naruto a few hours ago.

Kushina and her group arrived at the door to the chambers only to see two kunoichi blocking the way.

One had violet hair tied in a pineapple style and pale brown eyes which were pupiless like the Hyuga clan in a way. She wore a long brown trench coat and a fishnet mesh underneath. The other kunoichi had long wavy black hair and red eyes similar to the Sharingan minus the spinning tomoe and a single ring in them. She wore a jonin flask jacket and red inner outfit.

Hinote sneered at the red-eyed kunoichi who glared right back.

These two were Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi they were 19 years old Chunin and Jonin kunoichi who were best friends. Kurenai was known as the Ice queen of Konoha due to her tendency to reject every male that ever asked her out on a date. She was also the second best kunoichi at genjutsu right behind Hinote who was right under her mother in genjutsu and ninjutsu skills. Kurenai despised Hinote and it was likewise for the Uzumaki heiress. Not only because Naruto the 'Kyuubi brat' was Hinote's little brother but because Hinote still had her family... while Kurenai lost her father and mother in the attack she was jealous and bitter towards Hinote...because the Uzumaki heiress had her family to love her not even caring about the village itself...That reason in and of itself made Kurenai declare Hinote her archrival...not like the older girl even acknowledged her.

Anko was Orochimaru's former pupil until he abandoned her and erased a good portion of her memories. To the villagers and some other shinobi just as Naruto was known as the 'Kyuubi brat' Anko was called the 'Snake bitch' or 'Snake whore'...she was just as hated as Naruto was, yet she tried fit in by trying to harm Naruto...of course the young ice-cold boy never had even acknowledged them either...making them only try harder but the last time they were caught...Kushina who had just come back from a mission physically and mentally tortured both younger kunoichi for hours until they cried for mercy and begged her to stop...in other words Kushina brutally beat them and then used Tsukuyomi to basically shatter their minds and turn them into vegetables...luckily Sarutobi stopped her before that happened.

Hinote spat out venomously. "_Yuhi_."

"_Uzumaki_." Kurenai spat right back with an equal amount of venom in her tone.

"Step aside so we may enter and see the _honorable_ council," Hinote said calmly. The word honorable was said with sarcasm so sharp it could cut through Amaterasu. But inwardly Hinote was hoping this little council-serving bitch would refuse... give her a good reason to end her pathetic little life.

Anko was silent now sensing Kushina's cold gaze on her. It frightened her...more so than any of Orochimaru's glares and her mind was still in turmoil from the immense torture she had suffered at the elder kunoichi's hands.

Kurenai scoffed smugly. "You think we'll listen to you Uzumaki?" This girl is seriously overestimating herself, Kurenai might be strong enough to take on some un-trained jonin but Hinote is far more skilled...strong enough to fight entire Anbu squads by herself and her mother is right there, a Kage-level kunoichi who can give even Yondaime-sama and Sandaime-sama a run for their money.

She flipped her long hair back arrogantly. "The honorable council has ordered that no one interrupt the meeting and we are to deal with anyone who tries," Kurenai withdrew a kunai. "They're talking on what actions to take towards the demon brat, but if you want my opinion he should be killed just so we can finally be rid of the Kyuubi..." Suddenly Kurenai felt a huge KI aimed at her and looked to see Hinote glaring at her via three-tomoe Sharingan...the KI caused her to gulp and lose some of her grip on her kunai but Kurenai tried to be strong...keyword **tried**.

Hinote brushed a hand through her long red hair. "Well, no one was asking you for your opinion now were they Yuhi? Shouldn't you and Mitarashi there be off scaring men away?"

Kurenai and Anko forgot their fear of Kushina to glare at Hinote hoping she'd burst into flames. Alas Hinote did not, instead the Uzumaki princess lifted her arms high over her head showing a good view of her large E cup breasts which jiggled with each gesture she made. Any men who came by instantly flew into blissful unconsciousness from jetting nosebleeds.

Hinote purred. "Awww, it's not your fault you two aren't as developed as kaa-chan and I are...you're just not from clans like us..."

Kurenai growled. "Why you bitch!"

"It takes one to know one Yuhi," Hinote said dismissively.

Anko yelled. "How dare you speak to Nai-chan like that Uzumaki!"

Hinote turned to Anko with a dark stare. "I don't remember speaking to _you_ Snake bitch...now keep quiet," her tone was so cold that even a Hyuga would shiver.

That familiar cruel name and icy tone stung Anko they stung her very bad...she couldn't keep up her bravado much longer..Anko's fists were clenched and tears were beginning to fall.

Kushina stepped up, now face-to face with them. "I'm afraid you two aren't even near strong enough to stop me Yuhi..." She now towered over the much smaller and younger kunoichi who cowered at her close proximity. "I think it's time you two girls took a little nap...now **sleep**..." Her Sharingan began spinning like a pinwheel subconsciously putting them under her spell.

Kurenai and Anko tried to resist but alas...their minds were much too weak to resist the legendary dojutsu. Within seconds, they fell to the ground unconscious and now subconsciously Kushina's servants.

Kushina grinned, her Sharingan retracted. "Sleep well." she then turned to the door only to be met by two squads of Anbu so it seems several people wished to die today.

Each of the Anbu drew their swords though they were shaking in terror at being in the presence of the Bloody Demoness. Their leader was a purple-haired woman with a cat mask, her codename was Neko and her birth name was Yugao Uzuki.

The purple-haired kunoichi pointed her sword at Kushina shaking. "S-S-Sorry, Kushina-sama but if you wish to...i-i-interupt t-t-the council...then we have no choice but to arrest y-y-you..." Yugao was shaking in her boots, she knew it was futile to try and engage Kushina at her current level. She knew that this woman could literality rip her and all of the Anbu squads in Konoha apart with just her bare hands. But for the good of the village, she would lay down her life to stop her.

Kushina shook her head. "Council worshipping temes, I'm not in a very good mood right now." She unleashed pure murderous intent upon the Anbu, they froze in terror and her Sharingan reactivated, a giant purple silhouette of the Kyuubi appeared behind her with its drooling maw in a bloodthirsty feral grin.

Kushina spoke in an evil tone. "I'll teach you not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, you little bitch."

Poor Yugao felt as if she would faint from terror even through her mask. Kushina's power then broke Yugao's mask revealing terrified gray eyes. Kushina made eye contact with Yugao via her Sharingan. Yugao found herself shadowed by a giant monster. It was the Kyuubi! But something was different, it was purple instead of the usual orange-red color and it felt even darker and more evil than before. The purple glowing Kyuubi had red glowing eyes as it looked down at the paralyzed Yugao.

Kushina advanced towards Yugao and soon stood face to face with her. Yugao trembled as the older kunoichi raised one hand and placed it on her now visible face, her mask long gone somehow. Kushina purred sultrily. "What's wrong Yugao-chan? You look frightened." Kushina stroked Yugao's cheek before bringing her closer to her.

(Warning: Slight Yuri Scene)

Kushina shockingly kissed Yugao right on the lips and shoved her tongue down her throat. Yugao struggled to no avail as the Uzumaki queen dominated her easily and held her still. She felt one of Kushina's hands reach down and give her ass a squeeze, Yugao moaned into the kiss. Her body was heating up at being dominated. Kushina was a true kunoichi mistress in all five ninja skills: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Taijutsu.

Kushina soon released Yugao from her kiss. "You liked that didn't you Yugao-chan?" She gave Yugao's ass another squeeze. Even through her ANBU outfit, Yugao felt her juices dripping inbetween her legs.

"K-Kushina-sama..." The young ANBU kunoichi moaned.

"Ooh, I love it when you say my name Yugao-chan, call me...Mistress." Kushina purred her Sharingan spinning.

"Y-Yes mistress." Yugao said submissively now fully under Kushina's Sharingan genjutsu.

"Do you wish to serve me Yugao-chan?" Kushina asked.

"I am yours to use as you please mistress." Yugao replied.

"Excellent!" Kushina exclaimed. Her Sharingan spun slower. "Now sleep Yugao-chan..."

Yugao's eyes closed and she fell asleep in Kushina's arms.

Kushina created a shadow clone and had it take Yugao back to her apartment.

The other Anbu gasped, despite their fears they charged forward to their graves. Once again, Kushina paralyzed them with pure KI. Some of them felt as if she had stabbed them right through the chest, it was that powerful.

Kushina withdrew her own Anbu katana, the red-haired beauty licked her lips. "Show me a good time boys, now let's play!" She rushed forward with the full intent to kill, a dark glint in her eyes.

The poor Anbu never even stood half a chance, it was completely one-sided like a Kage fighting a group of fresh genin.

**Council chambers**

The council was arguing about what happened earlier today. The civilians were screaming 'kill the demon' and all that crap...with Tsume, Hiashi, and Inoichi agreeing with them. Fugaku and few other arrogant lesser clan heads refused to come to the meeting claiming it was 'beneath them'. Shikaku the Nara clan head left Naruto alone claiming he was too troublesome to deal with...Chouza like Inoichi despised the boy yet he wouldn't dare try anything when Kushina was around...the last time he tried something, Kushina beat him up so bad that he couldn't eat for 3 whole months. Chouza was out today with the flu and Shikaku was as usual too lazy to even show up, so it was just the heads of the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Kurama clans that were here...and the annoying civilians and the elders.

Sarutobi groaned. _'Why did I have to allow Fugaku to hurt Naruto? That was a big mistake... one that could cost us big time!'_

Soon before the arguing could escalate even further they heard screams of pain and mercy outside the door. Soon the doors were blown open as several Anbu went flying everywhere into the chambers. They smashed rather hard into the walls leaving human-shaped indentions where they smashed. All of them were dead, Hiashi checked their chakra with his Byakugan, no chakra was flowing through their bodies. They all had gaping wounds on their chests dripping blood onto the floor.

The civilians cowered seeing the best guards in the village beaten down and killed.

Sarutobi winced. _'No doubt about it, this is Kushina's handiwork alright...only she can take on the entire Anbu force and emerge victorious.'_

Sure enough the red-haired woman strolled calmly into the room with her head down, no one noticed the bits of red-violet lightning crackling around her body (Think SSJ2 lightning-aura).

She looked up to reveal icy blue eyes that could freeze hell over 1000 times. "Next time you send Anbu, make sure they're more skilled old man...I barely broke a sweat with these idiots!" Kushina brushed some of her long hair back and over her shoulders. She then stretched getting some satisfying pops from her shoulders and back.

Hiashi yelled. "Kushina! That demon is corrupting your mind, it must be-" He was instantly silenced, as Kushina gazed at him with a look of pure venom that made his heart almost stop. Her hair raised up and spiked slightly as she unleashed a small burst of red-violet lightning around her body. Hiashi quickly covered his eyes to avoid being blinded, Kushina's chakra was so bright yet dark that any Hyuga would be blinded within minutes. _'What has happened to her chakra! It's so much stronger now!'_

"That 'Demon' happens to be my son!" Kushina's tone was like ice. "I'm just doing what any good mother does, defending my son from all threats..." Her Sharingan appeared spinning and several people in the chambers felt strange...even Sarutobi and the clan heads...as Kushina forced her will upon them subconsciously via Sharingan genjutsu, they wouldn't even suspect a thing. "You all are starting to look a little ill, maybe we should postpone this meeting for now?" Kushina suggested.

Sarutobi wiped some sweat off. "Well... you're right Kushina-chan...Okay everyone this meeting is over until further notice!" Everyone agreed and all exited the chambers, except for the civilians and elders.

Kushina smirked and turned walking out of the chambers with her children. She suddenly stopped in mid-step, but Itachi and Hinote went outside to wait for their mother to finish her job.

"You know, you civilians and elders are the largest thorns in my side..." Kushina said with her arms crossed and eyes closed. "I'll remove you now, before you cause us too much trouble in the future."

The civilians all gasped. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, Kushina suddenly vanished in a burst of pure speed that most people could only dream of achieving. One civilian let out a gurgled scream as she thrust her arm through his chest delivering a fatal knife-hand strike, causing blood to rise up from his throat. Kushina sliced him in two with her bare hand in a sweeping slash motion, her fingers coated in his blood.

The other civilians screamed and tried to run. But Kushina raised her arm outwards in their direction... Pure violet chakra chains formed and wrapped around her arm before shooting at the fleeing civilians, sharp harpoons on the ends of the chains gleamed. The poor civilians never stood a chance as the chains easily reached and impaled them in all vital spots causing instant death to them all. Then the chains pulled out and retracted back into her arm.

Kushina brushed her long hair back. "All too easy."

Rose watched stunned by her former friend's actions, she couldn't even budge from the sheer KI Kushina was emitting.

Homura yelled. "You bitch! For this you will be arrested and your little hell spawn will pay the price for your actions!" But then Kushina looked to the elders, with a pure look of wrath before vanishing again. Homura and Koharu suddenly fell to pieces as more chakra chains wrapped around them and squeezed hard slicing them to bits.

Danzo's eye looked around trying to locate her. _'Where'd that bitch go? How did she get so fast! Her speed's comparable to that strange green Jonin that Sarutobi has allowed to live among us!'_

"You looking for me? I'm up here you idiots!" a voice called from above. The last two survivors looked up and sure enough, Kushina was standing upside down on the celling as if it was the floor, using her chakra to stay on. Her sword clenched in her right hand.

Danzo suddenly leapt up at Kushina. He had his cane raised which now was revealed to conceal a hidden blade inside the end. The two blades met, creating sparks as they collided. Danzo growled. "Bitch, you will die and your brat will become my greatest tool!" He pushed harder but to no avail, Kushina was far stronger than him. Danzo knew it too he would need backup from his greatest agents to take her down, slim though his chances are.

"Don't count on it Danzo! You will never touch a hair on my sochi's head! I should have killed you the first time I met you, but this time I'll correct my mistake!" Kushina hissed back her Sharingan beginning to spin, trying to ensnare Danzo in one of her Sharingan-based genjutsu.

Danzo smirked and leapt away. "Sorry bitch, I'm not that easy... Fu! Torune! Come assist your master!" Two members of his Ne quickly appeared by his side. One had dark auburn hair and the other's upper face was covered with a mask and glasses. They both wore similar ANBU-like outfits. Those two were lost members of the Yamanaka and Aburame clans thought to be dead. The Aburame was named Torune and he had a secret jutsu that was rare even among his clan, and the Yamanaka was called Fu.

"Fu, Torune...deal with this bitch." Danzo ordered. "Then we will find a way to obtain her precious demon brat."

"Hai Danzo-sama." The two replied and got into fighting stances.

But before they could even start the battle. Kushina looked to them and vanished grabbing both of them by the throat. She held them high in the air and then squeezed hard until their heads popped clean off of their necks. The bodies fell to the ground with a thud. Kushina had decapitated them through raw physical strength alone.

She brought her hand which had killed Fu to her face and licked the blood off of it. She felt a strange motion in her other hand and saw a purple area growing in her other arm and spreading towards her shoulder. But Kushina was fully aware of all the Aburame techniques including the rare nano-sized beetles which were currently trying to destroy her arm, Kushina formed a chakra blade in her left hand and severed her right arm with it. It plopped to the ground and turned all purple before wilting away. Kushina then flared up her fire chakra to burn away any stowaway beetles in her body.

Danzo was stunned. _'N...No...It can't be! She killed my best two agents with such ease!'_

Kushina turned to face Danzo smiling innocently which looked rather creepy considering the blood coating her body. She then phased out of Danzo's sight.

The crippled man gasped. _'Where did she-?'_ Instantly the Uzumaki matriarch appeared right behind him with her single arm outstretched and her fingernails elongated into claws, a dark smile on her features. Kushina gazed over her shoulder at him. "See you in hell Danzo!"

Danzo was confused. "What the-" Instantly 5 bloody slash marks appeared on Danzo's face and body before his head and body fell to pieces.

Kushina licked her lips. "That was fun!" She was giddy Danzo had been a thorn in her side since day one, The Uzumaki clan head had wanted to kill him from the very beginning, the civilians and other two elders were a bonus. Kushina looked to the stump and sent chakra into it. Instantly a new arm suddenly grew out. Kushina waved and flexed her new right hand a bit. She then looked to her former friend giving her a dark smirk and left the chambers leaving a slightly frightened Rose behind. The Uzumaki family walked through the village, heading back home.

Someone then appeared before them via shunshin. He had messy curly black hair and crimson eyes with three tomoe in each. He wore a Chunin vest over his clan clothing. This man knelt down to Kushina in reverence. His name was Shisui Uchiha otherwise known as Shunshin No Shisui, due to his mastery of the Shunshin no jutsu and his Sharingan was the best in the entire clan only surpassed by Kushina's mastery of her own Sharingan. But unknown to Fugaku, he was a spy loyal only to Kushina and her family. Kushina had him wrapped around her little finger, she didn't even need to manipulate him via her Sharingan, her feminine charms worked just as good and Shisui had it bad for Kushina. He would walk through hell for her.

"Kushina-sama," Shisui said respectively. "I'm here to report my discovery of Fugaku-san's plans."

"What is that arrogant teme planning?" Kushina asked.

"It would appear Fugaku-san wishes to capture Naruto-sama, and use his power as a weapon for the clan." Shisui reported. "He plans to make Naruto-sama serve his bratty son Sasuke, as his loyal tool."

Kushina narrowed her eyes. "I see, so the attempted murder on Naru-kun today was just a cover-up for his real scheme. Perhaps I should kill them sooner than expected. Thank you Shisui, you may go and continue your spying."

"Thank you my lady, I won't disappoint you."Shisui bowed before shunshining away.

Itachi spoke. "I've seen his son Kaa-san, unlike otouto that boy is completely arrogant and believes the world revolves around him."

Hinote scoffed. "He's not much to look at either, he's too pale and skinny for my tastes."

Kushina giggled. "What do you expect from a child of that limp-dicked teme Fugaku?" They went back home and went about their business before going to bed to rest up for tomorrow.

**Next morning**

Naruto, our young future demon king awakens after a nice long sleep... fully recovered. Naruto opened slitted blue-violet eyes and saw a beautiful red-haired woman looking over him looks like she managed to get some sleep in as well. Her kimono left little to the imagination and he thought the blond in her hair complimented the red quite well.

Naruto looked at her. "Hello Kyuubi or should I call you Naomi?"

Naomi smiled. "I'm flattered you remember me Naruto-kun, after you freed me you awakened your own demon powers."

"My own powers eh?" The boy slowly rose up and noticed the 3 wolf-tails trailing behind him and felt the wolf-ears twitching on the top of his head. Naruto smirked slightly. "Sounds interesting, I do remember as a baby... a giant black wolf appeared to me after you were sealed within me..."

Naomi nodded. "That wolf was Juubi-sama, Naruto-kun...he granted you his powers and once you're strong enough you'll be crowned the new Juubi."

"The new Juubi huh? Now I'm really looking forward to starting my shinobi training with Kaa-chan," The boy said in a very sinister tone, black lightning suddenly crackled around his small form. His energy was incredible, Naruto's power was already beyond the 1 to 8 tails' powers in fact he was already stronger than Naomi, with the right training soon only the Kami's themselves would be capable of defeating Naruto.

Naomi smirked. "I'm glad you're excited about it Naruto-kun," She suddenly remembered something. "Oh right... Kyo!" Naomi snapped her fingers.

A red three-tailed fox appeared in a poof of smoke. Kyo bowed his head. **"You called Naomi-sama?"**

"You did promise to bring Kushi-chan and her family here to get Naruto-kun today right? Go fetch them." Naomi ordered.

**"As you command princess. Naruto-sama, I should not take more than an hour to get your family and bring them here."** Kyo bowed to Naruto and vanished in a poof of smoke.

While the messenger fox went to fetch Naruto's family...our young future demon ruler started a conversation with his former tenant...Naruto did notice Naomi blushing as they talked, she was acting the same way Gina did...something Naruto made a second mental note to study...what makes girls act so strange, like all boys at this age future demon king or not, Naruto was young and naive when it came to the opposite sex.

**Uzumaki compound**

Kushina and her children were already up, dressed, and busy they were having breakfast...Gina joined them in her human form...Soon Kyo arrived and smiled. **"Kushina-san, Gina-sama...I've come to take you to retrieve Naruto-sama..."**

Instantly the Uzumaki family halted their breakfest and were all ready to go...But first Kushina activated the new and improved security seals designed by her clan that not even her so-called late husband Minato or his sensei Jiraiya could remove... only an Uzumaki or someone close to them could remove these seals.

The family quickly took off...nothing more than blurs to academy students or Chunin...Gina became a blue orb and flew after them.

An ANBU sent by Sarutobi to investigate the strange events from yesterday arrived at the compound...the only reason Sarutobi didn't send them sooner was because of the nightmare he had about Kushina killing his family and he wanted to make sure they would be safe...but as the ANBU walked up to the compound gate... suddenly the seals glowed and the ANBU was brutally ripped apart by what appeared to be an S-rank Futon jutsu...also the rest of the ANBU forces had to clean the corpses of civilians and birds from the ground and burn them the entire night last night.

**Forest**

Kyo leapt through the trees followed by the Uzumaki Family...Gina right beside them...Naomi and Naruto were waiting right outside of her den for them. They quickly sensed five signatures coming fast...Soon five blurs appeared right before the two.

Naruto sensed his mother's chakra signature coming towards him rather fast and he braced himself with a sigh. _'Here we go again, Kaa-chan overreacts...' _He knew how his mother got whenever he wasn't within her sight...always the worrywart she was about him and also Naruto was the only one who could control his mother when her battle lust overtook her common sense, Naruto indeed loved his mother but she could be such a drama queen sometimes.

A red blur quickly tackled Naruto to the ground and kicking up a lot of dust with their landing, quite obviously Kushina, once the dust cleared it revealed the red-haired Jonin hugging her son tightly keeping him pinned on the ground...making a scene that could easily be misinterpreted by anyone perverted like Jiraiya, Kakashi, or Sarutobi.

Kushina cried out. "Oh my little Naru-kun! I'm so happy you're okay! I was so worried!" She held onto him tighter not knowing, she was now smothering his head in-between her large breasts. "I was so worried about you! I was so scared that those temes had taken you from me!"

Naruto managed to get his face free of her cleavage. "Hey Kaa-chan, could you let me up please?" Again he felt the urge to show his mother a 'good time'. He still didn't know what that meant yet.

Kushina smiled down at him. "Sure Naru-kun." She slowly removed herself from on top of him while blushing after realizing the position they'd just been in. "S-Sorry Naru-kun...I got a little too overexcited..."

Naruto quickly tackled his mother onto the ground, now he was the one on top. The young demon prince gazed down at her causing her to blush. "It's fine, because now we're even Kaa-chan." His three tails waving behind him.

Kushina was blushing as her son easily held her down with his newly gained strength. "N-Naru-kun," Her heart began beating faster. _'I...I can't move...! Naru-kun has become much stronger!'_ Her face flushed a whole new shade of red as she felt a familiar heat rising between her thighs. _'Oh my Kami Naru-kun, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now baby.'_ Her face was now lit up like a red Christmas tree light, she suppressed an erotic moan.

Naruto noticed his mother's blushing, also he smelled a strange sweet scent coming from her. _'Hmmm...Kaa-chan's turning red again...but why and what's this strange scent?'_

Seeing her son's adorable wolf-ears, Kushina couldn't help but reach up and stroke them. Kushina stroked them with a smile and blush. "Your ears are so Kawaii Naru-kun!"

Hinote pouted like a child. "Awww...no fair Kaa-chan! I want to feel otouto-kun's ears too!" She quickly joined in the fun and soon both mother and daughter were stroking their beloved Naruto's ears.

Naruto sweatdropped slightly, yet the feeling was wonderful. _'This is strange...yet it feels good...'_

Itachi was blushing at the scene in front of him...also resisting the urge to feel Naruto's ears.

Kyo was snickering. **_'This is gold! Wait tell I tell everyone!'_**

As for Naomi, she was gazing at Gina in joy and disbelief...Naomi stuttered. "G-Gina-chan? It's really you isn't it?"

Gina smiled warmly. "Yes, It's been a century or two hasn't it Naomi-chan?"

Naomi ran to her with her arms open wide. "GINA-CHAN!" The two embraced each other tightly, two best friends now reunited...Gina's mokomoko and Naomi's nine tails also wrapped around each other.

this was the scene, Akio Uchiha Uzumaki came in on wearing his new Akatsuki cloak given to him by his mother, he noticed the strange scene and raised an eyebrow. Akio chuckled. "Well you all look like you're having fun." When Akio saw his sister pinned by her son and feeling up his wolf-ears..it was quite a very funny scene, Kushina Uzumaki the bloody demoness of Konohagakure acting like a lovesick fan girl. Akio couldn't help but snicker teasingly. "Wow Onee-chan, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff!"

Kushina gasped, blushing like a tomato. "O-Otouto!" Naruto climbed off of his mother allowing her to stand back up flustered.

Hinote pouted at her uncle's interruption and got up as well, Hinote had dark thoughts of torturing her uncle in one of her genjutsu for interrupting her bonding time with her little brother. She gave him a sickly sweet smile with an evil glint in her eyes that made Akio grow as pale as Orochimaru.

_'Oh...hell she's pissed at me..' _Akio gulped and backed away slowly with his hands in a defensive posture.

After calming her racing heart down, Kushina noticed her brother's outfit. "Otouto, that cloak..."

"Yeah, Kaa-san let me finally join! I'm a full-fledged member of the Akatsuki!"Akio smiled seemingly snapping out of his fear towards his niece although he kept a wary eye on her...He showed them his Akatsuki ring which had the kanji for 'Void' on it. Akio turned serious and stone-faced. "Orochimaru betrayed the Akatsuki a few days ago...that hebi-teme tried to steal my body too but I cut off his right hand and taught him a lesson..he might come after Naruto later because of his powers and our kekkei genkai...You know he lusts after the Sharingan and we are the strongest Sharingan-wielders around."

Kushina scowled she never trusted Orochimaru... out of everyone from Konoha he was one of the people she despised the most...Orochimaru was right up there with Minato, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. She clenched her fists the last thing she wanted was for her Naruto to ever get mixed up with that slimy serpent pedophile. Kushina's Eternal Mangekyou activated and spun. Her fists were clenched so hard that blood flowed from her sharp nails digging into her palms. She whispered darkly. "I'll die before I let that _hebi-teme_ within 50 feet of my Naru-kun!" Not like she can die anytime soon due to her bloodline, she's practically immortal...Kushina's wounds on her palms soon healed.

Naomi pulled out of her friend's embrace and smiled at her previous host. "Hey Kushi-chan! You look well, so how's the youki I left within you doing?"

Kushina looked to Naomi with a warm smile in return."Yeah Naomi-chan, the bit of power you left inside of me is growing stronger with each use... Thank you for watching over Naru-kun for me!"

Naomi nodded. "It was a great pleasure to watch Naruto-kun, Kushi-chan!"

Soon a man wearing the same cloak as Akio arrived out of the ground. He looked like a humanoid plant demon with spiky hair and had one half of his face and body white, the other half was black, and his eyes were yellow. This was Zetsu...Kurami's greatest spy in the Akatsuki. What appeared to be two halves of a giant flytrap were seen on his neck. He bowed to Kushina. "Ah it's good to see you again Kushina-sama, you look as lovely as ever." **"Idiot quiet, I apologize Kushina-sama, no time to chat** **Akio...Leader-sama wishes to assign you with Kisame on your first mission let's go back to the base."** the man's voice sounded like each half of his face was talking to each other."Of course Zetsu, got to go Nee-chan... Kaa-san has my first assignment...remember Onee-chan watch Sarutobi closely as he won't give trying to control Naruto so easily..." Akio replied both he and Zetsu both sunk into the ground.

Kushina watched her brother and the plant man disappear into the ground. She then smiled to her son. "Naru-kun shall we return home?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes Kaa-chan, I'm ready...can Naomi-chan come with us?"

Kushina looked to her former tenant and then back to her son with a smile. "Of course she can... but she'll need to take on a smaller form whenever she is in fox form."

Naomi smiled. "Oh that is no trouble for me Kushi-chan, I can easily assume a 'normal' fox form...my travel-sized form, you might say." She placed a very powerful genjutsu over her den that only she can dispel and then in a swirl of flames, she became an adorable fox kit with one tail. In her fox kit form, Naomi jumped into Naruto's arms and snuggled into them.

The family and two demons went back to their home.

**Akatsuki Base**

A few people were gathered in the cave. There were three in all as they waited for their leader and two fellow members to arrive the others were off on missions.

One spiky blue-haired man looked more like a demon fish than human his eyes were small, his skin was blue, he had gill-like marks on his cheeks and sharp teeth, he was about 6'4 and had a giant sword wrapped in bandages strapped to his back. His name was Kisame Hoshigaki known as the Phantom of the Mist. He was an S-rank missing-nin from Kiri. Kisame was a chakra monster he had so much chakra, that he was known by another moniker the No Tailed Beast. His weapon of choice was the Samehada blade. A semi-sentient weapon covered in shark scales that fed on chakra...the scales gave the blade it's name.

A second person was a girly looking blond who looked like a Yamanaka almost, his hair was tied in a ponytail and a fringe of it covered his right eye. He was Deidara, a former ninja of Iwagakure. He used clay for all his jutsu...the strange thing about him was his three extra mouths...two on his hands and one more on his body hidden by stitches. He possessed the Bakuton kekkei genkai.

Kisame yawned showing a deadly row of shark-like fangs. "Man, I've been so bored lately when am I going to get to cut some flesh! Samehada's dying of hunger!" his sword shivered in agreement.

Deidara chuckled. "Relax Kisame-san...After all you can't rush art..Un..."

A third much more happy person screamed out very annoyingly. "Let Tobi cheer you up with a song Kisame-sempai!" This guy wore an orange mask with a spiral on it and one eyehole in the left side. He had black spiky hair. 'Tobi' cried happily. "Tobi loves to cheer his friends up! Because Tobi is a good boy!"

Deidara growled releasing KI at his fellow Akatsuki member. "Tobi...shut up! Un!"

Tobi slid back in fear. "Eeek! Sempai's scary! "

Kisame grumbled. "Shut up both of you or I'll gut you!"

Deidara held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything Un..." the mouths looked gross opening and closing.

Tobi was sliding further back. " Eep! Kisame-sempai's even scarier!"

"And stop saying that retarded 'Un'! You're getting on my nerves more than Tobi..." Kisame snarled baring his fangs and he started to reach for Samehada.

Tobi was cheering. "Yay! Fight! Fight!"

until a chakra influx stopped him and the other two stood to attention.

Soon the three turned as the area in front of them distorted as someone appeared from a swirl a few feet away. It was their leader and the founder of the Akatsuki Kurami Uchiha. She wore the same cloak only she also wore red samurai-esque armor too that the others' lacked. Kurami's long hair flowed behind her like a cape as she walked towards her soldiers.

Tobi cheered. "Yay! Kaa-sama!" He ran to hug her only to trip on his own two feet and face plant into the hard ground, luckily his mask protected his face. "Owwie! Tobi trip!"

Deidara burst out laughing along with Kisame.

Kurami shut them up with a release of Sharingan induced KI and helped Tobi up. She smiled at him. "Are you okay Tobi-kun?"

"Tobi's much better now that you're here Kaa-sama!" Tobi said cheerfully not even fazed by the KI from earlier.

Kisame grumbled. "Momma's boy."

Tobi stuck out his tongue behind his mask. "Nyah! Nyah!"

Deidara's visible eye twitched with a tic-mark on his head. "Why you little...Un..."

Soon Zetsu arrived with Akio in tow. Zetsu bowed. "Leader-sama, I brought Akio-san..." **"Can we go to eat now Leader-sama?"**

Kurami nodded. "Good work Zetsu you may leave now...I'll summon you if I need anything."

Zetsu bowed again. "Thank you Leader-sama..." **"Thank you Leader-sama."** with that he was gone going hunting until needed again.

Akio bowed. "What is it Kaa-san I mean... Leader-sama?"

Kurami took out a folder. "Akio-kun...I need you to head to Amegakure and watch this young man and if you can convince him to join us...his name is Nagato alias 'Pein' a former student of the Gama Sennin Jiraiya." She handed him the folder with a picture of a red-haired young man in his mid twenties. "I think he may be an Uzumaki...like Kushina-chan, my grandchildren and you."

The young man's face was covered by his hair but through his hair rippled purple eyes were visible. The legendary Rinnegan said to be the progenitor of their own Sharingan and the Hyuga's Byakugan. The Rinnegan was said to manifest in random chosen people and gave that person the ability to wield all five chakra natures as well as two unknown ones, other than that the Rinnegan's abilities were largely unknown. Many people including Kakashi call it nothing more than a myth or mutation.

Akio gasped. "An Uzumaki! But Kaa-san I thought me, Nee-chan, and her children were the last ones!"

"It would appear you're not the last ones of Uzumaki blood left after all Sochi, he has the same red hair...and besides he is family Akio-kun we need all the help we can get...Take Kisame with you." Kurami ordered.

"As you wish Kaa-san." Akio said.

Kisame grinned. "Finally a mission! I'm game!" The two bowed to Kurami and vanished.

Tobi who once was all hyper was calmer now, his posture showed more power and control. 'Tobi' turned to face Kurami. "Are you certain he's an Uzumaki kaa-chan?" His formerly high-pitched voice was now more smooth and calm, this guy was the same one spying on Kakashi earlier.

Kurami nodded. "I know he is... by the way To-kun... how long do you plan on wearing that silly mask?"

Tobi chuckled and removed his mask revealing...GASP! Ihe handsome face of Obito Uchiha Uzumaki with an eye patch and one raven colored eye. "You bought me this mask when I first got promoted to Chunin Kaa-chan, I will treasure it always...it's not silly..." He said with a warm smile that could make girls swoon...His face was not scarred from being crushed under boulders, when Naomi attacked Konoha some of her youki entered the grave and located Obito's buried body and somehow resurrected him...healing all the wounds from the horrible mission that cost him everything...he even got the eye that was destroyed in the mission fully restored.

Kurami smiled. "You know To-kun...Kushina-chan and Akio-kun don't even know you're alive now... they miss you..."

"I know Kaa-chan...but I can't reveal myself to them... it would be too painful for them... especially for Onee-chan, I think it's best if I just let them go on believing I'm dead...By the way I know nee-chan has three kids now...has aniki found a woman yet?" Obito asked.

Kurami giggled. "I'm afraid not To-kun...Akio-kun still has trouble around girls since that incident with his fan girls during his genin year..."

Obito sweatdropped. "Seriously, he's still not over that? Kaa-chan I really think Aniki needs a woman in his life!"

"So true To-kun so true..." Kurami agreed with her youngest child. "I'll see if I can help him get over it..."

Obito smiled. "You were always the best mother to us Kaa-chan, tou-san would be proud."

Kurami hugged her young son happy to hear those kind words. "Thank you To-kun...thank you..."

**6 months later**

It was chaos as a pink haired woman was running for her life from a group of shinobi. Her long pink hair messed up and her clothes ripped...blood flowing from open wounds that barely beginning to heal.

Rose Haruno had gotten back from an ambush by demons that had somehow snuck in. She was currently trying to shake off a small group of shinobi about 6 of them...now as a fully-grown vampire Rose would normally be able to dispense with Jonin-level shinobi easily but she was severely weakened from the demons attacking her, she managed to kill them but at the cost of being severely wounded right now...Rose looked to see her beautiful little girl hiding. _'Sakura-chan, my little angel...I'm sorry...but it looks like I won't get to see you blossom...'_ Then her thoughts turned to her former friend who after Tsume's foolish attempt on her son had turned her back on them, no the village turned its back on Kushina first. Rose had never trusted Minato with Kushina, there was just something sinister behind that so-called warm smile of his that really sent red flags into her mind.

Rose thought sadly. _'Kushi-chan...I'm so sorry that I let Tsume do something so foolish as to actually attack your son...Why didn't I say something before she tried it?'_ Rose clenched her fists, she also remembered the incident in the chambers, Kushina had killed the elders and civilian council...her razor sharp nails puncturing the skin and causing blood to flow...her blood dripped onto the ground weakening her even more...But she kept running from the shinobi...knowing this might be it for her...Rose gasped as her fangs began elongating, this was bad...Rose couldn't let them discover that she and by extension Sakura weren't human...if they found out they would kill her little Sakura in a heartbeat, Rose could not allow that to happen so she willed her fangs to retract to normal size.

Sakura was hiding behind a building watching the shinobi with terror in her eyes...she wanted to assist her mother she did, but she just wasn't strong enough yet to take on one Jonin much less 6 of them...Sakura was nowhere near even close to that level right now.

One shinobi yelled. "Get back here bitch, we'll teach you a lesson for trying to befriend that demon and his family!" He rushed through handseals after throwing a shuriken. "Shuriken Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" The shuriken multiplied and all of them pierced Rose's body...causing her to stagger in her attempt to escape.

Another Shinobi flashed through handseals nearing a large water tank with the top opened. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" The water in the tank rose up into the shape of a dragon and soon slammed into Rose and because she was a vampire that caused some real major damage. She was sent sprawling very painfully as the water felt like an electric shock to her...she felt as if her entire being was being ripped apart.

The shinobi all laughed cruelly at the poor woman's pain.

Rose struggled to get up only to be pushed back down by one of the shinobi who had his foot pressed against her back hard.

He grinned wickedly. "Stay down demon-lover," He began putting more pressure on Rose's back...and all poor Sakura could do was watch and cry...

The leader of the group said with a sneer. "See what happens when you try to befriend the demon and his family? You die! And that demon brat will be useful for our plans."

"Yeah he's going to be our clan's weapon like he was years ago!" A second shinobi declared with a look of absolute evil in his eyes. "We will use the chakra we saved from Hashirama-sama to take control of the demon and then use him to retake our place as the true rulers of Konohagakure..."

"The fact that a filthy commoner like a Sarutobi clan member is Hokage is the greatest insult to our clan." A third shinobi a kunoichi with black hair spat out in contempt. "I will have the pleasure of ridding our village of that pathetic monkey clan once and for all!" She had a look of bliss as she imagined the village ruled once again by her clan the Senju, these six were the last remnants of the Senju clan with Tsunade out and wandering around the country.

A fourth shinobi spoke up. "Now what's the plan to get the demon brat anyway? I mean his _family_ is so protective of him... We have to find a way to capture him..."

Their leader placed a hand on his chin. "Hmmmm," He began to think of a way to separate Naruto from his family.

The final two shinobi were silent as they could sense their doom was approaching them and approaching fast, the reason that they couldn't tell the others as a genjutsu had been placed on them...whenever they tried a pair of spinning Sharingan eyes appeared in their heads and kept them from speaking.

The kunoichi noticed their silence. "Hey you two, you could help us with this pl-" She was silenced as her head suddenly rolled off her neck and fell onto the ground with a sickening splat, her face forever frozen in horror, the now headless corpse fell down to its knees and collapsed onto the ground, blood gushing from the neck like a faucet on full blast, staining the ground red. As if someone had quickly performed the act before they could even notice.

The leader of the group gasped at the gruesome death. "No! Aki!" He looked around, feeling a huge dark chakra that gave him chills way down his spine and into the pit of his stomach. "No doubt about it...**she's **here...the demon brat's mother..." They looked around for anyone and felt a foreboding sense of doom right behind them and turned.

Sure enough there, standing there right behind them was none other than Kushina currently clad in a dark blue housewife dress since she was off-duty, but she was never really off duty in protecting her youngest child. Her sword was seen in her right hand. The sword's edge was freshly dripping blood, a cold expression on her face worthy of a Hyuga, her icy blue gaze seemed to peer straight into their very souls. That was the gaze of a true shinobi warrior, none of the foolish arrogance or boasting today's ninja would show were seen in her gaze, only power and the intent to kill.

Unknown to the lead shinobi, Kushina had been following them all this time and had heard how they wanted to use her son as a way to strengthen their clan, and if there was one thing that really angered the Uzumaki queen, it was people who wanted to use her family especially her Naruto for their own selfish reasons. Konohagakure had worn down Kushina's trust in people and in humanity altogether to practically nonexistent.

Rose looked up and gasped, seeing her former friend. "K...Kushi-chan," She couldn't believe her eyes why was Kushina here, but she had a feeling it had something to do with these shinobi.

The lead shinobi growled. "Why you fucking demon bitch! You'll pay for killing Aki-chan!" He ignored the others' cries on not to engage this woman in battle, he leapt straight at Kushina with a kunai drawn...He screamed hatefully. "Die you demon-whore!" The Senju jonin swung his kunai as hard as he could praying it would strike, he was finished the minute he dared to challenge this woman. He missed her completely.

Kushina just silently stepped forward passing right behind her opponent with a single swift movement, the man felt many lightning quick slashes rip into his entire body. He choked as blood flew from his mouth and gaping wounds. "Monster...you're...a monster...just...like...that...hell spawn...of...yours..." Those were his final words as he split into many bloody chunks onto the ground.

The other four shinobi were completely terrified this was no woman in front of them no... this being was a true demon...they started to run hoping to be spared...alas they would not escape no one ever escapes from Kushina...The Kage-level kunoichi unleashed some of her immense KI paralyzing them right on the spot...an eerie red-violet aura emanating from her body...because of what happened 6 months ago. No one is allowed in this part of the village, Kushina and her family rule this part of Konoha. As decreed, anyone other than the Hokage caught in this part of the village would be killed by Kushina or anyone else in her household...like these shinobi will be.

Kushina slowly moved towards them with a bloodthirsty gleam in her violet eyes, her katana calling for their blood...when she was close enough she raised her sword to the sky and it gleamed in the sunlight, ready to take their lives...The four shinobi begged for mercy but their pleas fell on death ears. Kushina killed them swiftly and without any hesitation whatsoever, With masterful sword moves that would make anyone from Kirigakure jealous, all anyone who was watching saw were blurs of light...Tsunade was now all that remained of the once mighty Senju clan. The ground in this whole area was stained with Senju blood. Kushina flicked the blood off her blade and sheathed it with an audible click...She then turned to leave when a voice called her.

"K-Kushi-chan..." Rose weakly called out to her.

Kushina slowly turned to face her with dark blue eyes that practically could freeze your very soul.

Rose couldn't believe what the village's hatred had done to her friend, those icy slitted blue eyes that once were filled with laughter and joy now filled with nothing but pure hatred and a lust towards destruction. Those dark hateful eyes scared her an actual _vampire_, the village had truly turned her former best friend into a murderous monster. All because they couldn't get over what the Kyuubi's rampage had caused and had tried to kill her son, unknown to humanity the worst shinobi killers are not born but made that way by hatred and prejudice. Something a village which often boasts about the 'Will of Fire' has in spades.

Sakura came out of hiding running to her mother's side. "K-Kaa-san, you're going to be alright aren't you?" Tears began forming in her beautiful emerald eyes. "A-Aren't you?"

Rose smiled sadly up at her little treasure. "Sorry, Sakura-chan...I won't get...to..." She coughed up blood, Rose knew her time was coming, for she had taken too damage even for a vampire to survive. "To...see you...grow...my...little blossom..." She weakly reached up and stroked her daughter's cheek lovingly wiping the tears away. "I will miss you...Sakura-chan...I love you..."

Sakura began crying. "I love you too Kaa-san...please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry...but...at least...I'll be reunited...with...your father...Sakura-chan..." Rose weakly turned to her former friend and tried not to wince at the cold gaze. "K-Kushi-chan...I...know you...hate everyone...for all...the things...they've done to Naruto-kun...but...grant...me...this last favor...and take care of...m...my little Sakura-chan...please...for...old times' sake..."

Kushina stared down at the little girl who was crying looking at her dying mother. The red-haired woman studied Sakura a little more before sighing. "Very well...I will take care...of her..."

Rose smiled weakly. "T-Thank...you...Kushi-chan..." With that Rose Haruno one of the last vampires...died and her body became dust...Poor little Sakura wailed her sorrows to the world.

Kushina sighed sadly as she knelt beside the girl and hugged her a little, after 30 minutes she took Sakura home and Naruto came to greet her only to stop as he stared at the new arrival, he looks at his mother questionably.

Kushina said. "This is Sakura Haruno...she will be staying with us from now on."

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously, as Kushina quickly said. "Don't worry Naru-kun, she can be trusted I give you my word."

Naruto stared some more before nodding, she led Sakura into the guest room, before asking Naruto to come as she whispered to him. "Naru-kun can I ask a favor of you?"

He looks at her promoting her to continue.

"You see this little girl had just lost her mother who was a former friend of mine, she died in front of her eyes her mother's last wish was for me to take care of her, so please her..I know we don't trust people of this village but I guarantee you she is different, I promise you that you won't regret it...so can you get along with her...can you do this for me?"

Naruto seemed to give to some thought of this before slowly nodding. "I will try."

Kushina smiled brightly at him before kissing him in his forehead as she thanked him, Naruto went the room Sakura stayed in and surprisingly, they got along well and as days went by Sakura grew closer to Naruto as her crush grew to full pure love, though she is as dark and nearly evil as Naruto and she refuse to drink anyone blood unless it was Naruto and she always asks for his permission to drink no matter what is the situation she refuse to just out of nowhere drink it.

**Time skip One week later**

It's been a week, since Sakura was taken in by the Uzumaki family and things had changed big time. For one, Sakura absolutely adores Naruto and worships the ground he walks on. Not that she's weak anymore, because Kushina has begun their training in the shinobi arts. Gina and Naomi have begun teaching Naruto how to properly utilize his immense youki. They don't know or have seen any other vampires since Rose's death so Sakura might be the last of her kind. But Kushina managed to steal the scroll Tsunade left on how to use her super strength technique, it would be useful for Sakura especially since as a pure blooded vampire she would already be much stronger than normal girls. Sakura has also started learning the darker techniques of medical ninjutsu.

**Uchiha Compound**

Fugaku growled as he punched Mikoto in the face nearluy breaking her jaw and definitely giving her a swollen eye. "Stupid bitch! I told you that you are not to fraternize with our weapon!"

Mikoto cried out in pain and held her now bleding mouth.

Fugaku was pissed because this stupid wench tried to talk to Naruto when she passed by him on his way home, but luckily the Police Force caught her and brought back to him. They did not want to piss off Kushina since the incident a few weeks ago, the Uzumaki matriarch's been very cautious of anyone wearing a Konoha headband, except for her two elder children. One retired Jonin who tried something earlier this week disappeared and was never heard from again.

His Sharingan glowed with malicious intent as he sneered down at the wench he had chosen to take to his bed and bare his children. Fugaku scoffed in sheer disgust. _'Tch. She's not even that good in bed! I wish I had managed to seduce Kushina instead of this weak little bitch! At least Kushina actually has the Sharingan and is the daughter of Kurami-sama! Any children that she bared to me would be strong and true Uchiha!'_

**Uzumaki Compound**

Kushina was cutting up some carrots she had gotten to make lunch, when suddenly her EMS activated for no reason at all and Kushina looked out the window. Naomi who was currently in human form and standing next to her noticed her chakra spike. Gina was training outside in the yard with Naruto and Sakura at the moment.

"hm… Something wrong Kushi-chan?" The kitsune queen inquired.

"Just a strong urge...I want to head to the Uchiha compound and kill everyone there for some reason." Kushina replied her dojutsu spinning.

"Perhaps you should?" Naomi asked.

Kushina shook her head. "No, it's not the right time to yet Naomi-chan." She deactivated her dojutsu and went back to her cooking. _'But soon...soon they will all die. They are the biggest threats to Naru-kun and Sakura-chan right now. The other clans are nothing.'_

**Uchiha Compound**

Mikoto whimpered as she felt a new bruise forming on her face joining several others. She wonders why Fugaku hates her so much, when she had loved him since they were kids. It hurt her, knowing he didn't even give her the same rights the other clan heads' wives had. To him, she wasn't even a person but a thing to own. Mikoto felt tears running down her face in sorrow.

The gathered Uchiha sneered down at the poor woman.

Shisui was impassive, but on the inside he was angry. _'You just wait until Kushina-sama kills you all! Then you'll know what a TRUE Uchiha is capable of!' _

Their son Sasuke Uchiha had the same dark look in his eyes. His younger sister Miko who was basically a carbon copy of Mikoto whimpered with tears, as her brother kept her pinned to the ground and was pulling on her hair.

Fugaku watched his son with pride. _'Sasuke's a true Uchiha just like me! A chip off the old block! He will be a fine head of our clan one day!' _He sneered down at his hurt daughter. "It's nice to see ONE of my children knows his true destiny. But you Miko, you are a disappointment just like your mother here." He gestured to the downed and injured Mikoto.

Miko tried to protest. "B-But...T-Tou-sama..."

Sasuke knocked her upside the head rendering her unconscious.

Mikoto cried out. "Why Sasuke-kun? She's your younger sister!" It broke her heart to see her son only six years old and already as cruel as his father.

The duck-haired boy looked his mother with dark cruel eyes." So? She's weak mother, and there's no room for weaklings in our clan."

Fugaku walked over to Sasuke and patted his shoulder smiling. "That's my boy."

Sasuke smiled back. "Thank you tou-sama."

**Amekagure**

Akio and Kisame have defeated the best Ame has to offer. The minute, they got to this village it was raining hence it's name and the people claim their god 'Pein-sama' makes it rain. Then a group of Ame Chunin and jonin attempted to defend their village only to lose easily to the two S-rank shinobi. Akio didn't even need to activate his Sharingan.

A downed Chunin groaned. "W-What do you two monsters want with us?"

Akio lifted him by the throat his Sharingan now active and spinning. "Tell me where is the one you call 'Pein-sama'? My partner and I wish to have an audience with him."

"Heh, Heh..." the ninja choked out. "Pein-sama will destroy you."

"We'll see about that." Akio held him up towards his partner. "Kisame... kill him."

The shark man grinned wickedly. "Heh! Finally Samehada has been itching to slice!" He withdrew his massive sword and was about to kill the Chunin when suddenly a swarm of paper rushed at him.

Kisame easily leapt away as the paper storm swarmed where he once stood.

Akio scanned and saw a beautiful woman land in front of them. She had pale blue hair tied in a bun with a large paper flower in it. Her eyes were a piercing amber color, and she had a metal piercing on her lower lip. What the two Akatsuki members noted was that she looked like she was floating and the lower half of her body along with other parts of her appeared to be made out of paper along with two giant paper wings growing out of her back.

the people all gasped and muttered 'Tenshi' to each other. They knew it was serious if she had come down from the tower.

Akio was impressed, but he didn't show it outwardly. "I wonder Kisame is that a hidan jutsu or a kekkei genkai?"

"I don't know but she too will be useful for our organization I hear she's called Tenshi...and works with this Pein guy." Kisame replied slightly revealing Samehada's scales.

The woman spoke in a monotone. "Why do you want Pein-sama and I?"

Akio replied in an equal monotone. "Our leader wishes to extend an invitation into our organization..."

"Pein-sama is a god, he needs no one's help." She said before sending another storm of paper at them.

Akio flashed through handseals. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" He breathed out a large fireball which incinerated the paper storm. but it fizzled out before reaching the woman thanks to the rain.

Kisame smirked sadistically. "Akio-san let me handle her." He charged forward with his sword raised. The woman simply remained where she was but formed two swords made of paper.

In the highest tower of the village, a man wearing a black cloak, with spiky orange hair, facial piercings on his nose and ears, and purple rippled eyes looked down as he began to deactivate his rain jutsu. _'It seems someone has infiltrated my rain, luckily Konan should more than powerful enough to handle this...' _He didn't sense the masked figure appear behind him.

Tobi grins. _'So the Rin'negan eh? It will be exciting to face off against another wielder of one of the legendary three dojutsu!' _He flashed through handseals and shot a Grand Fireball at Pein.

Before Pein/Nagato could react a fireball struck him and sent him flying from the tower. He groaned as he fell. _'What the...someone is in the tower!'_

Tobi's Sharingan spun. "Come on orange guy play with Tobi!" He cried as he jumped down after him carrying flash bombs covered with exploding tags in his arms. Tobi then threw them down at Pein and they exploded on contact.

Konan stopped her assault as the rain stopped. She looked up and saw the man falling then the explosion. Her normally cold eyes widened slightly in concern. _'Nagato-kun. What happened?'_

Kisame appeared in front of her with Samehada raised and his usual wicked grin on. "Don't get distracted woman!" He slashed down.

**Konohagakure Uzumaki Compound**

Naruto avoided a punch from Sakura as they sparred together, she was really good and a fast learner too. They had been sparring for a few hours, working off the great lunch Kushina made for them. Naruto loved his mother's cooking, she was really good at it too.

He then swung his leg delivering a powerful inhuman kick to her side which she barely managed to block. But the force still sent her back a few feet even while blocking.

Naruto spoke up calmly. "You're good Sakura-chan."

the pink-haired vampiress blushed. "Thank you Naru-kun."

Naruto lowered into his fighting stance. "Shall we continue Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded and lowered into her own fighting stance. "Yeah...Let's go again Naru-kun!" The two young yokai royalty then rushed together and met head on with twin kicks creating a small shockwave that knocked several trees down and cratering the ground slightly beneath them. They soon traded blows that were incredibly powerful for their young age.

Gina watched both of them spar from the rooftop. She was very proud of them both. _'Incredible...Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are getting so strong and they're still so young! If they're this strong now then what happens as they get older?'_ She trailed off thinking that if Naruto was this powerful now, then once he got older and received more intense training, not even her younger brothers would be able to defeat him. Gina blushed as she watched Naruto spar with Sakura, his moves were so masterful for his age. She smiled. _'Naruto-kun...I just know father will accept you!'_

As for Kushina and Hinote, they were on a self-appointed mission. The two Uzumaki beauties were walking around the village ignoring the looks of fear, jealousy (from the other girls), and lust (from the men) they got. One guy actually had the nerve to try and grab Hinote's ass only for her to break his arm and nearly crush his mind via Sharingan genjutsu.

But Kushina stopped her telling her they weren't worth the chakra waste. They walked by the Uchiha compound. Kushina gazed at it with sheer contempt, knowing soon she could and would destroy them all and burn this compound to the ground. just a few more hours, Shisui had informed her the best time to strike would be during the night when everyone settles down.

**Time skip nighttime**

Kushina clad in her ANBU captain's uniform stood perched on a building rooftop just outside the Uchiha compound, her ANBU fox mask on her shoulder, she tied her long red hair into a ponytail and used a henge to turn it black. Her daughter Hinote right beside her. There were a few guards patrolling the grounds with their Sharingan active. Arrogant fools thought just like the Hyuga did, thinking their dojutsu was the only thing they needed to win. She also had a few Ne officers keeping watch for any of the Hokage's ANBU suddenly coming in. After killing Danzo, it was a simple matter of removing his seals on them and reawakening their emotions, once that happened they gladly switched loyalties to Kushina even more than they ever were to Danzo, probably because their leader now is a powerful beautiful kunoichi instead of an ugly crippled old man.

Hinote looked to her mother. "Kaa-chan, is Shisui in his position?"

Kushina looked down and sure enough Shisui was stationed where he was supposed to be, on one of the high building tops of the compound, Shisui noticed them and gave them the signal.

Kushina nodded. "Yes Hinote-chan, now let's begin." She placed her hands in the horse seal and inhaled mixing fire and water chakra within her lungs. "Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique!" Kushina breathed out a cloud of white vapor which covered the entire lower grounds. Two Uchiha guards suddenly screamed as burns appeared on them and they melted from the corrosive mist. The other guards ran to their dead comrades only to suffer the same fate and melted down into flesh colored paste. After that Kushina lowered the Ph level of her mist to a much safer level so her daughter and Shisui could get down and kill any stragglers without being harmed by her technique.

Kushina leapt down donning her ANBU mask and snuck into the Uchiha homes, killing every person inside. She used the space-time ability of her Eternal Mangekyou to get in and out of the homes before anyone figured out what happened. She slayed them with her sword.

Hinote killed people via her terrible genjutsu which made Kurenai and the Kurama clan look like rookies in comparison.

Shisui used his mastery of body flicker to kill other Uchiha before they could even react with him slitting their throats with kunai.

A couple of the Ne officers assisted them, one of them a young man called Sai. He had a unique brand of jutsu that allowed him to bring his drawings to life.

At the head house, Fugaku stood over the dead form of Mikoto having slit her throat with a kunai. He spat on her face. "Poor Mikoto, you never knew I never loved you at all...weakling." He looked to see his son snap Miko's neck. He smiled. "Well done Sasuke, you've made me proud."

"Thank you tou-sama, so how do we get Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"It won't be easy son, first we need to get his mother Kushina away from him somehow, unlike this weakling," Fugaku gestured to Mikoto's corpse. "Kushina is a true member of our clan with a fully mastered Sharingan and everything." Fugaku explained. "Now she would make a fine wife for me." He grinned in a lecherous manner. _'And it doesn't hurt that Kushina far surpasses Mikoto in beauty as well as shinobi skill!'_

Sasuke smiled. "She sounds perfect for us tou-sama."

"She is Sasuke...and she's even more valuable as the daughter of the first Uchiha leader." Fugaku said. He smirked inwardly. _'Good thing Izuna-sama was spying on Kushina outside her hospital window after she birthed Naruto.'_

"What! Tou-sama, you mean she's the daughter of Kurami Uchiha? The very same Kurami who challenged Hashirama-sama for the title of Hokage 80 years ago?" the surprised boy exclaimed. "How can she even have children? Isn't she way past child-bearing age?"

"She had gained the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan son, it is the ultimate form of our bloodline granting you immortality and you remain the age you were when you awakened it. It also has another amazing power son, if Kushina were to bare any more children they would inherit her Sharingan and special chakra which then would allow us to control her youngest son Naruto. The Kyuubi was said to be susceptible to the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke said. "I've seen Naruto with her tou-sama." He shivered having sensed the darkness within his fellow child, it was far greater than even his own. Once after encountering Naruto with his mother, when Naruto looked at him Sasuke swore he actually saw the huge shadow of a gigantic black wolf with strange crimson eyes appear above Naruto. What scared Sasuke was the power the shadowed beast practically oozed. It was equal to the Kyuubi...no even greater as if the fox was a pathetic peon compared to itself. But that wasn't as scary as the cold gaze the other boy affixed on him, it was like he was looking right into his very soul.

"Well son, if we can capture Naruto and 'persuade' him to see things our way, then Kushina will have no choice but to become my wife. Naruto means the world to her and she wouldn't risk his life even to kill me."

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Maybe I can convince him by becoming his 'friend' Tou-sama then kill him to gain my Mangekyou."

Fugaku grinned just as evilly. "That would indeed work, my son."

"Don't count on it Gaki, teme." Said a cold feminine voice. Before Fugaku could react, a sword impaled him through the chest from behind piercing through his heart. An ANBU kunoichi with a fox mask on stood behind him with her sword buried deep within his body. her long hair was currently tied in a ponytail.

Fugaku turned his head weakly. "Ack! ANBU?! ...how did you get in here?" He coughed up blood and it was filling his lungs.

"Simple you arrogant fool, I came in through the door." Kushina glared at him behind her mask. _'How does he know that information about me? Not even the old man or the rest of the shinobi council knows about my Eternal Sharingan! Is it possible someone in the clan was spying on us beforehand? Perhaps I should find this spy and deal with him before this news gets out.' _She then pulled her sword out of Fugaku and swung it decapitating him in one clean slash.

Sasuke screamed. "Tou-sama!" Suddenly he felt a chakra spike behind him and was grabbed by the throat as he turned to face his assailant and was slammed into the wall behind him. He looked terrified into a pair of leve 3 Sharingan eyes which changed into a crimson biohazard symbol.

Hinote used Tsukuyomi to torment Sasuke making him witness his father's and clan's deaths again and again. But she edited who did the deed in her genjutsu. She knew the village would take pity on him after this night, why not pin the blame on the other clans and villagers? It would certainly help her family out.

Sasuke screamed in terror. "No stop! Why are you all betraying us?! Are you that jealous of us Uchiha? You will all pay! Do you hear me Konoha, you will pay!" The young soon to be 'Last Uchiha' saw his father and fellow arrogant Uchiha get torn apart by an Inuzuka member, brain killed by a Yamanaka, stabbed through with shadow tendrils by a Nara, crushed by an Akimichi's fist via Bubun Baika No Jutsu, Jyukened by Hyuga and the worst was the civilian mobs with torches and pitchforks who ambushed and finished off the weakened Uchiha. After what seemed to be an eternity but really just a few seconds, Sasuke collapsed with drool coming from his mouth and a lifeless stare into space.

Kushina removed her mask revealing her blue slitted eyes which glowed in the darkness, she released the illusion on her hair returning it to it's normal bright red color. She turned to her daughter who nodded. Shisui appeared before her.

"Kushina-sama, I have killed everyone on my end as well." He informed her.

"Good work Shisui...Hinote-chan you head back home I'll catch up shortly." Kushina ordered.

"Hai Kaa-chan." Hinote vanished via shunshin.

Sai appeared in a swirl of ink before her. "Kushina-sama, the guards at the gate have reported some of the Hokage's ANBU are coming having heard the disturbance."

"Okay thank you Sai, you may take the others and go... remain hidden until further orders."

"Hai, Kushina-sama." Sai vanished in his ink shunshin.

Kushina looked to Shisui who looked rather scared now, worried she might kill him. He doesn't want die yet, he knows he still has some use to her. Kushina then placed her hand on Shisui's shoulder. "You did good tonight Shisui." She noticed his trembling and playfully smacked him on the back sending him flying due to her immense strength. "My! You're so frightened you're shaking!"

Shisui groaned as his flight sent him through the paper door and outside. He was disoriented as he got up and vanished via shunshin as well.

Kushina smiled. "Don't worry Shisui, you're too useful to me for me to kill you... for now." She then saw the corpses of Mikoto and Miko. Kushina could tell they were already dead before her massacre got started, she shook her head as past memories of her old genin team tried to make their way to the surface. Kushina activated her Eternal Mangekyou and used the Amaterasu burning the corpses to ashes. With that done, she vanished via body flicker. On this night which would be forever dubbed the 'Uchiha Massacre' the Uchiha clan was no more now reduced down to a tiny handful.

Kurami stood atop one of the buildings with a smile. _'Kushina-chan I'm so proud for you...you're__ more like me then you know musume...'_

Tobi grinned. "Onee-chan's really become quite ruthless hasn't she Kaa-chan?"

"Of course To-kun...thanks to her 'husband' for trying to make her son, My grandson a loyal tool to this worthless village. Kushina-chan wouldn't care less if it burst into flames." Kurami informed. She and Tobi soon vanished as if sucked into a void.

A mysterious man was watching with great interest. _'My how interesting Nee-chan, your daughter is as ruthless as you are... Heh, Heh... A true Uchiha through and through! I'm looking forward to getting to know my grandnephew...' _He vanished in a clap of red lightning.

**Time skip 2 years later**

Naruto and Sakura now age 8 are going to the ninja academy for their first day of it. Not like they really need the academy. Kushina taught them everything they needed to know last year. Tree walking, water-walking, leaf exercise, kunai balancing the works. Naomi was with Naruto hidden in his jacket that Kushina gave him. Gina was walking beside them in her dog form. Sakura wore a simple red shirt and black pants, easy for beginning academy students to move around in.

The crowd was whispering.

"Great, _it's_ here with its whore."

"Yeah why can't Hokage-sama see that this thing needs to die?"

"It's bad enough it's still alive but now they're going to teach it how to kill."

"We must find a way to protect our children from it."

They saw the large canine walking with him and cowered remembering the incident where several people lost their lives to that thing. The whispers stopped and they kept their mouths shut and looked away in fear.

Naruto just tuned them out completely walking as if they weren't even there. Sakura leaned against Naruto enjoying his scent as they walked together ignoring the foolish Ningen.

Kushina was leading her son and Sakura to the academy making sure no one tried anything. Oh but wait someone would try something.

A gruff man who looked like a younger version of Hiruzen wearing a fire monk cloth over his pants appeared in their path. He was Asuma Sarutobi Hiruzen's second born son and a former member of the fire guardians.

Naruto stopped and looked to the man with a calm calculating gaze. Sakura glared at the man who dared to impede their path.

Kushina narrowed her eyes coldly. But she chose to stand back and let her son handle this.

Asuma smirked. "So you're entering the academy eh monster? Not on my watch! You will miss the first day and every day afterwards I refuse to let you get any stronger!" He shot through handseals. "Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!" He breathed out a cloud of grey ash. The villagers silently rooted him on.

Naruto silently raised one hand and then punched forward sending a powerful air wave out snuffing out the ash, as well as blowing several civilians away, it also knocked Asuma off his feet. Being a jonin, he managed to get back on his feet.

Asuma was shocked that was his best fire jutsu and the demon just destroyed it like it was nothing. He then donned his trench knives and sent chakra into them, until a powerful chakra pressure froze him. Sweat dripped down his face as he looked to Kushina who had her arms crossed but was glaring at him coldly with slitted blue eyes, a full materialization of the Kyuubi appeared above her snarling. Asuma gulped, he didn't have a prayer against this woman. She could tear him to shreds with ease.

Asuma silently growled but retreated for the time being. He gave one last glare to Naruto who gazed impassively back. _'Your mother won't be around to protect you forever demon, when you're alone you are finished!' _

Soon they arrived at the academy where the other parents were dropping off their children.

The other children saw Naruto and flinched at his impassive stare. No child their age should ever be so cold and mature. Their parents would glare at Naruto, but with Kushina here they don't want to risk a fight breaking out near the academy.

Tsume warned Kiba. "Stay away from that boy pup he's bad news! If you must be near him then try to make him look bad."

"Got it kaa-sama." her son a wild-looking boy replied. A little white puppy standing next to him barked in agreement.

Inoichi spoke to his daughter. "Make the demon miserable princess! Do it for your mother! But be discrete..."

A cute platinum blonde girl wearing simple clothes nodded. "I will daddy! That freak will pay for killing mommy!"

Inoichi smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "That's my good girl!"

Hiashi spoke coldly. "Do not fail me Hinata. You must be the number one student." He gazed icily at his oldest daughter. "Do you understand?"

A cute girl with short blue hair and lavender eyes copied the gaze at her father. "Understood... _tou-sama_." She replied in an equally icy tone. Hinata turned her gaze on Naruto. _'So that's the so-called demon of konoha. he's pretty cute for a so called monster.' _She smirked._ 'Maybe I'll pursue him just to spite you _**_tou-sama_**_! it's YOUR fault kaa-san died!'_

A certain duck-haired boy glared at everyone. Sasuke growled in his mind. _'It's all their fault my clan is dead and worse they dare try and kiss up to me! This village will pay for what it's done!'_

A tanned Chunin with a scar on his nose was greeting the parents, he had brown hair tied in a similar style to Anko's. Iruka Umino had been promoted to Chunin just a year ago and was assigned this teaching job of the new generation by Sarutobi. He loved kids and was looking forward to teaching the clan heirs... until a boy with long spiky golden blonde hair with an exotic mixture of red and onyx black highlights running through it and cold blue eyes came into his sight. His hair was tied in the back in a small ponytail similar to Sakumo Hatake's, with jaw-length red-tipped bangs outlining either side of his handsome young face like Minato's, a boy that girls would just go gaga over even at this young age. The Chunin's tan face paled with fear. He knew just who this boy was especially seeing the red-haired woman beside him, but he didn't recognize the pink haired girl walking next to him.

_'Oh Kami! No, not _**_him_**_! Not the demon brat! Why is HE here!' _Even now, Iruka still had nightmares of that horrible day when the demon unleashed his evil energy. He received more scars on other parts of his body but luckily he and Mizuki were actually the farthest away when Naruto's youki was unleashed so they were injured in the least, Iruka shook his head in disbelief._ 'Why is Hokage-sama allowing HER son to become a shinobi! That woman is bad enough but if _**_he_**_ becomes a ninja we're all done for!'_

Mizuki glared._ 'Great IT's here! If that bitch weren't around I'd finish the job we started... the job Yondaime-sama left for us to finish!'_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Chunin's action. _'It's hard to believe I was once human.'_

Iruka smiled as best he could as he came upon them. "H-Hello um...Naruto was it? I'm Iruka Umino and I'll be your instructor for your academy experience."

Naruto sniffed the air in his direction easily recognizing the scent of one of the people from THAT day. He narrowed his eyes into an even icier gaze. _'So he was a part of the mob that nearly killed me that day.' _A giant demonic wolf-shaped shadow materialized behind him and crimson eyes gazed coldly at Iruka.

Iruka paled seeing Naruto's eyes darken as if._ 'Oh-no he must recognize me from that day... If he tells his mother I'm finished...That woman will tear me and Mizuki to pieces!'_ He paled whiter seeing the giant beast seemingly materialize behind Naruto from out of thin air. But it was wasn't the Kyuubi though no it was larger and more deadly, a gigantic black wolf with some blonde highlights in its fur and crimson eyes which resembled a mutated fusion of the Sharingan and Rin'negan. But what really scared Iruka to an Orochimaru white was the number of tails that he counted behind it. _'Let's see 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... What the! Ten-tails! What is that thing! It has more tails than the demon fox! And why am I the only one who can see it?' _

Sakura felt Naruto's youki flare up slightly. She looked concerned._ 'I wonder why Naru-kun's youki suddenly flared when this man came up to us?' _Then it came to Sakura, she remembered Kushina had told her of when Naruto awakened his demonic power and the people responsible for nearly killing him. The vampire princess narrowed her eyes and her pupils shrunk into slits. It was just another reminder of why she hated this village and it's people, they had taken her mother from her and tried to harm her beloved, Sakura was thankful she was born a vampire and not a human. Iruka suddenly felt as if an earthquake nearly crushed his mind.

Naomi in her fox kit form popped her head slightly out of Naruto's jacket._ 'So this man is a survivor of that mob I thought I killed them all. He must've gotten lucky.'_

Kushina sensed her son's animosity toward this man. _'Naru-kun,' _She gave her own icy glare to Iruka._ 'What did you do to my sochi... _**_Chunin_**_?'_

Iruka gulped nervously.

Kushina noticed the gulp and walked closer. "Is something wrong Iruka-san? You seem to be quite shaken."

"A-Ah nothing...Kushina-sama!" Iruka stuttered trying not to faint.

Kushina had her Sharingan active reading his body language."You're lying to me aren't you?" She moved closer until she was right in his space. "Tell me, why my son is showing you such hostility." Kushina was easily capable of sensing negative emotions, another little gift gained from being Naomi's previous jinchuriki.

Iruka paled to whiter than Orochimaru. He was on the verge of wetting his pants.

Kushina smirked. She loved interrogation, hell she taught that annoying brat Morino everything he knew, but not everything she knew. The Sharingan was the best bloodline to interrogate someone with, it beat the Yamanaka's mind bloodline hands down. Her Sharingan spun fast as it then morphed into its ultimate form: EMS.

Iruka's feeble mental defenses were crushed by the legendary dojutsu instantly. Iruka couldn't keep quiet and revealed everything to the Uzumaki matriarch how he was a member of the mob that nearly killed Naruto 2 years ago, which sparked him to release Naomi therefore embracing his destiny as the Juubi's heir.

Kushina EMS glowed red as the ground cracked underneath her feet and her chakra flared up sending everyone except Naruto, Sakura, Gina, and Naomi to their knees in fright from the huge amount of pressure. This man nearly killed her son and he's supposed to teach him and Sakura? Not on her watch! Kushina's right arm flared up with fire chakra. flames danced on her arm licking at the other now terrified clan heads. She raised her arm as the flames flared brighter soon what sounded like a dragon's roar was heard. Iruka shivered as the flames lit up his terrified face.

Sasuke watched with interest. _'An advanced Sharingan and a god-like affinity for Fire? Tou-sama you were right as always! She's perfect for me! I will make her my wife when I'm older and breed a whole new Uchiha clan!'_

Naruto was looking at his mother's fire-covered arm in interest._ 'Kaa-chan mentioned she was a master of fire but to actually utilize it purely without handseals? Incredible.'_

Sakura was star struck._ 'Kushina-sama's mastery of fire is unrivaled!'_

Iruka cowered as Kushina brought her arm down ready to tear his head off. He closed his eyes awaiting the sweet embrace of death...he waited for a few minutes but didn't feel the fire blade slicing into him, when he opened his eyes again, Kushina's arm had stopped an inch from his head, the flames licking at his skin. He was practically sweating up a storm from the heat's close proximity. Soon the flames slowly died down, before flickering out all together.

But Kushina still had an icy gaze on him. She then lifted him up by the vest and took him elsewhere to speak with him. Taking him to the other side of the building, Iruka groaned as Kushina threw him against the wall, Iruka's body cracked the wall upon impact due to Kushina's immense strength. He slid down painfully and he then saw his friend Mizuki also there on the ground cowering before the angry cold mother.

Naruto shook his head. "It would seem Kaa-chan will talk to our instructors on how things will be done." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Sakura joined him. The other children were shocked. The other parents long since Kushina's KI faded left after saying goodbye to their children except for Hinata and of course Sasuke.

The Hyuga heiress narrowed her eyes at the pink haired girl.

**With Iruka and Mizuki**

Iruka whispered to his friend. "You told her too didn't you?"

Mizuki nodded shivering. "Y-Yeah. She scares me."

"Me too Mizuki me too." Iruka said trembling himself.

Kushina spoke icily. "So you two were a part of the mob that tried to murder my son 2 years ago?"

Iruka and Mizuki both nodded in terror.

Kushina looked down at them with pure venom. "If it weren't for the fact that you two are to be my son's academy instructors, I would've killed you right now. If Naru-kun had asked me to I would've hunted you both down and killed you back then." Her eyes bled red as her EMS came into existence. "Now I will show you what true terror means..._Tsukuyomi_."

Iruka and Mizuki were tortured within the Tsukuyomi for 4 days straight which outside equaled less than a second, for in that realm Kushina was Kami. But Kushina knew they were needed to help her son and Sakura so she spared them...for now. She healed the mental damage she caused so they were able to teach and spar with the students.

"Remember this _Chunin_..." Kushina spat out venomously. "You're only being spared, because you're necessary to further my son's and Sakura-chan's training." She turned to leave but gave them one last malicious look over her shoulder. "Oh and one more thing...if I ever discover that any of you tried to hold either Naru-kun or Sakura-chan or even both of them back, then I will kill you both and every other instructor at the academy." Kushina vanished via body flicker heading back to say goodbye to Naruto and Sakura for the day leaving behind two cowering Chunin or rather one cowering and one seething Chunin.

Mizuki was stewing in his hatred. _'Stupid red-haired bitch! Just wait until Orochimaru-sama gives me power then you'll be sorry! I think then I'll make you and your daughter, my bitches and kill your precious demon brat along with his demon whore!'_ the white haired Chunin sneered as he looked to the cowering Iruka. _'Ha! You're as pathetic as always Umino! I never liked you...soft worthless fool!'_

Kushina hugged Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "Give it your all Naru-kun, Sakura-chan, and tell me if they try anything..."

"yes Kaa-chan." Naruto replied giving his mother a gaze that sent waves of pleasure down her spine.

Sakura nodded. "Same here Kushina-sama!"

"Have fun on your first day." Kushina smiled and disappeared in a swirl of water.

Iruka and Mizuki came back and led them all inside the classroom, Iruka was about to protest Naruto bringing the large dog standing next to him inside until Naruto explained that she was his familiar same thing with the chibi fox, when she popped her head out of his jacket to see what was happening. Once they were seated, Naruto and Sakura sitting together in the back row of course.

Iruka began to speak. "Alright welcome to your first semester and day of the ninja academy. I'm Iruka Umino the head instructor and your teacher. This is Mizuki Toji my assistant. We will be teaching you all the works of being a shinobi. Now who would like to introduce themselves first? Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Oh! OH!" The wild boy, Tsume's son raised his hand energetically. "Let me go first! I want to go first!"

Iruka chuckled. "Alright you with the puppy on your head you can go first."

"Yahoo!" The boy whooped.

Sasuke inwardly sneered. _'You can go prance around all the way to hell...Inuzuka scum!' _Fan girls from civilian families and Ino swooned around his 'coolness.' Forming what would forever be known as the SFC or 'Sasuke fanclub'. Now if the girls weren't warned by their parents to avoid Naruto, or frightened by his aura of pure darkness then he too would have a fanclub.

Sakura looked disgusted at her own gender's idiocy the Uchiha boy's scent was not attractive at all, not like her Naruto-kun's which sent shivers of pleasure down her spine just from being near him. Sasuek was arrogant and foolish now Sakura may be prideful as the vampire princess but there's a difference between having pride and a god complex.

Naruto completely ignored the idiot. Sakura wanting to be as close to him leaned against him as they tuned out everyone else.

The boy shouted. "Oi! I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I love my family, dogs, meat, girls, and being number one! I hate freaks like that Naruto kid and jackasses like Sasuke! My hobbies are training with Akamaru and my onee-san! My dream is to be the next Inuzuka head and have many girls!" His puppy named Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Gina ignored Akamaru. It was shameful what happened to the dogs who still had traces of her clan's demon blood within them as this pup did. They now served humans as 'pets.' or 'ninken' as the ninja called them. As the Queen of all the canines it brought great shame and disgrace to their kind, for her to see them so subservient to humans. Why did her father have to give a small portion of his blood to the Inuzuka ancestor? Instead she went to sleep.

Many introductions were typical dreams from civilian born students, the fan girls all squealed that they would marry 'Sasuke-kun'. The other clan heirs also wished to become the next heads of their clan though when Hinata mentioned 'desires' she gave a discrete glance towards Naruto and mentions dislikes or hates she glared at Sakura who just waved it off. Sasuke mentioned he wished to avenge his clan by killing those responsible and then revive his clan and what scared the other clan children except Naruto is that Sasuke glared at all of them coldly as if they or their parents were guilty of a terrible atrocity. He also mentally mentioned making a red-haired beauty his wife when he's matured enough.

Naruto's turn came. The Demonic prince spoke in a monotone. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love my family, Sakura-chan, Naomi-chan, and Gina-chan. I despise practically everyone else in this entire pathetic village. My hobbies are training with my mother, Sakura-chan, and the others, My dream is not a dream but a goal... I plan to become the strongest person in the entire world."

Kiba snorted. "As if a freak like you is strong! My kaa-san says you've been weakened by Yondaime-sama after THAT night."

Naruto looked at him icily. "Want to test your theory Inuzuka?" his nails began to sharpen into claws, his pupils narrowing into slits.

Akamaru actually whimpered from Naruto's gaze, that was the look of an Alpha Male.

Kiba snarled baring his own claw-like nails. "Bring it on freak!"

Iruka yelled. "Kiba! Enough! You have detention after class!" his head somehow growing 5 times its size, scaring the other kids except Naruto and Sakura.

Kiba groaned. his mother would so kill him for getting detention. not to mention his older sister Hana would ridicule him for getting it on the very first day.

Iruka looked to Sakura. "Your turn young lady."

Sakura spoke just as cold as Naruto did. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I love Naru-kun, his family, Gina-sama, and Naomi-sama. Like Naru-kun, I hate every other _person _in this village." She said the word person like spitting out something vile and her canine teeth seemed to lengthen along with her eyes glowing crimson.

Iruka winced at how she lashed out at humanity.

"My hobbies are being with Naru-kun, training, and scaring people." At that Sakura grinned sadistically her canines now more favored long fangs in appearance. "My dream is to help Naru-kun become the strongest and to...marry him." She blushed shyly looking at Naruto.

Naruto also had a slight blush on his face. "Sakura-chan..."

Gina raised her head, now awake. _'Well it seems like I'm not the only one interested in Naruto-kun...' _She groaned looking to Kiba._ 'That boy smells so awful! Doesn't he have any canine pride at all!'_

Iruka blinked he saw Sakura's teeth briefly become razor sharp. "Okay thank you for that um...interesting introduction Sakura." Iruka checked his list and nodded. "That's everyone. Okay class, normally we'd start learning the village's history."

Everyone groaned at this.

"But because this is a special class with all the clan heirs in it, we will instead have our first sparring session, history can come later!"

At that everyone cheered.

Iruka announced. "Okay everyone let's go to the training field!" With that he and Mizuki led the class outside.

the students all lined up. boys and girls all together. Naruto and Sakura stood together away from the others.

Hinata was glaring at the pink-haired vampire. _'He will be mine you pink-haired bitch! No one keeps a Hyuga's desired one for too long.'_

Ino squealed and hugged Sasuke much to the protest of the other new fan girls.

"SASUKE-KUN! I hope you and I get to train together!"

Sasuke looked at her coldly. "Get off me." He was inwardly resisting the urge to plunge a kunai into her head. Her clan had helped murder his as far he had seen.

Ino obeyed looking rather scared but her fan girl bravado came back and she quickly got over it. The platinum blond then saw Naruto and scowled. _'That freak killed my mother and hurt daddy! He'll pay! But daddy said I should be discrete about it. I know! I'll pretend to be nice then humiliate him!'_ The shallow girl skipped over to Naruto, when Sakura stepped into her path.

The pink haired vampire princess looked coldly at Ino. "Why are you coming over here Yamanaka?"

Ino felt her bravado fade and trembled as Sakura unleashed a bit of demonic KI at her. She stuttered. "I-I-I just...w-w-w-wanted to...s-speak with Naruto."

Sakura glared harder. "Stay away from Naru-kun... Neither of us has any interest in befriending a weakling fool like you."

Ino felt her bravado or foolishness return and glared back. "Do you know who I am Haruno! I am Ino Yamanaka! Heiress to the Yamanaka clan!"

Sakura smirked. "So? Naru-kun's the heir to his mother's clan the Uzumaki."

Ino smirked smugly. "They must not be much of a clan if he, his mother, and his siblings are the only ones left. What bloodline do they have or do they even have one? I'll bet his clan is just a no name weak clan from a backwoods village." Oh Ino is dead now. Big mistake. The one thing you never do is insult the Uzumaki clan it could cost you your very life.

Sakura lowered her head trembling but not with fear.

Naruto looked coldly at Ino. "If you know what's good for you Yamanaka you won't insult my clan again."

Ino looked smug still. "Or what-" She was stopped as Sakura slapped her hard across the face knocking her clean off her feet leaving a painful red mark, thanks to her vampiric strength but luckily she held back just enough as so not to knock Ino's swollen head right off.

Naruto chuckled in amusement. "Or that will happen. Nice job Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to him blushing shyly. "Thank you Naru-kun."

Iruka looked shocked to see Ino on the ground rubbing a red mark on her face and Sakura standing over her.

"Ino? What happened?"

Ino pointed to Sakura accusingly. "She slapped me Iruka-sensei!"

Sakura glared down at Ino. "You insulted Naru-kun's clan."

Ino got to her feet and glared back. Lightning seemed to come from the two girls' eyes as they glared hard at each other.

Mizuki chuckled and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "It seems these two are fired up, Iruka-sensei maybe they should be the first ones to spar together."

Iruka sighed. "Very well...Ino...Sakura...do you two have any problems with that?"

Ino shook her head still glaring at Sakura. "I don't!"

Sakura agreed which disgusted her, agreeing with a mere human. "I have no problem with it either sensei."

Iruka nodded. "Very well step onto the field."

Sakura walked into the field with a grace unmatched by any of the other girls in the class, she seemed to emanate the aura of a noble, as if she was a princess of some kind which unknown to the village she was. Even Hinata glared jealously at her graceful movements.

Ino was also jealous seeing some of the boys go gaga for Sakura's cute looks. She was steaming mad. _'How can this pink-haired bitch be more popular than ME!'_

Iruka announced. "Alright the first match between Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno will now begin! Whoever falls first loses!" He raised his hand and cut down. "Hajime!"

Ino grinned and got into a sloppy fighting stance. "I'm going to win Haruno! After all I'm a clan heiress and you're just a nobody who loves a freak!" Ino declared arrogantly. She then rushed at Sakura but was so slow that in Sakura's eyes, grass grew much faster. Ino threw a weak punch at Sakura only to have her catch it with just one finger.

Ino looked shocked. "What?"

The boys gasped.

Sakura looked bored. "Is this all you can do? I'm disappointed Yamanaka-san."

Ino growled and tried to push her fist forward, but she would better luck trying to move a mountain. Sakura didn't budge an inch. Ino was struggling and soon tired out having no physical training from her father yet. She was exhausted. Ino was panting and sweating profusely. "J-Just what are you Haruno?"

Sakura smiled darkly revealing her sharp fangs, Ino trembled at the sight of them. _'What's with those teeth?! Is she a demon too?!'_

"You'll find out some day Yamanaka-san...but for now let's just say that Naru-kun and I are alike in more ways than our mutual hatred of you all." Sakura let go of Ino's fist and brought her hand to Ino's forehead her hand was in a position with the last three fingers out, but her index finger pressed against her thumb and both were curled back. Sakura flicked Ino in the forehead with her index finger, sending her flying back several meters, Ino crashed into a tree head-first and was unconscious with a slight concussion.

Sakura looked to her downed opponent with a smirk. "Know your place."

Iruka announced. "Winner... Sakura Haruno!" inwardly he was really scared. _'What incredible strength! She almost reminds me of the stories of Tsunade-sama in her youth!'_

Mizuki was shaking. _'She's a monster like that demon brat and his whore of a mother!'_

Sakura walked back to Naruto and smiled shyly. "Sorry if it was boring for you Naru-kun, that girl was not a worthy opponent for me."

Naruto nodded. "It's fine Sakura-chan, I hope I at least get a work out from one of these weaklings."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was inferior. _'Hmph. You'll have a worthy opponent in me freak. More like, you're my worthy opponent.' _He walked up. "Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Sasuke?" the Chunin asked.

"I want my opponent to be Naruto Uzumaki..." Sasuke 'asked' nicely. But the demanding way he said it proved otherwise.

Naruto looked at him coldly. "I accept your challenge Uchiha."

Iruka nodded to them both. "Very well the second match will be underway."

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other looking ice cold.

Mizuki grinned darkly._ 'That freak doesn't have a chance against Uchiha-sama!'_

"The second match between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki will commence. Boys are you both ready?" Iruka asked them.

"Yes," The two boys simultaneously replied in a cold monotone.

Kiba sniggered. "Wow! I'll bet those two freaks will get along just-" Suddenly Kiba feels the air around him turn icy cold as Sakura and the Sasuke fan girls unleashed KI at him. Akamaru wasn't scared of the fan girls' KI but Sakura's demonic KI...he whimpered and got behind Kiba trembling. Kiba tended to his spooked pup while trembling himself.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "You're going down Uzumaki," He declared. "It's only natural cause I'm an Uchiha Elite."

Naruto was impassive with his arms crossed. "Gloat after you've won Uchiha," he replied coldly.

Sasuke rushed at Naruto and was much faster than Ino was, that was for sure but still moved at a snail's pace in the demon prince's eyes. Sasuke swung his fist only to have Naruto easily dodge it. The Uchiha avenger growled and continued his assault only for Naruto skillfully dodge each one. Like a Genin taking on a Jonin.

Sasuke's fan girls screamed cheering their 'hero' on.

"Pummel that demon Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah you're the greatest man in the entire village Sasuke-kun!"

"No-one can beat you Sasuke-kun!"

"Go Sasuke-kun!"

"Win this for me Sasuke-kun!"

Gina looked incredibly annoyed at them. _'Can they ever be quiet?' _She was almost tempted to kill them to end their pitiful existence. But that would bring trouble to Naruto something she would never allow.

Sakura watched with an expecting gaze_. 'That Uchiha fool has no chance against Naru-kun...not only is Naru-kun far better looking but he has already activated his dojutsu! He can now give Kushina-sama and Hinote-sama a run for their money.' _She purred in her mind._ 'This will be a short fight for Naru-kun...too bad none of these weaklings can give us an actual challenge.'_

One of Sasuke's newest fan girls an arrogant loud girl with purple hair and grey eyes walked up to Sakura, as if challenging her with two other unnamed girls. She practically oozed arrogance and smugness. Her name was Ami and she was an orphan having lost her parents in the 'Kyuubi Attack' like the other orphans, she was immensely spiteful towards those especially the kids from shinobi families who still had their parents to raise and love them. Ami sneered. "Your freaky boyfriend's done for pinky! Sasuke-kun will demolish him!" Her two equally weak lackeys agreed.

Sakura completely tuned them out, not even glancing in their direction. They weren't worth any attention at all on her part.

Ami glared. "Hey! Listen to me when I'm speaking to you bitch!" She then foolishly reached out to grab Sakura's shoulder only to be sent flying by a vicious barely visible backhand by the vampire girl. Ami hit the same tree Ino did and slip down unconscious. Ami's lackeys trembled before the now angered vampire princess. Sakura's crimson youki was cracking the ground beneath her feet and around her, she was basically surrouned by a small but really strong pillar of youki. You could actually see a swarm of bats within the light fluttering around.

Sakura glared at them with glowing red slit eyes and her fangs bared. The Pink-haired Vampire princess snarled. "Filthy humans how dare you...You are not worthy to touch me! Only Naru-kun and his family may touch me... Know your place!" Sakura calmed herself and looked back at the completely one-sided battle.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. _'She calls them human which means...Naruto-kun isn't the only 'demon' around here. How interesting.'_

Sasuke panted. "What are you? How can you just avoid all my blows like that?" All of his blows could damage an Uchiha Chunin thanks to his father's ruthless training but Naruto outclassed him in every way.

"It's simple really." The demonic prince spoke with his back to him then phased out of sight (DBZ style speed), Naruto reappeared behind Sasuke shocking him.

Sasuke was completely stunned. _'No...No way! He's just too fast I can't even follow his moves!'_

"I'm just stronger than you Uchiha. That's all there is to it." Naruto replied monotonously.

Sasuke glared and then turned around going through handseals. "I refuse to believe that Uzumaki! Die! Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" Sasuke inhaled before launching a large fireball at Naruto.

The blond just stood still thinking. _'I could dodge it...no...I think I will play with the Uchiha a little more...' _The fireball engulfed Naruto and then exploded.

Ino and Sasuke's fangirls cheered but Sakura knew better and remained calm. She smirked. _'Fools...this why humans are lesser beings.'_

_Sasuke smirked. "Tch. That will teach him! I am the best! No no-name clan can compare to the Uchiha!"_

Mizuki and Iruka were proud. _'Sasuke will be rewarded for killing the demon!'_

But then a silhouette appeared through the smoke and soon it cleared to reveal Naruto perfectly fine with his arms crossed. "Well it was a little cold in here. Thank you Uchiha for warming me up."

Sasuke gaped now exhausted of most of his chakra. _'What__?-! He surivived a direct hit from a C-rank jutsu without a scratch?-! What is he?-!'_

_'No! Impossible! How did he survive?-!'_ Was the thought of the chunin dumb duo. _'He really is a monster!'_

Naruto then vanished and reappeared behind Sasuke. "Sorry Uchiha but not good enough..." Naruto knocked Sasuke out with a quick chop to the neck.

Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious.

Sasuke's fan girls went silent at seeing their precious Sasuke-kun fall.

Mizuki was speechless. He clenched his fists. _'No...NO! How can that demon defeat Sasuke-sama?!'_

Iruka announced shakily. "W-W-Winner...Naruto Uzumaki!" _'Oh man I was right. SHE trained him to be an even worse monster than before!'_

Hokage Tower

The Jonin were all watching with shock except for two of course. Naruto had not only survived a C-ranked jutsu but he knocked out Sasuke as if he was a mere insect.

Sarutobi was completely floored. _'I-Incredible! The boy's only 8, yet he already has Jonin-level speed! Just what kind of training has Kushina put her son through...for him to reach this level at such a young age?'_

Kushina couldn't be prouder of her son, she nearly did have a heart attack when that grand fireball hit him but he pulled through without even a single scratch. _'That's my Naru-kun... I'm so proud of you! Yet another victory for me over that smug teme Fugaku, may he rest in hell!' _She giggled inwardly.

Hinote was practically on cloud nine._ 'My otouto-kun is the best of his generation!'_

Kurenai Yuhi was stunned speechless physically and mentally.

Asuma was shocked. _'The demon's as fast as Gai nearly!'_

Training ground#9

A tall cheerful jonin with a bowl-cut, caterpillar sized eyebrows, and a green jumpsuit beneath his Jonin vest sneezed. "Achoo! I have sneezed! Have I caught a youthful cold?"

"Gai-sensei, is it not said that a sneeze means someone is speaking about you?" A younger clone of Gai in the same green jumpsuit screamed out energetically. This was his personal student Rock Lee.

"Ah you must be correct Lee! I must discover who it is! If I cannot I shall repair the poor parts of the villages using only my tongue!" Gai exclaimed loudly.

"Gai-sensei! I will help you on your search and if I fail I will run to the deserts of Kaze no Kuni and back on my hands with my legs tied to a rock!" Lee exclaimed just as loud.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sense!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

*Insert more 'Gai-sensei, Lee' then insert annoying sun genjutsu that will not ever be seen! Not in this story!* moving on...

A tall male Hyuga with long girly hair groaned and resisted the urge to gouge his own precious eyes out with a kunai. _'Why did destiny curse me with those two?'_

A young woman with her brown hair in twin buns and wearing a pink Chinese shirt and black pants was trying to block the annoyances out with the 'thunk' of her weapons on the dummies.

**Academy training ground**

Iruka got everyone's attention with the strange technique that made his head grow and continued the spars. Hinata fought and completely humiliated Kiba. Choji and Shikamaru fought but as best friends, they quit and ate Choji's potato chips together while gazing out the window. Shino fought one of Sasuke's fan girls who ran away screaming 'bug demon freak' and therefore forfeiting the match. The other matches were all boring civilian children trying to play ninja so they all lost. Ami got lucky, she fought another fan girl even weaker than herself, she brutalized the poor other girl.

Now with Sasuke and Ino conscious again and healed by the academy medic, it was time for the next part of the spar. Sparring with Iruka or Mizuki.

Iruka announced. "Alright this is the last part of sparring you can choose to spar with either Mizuki or myself. You must last at least five minutes against us."

Mizuki smiled but it strained slightly as he looked to Naruto and Sakura or as he called them now, the 'demon couple.' He assured the students. "Don't worry we'll be sure to go easy on you."

Sasuke chose Iruka much to Mizuki's ire and lasted the full five minutes. Shino fought Iruka, then Shikamaru who used his clan's Shadow Imitation Technique, Ino used Mind Body Switch Technique, Hinata chose Mizuki and closed some of his tenketsu with her Gentle Fist after the five minutes she reopened them for him.

Mizuki said. "I choose Naruto Uzumaki to fight me."

Iruka gaped. "Mizuki...I thought the students had free reign to choose."

Mizuki took Iruka aside and whispered. "They do but that_ thing _is not a boy."

"Mizuki, have you forgotten Kushina's threat? You know how strong she is." Iruka warned. "She'll tear you apart and me by association!"

"Tch. Hokage-sama can protect us from that bitch." Mizuki said smugly.

Iruka shook his head. "No...he can't. Even Yondaime-sama had no chance against Kushina unless he uses his hiraishin even then just barely...I saw one of their fights when I was a kid and my parents were off duty and took me to see the match between them...Sandaime-sama's way past his prime while she's still young, Kushina could kill all of us and Hokage-sama and still have time to teach her son new jutsu."

Mizuki looked incredulously at him. "You're lying Iruka...no way the bitch is that strong! Yondaime-sama was a god!"

"It's the truth Mizuki, she is that strong...and Yondaime-sama was not a god he was human like all of us." Iruka said with an eye twitching. Why did the whole village believe that Minato was a god? It was baffling.

Mizuki growled. "I refuse to believe it until I see it!"

"You baka we did see it! Have you forgotten, she used the ultimate genjutsu of the Mangekyou Sharingan on us earlier! I had heard rumors that, that jutsu was extremely taxing on the user's eyes, yet she wasn't even fazed using it!" Iruka yelled frustated.

Mizuki still was in denial. "Whatever. Get up here Uzumaki!"

"I'm already here." Naruto replied making Iruka and Mizuki jump. There he was standing in a calm pose with his arms crossed, icy stare right at them.

Mizuki smirked. "Try to last five minutes Uzumaki." He withdrew two kunai from his pouch and wrapped an Exploding Tag around each one's hilt, disguising them via genjutsu as blunt training kunai. He grinned darkly._'These will kill you and end your wretched life demon!'_ Mizuki lowered into a stance and got ready to throw the hidden kunai.

"As you wish, I'll end this quickly." Naruto said calmly and raised one hand at Mizuki. A powerful shockwave of force burst out and knocked Mizuki away, sending him into the wall. He hit his head and fell unconscious. The battle ending in just 10 seconds.

Iruka gaped in terror. _'Unbelievable! He beat a Chunin so easily!'_

Sasuke growled clenching his fists._ 'How?! How the hell is he so powerful?! I'm an Uchiha **I** deserve that power! I'll force you Uzumaki to teach me your tricks and use them to kill the other clan heirs and everyone else in this wretched village!'_

Kiba trembled._ 'He's only an academy student like us yet is strong enough to beat a Chunin?! He IS a monster just as kaa-sama said!' _Akamaru whimpered hiding behind Kiba. Naruto scared him in more ways than one. The little pup could feel deep within his being, the stuff Naruto showed so far was nothing but the tip of the iceberg.

Sakura smiled. _'Of course Naru-kun wins, a mere Chunin is nowhere near skilled enough to give us a true challenge!'_

Hokage tower

Once again all the jonin were speechless. An academy student defeated one of the most skilled chunin in the village with such ease.

Kushina was watching the orb with pride in her eyes. _'My son is dominating the Academy!'_

Hinote was proud as well.

This time Gai joined the other jonin, having dismissed his team for today. His eyes sparkled. "Ah! Such a talented lad! Hokage-sama, when the boy has graduated I would love to train him in taijutsu!" He performed his infamous pose. "I could make him the newest green beast!"

Everyone imagined Naruto in one of those freaky outfits proclaiming 'Youth' which clashed with the calm collected boy they currently saw in the crystal, everyone especially Kushina and Hinote shivered at the image in her minds.

Gai ducked as a kunai was thrown at him coated in fire chakra, the fire-coated kunai hit the wall with a 'thunk' and burned a hole through it. He looked to see Kushina with her hand oustretched, showing she had thrown the kunai.

"You are not allowed within fifty yards of my son Gai," Kushina said in a cold warning tone. _'I would rather kiss the hebi-teme than allow Gai to train my Naru-kun and force him into one of those...**atrocities**!'_

Gai was either really brave or really stupid, most likely the latter. He just gave her his signature thumbs up, complete with the pose and shining teeth. "Don't worry Kushina-sama! With my help, your boy will grow up to become a fine young man whose flames of youth equal mine and Lee's! We'll spread the flames of youth to the entire world!"

"I said 'NO' Gai," Kushina fingered the hilt of her katana ready to draw it. "Do you want me to cut you up?"

"Enough Kushina!" Sarutobi said but gulped as she turned her cold gaze on him. He knew that he had experience on his side, but that was it. She far surpassed him in raw skills and chakra, plus the village wouldn't survive a battle between them. But Kushina finally looked away, back to the orb with her arms crossed.

Sarutobi let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

**Academy **

Iruka sweatdropped. "Um...well done Naruto...you're strong."

Naruto didn't answer and just walked back next to Sakura. The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful with Mizuki out, they went to Konoha's history something that irked our young demon couple. Iruka lectured on about Hashirama making the peace deal with Kurami and all that boring stuff. Soon the first day ended and everyone went home except Kiba who had detention.

He swore._ 'You'll pay for this demon! You'll pay!' _

**5 months later **

Naruto and Sakura were the top students at the Academy now, much to the instructors' ire. They all wanted Sasuke to be the best so they attempted to change the grades. But failed because the Hokage stopped them and reminded them that the academy now focuses on true skill and not favoritism due to clan heritage. Now Naruto was currently finishing up his Rasengan training via Shadow Clone, he found a way to learn the Rasengan by himself without his_ father's_ scrolls. His mother had taught him Kage-Bushin a month ago, His immense youki had strange and wonderous effects on his jutsu basically they were FAR more destructive than when any other people used them, Naruto mastered it within a week's time. He felt his clones dispell and their memories of learning the Rasengan became his. Now he might hate his so-called father but the Rasengan is an A-ranked jutsu easily up his alley and would be a very valuable technique to have under his belt.

The young demon prince lifted one hand and a swirling black orb with some red in it formed and solidified, the jutsu had a forboding howl to it instead the normal sound. Naruto rushed at a training dummy and thrust out his hand. "Rasengan!" The dummy shattered into splinters and the ground itself had a 30 foot crater in it. Naruto raised an eyebrow and look down at his hand, black lightning crackled and popped around it briefly.

Naruto nodded satisified. "This is a very powerful jutsu...perfect for me." He then decided to see what Itachi's up to today, his mother and Hinote were off on another S-rank mission. Gina and Naomi are spending the day to catch up on old times, and Sakura-chan was sleeping inside after training so hard all morning. _'She's really pushing past her limits lately'_ he noted mentally.

So Naruto walked around looking for Itachi, but when Naruto saw his brother...Something was wrong with Itachi, for he was seemingly rushing to an area outside of the village. Naruto shadowed his older sibling wondering what was up with him. But Itachi was moving quickly even checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him, Naruto had a few close calls along the way but managed to follow Itachi all the way to a clearing.

Naruto's eyes turned black with four red tomoe and two red rings, his dojutsu known as the Shinpangan. His eyes widened seeing his brother covered by a genjutsu but why would...suddenly Itachi's body shimmered as he fell to his knees, the skin paled a little bit more and became more smooth more like Kushina's, the face changed and became far more feminine...the hair grew longer gaining some red highlights, the chest grew larger...the same size as their mother and sister...the figure became more feminine and curvy.

Itachi had just become a very beautiful girl that would make Jiraiya forget about Tsunade.

Naruto was looking at her in actual shock as he stuttered. "W-W-What the hell is THIS?"

'Itachi' froze as she turned around hurriedly and looked like a deer caught in light when she saw Naruto. 'Itachi' was injured on the back and legs and several places...since 'he' had such conditions, he did not dare go to the hospital and he did not train in medic ninjutsu so 'he' was forced to use healing salve/creams, so 'he' would start stripping from the clothes as the Genjutsu release go to heal the injury with the healing salve/creams.

So Naruto saw his naked sister, whom he thought was a boy since as long as he remembered.

Tsukiko froze in utter shock, she did not expect something like this to happen, she had ensured no one followed her...but she was followed by the one whom she cherished the most, she honestly had no idea what to do other than just setting and stare at him in utter shock and fear.

Naruto, who was staring at the girl that was his brother...not to mention the fact she was naked did not help...though when he saw the look of terror in her eyes...his shock disappeared as he calmed himself.

He slowly walked towards her...and she looked like she wanted to bolt out of here but don't know how, so when he reached he put a hand on her shoulder...as he spoke in uncharacteristic gentle tone.

"Can you tell me what is going on?"

Tsukiko looked down as she bit her bottom lip, Naruto gently put his hand under her chin and made her look up to him as he said. "Please?"

she just looked at his eyes...the eyes she always liked to watch before, suddenly it's as if the dam she placed on the pain she buried all these years ago vanished into thin air...she did not know how it happened...but she suddenly lost control of her emotions and as she buried her face into his chest as she unleashed all her emotional pain out while spilling all the horrible acts that had been done to her...by their own father.

Naruto since he was not Human did not even move an inch when she launched herself at him and managed to hug her head to his chest a little awkwardly...since he is still far shorter than her, as he listened to her, his face into grew into murderous rage more and more as his Shinpangan suddenly gained a fifth tomoe and third ring and a pitch black aura formed around him as he imagined how to mutilate Minato in the most ungodly and brutal of ways.

It took an hour to cry and let it all out, before she was silent and just stayed like this for sometime...Naruto was stroking her hair as she seemed to snuggle into him when he did that...30 minutes later.

Tsukiko removed herself and had a rather embarrassed expression on her face as she wiped out her tears, she said. "I am sorry Naru-kun, I did not want you to see me like this."

Naruto just waved away before he said. "Are you alright now?"

She just nodded and smiled slightly...Naruto somehow like this more womanly side of her, it makes her cute.

Then he gazed upon her godly figure and naked body as all is reveal to him, he had a small blush as he looked the other way.

Tsukiko blinked at the act before she noticed herself, she cutely in her new feminine voice yelped in embarrassment as she tried to cover her private parts.

Normally if any males gaze upon her naked body...she would have used the Amaterasu and sent them to the next century and back until not even ashes remains...but when comes to her beloved younger brother Naruto...it was a whole different story.

Naruto somehow found it VERY cute when she do this...though when he glanced upon the injuries...all embarrassment went away, as he urgently went to her and caressed the wounds on her back while saying. "Aneki...are you alright?"

she could not reply as his touch made her freeze...his gentle and soft touch had made her feel in heaven...it took all her will to not moan in pleasure...she did managed to reply. "T-T-These are n-nothing."

Naruto would not have that as he said. "No I can smell poisons from it...you need to be healed from it now."

he looked around before seeing the healing creams as he took it before saying. "Don't worry Tsukiko-neechan...I will heal you now."

Tsukiko really wanted to object as she said "No it's alright, I will do i-"

Naruto shook his head. "Then how can you heal the ones in your back? There is no way you can reach them."

Tsukiko was silent...before she sighed and nodded.

Naruto nodded in return and took the cream and started to spread it on the scratches that are all over her body...

Tsukiko was shaking from utter pleasure...a few low moans escapes her lips...though Naruto did not give it a mind as he was focused in healing her.

he rubbed her back, thighs, belly...and a little below the breasts, arms and leg.

Tsukiko was on the verge of orgasming right now...his gentle rubbing was utterly pleasurable, she was already wet as her womanhood was leaking a massive amount of her honey.

Luckily Naruto did not notice but he did smell a sweet smell that made his loins stir...but he ignored it as he finished.

He stepped back as he looked at his work before nodding at approval...so did Tsukiko as she thanked him for her helping her.

Naruto told her it's ok...and they should return home now, as he started to walk away...Tsukiko grabbed a hold of his hand stopping him.

Naruto turned his head at her questioningly...before she said "Let's keep this between us?"

Naruto stared at her before saying. "You know that you will have to tell Okaa-chan and Onee-chan about this eventually right?"

She nodded before saying. "I know that very well...but...I just don't feel ready to tell them...so please give me some time."

Naruto sighed...before nodded as he said. "Very well then...but please try to tell them sometime soon...the longer you keep it...the more hurt they might be as they would think you are not trusting them with such a secret."

She nodded and smiled slightly.

Naruto then turned around as he walked away as he thought. _'Now things are getting more interesting.' _Another thought came to him as he wondered how his life in the family would go now being the only true male in the house.

**A week later**

Gina and Naomi were in their human forms alone in the Uzumaki compound, they were just reminiscing about the past together. Naruto and Sakura were at the academy... Kushina, Hinote, and Itachi (For now Tsukiko is still wearing her male genjutsu) were off on another S-ranked mission. It was just the two of them for the whole day.

Naomi smiled. "Gina-chan we've know each other awhile haven't we? Since we were young?"

Gina giggled. "Yes Naomi-chan, my father and your mother introduced us."

Naomi also giggled as the memories flowed through her mind. The two demon beauties smiled as they remembered the first day they met.

_Flashback several centuries ago_

_A younger cute-looking Gina was riding atop her father's back in his true form as he raced across the lands as if flying, he could actually fly in dog form but he loved running more. Taisho was a truly majestic sight in his dog form, the King of the canines. His long tail trailed behind him and the wind rushed through his soft dark silver fur. not even a demon horse could follow this powerful daiyokai's speed. Gina wore a white kimono with various designs. She had her mokomoko wrapped around her waist. _

_Taisho asked. **"Gina-chan you alright dear?"**_

_"I'm fine daddy, but where are we going?" Gina replied._

_**"We are visiting an old friend of mine who wants to meet you. Gina-chan, she has a daughter your age."** The daiyokai explained. _

_"Really daddy?" The Inu princess inquired. her cute face lit up in a warm smile. "Maybe we'll become best friends!"_

_Taisho chuckled. **"Yeah you do need some more friends dear."** He said teasingly._

_Gina blushed in embarrassment. "That's mean daddy!" She turned her head away childishly pouting._

_The dog king laughed. **"Daddy's just teasing you princess!"**_

_"Hmph. I'm not talking to you until we get there daddy!" Gina said in a childish tone. _

_Taisho laughed again. _

_Meanwhile_

_A younger Naomi with shoulder length red hair looked up at her mother. "Mommy, who's this guest you invited over?" She wore a smaller more concealing kimono with fox designs. _

_the tall beautiful woman with long crimson hair smiled down at her daughter, her hair fell down to her ankles, blond highlights were visible with her hair, a few bangs framed her beautiful heart-shaped face, One fringe of her hair partially covered her right eye. Her ruby-red slit eyes shining brightly. "He's an old friend of mine Naomi-chan, You'll make a new friend with his own daughter."_

_Naomi's mother wore a flowing crimson dress-like kimono that was low cut at the top showing off her very generous bust (Makes Tsunade and Mei look flat). It had slits running up the sides accenting her long lovely legs. her nails were coated with seductive red nail polish, her lips were a natural cherry red color. She was the queen of the kitsune and Kyuubi No Yoko. Nine gorgeous crimson blond-tipped tails swished just above her shapely ass and snaked around her form. Two fox-ears wiggled on top of her head._

_Naomi shyly smiled. "I hope so mommy..." She was a shy little vixen back then. _

_A handsome silver haired kitsune named Kurama wearing simple white clothes appeared before the two royal kitsune (Yes the very same one from Yu-Yu Hakusho which I also don't own!). He bowed to Naomi's mother in respect. "Kimiko-sama, your guest from the western lands has arrived."_

_Kimiko smiled and dismissed him. "Thank you Kurama-kun I know he'll be here soon." She heard the howl that announced Taisho's arrival. The fox queen shook her head in amusement. **'You haven't changed at all Taisho-kun.'** as a blue orb appeared before her. _

_Soon the blue orb turned into a regal looking man. He had silver hair tied in a ponytail, amber eyes that were stern yet kind at the same time. He wore a regal looking kimono that had armor on the top and shoulders, a thick fur pelt went down his back and split at the middle creating twin tails behind him. Blue stripes decorated his face under his golden slit eyes._

_But his stern face softened seeing Kimiko. He smiled. "It's been a long time hasn't it Kimi-chan?"_

_Kimiko giggled. "Yes Taisho-kun it has been a long time..." She noticed the silver haired girl looking shyly out from behind her father's furry cape. "Is that little cutie behind you your daughter?"_

_"Yes. this is my little girl Gina-chan, it's alright dear come out." Taisho prodded Gina. _

_Gina timidly walked out from behind her father. Naomi studied her equally as shy. _

_The two parents smiled and prodded their own daughters together until they were face-to-face. _

_Gina smiled and lifted one hand. "Um...I-It's nice to meet you, I'm Gina Taisho."_

_"I-It's nice to meet you t-t-too, Gina...I'm Naomi Yoko.." Naomi took Gina's hand and shook it. Her ruby-red eyes looking into Gina's golden._

_Kimiko and Taisho smiled at their daughters' introduction._

_Gina said. "Naomi-chan I have a feeling that we'll become best friends!"_

_"Me too Gina-chan!" Naomi said smiling._

_End Flashback_

"I never forgot that day Naomi-chan." Gina said placing one hand on Naomi's shoulder.

The Kitsune princess blushed lightly. "Gina-chan…do you remember when I met HIM?"

Gina's eyes narrowed. "I do Naomi-chan…that monster only wanted you for your looks." She then pulled Naomi into a hug as the vixen princess began to weep at the terrible memory of the man she thought she loved and loved her back.

Naomi had fallen in love with a male kitsune once. He was an 8 tails, she had just grown her ninth tail. The man seemed nice enough, but then he revealed his true colors, he was only interested in Naomi for her looks and prestige as a member of the royal kitsune family. He believed if he could pretend to love Naomi, then once he 'mated' with her after she became queen, he could usurp the throne from behind her back and rule as King of the kitsune with her as his slave/concubine. Naomi's father was from another noble kitsune family and married her mother Kimiko who has ruled the kitsune for the last 1000 years, but Naomi's father died from a mysterious poison one day, Naomi was only 9 in human years when her father died. The man had tried to rape Naomi something that was forbidden, Kitsune mate for love and companionship, rape was forbidden for Kitsune just as it was for humans... Gina had saved Naomi and utterly obliterated the bastard.

Naomi looked at Gina blushing. "I still remember after you saved me from him Gina-chan we..." Her red face deepened as she felt herself beginning to feel...hot. Her body trembled with remembered pleasure of her and Gina's _activities_. She licked her lips suddenly feeling thirsty and not for water.

Gina purred. "Shall we Naomi-chan?" She went through handseals. A sound poof barrier rose up and then Naomi's eye flashed and they were now protected by an illusion. The two demonesses stripped down until they were completely naked. Any man would die from a nosebleed at the erotic vision of beauties before him.

_Warning: Yuri Lemon scene (Sorry if it's short it's my very first lemon scene at all, Don't like it then skip down or stop reading altogether!)_

Naomi pulled Gina into a deep passionate kiss, yes tongue included, they tasted each other.

Naomi reached down and squeezed Gina's round shapely ass, causing her to moan into the kiss. The two demonesses traded saliva for almost a whole hour before parting for air, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Lust evident in their eyes as they gazed at each other. Naomi began to fondle Gina's large breasts. "How does this feel Gina-chan?" The red-haired vixen purred sexily.

"Oh Naomi-chan..." Gina moaned, her womanhood beginning to leak out her juices, sending it trickling down her legs, her clit began to harden and rise out of it's sheath.

Naomi smelled her arousal and smiled. "My you're certainly excited aren't you Gina-chan? Are you imagining Naruto-kun joining us here?" She moved her hands down, placing them on Gina's thighs beginning to rub them sensually.

Gina's whole body was trembling with sheer pleasure, as Naomi moved her hands to Gina's inner thighs feeling her heat. "Oh Kami..." Just the thought of her and Naomi with an older Naruto was driving her mad with pleasure. "Naruto-kun...Naomi-chan..."

Naomi purred. "Gina-chan...open your legs."

Gina whimpered in pleasure. "O-Okay N-Naomi-chan..." She then spread her legs out, revealing her pussy and the neatly trimmed patch of silver fur just above her netherlips which were leaking with her juices even faster now, her clit was fully erect poking out of it's sheath.

Naomi inserted one finger into Gina's pussy, causing her to eep blushing, Naomi began to pump her finger in and out. "You like this don't you my Inu-hime?"

"N-Naomi-chan..." The Inugami queen arched her head back and screamed as Naomi added another finger into her pussy. "OH MY KAMI! NAOMI-CHAN..."

With such stimulation of her pussy, Gina almost orgasmed right on the spot, her juices were trickling out for like a faucet still running.

Naomi licked Gina's juices off her fingers, causing the Inugami queen to blush. "Mmmmm...you taste so sweet Inu-hime..." She then knelt down bringing her face to level with Gina's pussy. "Now I want to taste it straight from the source!" Naomi thrust her tongue deep into Gina's entrance and began licking paying special attention to her erect clit rubbing it with her tongue.

Gina was hit with another huge wave of pleasure down her spine, she spread her legs wider to give Naomi more access to her most intimate place. Gina had never felt so much pleasure before. "Oh...Naomi-chan! I'm..." Finally she orgasmed with a scream, "I'm cumming!" her sweet juices gushed out of her and Naomi lapped them up.

After coming off her high, Gina smiled to Naomi. "Now it's MY turn to make you feel good Naomi-chan..." She then pinned Naomi to the ground, causing the vixen to gasp.

"G-Gina-chan!"

Gina dug into Naomi's pussy with two fingers, pumping them quickly. "I told you my vixen-hime...now I'll make you feel good..." The Inugami queen purred seductively.

"Oh Kami Gina-chan! Yes!" The fox princess shrieked in pleasure her body convulsing as if having a seizure form the sheer pleasure, it didn't take long for Naomi to orgasm, her juices covering Gina's fingers and trickling onto the ground.

Gina licked her fingers clean just as Naomi did to her own earlier. She licked them in a very erotic manner. After her orgasm high settled, Naomi and Gina then stood up.

Gina purred. "Ready Naomi-chan?"

"I'm ready Gina-chan!" the fox princess cooed seductively.

Gina positioned her entrance right at Naomi's and soon she lowered herself down. Their pussies soon met with a slick wet sound due to how wet they both still were.

Soon the two demonesses rubbed their pussies together, their erect clits met. Naomi and Gina both moaned as their pace quickened up.

"Oh Naomi-chan...this feels...so good!" Gina shouted.

"I...I..Know Gina-chan!" Naomi replied inbetween moans.

their dark youki began to swirled around them they were soon lost in a sea of animalistic lust. Naomi's fox features appeared and Gina's eyes turned red with green slits, the area around her eyes darkened, the stripes on her face turned jagged, and her fangs doubled in length. They went at it like rabbits. At the height of their orgasm, They both screamed as they climaxed together.

**"GINA-CHAN!"**

**"NAOMI-CHAN!"**

After they climaxed the two collapsed on each other and rested up feeling much better, Naomi's nine tails were wrapped around them like blankets.

(_End Lemon: It's safe to Read now!)_

Finally after an hour's rest, the two demonesses came back inside reclothed having relieved their tension for a while. Naomi and Gina were really looking to forward to when Naruto was old enough to join in, just the thought of a threesome between them nearly sent them both into another orgasm. When Naruto and Sakura returned home from the academy they noted a strange scent coming from Naomi and Gina which made them both feel very strange, but they ignored it for now. Kushina, Itachi/Tsukiko, and Hinote returned home later and fell asleep on the floor, it's not the missions tiring them out, it's the fact that the council is constantly sending them on missions.

**Timeskip 5 years later**

Naruto and Sakura now age 13 have basically taken the academy by storm. They were the top-ranked students, yet their true capabilities were a mystery. Iruka and Mizuki have tried everything to hold them back but nothing worked. Especially remembering Kushina's threat on the very first day, but Mizuki was sure confident in whatever 'power' Orochimaru has given him.

Sakura is even more beautiful than on the first day. Now she wore a gorgeous kimono similiar to those Gina and Naomi wear. It was purely crimson red wiht skaura blossom and underneath she wore skin tight black shorts. Sakura's hair was still short but in a beautiful style. Her sleeves were 'deattached' revealing her slim shoulders, and the top was slightly opened showing her generous cleavage. Sakura was the most developed girl in the academy even more so than the 'Ice Queen' Hinata Hyuga.

A silver haired Jonin looked down at them with contempt with his one visible eye, he was standing atop a building behind them. He had an orange book closed in one hand. This was Kakashi Hatake now again a jonin and future Jonin-sensei after he retired from the ANBU forces. Kakashi hated Naruto and Sakura by extension with a deep vengance. He still foolishly believed Naruto was the 'Kyuubi incarnate'. He would kill Naruto and his family no matter what he had to do, too bad he never would accomplish the deed. Kakashi sneered beneath his mask. _'Enjoy life while you can demon scum...soon it will be extiniguished! Sensei will be avenged!' _He vanished via leaf shunshin.

Soon our young demon couple arrived at the academy. Kushina had called Gina and Naomi aside to ask them for help about something. The other kids sneered at them, but they just go to their seats without bothering to look at any of them.

Sasuke was jealous._ 'How! I am an Uchiha Elite! I deserve that power and I deserve that girl!' _He clenched his fists, Sasuke has only fallen deeper into his mental insanity over the years, yet his fanclub has grown. The girls who lusted after this boy must be blind or something.

A certain Hyuga was fuming inwardly. She had been trying dfferent ways to win Naruto's heart for these past 5 years and yet nothing has worked, it's like that pink haired girl is the only one in the academy he actually cares about. But Hinata wouldn't give up so easily, she was like Sasuke in that regard. Hinata glared a Hyuuga death glare at the back of Sakura's head. _'Naruto-kun will be mine you bitch!'_

Kiba now wearing a grey hoody glared. _'It's not fair how does that freak get all the pretty girls?!'_ Akamaru nestled into his partner's hood taking a nice nap.

Soon Iruka and Mizuki arrived. Iruka with his usual friendly smile and Mizuki with his obviously fake smile.

"Good day students! It's nearly time for the Genin exams! Today we will all review the Transformation Technique." Iruka said.

At this, everyone groaned except Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Soon Iruka began calling off people. Some people like Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto along with the other clan heirs managed to do a perfectly good henge of him. The weak civilian born students could barely manage to gather the chakra needed much less perform the handseals.

The day at the academy went by pretty quickly. Naruto and Sakura soon were their way back home. When Naruto sensed weak chakra signatures surrounding them. He quickly held one arm out.

Soon several blurs were seen and a small group of villagers along with four genin appeared before them. The Genin were older ones who failed the previous Chunin exams. They were hoping to gain recognition from killing Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura looked bored at the foolish humans. "How annoying... don't humans know when they're beaten?"

"Heh well, look who we came across." A villager said with a sneer tapping a crowbar in his arms.

"Yeah...the demon and his slut!" One of the genin said drawing a kunai.

"Let's avenge our loved ones and Yondaime-sama!"

Naruto sighed. "I guess I could use some amusement. Come then, show me your resolve." He activated his Shinpangan which now had six tomoe and three rings.

The four genin launched themselves at Naruto at the same time. "DIE DEMON!"

Naruto raised his arms outward. "Hmph how foolish. Almighty Push!" Instantly a massive force blew them all away from the young demonic heir. Naruto was briefly covered in a clear force field.

They all crashed into the buildings hurt really bad if not dead, blood spilling from their open mouths. The civilians were terrified.

"D-D-Did you see that?"

"Y-Yeah he really is a demon!"

"I-If he can repel attacks we'll be never be rid of him!"

"We're doomed!"

Sakura squealed and latched onto Naruto's arm. "That was amazing Naru-kun! Those foolish humans didn't have a prayer!"

"Thank you Sakura-chan...now let's go home, Kaa-chan and the others are waiting." Naruto and Sakura left for home, a mob of frightened civilians behind.

Mizuki was watching with hatred in his eyes._ 'Enjoy your power for now demon...soon Orochimaru-sama will give me power that will surpass yours!' _He turned and vanished.

A certain person was watching him with spinning Sharingan eyes. It was Tsukiko Uzumaki Uchiha. When she revealed her secret to her mother and sister two years ago, after spending almost four hours getting a comforting death-hug from them both, her mother Kushina disappeared and Tsukiko followed her mother to the 'Forest of Death'...Tsukiko heard a huge explosion and half the forest was destroyed with black flames swallowing more of it. Her mother was standing amist the destroyed trees with her EMS spinning wildly. Kushina used **Amaterasu** to burn down nearly half of the forest of death as she cursed Minato to the lowest pits of hell.

Tsukiko glared at Mizuki. _'You will not get the chance to harm Naru-kun...Kaa-chan, Onee-chan, Naomi-sama, Gina-sama, and I will stop you.'_ She then split into multiple ravens which flew off for home to inform her mother and older sister.

**Next day Academy**

The following day, Iruka had everyone review the Clone Technique. Everyone who was called up passed.

He then called Naruto up. Iruka was confident. _'I'm sure thanks to the demon fox, he can't perform the clone technique. I'll fail him and never have to worry about seeing him again!'_

Mizuki grinned evilly._ 'Once he fails, I'll convince the demon to steal the scroll and then whip up the other shinobi into a frenzy for his blood! Not even that mother of his can fight off all of the other shinobi by herself!'_

Too bad that Naruto said the one word that derailed all their plans. "**Shadow Clone Technique.**" Instantly twenty flesh-and-blood clones of him appeared in poofs of smoke, all of them in same calm composed stance. Naruto can actually make _a lot_ more than just twenty clones, but no use sending these fools into a coma just yet.

Iruka and Mizuki's jaws dropped in pure shock. _'H-He knew the Shadow Clone all this time?! Why then did he refuse to graduate early?!'_

Naruto dispelled his clones with a mental command.

"W-Well done Naruto the Shadow clone is an advanced clone jutsu...you pass with flying colors." A shaking Iruka said handing Naruto a headband.

The boy silently took it and went out with Sakura.

Iruka shivered, all the times Naruto fought he was holding back and still beat all other students who challenged him. The demon boy was far stronger than they feared.

Mizuki clenched his fists. _'Damn it! He knew a B-ranked Jutsu! There must be a way!_' He then saw Sasuke brooding, Mizuki grinned._ 'Excellent! Orochimaru-sama pines for the Sharingan! Maybe he will reward me greatly if I convince Sasuke-sama to join him!'_

Mizuki walked over to the brooding boy. "Hey Sasuke?"

The Uchiha avenger looked to him coldly. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk with the number one student." Mizuki said kindly.

Sasuke scoffed. "Tch. Uzumaki's the top student not me."

"Yes Sasuke, but there's a way to beat him!" Mizuki said grinning.

"What?" Sasuke turned to him with icy cold eyes. "You'd better tell me how I can beat Uzumaki."

Mizuki's grin turned wicked. "There's a scroll in the Hokage's tower that can help you beat that brat."

**Later that night**

Sasuke rushed through the forest with a huge scroll on his back._ 'Tch. it was easy, the old fool is not worthy of the Hokage title!' _He tree-jumped towards the meeting place with Mizuki-sensei.

Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was right behind him having seen what he's done.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'Uchiha...you're making a big mistake one that will cost you.' _Naomi was with him on his shoulder easily clinging to it.

Naruto spoke. "Naomi-chan, you know what to do..."

Naomi smirked ferally. **"Of course Naru-kun...that fool Iruka will suffer..."**

The two of them followed Sasuke all the way to a clearing. Naruto landed in front of Sasuke. He had his arms crossed. "Stop right there Uchiha."

Sasuke sneered halting in his tracks. "Tch. I should've known you'd track me Uzumaki. Your senses are like an Inuzuka's."

"Never compare me to those pathetic Inuzuka again." Naruto spat venomously. Being the prince of demons and a powerful wolf-demon, comparing Naruto to an Inuzuka was one of the worst insults anyone could ever use on him.

"Sasuke! What've you done!" Yelled Iruka as he jumped into the clearing.

"Tch. Mizuki told me if I got this scroll I could beat Uzumaki." Sasuke said coldly.

"Well done Sasuke-kun. Now give me the scroll and you will receive power beyond your wildest dreams!" Said Mizuki as he appeared in his full Chunin gear with a massive shuriken on his back.

"Mizuki! Wh did you-" Iruka was silenced as Mizuki threw a shuriken at him. He had to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Heh! Heh! you always were a soft fool Iruka!" Mizuki said cruelly. "Always crying like a baby about your parents' deaths thinking YOU're the only one who suffered! You disgust me you and the rest of this foolish village!"

Iruka gasped. "Mizuki those are words of treason!"

Mizuki laughed manically. "Hehehehehehe! I've already betrayed the village...remember that guy who vanished on one of our missions?"

"Mizuki...you don't mean..."

"I'm the one who killed him!" Mizuki laughed harder.

"You monster! You're worse than Uzumaki!" Iruka cried out. Now that was just insulting to our young demon prince.

Sasuke now looked confused. "My father always said Naruto's connected to the Kyuubi but never mentioned what that connection was."

Mizuki grinned. "Heh, Heh...Sasuke-kun do you want to know why?"

Iruka screamed. "No Mizuki it's forbidden!"

Naruto looked impassive. "I don't know why it's forbidden still, considering it's old news."

Both of the Chunin looked at him in confusion.

Mizuki scoffed. "What do you mean Kyuubi brat?"

"I mean I no longer hold the Kyuubi within me, I did several years ago... but after a mob which YOU two were a part of nearly killed me, I unleashed her." Naruto said calmly.

Iruka and Mizuki looked confused. "HER?"

They were so stupid they never noticed Naomi in her kit form on Naruto's shoulder this whole time.

Naruto spoke. "Naomi-chan, I'm going to have some fun with them."

Naomi leapt down and turned into her human form. "Okay Naru-kun...I guess I'll play with the little Uchiha weakling then."

Sasuke glared at the woman. "How dare you call me an Uchiha Elite weak bitch!" He rushed her foolishly head on with two kunai.

Mizuki spoke. "Iruka help me kill him and I promise you that my master can bring your parents back." He grinned as Iruka looked hesitant especially remembering Kushina's threat.

But he was bitter and really wanted his parents back. Iruka withdrew a fuma shuriken of his own. "Alright Mizuki I'll help you and end his stain on our fair village!"

"Excellent choice Iruka!" Mizuki said but inwardly smirked. _'Fool as if I'd let you take credit for my kill! As soon as we kill the demon you're next! You can have a happy reunion with your pathetic parents in the afterlife!'_

The two chunin charged Naruto who activated his Shinpangan six red tomoe and three crimson rings spun on a black background. Naruto had a hazy black aura around him. "Show me the power of a Chunin..."

Shadowy tendrils burst out of the ground in front of him and reshaped into huge claws of black energy. The sinister claws shot towards the chunin who couldn't see them thanks to the blackness of the night.

**Forest (near the clearing)**

Kushina and Tsukiko were racing towards the clearing worried greatly about their precious Naruto. Tsukiko had explained about Mizuki's plan to the rest of them. Kushina was utterly livid._ 'I knew I should killed those two weaklings years ago, they will not lay a finger on my Naru-kun! I'll fix my mistake and kill them right now!' _She and her second born daughter easily outpaced the other shinobi heading for the clearing. Both Uzumaki women had this thought. _'Hold on Naru-kun...we're coming!'_

Sakura was following them._ 'I want to see Naru-kun crush those fools!' _As a vampire she lived for battle and enjoyed seeing Naurto in combat.

Gina was in her human form following as well._ 'Like I would miss a chance to view Naru-kun in action!'_

**Naruto Vs Iruka and Mizuki**

Naruto had immobilized both Chunin thanks to his shadowy claws. The young demon heir looked bored. "Please tell me this isn't all, you two are capable of."

Iruka finally looked down and gasped in terror seeing a massive claw of black energy holding him. He struggled. "Let me go demon! Let go!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "As you wish." He slammed Iruka into the ground with his claw rendering him dazed for awhile.

Mizuki smirked. "This won't hold me for long demon!" He then struggled harder than Iruka before he was crushed by the claw, only to poof into a log with exploding tags on it.

_'Hmmm...he used the Body Replacement technique and added exploding tags. Clever.'_ Naruto easily defended himself by forming his shadowy barrier it protected him from the explosion easily.

Naruto dismissed his barrier and faced Mizuki who was in front of him.

"Heh, I'm not an amateur unlike that weak fool Iruka!" Mizuki pulled something out of his pocket. A vial with a strange red liquid given to him by Orochimaru.

Naruto raised an eyebrow sensing a dark aura within the vial. Of course FAR weaker than his own aura comparing that aura to his own was like comparing a tiny drop of water to the entire ocean, but enough to mutate the Chunin.

"You think drinking that liquid will help you against me?" Naruto inquired.

"Of course it will demon!" Mizuki opened the vial and drank the liquid. Soon he groaned as he bulked up, becoming more muscular. His eyes turned slitted, and green, tiger-like marks appeared on his face and his canine teeth slightly sharpened.

Iruka gasped. _'M-Mizuki! What's happened to you!'_

Naruto's eyes narrowed. _'The liquid mutated him, does he really think he can defeat me?.'_

Mizuki grinned sadistically baring his fang-like canines. "Now demon fox, you will die!" He charged Naruto much faster now and cocked his fist back aiming a powerful punch at him directly. An explosion followed his movement.

Iruka watched. _'Mizuki you would really go so far just to kill him...'_

**Naomi Vs Sasuke (Completely one-sided)**

Sasuke was covered in burns. "Ugh! What are you!" This woman was really strong he didn't even have half a chance against her, she utterly beat his ass around the area.

Naomi walked slowly towards him her nine tails snaking around her form. "You should know boy...after all I'm responsible for dozens of deaths thirteen years ago."

"You mean you're the...KYUUBI!" The now scared avenger shouted.

"You're smarter than I thought Uchiha, yes I am the Kyuubi No Yoko." Naomi phased out of Sasuke's sight and appeared in front of him. Her eyes began to glow red.

Sasuke felt her power take control of his mind.

**"Now sleep Uchiha and when you awaken this will have only been a dream."** Naomi ordered.

Instantly Sasuke fell unconscious.

Naomi looked down at the unconscious Uchiha. "Hm, well that takes care of him. I think I'll see how Naru-kun is doing." She turned her attention to Naruto's battle.

Mizuki gasped as a clawed hand blocked his blow with ease. _'W-What the!' _The clawed hand wrapped around his wrist halting his movement just before it hit.

Naruto had a hazy dark aura around him, his head was bowed with his hair covering his eyes slightly. He looked up to reveal glowing crimson slit eyes, he had black outlines around his eyes and mouth similar to those of a wolf. His hair grew in length looking more spiked and feral. his hands ending in wicked looking claws.

Naruto smirked baring wickedly sharp fangs. "Heh, Heh...impressive Mizuki I see that strength of your's would be enough to easily kill a normal Chunin or Jonin." He had a smile on that would make Orochimaru wet himself with fear. "Is this the limit to your strength Mizuki? If so I'm disappointed I was hoping for a true challenge." The demon boy said in a bored tone.

Mizuki jumped away. "Tch. This is nothing demon brat!" Mizuki began to change more as he bulked up even bigger, his eyes turned feline-like. His skin turned the color of tiger fur, actual fur grew out of him, and tiger ears grew from his head, his nails grew into sharp claws, and a tiger tail soon burst from his pants swishing back and forth. Mizuki threw back his head and roared like a real tiger.

"I sense your power has grown ten times more...perhaps this will be fun." Naruto said with bloodlust dripping in his tone.

Naomi shivered from the bloodlust in his tone. It turned her on so much. Her nipples were hardening and slightly leaking milk, her clit was so erect it was poking out of it's hood, and her juices started trickling down her legs. If anyone were to look they would see the wet spots on her form-fitting revealing kimono. She was releasing a ton of Phernomones. But thanks to his Juubi heritage Naruto easily resisted and ignored the urge.

Mizuki leapt back faster now and then looked for an opening. He then rushed at Naruto from behind.

But the demon boy eyed him over his shoulder and roared sending out a powerful shockwave he blew Mizuki away from him.

Mizuki went sailing and crashed through several trees badly hurt by that one attack, his body felt as if the Kyuubi had crushed him multiple times. He choked coughing up blood. "Ack! With just a roar...how can he do this much damage!" The hurt tiger man struggled to get up. "Ugh! I can't give up so easily!" He then was grabbed by a claw of shadows.

Naruto slammed Mizuki through the area destroying several trees.

Iruka who now had recovered cried out. "Mizuki!" He charged Naruto with a kunai. "Damn you Demon!"

Only for Naomi to appear in front of him with a red flash. "Sorry I can't let you distrupt Naru-kun's playtime." She smirked before raising her hand at Iruka.

"Get out of my way woman! I must kill that boy because he's..."

"Not the Kyuubi you fool...I'm afraid that the demon fox you're looking for..." Naomi's ruby red eye glowed an ominous red and the pupil turned slitted. **"Is right here!"**

Iruka was completely shocked. "Y...You're the Kyuubi?! Then all this time..."

Naomi giggled. **"It really doesn't matter now whether or not you all discover I'm free...Naru-kun couldn't care less about this village even if he tried..."** A dark ghostly-blue flame flickered into existence in her hand. **"Goodbye Iruka Umino..."** She shot a blast of ghostly blue flames which incinerated the poor Chunin on contact.

Mizuki struggled to break free of Naruto's shadow aura claw.

Naruto then dropped him hard on the ground.

Mizuki groaned. "Argh...That hurt!" The tiger oni like man stood up but just barely. "Grr...damn you demon! I will not be stopped...I will kill you and become a hero! I Mizuki Toji swear to kill you and be loved by all!"

"Oh spare me your whining about heroics please...It's grating on my ears." Naruto said in an almost annoyed tone. "I'm getting tired of you all spouting off about 'heroes'...don't you know? Heroes don't exist... You simply make them up to hide your own stupidity and cowardice."

Mizuki snarled. "HOW DARE YOU DEMON! YOU'RE DEAD!" Purple chakra swirled around Mizuki, increasing his power and speed ten-fold.

Naruto smirked slightly. "Now you're making this more interesting Mizuki." He phased out of sight again.

With the girls

Kushina and the other girls watched Naruto's fight with Mizuki, Kushina clenched her fists glaring at the tiger-like man. Her eyes flickering between their regular blue color and the red of her Sharingan. Her chakra began to swirl around her.

Hinote placed one hand on her mother's shoulder. "Kaa-chan calm down, otouto-kun can handle himself..."

Kushina was silent watching the battle._ 'I know Hinote-chan...but still...Naru-kun's my precious son...It's so hard for me not to intervene and kill that bastard Mizuki myself...!' _It was taking a sheer force of will for Kushina to just stand there and do nothing, while her only son fought against a traitorous chunin even if she knew her baby could easily handle a Chunin.

Back with Naruto

Mizuki charged putting on a burst of speed and slammed his fist straight into Naruto's face. The force behind it actually caused Naruto's head to turn to the side.

Mizuki smirked. "Heh...how did you like that demon? Not a bad punch if I do say so myself!"

But Naruto soon turned his gaze back to Mizuki looking rather bored. Not even a scratch on his visage. "Is that all you got?"

_'He's not even fazed! What kind of monster-'_ Mizuki's thoughts were halted as pain exploded from his hand, as if it was being crushed.

Naruto gripped Mizuki's hand very painfully and tightly, pulling it away from his person. "I'm disappointed Mizuki I really expected better from a Chunin."

Mizuki struggled. "Ow...let go of me demon!"

"As you wish." Naruto replied and released him.

"DIE DEMON!" Mizuki roared.

"No Mizuki you die..." Naruto cocked one fist back and punched him. "Motionless Sand Cloud Bomb." A powerful shockwave tore open Mizuki's back without even moving him blood spewing out of the hole like a faucet on full. Mizuki's face forever frozen in terror. He was dead the body fell to the ground.

Naruto then turned to Naomi who handed him the scroll using her tails. Naruto put the scroll on his back to return it to the Hokage Tower.

Several ANBU arrived. They all sneered behind their masks but knew they could do nothing especially since Sarutobi had informed them Mizuki had played on Sasuke's desire for power.

The lead Anbu walked up to Naruto and held out his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki...you have done konoha a great service by returning the Sealing scroll."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He just handed them the scroll. Naruto turned and walked off.

The ANBU watched him leave. Kushina and the others greeted Naruto and Naomi and soon the whole group vanished via pure speed heading back home.

One ANBu in particular with a cat mask and long purple hair watched the boy. She was amazed. _'Mistress Kushina truly has taught her son much.'_

"Come on let's get this scroll back to Hokage-sama." The ANBU all vanished via body flicker.


	3. Genin test and A ranked mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, or DBZ.

**"Bold"** Demon Talking/Jutsu

"Normal" person talking

_'Italic ' Person thinking_

_**'bold Italic' Demon thinking/jutsu thought**_

**Warning:** **Naruto will be ruthless against Kushina during his 'Training Exercise' in this chapter! No flames! I cried writing this!**

* * *

><p>Kushina watched her son sleep with a gentle smile and love shining in her beautiful blue eyes. She reached out and stroked his hair lovingly. "Naru-kun...now that you've cleared the first milestone...things may get harder but I will be here to help you in any and all ways my darling." She then leaned down and kissed him lovingly on the forehead.<p>

Naruto turned in his sleep, he already sensed his mother in his room even while asleep. Kushina shivered in lust as she pulled back and went back to her room quickly.

Naruto thought._ 'You can't fool me Kaa-chan, I know you have deeper feelings for me. We'll see what we can do about them after my test tomorrow.'_

Kushina placed her hand on her racing heart, remembering earlier during the Mizuki fight when he showed some of his strength._ 'Oh Kami just now, I just wanted to tear off his clothes and...'_ She blushed bright red and then stripped out of her Jonin uniform, changing into a slim practically see-through violet nightgown with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. The Uzumaki matriarch went to bed and had one hell of a wet dream this night, luckily she managed to create a sound-poof barrier with the seals on her door. If anyone came by and saw this they would be shocked to see the Bloody Demoness/Shinobi Goddess of Konohagakure moaning and screaming in her sleep and not in fear either. Of course Kushina would obliterate any spies who dared to try especially because she might view them as a threat towards her beloved son.

**Next morning**

Kushina woke up feeling refreshed and ready. She then got up and got dressed, Kushina went downstairs to see the others already awake and active. Gina and Naomi were in human form again and chatting together. Sakura was brushing her hair, she now wore an outfit similar to Gina and Naomi's only a little more revealing. Of course if anyone but her Naruto tried to peek she would use her monstrous strength to crush their skulls. Hinote now age 26 was reading a new popular manga series called 'Sekirei' (Which I also don't own!) and Tsukiko was sipping tea.

Tsukiko now 19 years old was really beautiful with the same light skin complexion their mother (And Mikoto Uchiha) had, her long hair was the same crimson red if not a little darker with Onyx black streaks running through it as well...staining a few bangs black. Her large breasts rivaled her older sister's... Barely held in by her black shirt with the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan symbols on the back...she also wore black ANBU style pants, her Konohagakure headband was wrapped securely around her forehead. Tsukiko had many suitors asking for her hand in marriage but she rejected each one, for her heart belonged to someone else.

Naruto who was up before anyone else was fixing himself some toast fully dressed in a high-collared navy blue shirt and blue pants with bandages wrapped around his legs, on the back of his shirt, the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan symbols were proudly displayed. his hair was already in it's ponytail reaching down to his upper back.

Naruto noticed his mother was up. "Morning Kaa-chan."

Kushina smiled happily. "Good morning Naru-kun, everyone!"

Tsukiko noticed her mother was oddly cheerful. "Kaa-chan are you okay?" Well her mother was always cheerful around the family and here at home. But seeing her be this cheerful kinda freaked her out.

Kushina giggled. "I'm fine Tsukiko-chan, I slept really well!" She gazed to her youngest and only male child._ 'Oh Kami...that dream was so real!'_ Her cheeks burned pink and she looked away shyly. Her body tingled with pleasure from remembering the vivid wet dream, that involved herself, Gina, Naomi, her daughters, and an older Naruto. Kushina held her blushing cheeks shyly. _'Naru-kun...my body is yours to do with as you please, M__aster!' _Uzumaki women have VERY strange desires.

Naruto lifted his head from his toast smelling that strange sweet scent coming from his mother again. _'This scent again, it means something.' _He noticed his mother's fidgeting._ 'Kaa-chan's been acting weird ever since I turned 13. Could she possibly? Hmmm...This calls for some investigating after my Genin test.'_ He knew that he was growing older and could already feel the strange wants festering deep within his heart, his demonic instincts were telling him to find a mate or rather mates soon and that his mother was a prime choice for his first.

Naomi read Kushina's mind using her Kitsune powers and giggled quietly._ 'Goodness Kushi-chan...you have such a naughty imagination! How long have you had these feelings for Naruto-kun?'_

Gina noticed Naomi giggling. "Naomi-chan?"

Naomi looked to her best friend with a smile. "Yes Gina-chan?"

"What's so funny? What's the joke?" Gina asked.

"Hehehe...Kushi-chan has it bad for her own son Naruto-kun, Gina-chan...can't you smell the pheromones she's releasing?" Naomi said.

Gina turned her head in Kushina's direction and sure enough she smelled lust, desire, love, and the large amount of pheromones. Her golden eyes widened in shock. _'Oh my! Kushina-chan really does have it bad for Naruto-kun! Well considering Naru-kun is the future king of Makai, he'll need more than one woman to satisfy his needs.'_

Sakura being a vampire could also smell the pheromones. _'Kushina-sama is releasing a ton of pheromones but at who?' _

"So any idea which team you two will be on Naru-kun?" Tsukiko asked her little brother.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "From what I know Tsukiko Nee-chan, the two top students are normally paired with the lowest scoring student."

Sakura nodded. "Naru-kun and I are the top two students but who's the lowest?"

Naruto looked to her. "I believe the Nara heir is the dobe of the year."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah. He's so lazy I'm surprised he even graduated."

"Actually the Nara men are known as Konoha's most brilliant strategists. Do not be fooled by their relaxed outer demeanor Sakura-chan." Naruto said calmly. "I hear his father Shikaku Nara is the Jonin commander."

Kushina nodded in agreement. "Naru-kun's right, even I wouldn't go against that lazy slacker in a Shogi match."

So they talked for a little bit until it was time for Naruto and Sakura to head to the academy and Kushina, Tsukiko, and Hinote to head to the Jonin's meeting.

Gina and Naomi assumed their animal forms and left with Naruto and Sakura heading to the academy to find out what team they'll be on.

Kushina looked to her daughters. "Let's go Tsuki-chan, Hinote-chan, I don't want any other Jonin but us to train Naru-kun."

"Hai Kaa-chan." Tsukiko and Hinote replied.

Kushina suddenly sensed a presence and turned to her daughters. "Go on ahead girls, I'll be right there."

Tsukiko vanished in a leaf shunshin and Hinote vanished in a fire shunshin.

"Report Sai," Kushina commanded as the pale Sasuke clone phased into existence in front of her via his ink body flicker. Sai dropped to one knee in reverence.

"Hai Kushina-sama, it seems the Hokage is trying to get Naruto-sama to form a bond with the village so he plans to make Kakashi his sensei. He claims that Kakashi can teach Naruto about his so-called father."

Kushina frowned. Kakashi that eye-stealing bastard would try and hold back her son and also would try to kill him even if he wouldn't ever succeed, just the thought of Naruto being threatened by his own 'Team' worried her very much. She nodded. "Thank you Sai, you're dismissed."

"As you command Kushina-sama," Sai vanished in an ink swirl heading to the academy too.

Kushina growled in her mind. _'Fuck no old man! You will not put MY sochi with Kakashi nor will you try and teach him to be like HIM!' _The name Minato or his two known titles were a taboo around Kushina and her children, you mention about him you die no matter who you are_. _She vanished in her Uzu-Shunshin heading towards the meeting place.

Hokage Tower

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were all standing in the Hokage's office looking forward to receiving their students or student in Kakashi's case. Like always, Kakashi carried around an issue of the Icha-Icha paradise series.

"I believe I shall train Sasuke-kun, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno...after all I can train Sasuke to properly utilize his own Sharingan once it awakens." Kakashi said turning a page of his Icha-Icha book. "Uzumaki can motivate Sasuke-kun to train hard and I'm sure I can 'convince' Sakura that Sasuke would be perfect for her."

Sarutobi stroked his goatee. "I see...but Kakashi...Naruto and Sakura are the top students. Sasuke is only third. Hinata of the Hyuga clan is the second strongest kunoichi in the academy."

"So? I could make them as legendary as your old team was Hokage-sama." Kakashi informed still not looking up from his precious book.

"That is true you could," Sarutobi started still stroking his bread.

"Like hell I would allow that to happen!" Shouted a familiar voice as the door was kicked open off its hinges and sent into the wall just barely missing the other Jonin, revealing a furious Kushina with her daughters Hinote and Tsukiko right behind her. The Hokage's secretary was shaking terrified of the Uzumaki matriarch.

Kushina's blue eyes were practically glowing and slitted as she stormed up to the Hokage's desk cracking the floor and slammed her hands on the desk, her fingers thanks to her own natural inhuman strength, dug deep into the wood and shaking it from the impact. her red hair was waving wildly around her eeriely resembling a certain fox's tails.

Kurenai looked impassive, but shivered inwardly at her mistress's rage. _'Kushina-sama is not pleased...'_

Kushina growled. "Sarutobi...you had better not be thinking of putting my Naru-kun with Kakashi! I told you before that I would be the one to train my son, I can teach him our clan's more advanced techniques!" In the past five years, Sarutobi has tried to force Kushina to become the Jonin sensei of previous graduates but they all failed her exam. He tried this because if she was distracted by teaching other Genin, he would have a chance to try and 'convince' her son to become the village's 'savior'.

"Kushina-chan please be reasonable...Minato would want..." Sarutobi started but realized one thing...That was the wrong thing to say.

Kushina smashed her fist into the desk, snapping it in half. "I told you to never mention _that _man again Sarutobi!" her chakra swirled around her. Her monstrous KI baring down on the others. The gathered people never forgot about her old childhood title that stayed with her. even with her two current shinobi titles: The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Kushina was named that because back when she was little and the other kids made fun of her then-chrub face calling her a 'Tomato' and such. She brutally and viciously pummeled them all, over her academy years she had sent dozens of other students to the hospital or scared them so bad they dropped out of the academy.

The other Jonin were sent down to their knees, shaking in terror in the wake of her KI. Kushina's daughters were used to their mother's moods now, but even they shivered but much less noticable than the others.

Sarutobi began to sweat shaking, as he looked into the spinning black blades of Kushina's Eternal Sharingan. Something about those eyes really terrified him, a memory would try and surface only to be blocked by something.

"C-C-Calm down Kushina-chan, I realize my error...but think about it! Kakashi could train Naruto and teach him one of his jutsu."

_'As if I would help that demon become an even bigger threat!_' Kakashi thought, but he forgot that Kushina's dojutsu could read his mind. He felt her KI spike shockingly even higher and turn on him. He gulped. _'Don't tell me she knows!'_

Kushina with her dojutsu still active scoffed. "Tch. Don't try and lie to me Sarutobi! I know that Cyclops hates my son! Please what do you take me for, a rookie genin? Besides, I know many more jutsu than that weakling does and I didn't copy any of my known jutsu with my Sharingan! I worked hard to master all my jutsu!"

"O-Okay! Okay! Kushina-chan! You'll be your son's sensei..." Sarutobi announced. "But what about the girl you took in a few years ago? A young miss Sakura Haruno the daughter of the late Rose Haruno?"

"Sakura-chan adores my son and they will not be separated! In fact Sarutobi, I think Hinote-chan here could teach Sakura-chan some genjutsu. Tsukiko-chan will help me with training her younger brother." Kushina said in a serious tone. Her two daughters nodded affirming their mother's words.

"B-But Kushina-chan what about our academy's law of pitting the two best students with the worst?" Sarutobi protested. He thought angrily. _'I will not lose another chance to gain control over her brat!'_

"Fuck the academy's rules! The minute they put on those headbands they leave the academy behind!" Kushina shouted furiously, blasting Sarutobi with another round of raw KI.

Sarutobi shivered at her KI pressing down on him. "Alright Kushina-chan, you can train your son and Hinote-chan can take the girl."

"Hm...you are smart for once Sarutobi." Kushina said smirking her hair returning to its flat calm appearance. She turned and vanished along with her daughters.

Sarutobi whispered. "Kakashi keep an eye on the boy, if I cannot manage to gain control of him, I want you to eliminate him."

"Heh, it will be my greatest honor to kill that thing for you Hokage-sama." Kakashi whispered back sinisterly. "It will die for killing my sensei."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes. Since the incident outside the council chambers 5 years ago, she and Anko were fully under Kushina's control as her loyal servants. _'You will die by Kushina-sama's hands Kakashi if you dare even try to kill Naruto-sama.'_

**Academy**

The students were all abuzz with chatting and just plain being irritating.

Kiba growled as he watched all the girls but two fawn over the ice brooder Sasuke. Who were those two girls not fawning over the brooder? Why none other than Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno of course. Hinata as a Hyuga believed her Byakugan was far superior to the Sharingan. And Sakura being a vampiress would never stoop so low as to fall in love with a fragile human like that boy.

Hinata rolled her eyes in disgust at her own gender. _'These weaklings won't last a second as kunoichi.'_

Sakura was as always, close to Naruto and ignoring the fangirls' noise. She enjoyed her future mate's company and scent.

Ino Yamanaka squealed. "I hope we're on the same team Sasuke-kun!"

That started an argument between her and the other fangirls.

Sasuke outwardly didn't react, but inside he was sneering in disgust. _'They dare think I would actually allow one of them to bare my children someday? Tch. They're all pathetic losers!' _He thought of a certain beautiful red-haired woman. _'Kushina Uzumaki, you will be mine.'_

The Inuzuka heir grumbled. "What's this bastard got that I don't?"

Akamaru muttered with small yips.

"Hey! That's not funny Akamaru, I'm smart!" The Inuzuka complained.

Kiba then climbed onto the desk in front of Sasuke glaring at him. The fan girls all yelled at Kiba and for Sasuke to beat him up.

Sasuke looked coldly at the Inuzuka. The two of them just glaring hard. One guy sitting in the desk then accidently bumped Kiba after laughing at something his friend had told him, sending him face forward into Sasuke and the two of them...kissed.

Ino and the other fan girls had a look of absolute horror on their faces. Their beloved Sasuke received his first kiss from another boy...the ugly Kiba Inuzuka no less.

Sakura looked amused. She giggled. _'Heh, how funny! Their 'god' kissed another boy!'_

Naruto was silent ignoring the scene.

Sasuke and Kiba soon separated seconds later gagging and retching as if poisoned. Sasuke gagging harder like he actually kissed a dog.

Kiba was gagging as if he had tasted the worst piece of crap on the world.

Soon the Sandaime Hokage himself shunshined in. He announced. "I'm sad to tell you all this but your senseis Mizuki and Iruka have died because of an unexplained incident last night."

The other students gasped.

Sasuke blinked. _'Why can't I remember anything from last night?' _Every time he tried his head would ache and he would stop thinking about it.

"Iruka was a good teacher and will be missed, his funeral will be held today after the Genin exams. But now I shall sort you all into Teams of 3." Sarutobi unrolled a scroll. "Team 1...

All the fan girls were praying they would be with Sasuke. Ino and Ami being the loudest.

Kiba was praying to Kami that he wasn't placed with the freaks Naruto, Sakura, or Shino.

Sasuke was inwardly seething hoping not to be with anyone.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha,"

The fangirls held their breath.

Sarutobi called another name.

"Sai..."

Everyone looked to see a pale boy wearing a strange ANBU-like outfit sitting alone painting. He looked a lot like Sasuke, but with a much more natural hairstyle.

Naruto recalled that his mother now controlled the 'secret' organization of Ne founded by the late Elder Danzo Shimura._ 'Sai must be one of those NE agents Kaa-chan commands.'_

Sai looked to his superior's son._ 'Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina-sama's only son, you are her entire world. I'm looking forward to working alongside you.' _He chuckled inwardly. Sai's gazed went to Sasuke. _'Sasuke Uchiha the son of the late Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha...not much known about him before the massacre. Just that he's an even worse asshole than before._'

"And..."

The fan girls held their breath so hard so of them were turning blue. "Ami."

"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake..."

"Yes! I'm with Sasuke-kun!" The purple haired girl cheered loudly. She grinned smugly at the other fangirls.

"NOOOOO!" Ino screamed loudly. The other fan girls also complained.

Sarutobi called out the next team. "Team 8: Hinata Hyuga..."

The Hyuga heiress looked coldly up.

"Kiba Inuzuka..."

Kiba groaned. _'Not the ice queen! She's cute but so cold!'_

Hinata's Byakugan activated._ 'How dare that old fool not give me Naruto-kun! He will suffer for this!'_

"And Shino Aburame..."

_'Great I have two ice cubes for teammates!'_ Kiba whined inwardly like a real dog.

Shino was silent as always.

"Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

Sarutobi announced the final team. "Team 9 is Gai's squad, so Team 10: Ino Yamanaka..."

Ino looked glumly at the Hokage.

"Shikamaru Nara..."

Ino groaned. _'Why is the dobe on my team!'_

_'Troublesome...very troublesome...Women are troublesome...'_ Were Shikamaru's thoughts.

"And Choji Akimichi."

_'Not the human food compacter too!'_ Ino whined in her thoughts. Even she remembered not to call an Akimichi the F-A-T word even in thought.

Choji was as usual eating his favorite BBQ chips. "Munch! Munch! Munch!" This kind-hearted chubby boy never really had a problem with Naruto the only reason he avoided him was because his father had ordered him to.

"You shall be lead by my son Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino came out of her depression asking. "Hokage-sama what about the freaks Haruno and Uzumaki?"

Sarutobi explained."Oh, they were specifically chosen to become apprentices...Naruto will become the apprentice of his own mother Kushina Uzumaki and Sakura has been chose as Hinote Uzumaki's apprentice."

Sasuke inwardly fumed. _'Damn you Uzumaki! It's like fate loves you more than me!'_

**Training Ground 9**

Neji Hyuga looked up with his Byakugan active. _'I sense that someone is using fate's name in vain.'_

"Neji-kun?" His female teammate walked up concerned.

"It's nothing Tenten." Neji assured her.

"YOSH! NEJI-KUN! TENTEN-CHAN! JOIN US IN OUR QUEST TO SPREAD OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TO THE WORLD!" their third teammate Lee energetically screamed.

"Shut the fuck up Lee." Tenten and Neji muttered in unison.

**Academy**

"You have an hour until your Jonin instructors arrive use this time to learn about your new teammates." Sarutobi informed them before he vanished.

Sai walked up to Sasuke smiling creepily. "Try not to hold us back...Dickless."

Sasuke glared at him. "What did you say loser?"

"You heard me." Sai replied. "Or are you deaf too? Maybe I should call you deaf dickless."

Sasuke growled drawing a kunai. "You're dead loser!"

Ami shook her fist at Sai. "You better apologize to Sasuke-kun loser!"

Sai just kept smiling. "I'm sorry... ugly Hag."

Ami's face turned red with anger and she tried to pound Sai only for him to dodge her slow blows easily.

Choji was sharing his chips with Shikamaru, while Ino was brooding like Sasuke would. It's like she's awakened her inner emo how adorable.

Hinata was eating her lunch alone but giving subtle glares towards Sakura, who was hanging off Naruto's arm.

Sakura looked at Naruto shyly. "Naru-kun I'm really thirsty...may I?"

"Yes." Naruto replied.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto and brought her lips to his neck. She bit down and drank her fill, moaning in ecstasy as his simply divine blood flowed down her throat.

Sakura released his neck and then smiled gently. "Thank you Naru-kun!"

Naruto nodded. "You are welcome, Sakura-chan." He looked back at her, his gaze made her blush deeply.

Hinata clenched her fists glaring hard at Sakura as her Byakugan subconsciously activated. _'Naruto-kun will become mine you pink-haired harpy! Enjoy him while you can…'_

Naomi was sleeping comfortably in Naruto's jacket.

Soon the teams along with our young demon couple returned inside to wait for their instructors.

Soon two Jonin walked in. One was a gruff tall man who was a younger carbon copy of Sarutobi with a goatee, over his pants he wore a Fire monk cloth. He was smoking a cigarette. The other was a beautiful woman with long slightly wavy black hair...not quite comparable to Kushina, Hinote, Tsukiko, Gina, Naomi, and Tsunade but close, she was definitely beautiful for a normal clan less shinobi. She wore a red and white dress which resembled bandages. Her crimson Sharingan-like eyes had a single ring in them.

The man called. "Team 10? I'm your instructor Asuma Sarutobi let's go." Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino all got up and followed him.

The crimson eyed beauty called out. "Team 8? I'm Kurenai Yuhi your Jonin instructor follow me." Hinata and Shino both silently got up and followed her, they being followed by a drooling Kiba who was imagining all sorts of things that would make Jiraiya's day.

Three more Jonin appeared, one in a swirl of water, and the other two in leaves. One was a tall beautiful goddess, whose beauty and figure rivaled that of Tsunade herself as shown, Jonin vests are not all that covering. Her beautiful face was framed by a few bangs of her long bright-red hair. Her gorgeous hair reached down to past her waist. She had a katana strapped to her right side. Her blue eyes looked to be slitted. The other two kunoichi were younger carbon copies of her and just as beautiful as she was, they had the same blue eyes though the youngest of them had paler skin almost comparable to Mikoto Uchiha's and onyx black streaks in her hair and the older twin had blood highlights in her own hair but other than that they looked like their mother in everyway.

Sasuke looked at Kushina with lust. _'Such a beautiful and powerful woman she's absoultely perfect! You will be mine Kushina Uzumaki!' _

Ami fumed as Sasuke looked at the red-haired beauty. She growled. _'That hag will be pay for seducing Sasuke-kun away from me!' _Ami thought bitterly.

Kushina looked impassively at the students until her son and Sakura appeared in her view. She smiled. "Naru-kun? Sakura-chan? Let's get going!" Naruto and Sakura without hesitation walked over to his mother and sisters. They all vanished.

Soon Kushina, Naruto, Sakura, Tsukiko, and Hinote all stood around a clearing.

Kushina smiled. "Since we all know each other so well, there's no reason for an introduction...we will do the true genin exam tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. "I see...I thought the academy exam was too weak. So what will this true test be like Kaa-chan?"

"You'll face me Naru-kun in a real battle, and I will use all of the techniques I have in my arsenal." Kushina told her son. "If you beat me then you will pass. No other genin have even touched me."

_'Interesting, I'll finally get show Kaa-chan how much I've learned and not just from her either...but on my own.' _Naruto thought with a dark glint in his eyees...no one knew his real strength not even his mother, for just like she had held back when training him years ago so has he held back fighting her and in the academy all this time. "Sounds like fun Kaa-chan, I'm looking forward to tomorrow." He replied.

Kushina giggled. "I have no doubt you'll do fine Naru-kun," They all went back home together until tomorrow.

Little did they know a certain silver Cyclops was spying on them planning.

_'This could be my chance! I'll pass my team tomorrow because the council has ordered me to pass any team with Sasuke-kun on it, then I'll follow them and wait until the demon brat is exhausted after the test, that's when I'll kill him! The last thing he'll ever see is me forcing his precious mother and sisters to serve me and Sasuke-kun as our sex slaves!'_ Kakashi thought maliciously and shunshined home himself having dispelled the Kage-Bushin he left with his team.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip Next day<strong>

Kushina and the others met in a training ground that long since had been abandoned.

Sakura wanted to watch Naruto in action as did Gina and Naomi, they were in human form today to watch the fierce battle.

Tsukiko and Hinote were waiting to see their mother and little brother in action.

Kushina lowered into Yougekiki and activated her Sharingan. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt something strange from her son. She studied him. _'Naru-kun...I can tell... he really means to show me what he's learned.'_

Naruto didn't speak. Instead he breathed lightly with his eyes closed and then opened them to reveal an icy gaze with his Shinpangan spinning. Naruto then lowered into a strange taijutsu stance.

Naomi remembered something. _'Kushi-chan told me how that old fool has a crystal orb that would allow him to spy on us...I won't allow that to happen.' _Naomi's eye began to glow red. _'Sorry old fool...you will never get the chance to spy on Naru-kun or Kushi-chan!' _She also created a youki-blocking barrier to prevent any of the shinobi from sensing the battle that was about to take place.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Office<strong>

Sarutobi activated his jutsu. "Telescope Technique!" the crystal ball glowed and then the village appeared within it's visage. "Lock on to the chakra pattern of Naruto Uzumaki." The image began to zoom through the village looking for Naruto's signature. The village seemed to rush by in the orb, but then suddenly the orb glowed red and the image faded away.

_'What?-! What happened to my crystal ball?!'_ Sarutobi wondered. _'It was like someone set a genjutsu on it to stop me...but who could've done it? Not even the Sharingan can cast genjutsu from this far away.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Training Ground<strong>

Kushina kept calm or at least tried to. Something was up with Naruto he was completely still and poised to strike.

Gina could sense it. _'Naruto-kun...there's something different about his aura...something ancient...dangerous...I don't think Kushina-chan will do too well in this battle.'_

The ground began to crack as the two above kage-level opponents stared each other down. The air was ripe with their power, the lake in the training ground bubbled and the leaves blew from the trees.

Sakura was tingling from the sheer force of the immense energy crackling in the air. she licked her lips. _'This will be a battle to remember!' _As a Vampire, Sakura lived for battle.

"I hope you're ready to fight me Naruto-kun..." Kushina's tone wasn't it's usual affectionate tone no...it was hard and cold...the voice of the true SS-ranked shinobi she was.

"Give it your all Kaa-chan... or you will die." Naruto's tone now full of pure evil and malice that made even Gina and Naomi shiver in fear, but it was still cold making his tone even more frightening. This was the true Demon Prince Naruto born by Takeo pumping his own energy into his body back when he was a baby. Naruto has no chakra whatsoever, his great terrible youki is all the power he needs. He is a Godly entity truly far beyond any of the current nine bijuu or any shinobi. Only the Kamis can fight him on equal terms.

Kushina made the first move charging at her son. She tried to punch him, but Naruto easily pushed it away with his palm. Then Naruto sent his palm into the opening and a huge shockwave of youki burst out and slammed into Kushina with the force of an Akimichi using Human Bullet Tank hopped up on soldier pills. The shockwave sent Kushina flying several feet back.

Kushina managed to recover but she still felt like every bone in her body was shattered, and some blood dribbled from her lips. She groaned as she stood up. "Ow...that hurt!" She held her hand to her ribs as they felt as if they had been smashed. Suddenly Naruto blazed right in front of her. Kushina was shocked as Naruto aimed a powerful punch she leapt up to avoid it and just in time.

His fist crashed into the ground and created a huge crater at least 40 times that of what Tsunade could make, huge stones of earth rose up, the ground looked like a herd of elephants had crashed on it, Naruto basically reformed the entire ground.

Kushina had the anime round white eyes for shock. "What incredible strength!" The other girls were speechless.

Naruto sent a savage kick into one of the slabs sending it hurtling towards his mother like a missile. Kushina ducked the slab and it crashed into the ground and flew several meters stopping all the way on the other side of the grounds a huge trench of destruction behind it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes then raised one foot and stomped the ground. The entire ground vibrated with the force of a level 9 earthquake. Everyone felt rattled by it. Luckily Kushina used chakra to stay put but even then she had a hard time staying balanced. Naruto slammed his foot into the ground again this time he sent out a powerful wave of black youki. The energy wave spilt the ground as it shot towards Kushina. She jumped using chakra to enhance her jump. Kushina landed on a tree on the other side. But then Naruto appeared in front of her.

Kushina quickly shot through handseals. **"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"** She expelled a huge fireball from her mouth.

Naruto just waited for the attack to come near before batting it away with a single hand and not even a single scratch on his skin.

Kushina couldn't believe her eyes. _'Naruto-kun...he just used one hand to deflect my jutsu!'_

Naruto then aimed his hand at Kushina. "**Universal Pull.**" Instantly Kushina felt a force grab her and fling her towards her son. Then Naruto slammed her down harshly with that attack. He then used another one to lift up a huge boulder of earth hovering above Kushina. He slammed his hand down to crush Kushina with the boulder.

Kushina thought managed to get herself back up and dodge the boulder although she felt like her bones were broken.

Naruto then formed black shadow shuriken in his hands. **"Water Release: Water Fang Bullet."**

Kushina quickly went through handseals of her own. "**Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" **She spat out some water which formed a barrier around her as drills of dark violet water formed and rammed into the barrier. Then they broke right through the barrier, luckily Kushina managed to dodge.

Kushina was absolutely shocked._ 'Naruto-kun used a suiton jutsu without any existing water source! Just like the Nidaime could and his shuriken was a ruse to distract me!'_

Naruto appeared behind his mother flashing through handseals. Kushina turned and went through handseals as well. They both cried out. **"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" **Naruto fired a gigantic dark-violet fireball from his mouth which collided with his mother's normal colored fireball. Naruto then went through more handseals. **"Wind Release: Greatbreakthrough!" **He opened his mouth and a huge air wave came out and powered up his flame which absorbed his mother's becoming fiercer and even bigger. Kushina used as many body flickers as she could to escape the blazing inferno.

She soon appeared just outside the attack's range. Naruto narrowed his eyes sensing the air around his mother had shifted. His own dojutsu stared into the spinning blades of Kushina's Eternal Mangekyou. Now the TRUE fight can be begin.

Naruto got into his taijutsu stance. Kushina raised one finger pointing it towards Naruto. The young demon prince quickly reacted. He aimed a punch at his mother only for his fist to go through her body which faded away after he touched it.

Naruto thought. _'A Genjutsu.'_ Suddenly the world around him changed. The world turned black and grey with a blood-red sky. They were in the Tsukuyomi. Naruto was impressed. _'So this is the ultimate genjutsu Tsukuyomi...'_

Kushina appeared before her son clad in her ANBU outfit now. "Sorry Naruto-kun but you won't be able to escape from this world so easily. We're in the nightmare realm where I control time and space." She multiplied into many copies of herself.

Naruto created two black rod-like blades, one in each hand. Naruto closed his eyes and then concentrated, his body released a small amount of his dark energy before he reopened his eyes. They now had eight tomoe and four rings in them. Then something shocking happened the Tsukuyomi suddenly shattered.

Kushina was stunned. "No way...Naruto-kun broke the Tsukuyomi!" So she tried another tactic, she kept Naruto in her sight and focused her right eye on him. Her right eye spun. **"Amaterasu!" **Black flames formed and charged Naruto. Naruto blurred out of sight easily dodging the flames. Kushina blocked a front punch but it cost her big time. There was a sickening snap as her arm broke and now limply hung. Everyone winced at that even Sakura, Gina, and Naomi. It would take even her bloodline's regeneration ability time to heal that.

Kushina bit back tears from the pain. _'Okay so blocking his blows is a really bad idea...looks like I'll have to stick with dodging them.' _Kushina ducked as her son's leg swung overhead. He struck a huge tree beside Kushina which was knocked completely off it's foundation and fell the ground with a boom.

Kushina used her still good arm to flash through one handed seals. She opened her mouth. **"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"** She shot multiple bursts of fire at Naruto who easily dodged them. Then Kushina dug into her pouch getting shuriken out and exhaled fire chakra onto them. **"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson!"** Kushina threw the fire-infused shuriken.

Naruto simply said. **"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall." **without even peforming the handseals, a barrier of dark-violet water rose up around him and put out the fire and blocked the shuriken easily. If Kushina was shocked earlier she was speechless now. Naruto didn't even use the handseals for the jutsu.

Naruto went on the attack again, this time using a single handseal. **"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique." **A gigantic violet water dragon bigger than anything any Kiri Shinobi could use formed and charged Kushina. She barely avoided as the dragon came crashing down.

Naruto appeared behind his mother and kicked her away hard sending her flying, Then Naruto used his immense speed to appear in front of Kushina and caught her in a bear-hug. Naruto then surrounded himself with dark black lightning. **"Chidori Current."** Kushina screamed in agony as the deadly jutsu coursed through her body.

Soon Naruto stopped when he felt his mother's body poof into smoke. He raised an eyebrow. _'A shadow clone.' _Naruto looked around with his normal eyes. But Naruto didn't see his mother anywhere. He raised his fist. Naruto then punched the ground completely breaking it apart and there Kushina was hiding via earth technique.

Again Kushina had the anime white eyes. _'I just can't fool him can I?' _She jumped away from the destruction and landed on the rare solid ground that was left.

Kushina was tired but her son didn't even look winded.

Naruto lowered into his taijutsu stance, he blurred out of sight again. Naruto struck out with a kick, but his leg struck a rib and not his mother's ribcage. A huge ribcage made of violet chakra appeared around Kushina. But the rib Naruto had struck cracked due to his incredible strength.

"The Susan'oo...It's bigger than I expected." Naruto leapt back to study the jutsu.

more bones formed, the skull of a fox monster and the upper limbs, which were equipped with razor-sharp claws it had a second right hand branching from the wrist of the first. It looked like Naomi's fox form. The demonic being gazed down with now glowing red eyesockets at the demon prince.

Naomi was stunned. "Kushi-chan...you were even more influenced by me, than I originally thought."

Hinote and Tsukiko were in awe._ 'So that's Kaa-chan's Susanoo.'_

The Susanoo then reared back with one clawed hand clenched in a fist and it aimed a powerful punch at Naruto.

Naruto calmly raised one hand and blocked the punch easily. Naruto then raised one hand over his head forming a Rasengan. "Let's end this now Kaa-chan..." Naruto then suddenly flew at the Susanoo with his Rasengan which grew stronger and turned a deep violet with a black aura around it (Think One-tailed Canon Naruto Vermillion Rasengan). **"Rasengan!"**

Kushina gasped sensing how much power was in it. She had her Susanoo counter with it's fist. When the two jutsu collided a bright explosion took place. Making the others cover their eyes. When the light faded. It showed Naruto standing victorously over a defeated Kushina, this was the most exhausted Kushina ever had been, even childbirth wasn't as exhausting as this fight was. Her Susanoo was completely gone. her eyes were deactivated. Kushina struggled to get up until Naruto appeared before her quickly with his arms crossed over his chest. Suddenly the air around Kushina got heavier with enormous pressure, Kushina could barely breathe it felt as if her lungs would collapse. This monstrous KI felt even more powerful and potent than the Five Kage combined. This was a tiny sample of Naruto's true frightening power. His blue eyes had the most unholy glare as if telling her she had better stay down or she would die for real. A huge wolf appeared above Naruto. It had Ten-tails and blonde tips in it's fur. It's eyes were the same as Naruto's. The wolf had it's mouth opened in a vicious snarl.

Even Kushina knew when to admit defeat so she succumbed to her exhaustion and fell unconscious, but not before whispering to Naruto that he passed with flying colors. Naruto picked up his mother carrying her over his shoulder, his KI now gone. He soon phased before his audience. "Tsukiko nee-chan, Hinote nee-chan let's go home and give kaa-chan some medical attention."

Hinote and Tsukiko nodded still speechless on what they witnessed. Their mother who was even stronger than a Kage was beaten by their younger brother.

They returned home without any difficulties. When they got home Naruto placed his mother on the bed. Tsukiko and Hinote then performed medical ninjutsu to help her. Kushina was now asleep resting after such a long battle. she would be out for at least a month. Little did she know during her downtime she would taking a good long look at herself and realize at her current level it would be a miracle to gain her son's love. For the next 2 months Kushina was plagued with nightmares and doubts, she realized one thing: as a human she had no chance with her son unless she was turned into a demoness. So she made up her mind...when she was fully healed she would ask Naomi to turn her into a demon fox like her.

* * *

><p><strong>Amegakure<strong>

Konan panted with scratches everywhere from Kisame's Samehamda blade. She had used her paper ninjutsu to help herself survive against the monster of the mist.

"Heh, you're good woman! You managed to survive my sword!" Kisame said grinning like the human-shark he is.

Akio groaned. _'Why did Kaa-san team me up with this bloodthirsty fool?'_

Tobi soon arrived via teleportation waving childishly. "Akio-sempai, Kisame-sempai! Tobi's here!"

Both Akio and Kisame groaned. "Hi Tobi." They both muttered nonchalantly.

"Enough." said a voice and an orange haired man along with six others arrived. They all had the Rin'negan in their eyes and face and body piercings, one man was bald and buff-like in appearance. Nagato Uzumaki and the 'Kami' of Amegakure has arrived his alias 'Pein'.

Tobi freaked. "Yipes!" He then vanished without a trace.

Konan looked to them. "Pein-sama..."

"Rest Konan, I'll take it from here..." the lead spiky haired man replied.

"Perhaps I could end this?" Said a voice.

Pein and Konan turned to see a cloaked man with a black mask on his face. Through the eyehole in his mask, a single three-tomoe Sharingan glowed.

"It's nice to meet the one who bares the eyes of the Rikudou Sennin."

Pein narrowed his eyes. "How do you know of my Rin'negan?"

"Easy I did my research...I have a proposition for you Pein or should I call you Nagato?" The masked man said with a smirk behind his mask.

Konan was stunned. _'He knows about us? And his chakra is way stronger than Nagato-kun's! We don't have a half-chance against this man.'_

The masked man looked to Akio and grinned. "So you're my sister's son Akio eh? When you return to Nee-chan tell her that she should come herself to their villages rather than send her subordinates to gain allies."

Akio's Sharingan eyes widened. _'What he called Kaa-san, 'Nee-chan'? But then that means he's...'_

"I can see on the look of your face that you recognize me...Nephew." The man removed his mask, he looked erieely similar to Sasuke even with the same hair except it was much longer and tied in a ponytail, both of his eyes were three tomoe sharingan. This man was none other than Izuna Uchiha, Kurami's younger brother and the only person in the world besides her own daughter and grandson powerful enough to match her.

Kisame watched with surprise._ 'I see...he has strong chakra just like Kurami-sama! So this is her younger brother...'_

"My name is Izuna Uchiha and I've been watching you for awhile now, I would like to extend an invitation to you and your lady friend into my organization." Izuna said with a polite bow.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"You want to bring peace to the world right? Well that's what my organization plans to do...I'm gathering an army of the strongest shinobi and demons to end the conflict between the countries and their ninja villages..." Izuna said.

Pein's eyes widened. "So we share similar goals."

"Indeed." Izuna said with a smile.

Pein narrowed his eyes. "I see. Very Well...Izuna if the goal is to achieve peace then I shall join your organization."

"Excellent!" Izuna exclaimed and turned to Konan. "And you woman?"

"I follow Pein-sama." Konan replied monotonously.

"Ha! Then it's decided!" Izuna announced before he vanished along with both Konan and Pein the other five bodies vanished in a poof of smoke.

Akio watched and then shook his head. "Let's go Kisame, the mission's a failure."

"Ah whatever Akio...at least Samehada got some food!" Kisame said grinning.

The two of them vanished.

Tobi scratched his head when he popped out from underground via earth release: hiding like a mole technique. "Uh...Akio-sempai? Kisame-sempai? Where'd you guys go? Did Tobi miss something?"

Then voices were heard.

"Hey it's one the Akatsuki let's get him!" Several Ame-nin charged.

Tobi gasped and burst out of the ground. "Yikes! I'm outta here! Sempais wait for me!" He ran while comically waving his arms as ame-nin chased after him. "Ahhhhh! Please don't hurt Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later (Kushina's healed now thanks to her daughters' medicial ninjutsu and her own healing)<strong>

Kushina asked her son. "Um... Naru-kun?" She was fidgeting a little nervous especially considering she remembered the utter defeat at her son's hands. She couldn't even touch him. Also the nightmares she suffered during her recovery plagued her mind as well.

Tsukiko wondered. _'Why is Kaa-chan so nervous?'_

"Yes Kaa-chan?" Naruto replied looking up at her.

"Would you like to send today alone with me?" Kushina asked shyly. "I managed to take today off," Meaning she used her EMS to manipulate Sarutobi into giving her the day off.

Naruto replied. "Why not Kaa-chan? I'll go"

Kushina hugged her son ecstatically. "Thank you Naru-kun, I promise you will love the place I have to show you!" Her large breasts were just an inch from his face.

Naruto's face didn't turn red although he did very discretely like how she felt. "I'll take your word for it Kaa-chan."

Hinote looked stunned. _'What?-! Why does Kaa-san get otouto-kun first!'_

Kushina grinned as if reading her eldest's thoughts and gave her the 'V' for victory sign.

Hinote fumed._ 'No fair Kaa-san!'_

Kushina and Naruto then left the Uzumaki compound together via teleportation technique.

Hinote began ranting on how unfair it was that their mother got Naruto first. Tsukiko was envious too but told her onee-chan that it wasn't surprising considering it's her right as their mother and clan head. So they just accepted it and decided to go about their business for the day, Hinote and Tsukiko were sent on a mission. Gina, Naomi, and Sakura decided to train together in the abandoned training grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

When Naruto and his mother reappeared, he noticed they were at a wet forest with a lot of fog, luckily his demonic Byakugan-like sight allowed him to see through the fog as if it was clear.

Naruto saw several trees and a huge unfinished bridge in the distance. "Kaa-chan where are we?"

"This is the borders of Nami No Kuni Naru-kun..." Kushina replied. She and her son walked 10 miles east passing a large lake on their way. When they arrived at their destination, Kushina made a T-shaped seal. "Shadow Clone Technique!" Several shadow clones poofed into existence beside her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Kushina smiled. "You'll find out in a bit why I created several dozen clones in a moment Naru-kun." She and her clones then split up in different locations in the area. They started drawing seals.

Naruto watched as his mother and her clone shot around 50 handseals in seconds each one ending on ram. Soon the seals they had drawn glowed and then something rose up in the area, a large secret pathway filled with water rose up from one of the puddles in the area.

"A secret waterway. How interesting." Naruto replied.

The two entered the waterway and walked at a nice easy pace for each other.

Kushina was ecstatic to finally be alone with her son. _'Naru-kun I can't hold my feelings in any longer...I'm going to confess my love to you Sochi!'_

After a nice long walk, they arrived at the end and when they came out. They were on a different island, the ruins of Kushina's home village Uzisho.

Kushina led her son through the ruins heading 3 miles further and soon...They were at a practically gorgeous area.

It was different than the other parts of the village. A beautiful two-story house was seen just a few feet away along with a huge sparkling lake. The grass and trees were full of life. On the house the Uzumaki clan symbol was seen. The weather was just perfect. Beautiful blue sky, nice breeze, and the sun reflected the lake's surface giving the whole area an almost supernatural feel. Naruto was inwardly amazed as he studied this beautiful area, he looked to his mother.

Kushina smiled. "Beautiful isn't it Naru-kun? I found this place years ago when I was a little girl just before Mito Baa-chan brought me to Konohagakure to become Naomi-chan's new jinchuriki. I never told anyone about this place."

"It's truly beautiful here kaa-chan, I feel so at peace." Naruto replied calmly. His instincts were calm and helping him realize his true feelings for his mother.

"I'm glad Naru-kun, we both needed a break from that hellhole Konoha..." Kushina said. "I'll be right back Naru-kun I need to slip into something...more _appropriate_ for our date..."Kushina had added a small purr to the final part of her sentence. She walked into the house.

Naruto found a nice place to sit down and just stare at the lake for the next 45 minutes.

"Oh Naru-kun!~ I'm back!~" Rang out his mother's voice in a melodic seductive tone that would make Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Minato burst in their pants.

Naruto turned and nearly froze completely at his mother's change of clothes. Kushina wore a gorgeous kimono fit for a queen. Truly worthy of a woman of her status. The kimono was a royal blue with some white in it, the Uzumaki clan symbol was decorated on the back and front of the kimono, the Uzumaki were of royal blood making Naruto effectively a prince in blood. The sleeves were long and the top was opened slightly revealing her ample cleavage. It had slits on the side accenting her legs without revealing too much or impairing her movement. Her bright-red hair was shining brightly in the sun surrounding her goddess-like face like a red halo.

Naruto was frozen staring at his mother in her kimono. _'Kaa-chan...she's so beautiful...why haven't I ever noticed before?' _He remembered._ 'Oh right at the time I was too young to understand...'_

Kushina asked shyly looking at him. "What do you think Naru-kun?"

Naruto replied. "It looks great on you Kaa-chan."

"Thank you Naru-kun..." Kushina said blushing and then sat next to her son and for the next few minutes, they stared at the lake and discretely glanced at each other.

Kushina sighed as she gazed from the lake to her young yet mature son. Naruto was looking ahead at the lake with one hand under his chin, his dark blue eyes gazing calmly at the distance, his golden hair shined in the sun brightly making him even more desirable. her son looked so handsome even more so than his _father_. No... Kushina shook her head, she wouldn't think of that man anymore, he was gone and gone for good. She had her son now and he was the only man she ever wanted and needed. Minato had nothing on Naruto.

"Naru-kun, I have something to tell you..." Kushina said blushing.

Naruto turned to his mother giving her his full and complete attention. "What is it Kaa-chan?"

Kushina leaned over and then pulled him into a hug and this wasn't her normal motherly hugs no.. this was a different hug. She whispered into his ear. "I'm in love with you Naru-kun, yes I know you're my Sochi but you mean much more than that to me...I've loved you since you were born Naru-kun...Ever since I first laid eyes on you I felt something for you, I want you Naru-kun I want you to be the new man in my life." Kushina gave her son time to process this new information in his mind. The Uzumaki woman hoped her son wouldn't reject her, she didn't think she could bare it if he did.

Naruto thought._ 'I knew it, kaa-chan loves me.'_ That didn't bother him as much as he thought in fact it didn't bother him at all, probably due to the fact that as a demon now he had completely different moral values. Naruto thought. _'I'm a demon now and human taboos no longer occur to me...Kaa-chan...' _He had a hunch that she loved him even though he was her child, she loved him like woman loved a man. The young Juubi instantly made up his mind.

Naruto then hugged his mother back stroking her long red hair. "Kaa-chan...I love you too, I now know what my instincts were trying to tell me a few years ago...they were telling me that you are a prime choice for my first mate, as a Juubi I know I'm entitled to multiple mates.

Kushina felt tears of joy falling. "N-Naru-kun..." She and her son then shared their very first kiss of many to come and it was a glorious one, they practically tasted each other's tonsils. They swapped saliva for maybe 40 minutes before separating.

Kushina was slightly flushed. "Wow...N-Naru-kun not bad for your first kiss." She licked her lips savoring the taste of her son's lips on hers.

So the two sat together near the lake and even fed each other food, that Kushina had retrieved from the house. It truly was the perfect first date. After the sun went lower they decided to head back to Konoha. Kushina returned to her normal wear and they returned Konoha holding hands all the way. Imagine the shock of the others when the mother and son returned home holding hands like lovers. Hinote and Tsukiko were envious when their mother gushed and told them of the wonderful date she had with their brother. That night, Kushina's sound-poof could barely hold in her moaning as she had the most wonderful wet dream ever. She would have to wash her sheets that next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>3 months Later<strong>

Naruto and his mother along with Sakura and the others were moving towards the Hokage tower to receive their next mission. Ever since their date two months ago, Naruto had gotten much closer to his mother and Naomi had changed her into a kitsune like herself upon her request. It was rather easy considering Kushina was her former host. Hinote had also been made into a Kitsune. However Tsukiko became a Raven Demoness the princess of them too...they had to perform a longer ritual on her using the blood of a freshly dead Raven demon.

Like most new genin, Naruto started out with D-rank missions but he completed them in record time, he and his mother were annoyed by the clients in the their D-rank missions. So annoyed in fact, that Naruto and Kushina would often send shadow clones in their places to finish the weak missions. Especially when on the dreaded 'retrieve Tora the demon cat' mission that everyone hated.

As per usual glares followed them but they simply ignored the morons which irked them greatly. A small crowd soon gathered with weapons.

One guy actually rushed Naruto. "Die demon!" He had a torch and pitchfork with him like all morons that wanted to kill 'monsters'.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'Where do they get those?' _Naruto took off running and the guy and crowd followed him. The crowd seemingly cornered Naruto in an alleyway.

"Nowhere to run now demon!"

"Finally we will end your wretched life!"

"This is for Yondaime-sama and all our loved ones!"

"Let's kill the demon brat!"

The crowd charged until a monstrous pressure froze them. Naruto had a black aura around him and he looked up revealing black eyes with nine red tomoe and four red rings in them. Naruto snapped his fingers and an invisible barrier rose up and not only would it prevent Sarutobi from sensing him it would also erase all traces of his youki when he took it down to prevent them from tracing the following slaughter back to him.

"There now the old fool won't be aware of what will happen." Naruto said in a heartless dark tone.

"W-W-Wait! Please don't!" The crowd now realizing they were tricked pleaded with the young demon prince. Naruto just stared impassively at them. But deep in those frightening orbs they could see pure death and evil in them.

"No...you all wanted to die so you shall get your wish." Naruto then went through handseals. **"Fire Release Great Fire Majestic Annihilation!"** He inhaled deeply before expelling a stream of dark violet flames from his mouth which formed into a raging inferno wall. The crowd screamed in terror as the flames swallowed them whole. When the flames finally died down there was nothing left of the mob but ashes. Naruto dispelled his barrier and walked out of there returning to the others.

Kushina asked. "What happened Naru-kun?"

"I dealt with those insects..." Naruto replied ruthlessly.

Kushina shivered in lust from his tone. _'So hot...I can't take it Naru-kuun.'_

Soon they arrived to the Hokage's mansion and entered it.

Sarutobi's secretary knew better than to mess with them and allowed the family in without any difficulties.

Soon the Uzumaki family faced Sarutobi doing mission reports.

"Ah Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun...welcome I assume you're here for your next mission?" Sarutobi asked kindly.

Naruto was silent, his sisters just stared impassively at the old man.

Kushina replied monotonously. "Of course we're here for another mission Sarutobi just give it to us."

"Hey! You will respect Hokage-sama Uzumaki-Eep..." A Chunin replied only to gulp as Kushina icily stared at him. He began to sweat. _'This woman scares me!' _He breathed a sigh of relief when Kushina looked away. _'She's scarier than Tsunade-sama!'_

Sarutobi nodded and looked for a mission for them. He discovered a scroll. "Ah it just so happens I have a C-rank mission in mind for you. It seems a bridge builder of Nami no Kuni needs an escort team to take him back to his home. Come on in sir!"

An older man wearing a straw hat and tattered clothes came in. He was walking kind of weird to show he was drunk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes smelling the alcohol on his breath.

The man looked skeptical. "This is the group that's going to protect me? Three women, a dog, a young girl, and a little boy?"

Naruto ignored the drunk fool. The only visible reaction was the narrowing of his eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest. _'Hmph. old fool should learn not to drink...I'm thankful I'm not human anymore...'_

Unfortunately Sakura wasn't as mature and cracked her knuckles glaring at the old man. Sakura bared her fangs. "You want to die ningen?"

Kushina and Naruto's older sisters also glared at him. Their three-tomoe Sharingan all activated and spun. Kushina's Sharingan began to morph into EMS form.

The old man gulped feeling their bloodthirst. _'I think I messed up!'_

Gina growled at the old fool wanting to melt his you-know-what with her poisonous acidic saliva. Naomi was oblivious sleeping in her kit form in Naruto's cloak.

Naruto sighed. Why must he be the mature one in this strange group? Oh yeah cause he's the future king of demons that's why. He sighed again it was hard being royalty sometimes.

Naruto glanced at them and unleashed a small amount of demon KI. "Alright enough. You can't kill the old fool, he's our client and shinobi are not allowed to kill their clients unless that's the mission." The KI calmed them all down instantly. Naruto was more than worthy of his title of Demon Prince.

The old man was scared sober. _'That kid just stopped them with a glance! He's scarier than they are! I better watch my mouth around him!' _He then introduced himself. "My name is Tazuna, I'm a super bridge-builder from Nami and I'm counting on you to protect me."

Sarutobi shook._ 'Just that small amount of KI calmed down his own mother Kushina, who's even stronger than I am! Naruto, what is your true strength?'_

Sarutobi then snapped himself calm. "Alright you mission is to escort Tazuna-san back to his home in Nami No Kuni."

Naruto nodded. "Very well Hokage-san, we shall complete this mission." Any chance to get away from this wretched village was okay with him.

"Good luck Naruto." Sarutobi replied.

Naruto vanished via pure speed. Sakura and the others followed via shunshin. Gina turned into a blue orb of light and flew after them. Tazuna walked out to get ready.

**A Few minutes later**

Kushina and the girls arrived to see Naruto standing at the gates with his arms crossed and eyes closed in concentration. His headband was wrapped around his forehead helping to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

The girls all blushed at the sight of Naruto standing so calm and mature. He was more of a man at 13 than any of the other male shinobi in this village.

Tazuna walked up seeing his protection was here.

Naruto spoke. "Alright Tazuna-san lead the way."

"Of course." Tazuna replied and soon the group was well on their way to Nami no Kuni.

Hinote and Tsukiko were discussing when to have their time with their brother.

Sakura was talking with Kushina on advanced dark jutsu training.

Gina was silent she could tell this mission would be different than any mission she had seen Naruto on before. She looked to Naruto. **_'Now that Naruto-kun's a shinobi he's considered an adult in the eyes of the village. Now it's time to introduce Naruto-kun to father after this mission. I just hope father can accept Naruto-kun...'_**

They continued their journey and then they came across a puddle in the middle of the road.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'A puddle? here? It hasn't rained in months and I know we're not near any water source.'_ He nodded his head to his mother signaling her.

Kushina caught the hint and nodded back._ 'It looks like Naru-kun agrees with me. This is no puddle this is a genjutsu!'_

They all ignored the puddle, walking right past it. And then two shinobi with headbands baring the mark of Kirigakure rose out of the puddle. They had cloaks, masks covering their mouths and clawed metal gauntlets attached to their opposite arms. a long bladed chain came out their gauntlets.

"First one..." the chain wrapped around Kushina. But when it tried to slice her...it failed as Kushina poofed into smoke revealing it was just a shadow clone. The real Kushina appeared and grabbed the chain, the blades of it not even hurting her.

The kirigakure Chunin gasped. As Kushina gripped their metal chain and snapped it with a flick of her wrist. They shuddered as they knew how deadly these chains were.

The right one shivered. "Red hair, blue eyes, and monstrous strength...it's HER Gozu!"

The newly named Gozu nodded. "The Bloody Demoness of Konoha... Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki! The strongest kunoichi in the world and said to surpass even Tsunade-sama of the Sennin! Oh man Meizu we're screwed!"

"Y-Yeah and those younger red-haired women must be her daughters! I heard the eldest Hinote is the true genjutsu mistress of Konoha and she's been hailed one of the best katon wielders right behind her mother!"

Gozu nodded. "And not to mention the terrible rumors of that blond boy."

"Blonde kid? That must be Kushina's one and only son!" Meizu exclaimed terrified. "You are right brother we're done for!"

Kushina smirked. "So you know of us and you must be the Demon Brothers former Chunin of Kirigakure. Why are you here?" She revealed her fully mature Sharingan. But the Demon brothers were so scared they were staying put.

Tsukiko walked up and placed one hand on her mother's shoulder. "They're obviously after Tazuna-san, Kaa-chan."

"Really?" Kushina inquired. She looked to Tazuna who gulped at the glint in her eyes. Kushina walked towards Tazuna. "Okay Tazuna-san, why don't you tell us why these missing-nin are after you."

Tazuna shivered as the red-haired woman was soon right in front of him. Kushina placed one hand on his face, her three tomoe Sharingan began spinning. Kushina smiled sweetly but you could see the sadistic dark glint in her eyes. "Well Tazuna-san are you going to tell me?" Her Sharingan changed into its eternal mangekyou form. "Or will I have to force it out of you?"

Naruto activated his Shinpangan. Nine red tomoe and four red rings spun on a pitch-black background with a red pupil in the middle. He read Tazuna's mind with his eyes.

"Kaa-chan, I know who's after Tazuna-san..." Naruto replied. Everyone turned to him. "It's Gatō of the famous Gatō corporation. He's one of the richest men in the world." The young demon prince explained.

Tazuna looked down. "Your son's right Kushina-san. That tyrant took over Nami and we can't stop him, he's too strong! My bridge is the only thing that can save my country..."

Naruto walked over to Tazuna and said coldly. "Tazuna-san, you do realize you lied to us right? If my team and I weren't as powerful as we are, you would've died. And shinobi protocol demands we go back..."

Tazuna looked down. He knew he couldn't guilt trip these people, something told him they couldn't care less about his country's troubles.

Naruto sighed. "But...since we're already out here...let's keep going."

Tazuna looked at him in shock.

"After all...I'll take any chance to get out of Konohagakure, even do an escort mission..." Naruto replied monotonously.

Kushina nodded. "Agreed Naru-kun..."

The others all agreed with Naruto's logic as well.

Tazuna was about to cry for joy when Naruto gave him a cold glance. "You even think of crying and I will throw you all the way back to Konoha."

Tazuna stopped himself and nodded in fear.

Naruto stopped. "Wait Kaa-chan what do we do about the demon brothers?" He gestured to the frozen kiri missing-nin.

Kushina smiled. "I'll handle them Naru-kun..." She looked at them with sheer bloodlust. Her Sharingan spun as her KI rose up.

"W-Wait! Kushina-sama! Please let us go!" Gozu begged.

"Y-Yeah please Kushina-sama! Have mercy!" Meizu cried out. these two were so scared they were practically crying.

"Oh sorry, I haven't killed anyone in months! I don't my skills to rust!" Kushina replied cheerfully and a hint of madness. She then rushed at them with her sword and slashed away reducing them to bloody bits, the only thing Tazuna could see were slashes of white light tearing the brothers. she was soon splattered in their blood. Kushina trembled in erotic pleasure. "Mmmm...so nice to spill some blood again!" She licked her lips as some stray blood landed on them.

Tazuna was shaking horrified, he was very close to wetting his pants. _'W-What a cruel way to kill someone!' _Tazuna pissed himself in fear.

Kushina flicked her blade cleaning it of the blood and sheathed it. "They were mere Chunin not really worth much Ryo."

And so the group's trek to Nami continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Nami No Kuni<strong>

Tazuna had a friend who help them cross the water not like they really needed it since they could just water-walk and carry Tazuna. They crossed under the huge unfinished bridge.

Soon the group was on land and their walk continued.

Kushina was deep in thought. _'Next time it won't be Chunin but Jonin level shinobi after him.'_

Gina suddenly smelled something in the bushes and she dashed into them. You could hear a squeal and flesh crunching and soon Gina came back with a dead rabbit in her jaws.

Tazuna had nearly jumped out of his skin at that.

Gina spit the rabbit onto the ground it's flesh was melted from her acidic saliva. She narrowed her eyes. **_'This is a snow rabbit but it's winter coat doesn't come in during the summer unless...it was used for substitution!' _**Her ears suddenly picked up a strange sound.

Naruto suddenly raised his hand as if expecting something.

Soon everyone heard a whirring sound as a massive blade came at them all. It resembled a cleaver somewhat.

The others all ducked except for Naruto.

Sakura called out. "Naruto-kun! Look out!"

But Naruto caught the sword just as it reached him with two fingers.

"Hum...very nice quality steel...But it's too bulky for my tastes." Naruto replied before he began spinning the sword with his fingers and then threw it at ten times the force. The sword whirred louder like a buzz saw gone crazy as it flew towards where it was thrown from.

A hidden kiri shinobi gasped and used the reverse summoning to call his sword back to him. He soon appeared before them via water shunshin. The man was really tall almost comparable to Kisame. He had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he was shirtless and wore tan-brown forearm warmers and tan pants. Leather strips were on his back which were used to hold his giant sword. His mouth and nose were covered in bandages.

Kushina smirked. "Ho, ho, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist, an A-ranked missing-nin from Kirigakure."

Gina and Naomi in their animal forms smirked at Zabuza. That foolish human had no idea what True demons were capable of...so what if he committed a tiny 100 strong massacre of pathetic trained human kids? It was nothing compared to what they had done.

The newly named Zabuza grinned beneath his bandages. "And you're Kushina Uzumaki the Bloody Demoness of Konoha and you are also hailed as the Shinobi Goddess, it's an honor to meet you. That blond Gaki with you must be your son Naruto Uzumaki." Zabuza chuckled. "I've heard the rumors about him...I wonder just who he takes after more...you...or his father?" Zabuza just made a big mistake.

At that the air in the area seemed to turn icy cold and not because of Zabuza's apprentice's Hyoton Kekkei genkai. Kushina and the other girls were outraged. How dare Zabuza compare their Naruto to that ningen scum!

Gina and Naomi assumed their human forms glaring at Zabuza. Gina withdrew her sword and charged her youki into it lightning crackled around the blade. Naomi's red youki seeped out of her like a fluid and a silhouette of her fox form appeared behind her snarling.

Kushina growled and then fire surrounded her as she changed into her demon form. her ears became fox-ears, 4 tails sprouted and swayed behind her and her nails sharpened into claws. Her teeth grew into fangs. Her eyes turned crimson and slitted like Naomi's. Hinote followed suit with her mother gaining red slit eyes, claws, fangs, fox ears, and 3 tails. Many ravens gathered and surrounded Tsukiko and six raven wings sprouted from her back (Think the same wings Ruby from Rosario uses). The ravens cawed ready for their princess's orders.

Sakura's hair briefly flashed silver and her eyes turned crimson before they returned to normal, her youki flared up cracking the ground. She put on her gloves.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes and got into his taijutsu stance. "Why don't you try and see who I take after more?"

Zabuza grinned. "My pleasure!" He rushed at Naruto with his blade drawn. Naruto met Zabuza head on.


	4. The King's journey in Wave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DBZ, or Inuyasha! I own the OCs and Hakkyou No Yami owns the plot!

**Warning: Kushina will be extremely twisted in two scenes of this chapter so if you don't how she acts don't read that part. Also there will be three Lemon scenes in this chapter don't like them then skip them!**

* * *

><p>Zabuza ducked as Naruto aimed a thunderous kick at him. The kick struck a tree and felled it with one hit. Zabuza was impressed. "Not bad gaki, you got some nice strength on you." Zabuza swung his blade to try and slice Naruto in half but the young demon prince easily and elegantly dodged it.<p>

Zabuza began to swing his sword over and over trying to hit Naruto but to no avail the boy was just too fast for him to hit. He gained a tic mark. "Grrr, stand still and let me kill you gaki!"

Naruto didn't answer and then vanished. Zabuza held his blade up to block as Naruto aimed a punch at him but for some reason Zabuza got a bad feeling and used the teleportation technique to vanish as Naruto's fist crashed on the ground where he once stood. The ground was uplifted entirely by that blow and spider web cracks lead from where his fist had met the ground.

Kushina was watching with an evil smirk at Zabuza. _'That fool doesn't know what he's gotten into my Naru-kun will destroy him!' _

Sakura and the others also decided to enjoy watching this battle.

Zabuza gaped with the anime round white eyes._ 'What is this kid?-!' _He placed his hands in the tiger seal. "**Water Clone Technique!**" Zabuza created five water clones which surrounded Naruto. They each swung their blades at the same time.

Naruto then blocked the blades easily with one finger.

Zabuza gaped again. "How?-! He blocked five clones with one finger?-! What the hell is this boy?-! He's not human!"

The girls watched the battle with pride especially Kushina and her daughters. Sakura was giddy with excitement, this battle made her vampire blood boil.

Naruto instatly sliced down all five clones back to water.

For the third time Zabuza was gaping. "It's impossible! He destroyed my clones without even trying!"

Naruto looked to Zabuza. "Is this all you can do Zabuza Momochi? I expected better from an A-ranked Missing-nin."

"Grrrr...mock me will you Gaki?-!" Zabuza was getting angry he then jumped onto the water with his hands both in the ram seal, one under his chin and the other raised high above his head. "**Hiding in Mist Technique**!" A white mist formed in the area creating zero visibilty.

Zabuza's voice enhanced with chakra spoke out through the mist. "Hehehehehehehe...Now what will you do gaki you can't hit what you can't see!"

Naruto closed his eyes. He then suddenly phased out of sight and the sounds of beating was heard, you could hear Zabuza's grunts of pain echoing. The mist faded to revealed a beaten Zabuza now on land next to the lake.

Zabuza had blood dribbling from his mouth which seeped through the bandages. "But how?"

Naruto explained. "I don't need my eyes to hit my opponent." He thumbed towards his nose. "My nose is far sharper than any Inuzuka's nose, I could smell your foul stench even with the water in the air. I could also detect your chakra signature."

Zabuza gaped. He then went through over 40 hand seals."**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!**" Some of the water beside him rose up into a serpentine dragon shape and charged at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, he had used this very same jutsu against his mother during their battle in his genin test. Naruto raised one hand. "**Blocking Technique Absorbtion Seal.**" The dragon jutsu suddenly began to disappear until it was completely gone. Naruto was surrounded by a clear dome around himself.

Zabuza was gaping for a fourth time. "What the hell...He absorbed my jutsu!"

Naruto said. "**Water Release: Water Fang Bullet.**" To Zabuza's shock drills of violet water formed around Naruto before charging at him.

Zabuza barely managed to dodge the drills of water as they pierced through the trees of the forest._ 'He didn't even use hand seals for that jutsu! How advanced is this boy?-!'_

Naruto appeared behind Zabuza with a rod like blade in both hands. "It's over Zabuza." He stabbed Zabuza in the back with the rod in his left hand. Zabuza screamed in pain as not only did the rod pierce his organs, but his own chakra was actually going haywire futilely fighting the unknown energy and failing miserably. Also the image of Naruto's dojutsu appeared in his mind.

Zabuza was stubborn and tried to reach over for his sword only to wince as every nerve in his body felt as if it was on fire. His body convulsed as Naruto's dark and potent energy flooded him causing irreversible damage to his chakra network. He screamed in agony. "ARGGGGH! What this pain I'm feeling?-!"

Naruto explained. "These rods are made of my own energy, my own personal weapons. My energy is tearing your body apart from the inside."

Zabuza grabbed at the rod only to scream as the pain increased ten-fold. It was hell for Zabuza right now.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Screamed a voice and then a person wearing a mist hunter-nin mask arrived via wind teleportation. This person by the sound of her voice and by her height was only a year or two older than Naruto and Sakura. She wore a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching colour that reached down to her knees, On the outside of that, she wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around her waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as her sweater, with a fringed trail. On her feet were platoon brown sandals with straps the same color as her kimono. Her fingernails and toenails both were coated in blue green polish that matched her kimono. Her long black hair was gathered in a white bun holder tied with a green blue tie with two locks hung loose framing her face. She removed her mask showing a beautiful pale face with brown eyes which currently showed anger and malice towards the one who harmed her precious person, a mist headband was on her forehead.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the mysterious shinobi moved really fast with a senbon drawn. Of course, her speed was nothing compared to his own Naruto easily blocked the senbon with another rod-like blade.

"You...How dare you hurt Zabuza-sama!" The mysterious kunoichi growled. "Do you have no heart?-! I will kill you!"

"Haku...Be careful." Zabuza whispered.

Naruto was silent.

The newly named Haku growled again taking his silence as mocking her. She then said. "I already have the advantage...there's water around us thanks to the climate in this country and I have occupied one of your hands." She suddenly went through handseals with just one hand. "**Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death**!" She stomped in one of the puddles and as the water flew, it solidified into several hundred ice needles.

Naruto sensed it coming and leapt back just as the needles crashed where he was once standing.

Haku went through another handseal. "**Certain-kill Ice spears**!" Spears of Ice rose up trying to impale Naruto.

Naruto waited for the spears to come and then he suddenly did a handstand and delivered a spinning kick. His monstrous strength easily shattered the spears as they came.

Haku snarled. She will kill him. He had hurt her precious person and he must pay for that. Haku began to emit icy-blue chakra. The air began to freeze over as she prepared her ultimate jutsu forming a strange handseal. "**Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals**!"

A dome of twenty one mirrors appeared around Naruto trapping him. Haku stepped into one of the mirrors and then her image multiplied into the others. "This time you will not escape my attacks."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So this is your bloodline the Ice release, you must be a member of the Yuki Clan. I thought your clan was destroyed in the bloodline civil wars."

Haku said angrily. "My mother and I were the last of our clan...until my _father_ killed her! Zabuza-sama took me in when no one else would! He taught me the way of the shinobi! Zabuza-sama is my precious person, my only reason for existing!" Haku finally went on the attack, she moved at the speed of light slashing at Naruto with her senbon.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto was even faster, easily dodging and predicting her moves. Then he reached out to the left blocking another attack.

Haku was stunned. _'What?-! Impossible! No one should be able to see me when I'm using this jutsu!'_

Naruto suddenly spoke. "I assume you're wondering how it is I can easily see your moves. It's simple really to my eyes...you aren't moving that fast at all..in fact...you appear to have stopped."

Zabuza was stunned. _'This kid isn't human...He can actually win. I can tell...Haku doesn't have a chance.'_

"That can't be!" Haku said shocked. "This is my strongest jutsu!"

"Maybe to humans...but not to me." Naruto said. "My mother who is hailed as a Shinobi Goddess couldn't even beat me during my genin test..."

Haku was even more shocked. She looked to where Kushina was standing. _'He beat his own mother?-! But I heard she was the strongest kunoichi in the world now...her phyiscal strength surpasses that of even Tsunade of the Sennin! And he said my jutsu would only give humans trouble does that mean he is not human?'_

Naruto then opened his mouth and released a sonic roar that shook the entire area, Tazuna ducked to the ground as high winds rushed by from the mere sound. The sound alone shattered the mirror trap and Haku went flying out of her mirrors and hit her back hard on a tree.

Zabuza's eyes bulged in shock. _'He did all that with just a shout?-!'_

Haku groaned in pain and tried to stand up only to gasp as the air around her became thick and heavy. She could barely breathe. Naruto appeared in front of her and she could've sworn she saw a huge black ten-tailed wolf appear above him within the pitch-black aura emanating around his body.

Naruto placed one hand on Haku's head. "Now, let's see where Gato's hideout is?" He read her mind. "Ah...It's not too far from here. But we will deal with Gato on our own terms." Naruto then removed Haku's soul slowly to cause her great agony, Haku screamed feeling her soul being removed and tried to fight it. Haku looked up at Naruto pleadingly for him to spare her. But Naruto just looked impassively at her as he continue pulling out her soul, his eyes showed no mercy to the fake hunter-nin. As a mere human with an Ice Kekkei genkai Haku's power paled in comparsion to Naruto's, hell a Kage's power barely rivaled Naruto. Finally Naruto finished removing Haku's soul, Haku's brown eyes clouded over and turned grey, showing she was no longer among the living, her body fell forward and laid on the ground completely still. Haku the last living member of the Yuki Clan was now dead, which meant the Ice release kekkei Genkai was now extinct.

Zabuza weakly said. "H...Haku," He loved her like a daughter and to think, she died so quickly brought pain to his heart...increasing the agony flowing through his body and very soul. "Haku...I'm...sorry...daughter, " Zabuza said with tears of sorrow and regret falling, as his life flashed before his eyes. He looked at Naruto one last time. "You...are...a...true...demon...It...was...truly...an...honor...to face...You." And at long last Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist finally died.

Naruto walked up to the corpse and removed the rods, then swiftly dispelled them. Naruto then picked up Zabuza's sword with a single hand, his monstrous strength making it seem no lighter than a feather. "So this is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Blades...The Executioner's Blade." Naruto studied it for a bit then frowned. "It's too big for my tastes." Suddenly the sword shattered from the force of his hidden youki leaving just the hilt. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I need a weapon that can handle my power." Naruto then haphazardly threw the hilt aside. He walked back to the others.

Kushina smiled and hugged Naruto closely. "I knew you would win Naru-kun."

"Of course Kaa-chan." Naruto replied. He then felt Sakura glomp him tightly.

"Oh Naru-kun! That was just an amazing battle! It gave me chills!" Sakura exclaimed. As a vampire, Sakura loved seeing Naruto in combat.

Naruto's face flushed slightly. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Tazuna was shaking. _'What is this kid?-! He beat that big guy like he was nothing!'_

Naruto looked to Tazuna. "Well Tazuna-san? Shall we continue to your home?"

"O-Of course kid." Tazuna replied.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

The group made it to Tazuna's house and were greeted by his beautiful daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. Now normally Inari would be all grumpy and emo, but for some strange reason he held his tongue and behaved himself, much to Tsunami's surprise and delight.

After the group had lunch Naruto announced he was going to do some solo training. Naruto walked out of the house.

Kushina watches him and say. "Naru-kun has the right idea." The other girls nodded. Kushina looked to her second child. "Tsuki-chan why don't you come train with me? Hinote-chan teach Sakura-chan some new genjutsu."

Hinote and Tsukiko nodded and soon they scattered.

With Naruto

Naruto was standing on the ocean via the water-walking exercise. He had his eyes closed when suddenly the water rippled. Naruto could sense something was coming.

A loud roar was heard as a massive red spike soon rushed at Naruto cutting through the water like a torpedo. It went under when it got behind him and then the water exploded in front of him as a massive creature rose up from the depths. It looked like a massive serpent with steel-hard bone-white scales and red spikes running down the full length of it's body, the biggest spikes near it's head. It's red eyes shined with bloodlust and gazed down at Naruto. He was it's next prey. The serpent released a loud roar sending shockwaves through the area.

Naruto said nonchalantly. "I could sense your bloodlust coming long before you appeared."

The serpent hissed. **"Give me your power boy!"**

Naruto had his hands in his pockets ignoring the serpent which seemed to really piss it off. It gained several tic marks on it's head.

**"You little brat! I will have your power it will make me stronger!" **The serpent then lunged with it's mouth wide open, it aimed to devour the young demon prince in one bite.

Naruto closed his eyes as the strange creature's massive maw came closer. Suddenly Naruto took one hand out of his pocket and slashed the air, a cut like ripple went through the area and the serpent suddenly was beheaded, as if an invisible blade had decapitated it. The head fell into the water behind Naruto, the face frozen in shock. **"How...?" **Was it's final word.

Naruto held his hand in front of him flat and if you looked real closely at his hand you could see wind swirling around it in the shape of a claw, Naruto used Chakra Flow to his hands without any weapon.

"Weak." Naruto said bored.

The body fell into the water blood gushing out of the severed neck and staining the water, soon the body and head began to dissipate into particles. This serpent was a hollow, a psudo-demon born from a corrupt human spirit. They thought they could fight against real demons, but the truth was that the only type of hollow that could almost match a true demon was the rarely seen strongest kind of Hollow the Vasto Lorde.

Naruto heard more roars and then he saw fins coming towards him white fins. Soon several huge shark-like hollows showed themselves and shot towards him at incredible speed.

Naruto brought his hand up and the wind around it swirled faster and the claw grew bigger. "This will be fun, at least they will keep me from getting bored."

The sharks lunged out of the water with their massive jaws wide open.

With Hinote and Sakura

Sakura was training hard with Hinote and the eldest daughter of Kushina had taught the vampire princess several deadly genjutsu, with which she could literally kill someone.

Hinote spoke. "You're doing great Sakura-chan, I couldn't ask for a better apprentince."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Hinote-sensei...Now I'm ready to continue training!" She lowered into a fighting stance.

Hinote smirked. "Then let's continue!" The two rushed at each other.

With Kushina and Tsukiko

Tsukiko went through handseals. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique!" She spat an enormous orange fireball at her mother.

Kushina easily dodged her second daughter's fireball and rushed at her. "You have to be faster than that Tsuki-chan!" She managed to grab her daughter and throw her sending her flying into a tree.

With Naomi and Gina

Naomi and Gina were training well against each other, the area around them was littered with craters and dents. When they were young and starting their training they refused to train with anyone but each other well each other and their respective parents and Gina's case silbings as well as her parents.

Gina aimed a slash with her sword. Only to be blocked by 1 of Naomi's tails. Naomi was covered in a boiling red cloak-like aura that resembled her fox form with all nine tails, only they were made of youki and not her blood-and flesh tails.

Naomi smirked. **"Nice try Gina-chan...but you'll have to try harder than that!" **She then swung her arm releasing a shockwave that blew Gina away from her.

But Gina being her equal in raw power easily recovered by unwrapping her mokomoko and using it to anchor herself to a tree she had flown past. Gina smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet Naomi-chan."

Naomi smiled showing her elongated fangs. **"Prepare yourself Gina-chan... Here I come!" **Naomi crouched down on all fours reminiscent of the Inuzuka All Fours Technique. Her demon cloak twisting and bubbling with a mind of it's own, nine tails swaying behind her. Naomi shot forward faster than any Sharingan eye could ever see.

Gina also moved leaving behind several after images of herself. As the two demonesses met in combat once again. As they again clashed, another shockwave rattled the area.

With Naruto

A huge green T-Rex like hollow roared in agony as he fell to the ground dead, a giant gash in his stomach bleeding profusely and his severed legs laying right beside him.

Naruto sighed, all around him the bodies of dead or dying hollows laid. Naruto shook his head. "Not even a challenge. Now what?" Naruto closed his eyes and then a black flame-like aura began to engulf him. Naruto sensed a new enemy coming. Soon a huge black rip opened in the sky. A massive white pointed boot stomped down in front of Naruto as a massive being pulled itself from the portal, this hollow was huge easily the size of a skyscraper. It was covered in a black cloak with white spikes around it's neck. It's mask had a long pointed nose and it's hands had sharp claws. This was a Menos Grande, they were signficantly stronger than ordinary hollows being basically a hundred hollows fused into one giant being, the problem was that their intelligence was barely above that of a wild animal.

The Menos roared as it gazed down at it's tiny prey.

Naruto smirked. "So a Menos Grande eh? This will be fun."

Suddenly more rips opened and several more Menos Grande lumbered out, all of them roaring and ready to rumble.

Naruto counted at least twenty or thirty Menos Grande in all. "Looks like I get to finally try out some of my new jutsu."

The Menos opened their mouths and a red orb formed then they all soon fired ceros at once, multiple red blasts shot at Naruto aiming to kill him.

Naruto had his eyes closed as he concentrated. "**Blaze Release: Fire Encampment Wall**!" He went through handseals and a huge wall of jet-black flames rose up around him. The barrier of flames easily blocked the Ceros.

Naruto then changed tactics. He went through more handseals faster than even a Kage could see. "**Blaze Release: Fire arms**!" The fire wall suddenly changed into multiple flaming arms with clawed hands and shot towards the Menos. The claws grabbed all the Menos and held them still. The giant hollows couldn't even move an inch.

Naruto then went through one last set of handseals. "**Blaze Release: Hell Cannon**!" He opened his mouth and shot a massive stream of flames. The firey blast incinerated all the Menos in one single blow.

Naruto sighed. "Well that was a fun way to spend some time." He then floated up and sat in a meditative position. He closed his eyes to meditate. his demonic aura surrounded him and the area forming a barrier. After a little meditation, Naruto snapped open his eyes. He then vanished in a swirl of shadows.

With Hinote and Sakura

Hinote was a little tired. Her hair was matted with sweat and her clothes were a little ruffled as she looked at Sakura who looked only slightly winded.

"Sakura-chan...maybe we should rest for a while...we've been training non-stop now."

The vampire princess shook her head. "No, you can rest if you want to Sensei...but I'm going to continue training."

Hinote nodded. She knew how stubborn Sakura could be due to her vampire heritage. Vampires from what she learned from Sakura were a war-like race that practically lived for battle.

Sakura created a shadow clone. Naruto taught her the move. She began to spar with her clone.

Hinote leaned against a tree to catch a couple of minutes of rest.

with Kushina and Tsukiko

Both Uzumaki women were resting after a tough battle against each other. Kushina's Eternal Sharingan spun before it faded back into her normal blue eyes her Susanoo faded away. Kushina's four fox-tails swayed behind her. Her hands had been glowing with violet-blue flames but the flames died down. The area around them was covered in burns, craters, and slash marks.

Tsukiko had her own Sharingan active and her six wings out.

Kushina smiled. "I'm so proud Tsuki-chan you've become much stronger."

"Thank you Kaa-chan...I wouldn't have reached this level if it wasn't for everyone's help." Tsukiko replied soon her wings went back into her body and her Sharingan retracted. Tsukiko felt herself about to faint only for her mother to catch her.

Kushina then reverted to her human form and held her daughter bridal-style and smiled down at her. "Rest now Tsuki-chan, kaa-chan will watch over you." She vanished via body flicker heading back to the house.

Tazuna's home

Tsunami was out shopping. Tazuna was working on the bridge and Inari was helping his mother shop.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki Hideout<p>

Akio and Kisame had returned from Amegakure with Tobi.

They were greeted by Sasori in Hiruko.

"You're late...I know that leader-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting...So get moving." Sasori said in his gravelly deep voice while in his puppet.

Deidara chuckled. "Relax Sasori my man...I'm sure they have a good reason...hm."

Akio and kisame went into the huge meeting room. Kurami was standing in the middle of the room. She turned to face them with her Sharingan glowing in the darkness. "Akio-kun...Kisame...what happened?" She could tell her son looked a little tired.

Akio looked serious. "You're gonna want to sit down for this Kaa-chan...it's a long story."

"I've got time Akio-kun." Kurami replied.

So Akio told his mother what happened in the rain village.

Kurami's eyes widened at the shocking news her son told her. _'It can't be...how can my otouto be alive?-! He died in battle after willingly giving me his eyes! I buried him myself!' _"Are you sure Akio-kun? That the man you saw was really my younger brother?"

Akio nodded. "He looked just as you described kaa-chan."

"I see," Kurami then turned away. "Akio-kun, you and Kisame go and get some rest...I need some time to myself."

"Hai Kaa-chan/Leader-sama." The two said with a bow and left heading off to their rooms.

Kurami gazed at the celling. _'Otouto...are you really alive? If so Then I must step up my plans!' _"Zetsu!"

Zetsu appeared with a bow. "You called Leader-sama?" **"What is your command Leader-sama?"**

"A rival organization has risen up...We must advance our plans instead of waiting three-years to gather the Jinchuriki, we must gather them now.." Kurami ordered. "Go to Konohagakure and retrieve the Sacred Sealing Scroll in the Hokage's office."

"Hai/**Hai Leader-sama!"** both Zetsu's replied and sunk into the ground.

"What should we do Leader-sama hm?" Deidara asked as he walked in with Sasori.

"Deidara...You and Sasori go infiltrate Sunagakure and capture the One-Tailed Jinchuriki. I've already sent Hidan and Kakuzu to Kumogakure after the Two and Eight-Tailed Jinchuriki."

"Sunagakure huh? It's been a while since I last seen it." Sasori repiled. "Come Deidara, let's not keep the One-Tailed Jinchuriki waiting."

"Right hm." Deidara brought out of some his clay and summoned a large Clay bird. "Hop aboard Sasori my man, hm."

Sasori jumped on the bird. The clay bird spread it wings and lifted off.

Kurami watched them leave. Then she turned to someone in the shadows. "To-kun."

The person walked out of the shadows revealing himself. It was Obito only he now had two Sharingan eyes instead of just one. It seems Kurami and Obito stayed in Konoha for a bit after the Uchiha massacre and found a dead Uchiha whose eyes were compatible with Obito, must've be a cousin of theirs. So Obito now had full fighting capability again.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan...I'll keep an eye on Konoha and make sure it doesn't interfere." Obito brought one hand to his face and began to vanish in a swirl until he was completely gone.

Kurami smiled. "That's my boy." But her mind turned to her daughter and grandson who she heard were on a A-ranked Mission in Wave country. _'Kushi-chan...Naruto-kun...how are you two doing since I last saw you?'_

**Borders of water country**

A cloaked man sneezed and used a tissue to wipe his nose. _'Hm, someone must be talking about me.' _He looked up revealing three tomoe Sharingan eyes under the hood of his cloak.

"Izuna-sama where are we going?" Asked the man's companion.

Izuna explained. "We're visiting my puppet the Yondaime Mizukage who also happens to be the Three-Tailed jinchuriki...I want us to get all the Jinchuriki before Onee-chan does...she will offer them protection and all that nonsense, Onee-chan always did have a crush on Hashirama and admired him...even after he nearly killed her." The two men chuckled darkly as they went into water country heading straight for Kirigakure.

* * *

><p>Tazuna's house<p>

Kushina smiled as she watched her daughters rest. Everyone else was all busy. Tazuna was out working on his bridge..Tsunami was shopping for food and Inari was helping his mother shop. Naruto, Gina, Sakura, and Naomi were all still training.

Kushina gazed at her little girls. They had inherited her looks and Tsukiko had the body of a true Uchiha kunoichi. She shivered feeling her dominatrix instincts rising._ 'No...I can't...They're my little girls! I can't be wanting to...dominate my own daughters...Besides I'm with Naruto-kun.'_ But sadly it was true, Kushina felt herself getting wet at the thought of dominating her daughters and maybe it was past time to introduce them to the world of the grow-up woman. But she also feared her son finding out and she loved him dearly. Naruto was the only man Kushina would ever be submissive to, when she was still in love with Minato, Kushina always was in control dominating him easily. Minato despite his true arrogance and deadly flying thunder god technique was in fact a submissive whuss in bed.

Kushina bit her lower lip feeling her juices trickling down her legs. She felt her urge rising fast and finally she couldn't resist it any longer. She used chakra threads made from her own hair to tie her daughters to the bed and then stripped them of their clothes.

Hinote yawned and woke up a few minutes later. When she tried to move her limbs she couldn't for some strange reason. Hinote snapped her eyes open and saw her limbs were tied to the bed with chakra threads. Also she discovered she was naked! Her large I Cup breasts were exposed. She had a slim yet well toned form due to her intense training over the years. Her legs were flawless and her pussy had a mound of neatly trimmed red hair just above her entrance.

"W-What's going on? Why am I tied to the bed and why am I naked?" She struggled with her binds, but to no avail they were too strong.

"Onee-chan...you're tied up too?" A now awakened Tsukiko said. Her Double G Cup breasts jiggled as she moved, her body was more curvy than her sister's was, but still well-toned and unlike her sister her pussy was shaven.

Hinote asked. "What's happening?"

"Oh good, you're awake now my pets." said the voice they recognized as their mother's. Kushina strolled into the room wearing a dark-blue robe. She had activated a sound-poof seal that would prevent people from hearing what would go on in here.

Hinote looked into her mother's blue eyes and gasped seeing a strange glint in them, which both scared her and strangely turned her on as well.

Hinote asked. "Kaa-chan what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Hinote-chan, Tsuki-chan...but I need this." Kushina whispered her voice full of lust. "I can't resist the urge anymore."

Tsukiko felt strangely turned on from her mother's voice. "Kaa-chan, what do you plan to do?" She asked trying hide the lust in her own voice. She blushed as she felt her juices beginning to trickle out.

Kushina smirked seductively. "I plan to make you both into true women and to remind you two that I am Naru-kun's first woman. I'm going to play with you two." She let her robe slip off revealing a sexy dark blue dominatrix outfit that left little to the imagination, her large Double J Cup breasts were fully visible, her nipples were rock hard. She even turned into her demon form, her 4 beautiful fox-tails swayed with her hips' movements and her fox-ears wiggled at the slightest sound.

Hinote and Tsukiko couldn't help but blush looking at their mother's goddess-like body and the extra features only highlighted her body even more, Kushina had the body of a real kunoichi, her body frame was slim and curvy, yet very well-toned with deceptively slim muscles, which helped her hide her monstrous strength. Hinote had more than once masturbated to the image of her mother and younger brother together with her in a threesome and Tsukiko had the same shameful secret. They not only loved their little brother, but loved their mother too.

"Are you both ready?" Kushina snapped a whip that was now in her hand with a lustful glint in her blue slitted eyes, she licked her lips in an erotic fashion.

Tsukiko and Hinote both feared and braced for what was to come. They both cried out in a combination of fear and excitement. "Be gentle Kaa-chan!"

Kushina purred snapping her whip again. "Call me Kaa-sama or Mistress." her tails waving in excitement. One of her tails extended out and shut the door so no one would distrub them.

**(Warning: Lezdom Yuri Scene: Don't like then don't read it. Skip down to the next set of bold words)**

"My, is my little Hinote-chan getting wet at the sight of her mother?" Kushina said with a sexy smirk. She saw how her daughter was looking embarrassed. "Does she want to masturbate to the view of this body?" Kushina gestured to her heavenly curves tightly hugged by her sexy blue leather outfit, causing her eldest daughter to quiver in barely restrained lust. Kushina laughed, she could practically taste her daughter's pheromones, the air was thick with them.

Tsukiko was watching feeling very wet. Her juices were trickling in-between her legs and dripping on the bed. Tsukiko was naturally subsmissive. So this was really making her horny watching her mother dominate her sister and she knew she was next and naturally her big sister's pheromones weren't helping her case.

"Y-Yes please mistress." Hinote begged squirming uncomfortably in her binds.

"Oh but I can't let you masturbate yet, not before I have my fun." Kushina said with a cruel glint in her eyes.

Hinote whimpered and squirmed barely resisting the urge. "M-Mistress..please let...me-" She quickly stopped talking as Kushina climbed on top of her looking down at her seductively.

"W-What are you doing mistress-Mmmmph!" Hinote was silenced as her mother/mistress kissed her deeply on the lips. Kushina dominated her daughter easily in the kiss. Hinote moaned into the kiss as she felt her mother's tongue playing with her tonsils. Kushina reached out and squeezed one of her daughter's breasts. It sent a wave of pleasure down Hinote's spine. Kushina and Hinote kissed for nearly half a hour before Kushina pulled back, leaving a saliva trail connecting her lips and her daughter's, which broke when Kushina fully pulled away. Hinote was slightly dazed by the kiss. Kushina smirked seductively. "Now you will eat me out." She then stood up over her daughter on the bed. Kushina then sat down on her daughter's face, her pussy just an inch from Hinote's mouth.

Tsukiko whimpered mournfully as her own pussy was just begging to be touched, but she was all tied up and couldn't reach it. Her clit was fully out of it's sheath with her juices trickling out on the bed sheets.

Hinote tried to fight, but Kushina had expected that and the binds were far too strong for Hinote. The Uzumaki mistress simply laughed at her eldest daughter's foolish attempt to move. "Oh Hinote-chan, do you really think that you can resist my will?" Her Sharingan activated in an instant, the three tomoe revolved hypnotically around her pupils and then her Sharingan glowed a sinister red.

Hinote moved her head from side to side trying to look anywhere but her mother's spinning glowing Sharingan eyes, until something grabbed her head and forcibly turned it to the spinning glowing red eyes. It was one of Kushina's 4 tails. The other three were waving behind her.

"Look into my eyes Hinote-chan and submit to me." Kushina said in a seductive tone.

Hinote gazed into her mother's Sharingan. "No...I must...resist." Hinote struggled as the hypnosis ability of the Sharingan began to take over her mind. At first for a little while, Hinote managed to fight it but she forgot that it was her mother who trained her in Genjutsu, and her mother who has full mastery over her Sharingan. In fact, Kushina had such high mastery over her Sharingan that she could keep it activated for any length of time that she wanted, the only reason she didn't constantly have it activated is because she doesn't want the entire village of Konoha to know of her connection to the Uchiha Clan. Soon Hinote's blue eyes turned a pale red and her pupils vanished as the mind-control fully took hold. Kushina deactivated her Sharingan, after using the mind-control technique once she didn't have to keep it active to control people.

"Now eat me out slave, please your mistress and I will allow you to masturbate." Kushina ordered.

"Yes mistress." Hinote said submissively, she stuck her tongue out and into Kushina's pussy. Hinote began to swirl her tongue around inside her mother's pussy.

"Oh Kami yes!" Kushina moaned, riding her daughter's face. "Keep licking!" She began to caress her breasts, her eyes were closed in sheer pleasure.

Poor Tsukiko was really turned on by the scene in front of her. She was watching desparately wanting to join in. Tsukiko was really wet right now, her juices were trickling out faster than earlier creating a small stain in the sheets. she was really close to bursting.

Hinote's tongue was buried deep within her mother's pussy, She found her mother's clit and flicked it.

Kushina arched her back from the fire that just went through her body, kneading her breasts even harder. "Oh Kami! Yes! That feels so good slave! Keep it up! Lick faster!"

Hinote obeyed licking her mother's pussy even faster. Even if she wasn't under the mind-control technique, Hinote was naturally submissive to her mother.

"OH Kami! I'm," Finally Hinote's licking drove Kushina over the edge and she screamed. "I'M CUMMING!" Kushina cummed all over her eldest daughter's face and her juices also landed on the bed sheets.

Kushina then got off and looked down at her eldest daughter with a proud smile. "You did well pleasuring me Hinote-chan...You have my permission to masturbate." She snapped her fingers freeing Hinote of her binds. Since the binds were made from her own hair, they responded to her will.

"Thank you mistress!" Hinote said gratefully. Instantly the younger Uzumaki maiden began to finger herself with one hand and kneaded her breasts with the other.

Kushina turned her attetion to her younger daughter and appeared on her side of the bed. "Tsuki-chan...You're next."

"Hai Kaa-sama." Tsukiko said submissively.

Kushina smirked, her younger daughter was naturally an easily dominated girl, thanks to the actions of her children's 'sperm donor'.

Kushina climbed on top of Tsukiko and this time hung her double J-Cup breasts an inch from Tsukiko's face. "Tsuki-chan, play with my breasts." She ordered with a sexy smirk.

"As you command Kaa-sama." Tsukiko leaned up and began to suck her mother's right breast.

"Oh yes Tsuki-chan...suck my breasts! Just like you all did when you were babies!" Kushina purred and again closed her eyes in pleasure as her younger daughter sucked her breast. Kushina decided to free her of her binds too with a snap of her fingers.

Tsukiko could finally move which she used her hands to caress her mother's breasts from underneath while still suckling her right breast.

"Ohhh...Yes Tsuki-chan you're doing great." Kushina cooed, she then began to finger herself getting her pussy all wet again. Her clit instantly hardened again as her juices trickled out onto Tsukiko. "Mmmmm...keep it up Tsuki-chan, you're making me wet again." Kushina finally cummed a few minutes later and this time she cummed all over her younger daughter's body and surprisingly, Tsukiko cummed when her mother's juices landed on her.

Hinote was panting after her own orgasm, which had happened at the same time her mother/mistress and sister's had, her juices landing on the sheets and yet they still had enough energy to go some more, the Uzumaki clan truly were blessed with incredible stamina and life-force.

Kushina climbed off Tsukiko and beckoned Hinote over. "Now I want to watch you two eat each other out."

"Yes Kaa-sama/Mistress." Her daughters replied and then they got into the 69 position, facing each others' pussy. Hinote and Tsukiko began to lick each other's pussy. Both of them moaning as they did so.

Kushina watched as her daughters went to town on each other. The Uzumaki martiarch sat in a chair and began to finger herself again. "Mmmmm...just watching them makes me horny." For the third time, Kushina's pussy became wet and her clit hardened. "That's it my daughters," She said while moaning. "Now you both are true women and are worthy to become Naru-kun's mates, just remember I will be the first to bare his kits."

All three Uzumkai actually cummed at once this time. Kushina's juices spilled all over the chair that she was sitting in and her daughters' juices spilled making a large stain in the sheets which were decorated with stains.

(**End Lezdom Yuri: Safe to read now)**

Hinote and Tsukiko were a little tired and sweaty but content.

Kushina felt much better now and decided this was enough fun with them for now. She walked up to her daughters and freed Hinote's mind from her genjutsu via her Sharingan.

"Kaa-chan?" Hinote blinked before she smacked her lips together, tasting something sweet. Her face turned bright-red as the recent memories hit her. Even within the mind-control genjutsu, she saw, tasted, and felt what her body was doing, her body tingled in rememberance. Tsukiko tapped her fingers together blushing timidly.

Kushina re-robed herself and smiled at her daughters. "You two go take a shower and I'll go after you...I will wash the sheets off."

Tsukiko and Hinote both nodded and ran to the bathroom to clean themselves while Kushina washed the sheets.

With Naruto

Naruto was meditating when he looked up as a massive claw came at him. It was yet another Hollow, Naruto dodged the claw. the Hollow was a Liger hollow (Not Grimmjow). It's golden eyes shined with malice as it then charged Naruto. Naruto sighed and made quick work of the liger hollow using his wind claw. Naruto decided it was time to head back and see how the others were doing. Naruto vanished via shadows.

Tazuna's house later on that day

Kushina was humming happily to herself, as she took a nice warm shower cleaning her goddess-like body and washing off the scents of her daughters using a specialized soap that Naomi gave her after turning her. Kushina had managed to wash the sheets to where they looked and smelled just as they had before her romp with her daughters. But she destroyed that chair she had masturbated on though that thing couldn't be washed. Kushina preffered warm showers after intercourse, they relaxed her more than cold ones, luckily her daughters had taken cold showers earlier so the hot water was still on.

Kushina smiled lovingly as she thought of her handsome boy Naruto. His golden blonde hair, his beautiful intense blue eyes, his calm cold personality and his ruthless battle personality, along with his rarely shown (Except to her and the other girls) sweet and kind side. She blushed at her mind's image of an older Naruto. Kushina felt really horny by the image despite her earlier actions with her daughters, any normal woman would be totally burned out by now, but Kushina was never an ordinary woman even when she was still human. She could now go on for hours upon hours.

"My little Naru-kun, my mate." Kushina finally couldn't take it. She placed her soap down, turned off the water, and caressed both of her double J Cup breasts.

**(Warning Lime Scene and very twisted Kushina: Don't like skip down to the next bold words set)**

"Oh Naru-kun," Kushina moaned caressing her double J-cup breasts hard, her nipples hardening as she began playing with them. Her blue eyes shined with lust. "Oh..Yes! Yes Naru-kun! I am yours to use as you please!" The Uzumaki mistress imagined her son being the one to touch and abuse her breasts, making her even hornier. Finally her other hand went down from her breast to in-between her legs to her pussy, which was glistening wet with her juices. Kushina began to finger herself imagining her son pounding his hard thick cock into her, Naruto completely dominating her. "Oh yes...Naru-kun fuck me harder! I am nothing but your horny little slut! Oh kami yes!" Her juices flowed faster and her breast milk began to trickle out, her clit was fully erect.

Suddenly Kushina felt something take her fingers in their mouth and lick them clean. She looked to see a Shadow clone of herself licking her fingers cleaning them of her juices. She was stunned she had created a shadow clone without any handseals.

Kushina felt her dominatrix side completely take over and she ordered her clone with an evil glint in her eyes. "Eat me out slut." Unlike her daughters, Kushina saw no reason to be nice to her clones. They were fakes of her anyways.

"Yes Mistress," The clone replied then knelt down face to face with her creator's pussy and began to lick it. Her tongue swirled all around the original's pussy, paying special attention to her erect clit.

"Oh fuck yes!" Kushina moaned and kept her clone's face against her pussy with her hands. "Yes eat my pussy, you dirty slut! That's all you clones are good for! Worthless whore, don't you dare fucking stop! Don't even fucking think of stopping!" She cruelly slapped her clone in the head when she even thought of stopping. Luckily Kushina had placed a sound-poof seal on the door to prevent anyone from hearing what she was doing. All they would hear was the shower.

The clone continued licking faster and now suckled on Kushina's clit.

Kushina arched her head back and screamed. "FUCK YES! DON'T FUCKING STOP YOU FILTHY WHORE! MAKE YOUR MISTRESS CUM!"

The clone continued licking her creator's pussy until at last...Kushina could take it no more.

"I...I'M CUMMING!" Kushina screamed as she cummed all over her clone's face. "Now drink my cum you whore! Don't let even a fucking single drop spill!" Kushina commanded keeping her clone's face pressed against her pussy as her juices gushed out. She made sure her juices flowed into her clone's mouth.

Sadly the Clone had some juices dripping down her chin so she failed.

Kushina sneered cruelly. "You failed you worthless whore!" She looked down on her clone as if she was looking at a worthless insect.

"P-Please Mistress...forgive me-" The Clone was stopped as Kushina brought one hand up and impaled her through the chest. The clone melted into blood rather than poofed into smoke. This was no Shadow Clone this was a Blood Clone, the Blood Clone was just like the Shadow Clone in that it created a blood-and-flesh copy of yourself and could be used for recon missions and spying as well as training, the only difference between the two advanced clone techniques was that the Blood Clone melted into blood when dispelled and not explode into smoke.

Kushina scoffed heartlessly. "Clones are so fucking worthless!" She brought her blood covered hand to her face and licked the blood off. "But I do love blood clones. I love 'killing' them...Mmmmmmmm." She purred as she licked her hand clean.

Kushina wanted more. So this time she created another blood clone and then ordered. "You Clone number 2 suck my breast!"

Clone 2 nodded submissvely. "Yes Mistress." She put her mouth on her creator's breast and began suckling it.

"Oh fuck yes! Suck my breast bitch!" Kushina screamed. The Uzumaki mistress thought back to when her baby boy suckled her breasts. It sent a wave of sheer pleasure down her spine. She would have to have Naruto suckle her breasts again sometime.

The clone obeyed her mistress sucking on Kushina's breast faster.

Kushina now had a third born clone eating her out, like her first clone had. "Oh kami! Fuck...this feels so good!" Kushina looked down at the busy clone with a heartless cruel smirk and said in a dark evil tone that would make Naruto feel proud. "You'd better not fail like my first clone did Clone 3."

"Yes mistress." The clone said submissively, her voice though was muffled by Kushina's pussy.

Kushina leaned back to enjoy the pleasure. She closed her eyes imagining her son pounding into her ass this time. "Oh Fuck...Naru-kun! Yes I'm your dirty whore! My body is your fuck toy!" Her juices trickled out faster. "OH NARU-KUN! FUCK ME HARDER!" Kushina screamed in sheer pleasure.

Finally the dirty images in her mind drove her over the edge and Kushina screamed as she cummed all over her clone's face and body. Also her breast milk spurted out as well and the clone got to taste some milk as they all splattered into blood all over Kushina.

Kushina trembled from the aftermath, her legs quivering and her juices still trickling down her legs. "Oh fuck...That image in my mind was amazing! I want Naru-kun to experience the pleasures of the female flesh! Fuck waiting till he's older! If my son is old enough to kill then he's old enough to fuck!" Her long hair was damp with sweat and matted down. Kushina nodded at her logic as she turned on the water and cleaned herself off.

**(End Lime scene it's safe to read now)**

Kushina later came out of the shower feeling greatly refreshed and all clean. She had a towel wrapped around herself, imagine her surprise when she came out of the bathroom only to come face to face with Naruto, who had just arrived a few seconds ago.

Naruto was surprised as he gazed as his mother's body only covered by a towel, his face turning pink as his eyes took in every detail of her beautiful body.

Kushina blushed deeply. "Naru-kun...You're back early."

Naruto's eyes were still drinking in his mother's gorgeous curves.

"Kaa-chan." Naruto said softly, his cheeks flushing a brighter pink.

Kushina smiled lovingly. "Welcome back sweetie." She pulled him into a hug, his head pressing against her breasts barely covered by the towel. "Did you get some good training in?"

Naruto just nodded enjoying the feeling of his mother's skin against his own.

Kushina pulled him into a deep kiss and then said. "Let's go up to our room sweetie, so I can change." She led Naruto to the room she shared with him. This is how they were set up...Kushina and Naruto shared a room, Hinote and Tsukiko shared a room, as did Naomi and Gina...Sakura got to stay with Hinote and Tsukiko.

When they arrived and entered their door. Kushina looked to Naruto and remembered her recent imagination. _'Oh fuck it! That image was like looking into the future and I want to taste Naru-kun's seed for real right now! I want him to fuck me and give me kits!'_ With her mind made up, Kushina activated a privacy seal that was also another sound-proof seal.

Kushina smiled. "Naru-kun sweetie, do you want me to slip out of this towel?" She asked in a very seductive tone.

"W-What?" Naruto for the first time was completely stunned as he looked at his mother. "Kaa-chan."

Kushina allowed her towel to slip and soon it fell to the floor revealing her in all her nude glory, glistening with shower water which also still dripped from her long bright-red hair. She winked at him and posed. "What do you think Naru-kun?"

Naruto felt his face heat up as he gazed upon his mother in her natural suit, blood began to drip from his nose, slowly at first but the flow increased. _'K-Kaa-chan...is so beautiful.'_ He felt strange in the lower half of his body. His pants felt like they were getting tighter and tighter.

"Oh my, does my little Naru-kun like what he sees?" Kushina purred seductively as she eyed the huge 'tent' in his pants.

Naruto blushed trying to cover the tent and failing.

"Shall Kaa-chan help you with that 'little' problem?" Kushina asked her eyes flashing with lust, she was now releasing heavy pheromones.

"Yes...Please do k-kaa-chan." Naruto stuttered and cursed himself for it. But his growing hormones were going wild and his instincts were telling him to 'take her now'. His nose told him, the air was thick with the pheromones his mother was releasing.

"Okay sweetie." Kushina walked closer not even embarrassed or ashamed of her nudity in front of her son.

**(Warning Incest Lemon Scene: Don't like it go down to the next bold words set)**

Kushina knelt down and removed Naruto's pants much to his embarrassment, leaving him in his blue boxers which were barely hiding his huge package. She then pulled his undergarments down and her eyes lit up in amazement at the size of her son's cock. _'Oh my kami...It's so big!'_

Naruto's cock was huge for a 13 year old, it was bigger and thicker than most adult male ninja, it had to be at least 12 inches in length and Naruto was just now starting puberty. Even Minato was only 10 inches when fully erect, so her little boy definitely outclassed that man in every way.

Naruto blushed. "K-K-Kaa-chan what are you-?" He was silenced as his mother knelt down and began stroking his growing cock. Naruto began to moan as his instinct told him to just accept the gift. "Oh...Kaa-chan."

"Does this feel good Naru-kun? Do you like what kaa-chan is doing?" Kushina purred in a sexy tone stroking his cock faster, his cock hardened even more.

"Yes...Kaa-chan...it feels wonderful." Naruto said now feeling his instincts telling him to 'go with the flow'. suddenly he felt two large round soft things now replacing his mother's hands.

Now Kushina was using her large Double J cup breasts to stroke her son's thick rod. "How about this Naru-kuuuun?" Her blue eyes gazed up at his face with pure lust and affection.

Naruto felt himself getting even harder if that was even possible. "K-Kaa-chan." The young prince couldn't take it, his developing hormones and instincts were yelling at him to take her right this instance.

Kushina then switched to her mouth easily getting it all the way to the hilt into her mouth. "Mmmm..."

Naruto moaned as his mother bobbed her head up and down slurping his cock.

Kushina thought lustfully. _'Come on and cum for kaa-chan sweetie...let kaa-chan taste your seed!'_

Naruto soon released his heavy thick seed into his mother's mouth. This was his first time after all, so he cummed rather quickly but boy did he cum, his seed spilled into his mother's mouth like a fire hydrant released water. Naruto cummed for at least 30 minutes before he finally stopped.

Kushina moaned as her mouth filled with her son's hot thick sperm and pulled away. She then stood up with some of his seed trickling down her lips. She quickly swallowed the load in her mouth and licked up the leftovers that were trickling down the corners of her lips.

Kushina purred, licking her lips and commiting the taste to her memory. "Delicious." She smiled at her son who was looking rather surprised at what had just occured. His cock was still hard to show he could go ALOT longer.

Naruto felt a little tired. but not much, considering he was an uber-powerful demon prince. Naruto easily stood up on his feet, hardly affected by his very first orgasm. "Kaa-chan...That felt amazing." Naruto suddenly felt a strange powerful urge overcome him. "Kaa-chan...Get down on all fours and turn around." Naruto commanded and it sent a wave of pleasure down Kushina's spine. It was his natural instincts as the future demon king that were flaring up, he needed to show his mate just who was in control in their relationship...no longer was she just his mother now she would be his mate, this Naruto mentally swore to himself.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Kushina instantly obeyed dropping to the floor on all fours and turning around, showing her shapely round ass and dripping wet pussy to her son, her clit was fully erect out of it's sheath.

Naruto could smell just how horny his mother was. He moved closer to Kushina with his thick rod poised to impale her. But he stopped just short entering her pussy. "Who do you obey kaa-chan? Who are you loyal to?" His blue eyes shined with sadistic glee in delying his mother the pleasure of his cock. He had a dark smirk on his face.

Kushina moaned at his demands, simply loving being ordered by her son/master. "I obey only Naruto-sama. I am loyal only to you, my Naruto-sama." She looked at him submissvely over her shoulder with love and complete and utter loyalty in her eyes. "My body is your toy to use as you wish, please Naruto-sama...Fuck me."

Naruto smirked darker. "Correct answer kaa-chan, and now here's your reward." He instantly plunged his rod deep into her, placing his hands on her round ass to keep himself steady. His huge cock went all the way up to her womb. Suddeny a shadowy black aura surrounded his body and 'Arms' formed out of the aura and waved behind him like his tails would. Naruto began to move, slowly thrusting in and out. "You like this don't you kaa-chan?"

"Oh Kami! So big...Yes Naru-kun!" Kushina screamed in pleasure moving her hips with her son's thrusts, her double J cup breasts jiggling up and down.

Naruto mentally controlled his extra 'Arms' and had them slither under his mother and caress her breasts. "You're mine now kaa-chan, mine for eternity. You're mine and mine alone." His thrusts began to grow faster.

"Oh yes Naru-kun! Yes, I am yours! All of me belongs to you and only you!" Kushina screamed feeling her son's thick member sliding against her inner walls, she also felt his 'arms' caressing her breasts and his hands on her ass. It was even better than her mind had conjured earlier. It was simply amazing no..it was far more than amazing, Kushina couldn't even think of a word to describe the sheer pleasure she was feeling right now. Her mind was too overwhelmed with pleasure.

Naruto increased his speed. "Let's see how much you can take kaa-chan."

"OH YES! NARU-KUN!" Kushina cried out in pleasure.

Naruto soon pounded roughly into Kushina. While his aura arms played with her breasts.

"Oh kami! Yes Naru-kun play with my breasts! I am nothing more than your little slut!" Kushina cried out.

Naruto grunted as he pounded into his mother feeling her inner walls clamp down on his cock. His 'hands' continued kneading her breasts until her milk began to trickle out.

Kushina was on cloud nine right now. She felt her son's thrusts pounding her, it wouldn't take long now, Naruto already felt his cock about to burst it's seed. "Kaa-chan I'm going to-"

Kushina looked back at him with a loving smile. "Cum inside me Naru-kun...I want to bare your kits!"

With such sensation of her body, Kushina finally couldn't hold back anymore and screamed. "NARU-KUN!" Her pussy clamped on his cock tightly as it released and at the same time Naruto cummed in his mother's pussy, he joined his mother in her scream. "KAA-CHAN!" Naruto's seed flowed into his mother's pussy and womb for half an hour before he finally stopped. Naruto pulled himself from his mother and Kushina collapsed on the floor her long red hair matted down with sweat and really messed up.

He had a little bit of sweat on him, but he was mostly fine. Kushina was on the floor sweating, her body still tingling from the intense intercourse she just went through it was even better than she imagined, her pussy was still not only spilling her juices out but some of Naruto's hot thick seed was dripping out onto the floor as well.

Kushina was very satisified indeed. Her son did incredibly well for his very first time. She couldn't help but fall even deeper in love with him. Her womb was filled to the very brim with his hot thick seed and it dripping from her pussy along with her juices.

Naruto gazed down at his mother. Her Double J cup breasts heaved as she panted and Naruto saw his mother lactating, her milk was trickling out. He remembered when he was a baby and used to drink her milk and for some reason he wanted to taste it again. Naruto scooped his mother into his arms bridal-style much to her surprise and delight, his much greater strength allowed him to carry her with ease despite his smaller stature.

Kushina blushed pink. _'Naru-kun's carrying me!'_

Naruto carried Kushina over to the bed and placed her in it and climbed on top of her. "Kaa-chan, your breasts are leaking."

"Naru-kun!" Kushina felt him latch on to her right nipple and began to suckle it, just like he did when he was a baby. "Oh my kami, Naru-kun!" Kushina moaned in sheer ecstasy as her son drank her milk. Naruto then switched to her left nipple and gave it the same treatment suckling it and drinking as much milk as could come out. Kushina wrapped her arms around her son/mate as he drank her milk, she absolutely loved it this increased their bond even more.

Soon Naruto finished drinking and licked up the bit of milk that was dribbling down his lips. "Kaa-chan, I'm going to mark you as my first mate." He looked for a good spot to bite and found that her collarbone would be the perfect place for his mark. Naruto leaned over and sunk his fangs into his mother's neck right on her collarbone.

Kushina moaned from the bite as Naruto's youki swirled around the bite mark forming a mark. It was a black wolf head with Naruto's special dojutsu and several spiraling tails surrounded it.

**(End Incest Lemon Scene: It's safe to read now kids)**

After Naruto bit her. Kushina felt her own powers suddenly receive a huge boost. Her eyes changed into her Sharingan and then her Eternal Mangekyou, and then they evolved one more time: turning black with several red rings in them similar to Naruto's eyes minus the tomoe.

Kushina blinked wondering what was up with her eyes, they felt much sharper than usual. She grabbed a nearby mirror and gasped at the red and black rippled eyes looking back at her. _'My eyes! This must be the Rinnegan!'_

"It seems my mark has increased your powers expotently Kaa-chan and cause your Sharingan to evolve into the Rinnegan, but now you must train to master your new dojutsu. I will help you. There is a difference between unlocking your dojutsu and knowing how to use it." Naruto said seriously. "The Rinnegan is very powerful but it won't make you a God."

Kushina looked at her son/mate with a smile. "Teach me Naruto-kun."

"I will Kaa-chan. But let's rest for now." Naruto said and the two of them rested for a little while, cuddled together in bed.

4 hours later

Naruto and Kushina had rested up for a couple of hours after their actions together and now they were going out to train, they of course got dressed first.

Naruto lifted his mother/mate into his arms bridal style and jumped out the window.

Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto wasn't even fazed as he ran on the water heading for a desolate part of the wave forest, far from any human civilzation. Kushina leaned her head against her son/mate's firm chest. She was the happiest woman in the world right now._ 'Mmmm...Naru-kun my mate, my love.'_

Soon the two found a really good desolate spot to train in it was quite far from the town in wave.

Naruto landed and placed his mother/mate down, Kushina stood up.

Naruto went through handseals stopping on snake. "**Demon Arts: Youki-Blocking Barrier**!" Instantly a massive barrier formed all around the forest. It would deter humans from entering and also prevent other demons from sensing them. Naruto formed some more barriers until 4 layers of them were around the area.

"Okay kaa-chan...Now we can begin." Naruto said.

"Right Naruto-kun!" Kushna replied.

Naruto started his explanation. "Now kaa-chan, I will explain the basics...As you're probably aware the Rinnegan is the most powerful of the three dojutsu...It gives you all forms of ninjutsu and would make you almost god-like."

Kushina nodded eagerly listening in.

Naruto held up one finger. "The first ability of the Rinnegan is the power to wield all five main chakra natures: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning." He held up another finger. "The second ability is the power of the Six Paths of Pain."

"Six Paths of Pain?" Kushina asked tilting her head cutely.

"Yes...I will demonstrate each of their powers you may want to move back some Kaa-chan." Naruto created five shadow clones. "Now come at me all at once."

Kushina obeyed and moved back a few feet.

"Yes boss!" The clones all replied and rushed at the original before they leapt up aiming with punches and rods.

Naruto thrust his arms out. "**Almighty Push**!" Instantly a massive force thrust out from all around his body and dispelled all five clones. Naruto was briefly covered in a green forcefield, the ground beneath and around him was cratered.

Kushina was amazed. "What was that jutsu Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled. "That kaa-chan, was a power of the Deva Path. The power of replusive force...depending on the amount of force used, it could destroy an entire village. It's mainly used as a defensive technique as you can see."

Naruto raised one hand to a tree. "**Universal Pull**!" The tree uplifted from the ground and moved fast towards Naruto. He then formed a rod-like blade in his hand and sliced the tree in half.

Kushina was even more amazed. She recognized that technique as one he used on her during his 'genin test'.

"I can tell you recognize this technique kaa-chan...It's the opposite of the other jutsu. This jutsu utlizes attractive force."

"What about that blade Naru-kun?" Kushina asked pointing at the rod.

"Ah, this is what I used to kill Zabuza. These rods are made from my own youki and only I can use them withouth any side effects." Naruto explained.

"Any other jutsu from that path Naru-kun?" Kushina inquired.

"Yes one other but it's extremely dangerous and I'd rather not use it with you in the area kaa-chan...It's called **Catastrophic Planetary Devastation**. I throw a black sphere of gravity in the sky which attracts all of the surrounding earth including forests and mountains and compresses them all into a giant sphere."

Kushina was stunned. "That jutsu sounds extremely powerful!"

"It can be kaa-chan, but it's mainly used as a capture/binding jutsu. Now I shall demonstrate the power of the Preta Path." Naruto created a shadow clone. "Now clone attack me with a ninjutsu, any ninjutsu is fine."

"Yes boss." The clone released one hand forming a Rasengan and much to Kushina's surprise, the clone added wind nature along with form change. The Rasengan now looked like a massive black shuriken with an ominous howling wind surrounding it.

Kushina gasped. _'Naru-kun has learned to add elements to the Rasengan!'_

The clone drew back his arm and then threw the shuriken rasengan straight at Naruto. "**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**!" The attack flew at Naruto like a frisbee.

Kushina sensed the amount of power in that attack, her eyes also saw countless tiny wind blades. She clasped her hands together worried.

Naruto raised one hand. "**Blocking Technique Absorbtion Seal.**" The jutsu slowly began to dissipate until it was gone completely and Naruto was standing unharmed. "The Preta Path allows one to absorb an infinte amount of chakra in any form."

"Now for the Asura Path," Naruto removed his shirt showing off his slim well-toned body, his tan was perfect and he wasn't overly muscular or too slim, he was just right for his age no even better, he was perfection personified.

Kushina couldn't help but blush and drool. Then to her surprise, two extra arms suddenly grew from Naruto's right shoulder only they were armored. One arm split open to reveal multiple metal tentacles. While the other arm morphed into a cannon. "As you can tell kaa-chan this path allows the ability to augment your body with robotic limbs and weaponry. It's the most physically powerful of all the paths."

Naruto aimed the cannon at the water and shot a massive black beam out into the distance. The explosion was enormous shooting water up several miles high. Naruto then retracted the Asura Path ability and placed his shirt back on much to Kushina's disappointment which showed by the pout on her face.

"The Animal Path allows you to summon various creatures." Naruto went on. "The Human Path is used for mind reading and soul removal. It's how I killed Zabuza's partner. The Naraka Path grants the abilities of Interrogation and restoraton using the King of Hell. Now the seventh and final path the Outer Path grants you the ability to revive the dead, but you can only revive the recently deceased. You cannot bring back someone who was already dead for several years."

"The Rinnegan has so many powerful abilities Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

"Yes kaa-chan it does...Now that you know of the various powers you will gain... Shall we begin?" Naruto inquired activating his own dojutsu all nine tomoe spinning.

Kushina nodded. "Yeah I'm ready Naru-kun!" Her ringed eyes looked serious and focused.

"Then let's start our training Kaa-chan!" Naruto said rushing at her with wind charged in his hands.

"Bring it on Naru-kun!" Kushina met him head on.

with Sakura

Sakura panted as she finished her genjutsu training. She wiped her forehead. "Whew...I'm done with that for now. I wonder how Naru-kun and the others are doing?" She looked up at the sky before returning to her training.

With Hinote and Tsukiko

Hinote and Tsukiko came out of their room looking for Naruto and their mother, but they couldn't find them anywhere. So they decided to go train as well and discover new powers for themselves.

With Naomi and Gina

Naomi and Gina were learning more forbidden demonic techiques. Naomi was discovering all new ways to utlize her bijuu bomb and fox cloak. Gina was learning new lightning and blood techniques.

Wave village

Several shadows were moving towards the main village area. They were hostile with the intent to kill.

Two of the shadows were coming by water. The others were either tree-jumping, flying, or running.

One shadow spoke. **"What shall we do now that we're here?" **All of them stopped just outside the village.

Another grinned bearing razor sharps fangs at all the people out on the streets.** "Ooh I see humans! Let's kill them!"**

**"Well this is a pretty far away land...What do you think Ryoku?" **The leader asked looking to the man beside him.

**"You guys can go kill some humans. I will have my wasps look for the boy." **Ryoku replied. Several red-eyed wasps buzzed above him before they flew off.

The leader looked at the humans revealing golden slit eyes.** "Hehehe, We have all the time in world let's have some fun! Ren, Fenir come with me! We're going on a killing spree!"**

A shadowed wolf drooled.** "It's about damn time!"**

**"Relax Fenir. Let's just go and have some fun with the humans." **Said another shadowed man.

The shadows then separated in different directions.

The leader, Fenir, and Ren moved towards a bridge builder's daughter shopping with her son.

With Naruto and Kushina

Naruto yelled. "Again kaa-chan!" He nodded to his shadow clones which charged at Kushina. They had now been at it for several hours. Kushina had unlocked the Deva Path and Asura Path powers so far.

Kushina spread her arms out. "Almighty Push!" A wave of force burst from all around her destroying his clones. Kushina panted some.

Naruto nodded satisified. "You did well for your first usage of the Deva Path kaa-chan."

Kushina smiled. "Thank you Naru-kun."

Naruto scanned his mother's body wtih his dojutsu. Something was different, her youki had increased a lot. "Kaa-chan...Turn into your demon form, I want to check something."

"Okay Naruto-kun." Kushina was surrounded by flames and assumed her demonic form. She now had not 4 or 5 but a total of 6 tails swaying behind her. Her ringed eyes now had slitted pupils.

Naruto studied her youki. "I thought so...My mark caused you to skip a whole tail kaa-chan. You have 6 tails now." Also he saw something growing within her.

"Really?" Kushina looked back and sure enough saw the extra two tails swaying with her original 4. "Whoa I do have 6 tails now!" She then petted her tails, letting out a soft purr at the wonderful feeling.

Naruto looked serious. "Now kaa-chan, that means I'll have to train you to regain control of your youki...The increased power from the extra tails have made it run erratically. I'll ask Naomi-chan and Gina-chan to assist us later, but for now let's keep training."

Kushina nodded snapping out of her little trance. "Yes Naru-kun! I will do my best to regain full control of my powers!" She lowered herself into a fighting stance.

Naruto smirked. "Then I shall train you into the ground kaa-chan!" His wolf-ear and 4 tails sprouted behind him his eyes turned into their slit form, all nine tomoes spun around his pupils. He flexed his claws.

The two charged at each other once again.

Wave town

Inari was quivering facing a tall man with long white hair, with stripes of black in it. He had golden slit eyes and he grinned evilly baring long fangs. His hand was coated in blood, Tsunami's blood. She was impaled on it, the food she had bought was all over the ground. His claws dripping with her blood. The man wore a white shirt and blue pants. His ears were pointed. This man wasn't human but a demon and a Tiger Demon no less. Three white tiger tails swayed behind him. With him was a large red wolf who was currently looking at the poor boy with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

**"Aw poor kid...looks like you lost your mommy!" **The tiger demon said with a heartless laugh. **"Look on the bright side...at least you'll be reunited in the afterlife!"**

The wolf spoke drooling.** "Can I eat him Tora? I'm so hungry!"**

**"Sure Fenir...this boy can't fight us any ways."** Tora said.

Fenir grinned and then charged the paralyzed boy. **"Oh boy! Lunchtime!"** It was over in an instant, Fenir ripped the boy's throat open and dug in, blood splattered everywhere as Fenir devoured the boy. He ripped out huge chunks of flesh and gulped them down.

Several civilians screamed at the gruesome horrific scene and ran for it. But then a blur appeared behind and rushed right by them.

It was a man with slicked-back raven hair and red eyes. He had bat-like wings protruding from his back and a long spear-tipped tail. His fingernails were long and razor-sharp, his outfit was one you'd except some bulter to wear. This man was an incubus. He grinned. **"Bye humans!" **He waved to them.

The civilians suddenly fell to bloody pieces. The ground was now stained red.

Fenir finished his meal and licked the blood off his mouth. **"Kid was good, but he didn't have too much meat on him..Too young and skinny, I'm still hungry." **Nothing of Inari remained except for a few bones and his ripped clothes.

**"Well there's plenty of humans here for you to eat Fenir." **Tora explained.

**"Say where'd Orochi and Daraku go?" **The incubus asked.

**"Oh they're headed for a bridge with the Shark brothers where more tasty humans await us Ren." **Fenir said now grooming his paw, licking it clean of blood and gore. **"Hopefully they bring one back as a to-go meal."**

Bridge

Tazuna was shaking in terror as he saw all of his workers dead and two strange men standing over them. One man had long black hair. He wore dark clothing that had some strange armor on it. But what was shocking where his red slit eyes and the seven black fox-tails that swayed behind him. His fox-ears twitched on his head. His nails were sharp claws coated in blood. this was Daraku a Nanabi dark kitsune.

The other man also had long black hair but his hair had a more purple tint to it. His eyes were yellow and snake-like. He wore a purple battle robe with snake designs. His skin was pale-white. This man was Yamata No Orochi the eight-headed and tailed king of the serpent demons.

Two humanoid shark demons also were on the bridge. They looked like they could be Kisame's long-lost relatives, they were grinning hungrily at Tazuna and flexed their webbed claws. The older brother Shark was named Katsu and the younger was named Heki.

Daraku noticed the old man. **"Ah...The bridge-builder. I hope you enjoyed our little present. We see humans, we kill them."**

Tazuna dropped to his knees. "It's over...Without my workers I can't complete my bridge and Gato will win."

Orochi chuckled.** "Kukukukuku, Gato? Do you mean thissss Gato?" **He held up a familiar looking head..it was Gato's head. the fat typcoon's face was forever frozen in horror. **"He was the firssssssst one we killed when we arrived in thissssss country."**

Tazuna was stunned. "You killed Gato?-!"

**"Yes and I'm afraid you're next." **Daraku replied as he phased behind Tazuna. And then killed Tazuna with a single strike using one of his 7 tails impaling Tazuan through the heart.** "Well that was a fun way to pass the time. Now we can focus on our true mission."**

**"Yessssss...taking out the boy Naruto Uzumaki who was chossssssen asssss the new Juubi."** Orochi hissed gleefully.

**"Don't worry...I have my wasps out looking for him right now." **Said a voice. They all turned to see a young man standing next to Orochi with his hands in his pockets. He wore a green overcoat and had messy black-green hair. His eyes were covered by sunglasses. multiple insects buzzed all around him. He was Ryoku the insect demon king. He controls all manner of insects not just beetles, and if he were to meet the Seven Tailed jinchuriki he could forcibly remove the tailed beast without a seal because the Seven Tailed Beetle was an insect demon and fell under his category.

The Shark demon brothers were drooling at the fresh blood on the ground.

**"Mind if we eat the old man?" **Katsu asked his fangs drooling with saliva**.**

**"Yeah we're hungry!" **Heki said.

Daraku smirked. "Sure go right ahead and chow down."

Heki and Katsu cheered and ravenously ate the old corpse.

With Naruto and Kushina

Kushina was a little tired from all that work. But it was worth it, she was getting a lot stronger and was spending tons of alone time with her beloved son/mate. She was so happy right now. Kushina used the Asura Path to sprout metal blades from her hands. She currently was doing some katas using her blades.

Naruto watched his mother/mate with a smile. _'You've come a long way in just a few hours kaa-chan, I'm proud. No wonder you were hailed as a shinobi goddess.'_

Kushina suddenly blushed for some reason during her katas_. 'Naru-kun must be thinking about me!'_

Outside the barriers several wasps with red slit eyes were seen hovering. They could tell this barrier could only be let down by the one who set it up.

Naruto quickly looked up smelling the scent of insect demons. He scanned around with his dojutsu and saw several wasp demons hovering just outside his barrier. _'Demon wasps, what are they doing here?'_ Naruto spoke up. "Kaa-chan stop for a minute."

"Okay!" Kushina replied. She stopped doing her katas and retracted the blades. Kushina walked up to Naruto and noticed he clapped his hands together. "What's wrong Naru-kun?"

"I'll explain later Kaa-chan...Kai!" Naruto called The 4 layered barrier suddenly faded away. Naruto aimed his hand upward black lightning energy crackling around it. "Chidori Sharp Spear!" A blade of black lightning extended from his hand and struck all the wasps hovering above, killing them. The electric blade retracted and the wasps fell to the ground dead and burnt.

Kushian gasped. "Demon wasps?"

"Yes kaa-chan, I think we aren't the only demons around here now." Naruto scanned the area with his dojutsu. _'What's going on? I can tell we're not alone now...They're too far away to tell exactly what they are, but I can see traces of their youki.' _"Kaa-chan, let's get back to the others."

"Right!" The two of them vanished with a burst of pure speed.

Bridge

Ryoku spoke. **"I found the boy...He killed my wasps! He's in a forest far away from the human village! Let's go!" **He vanished in a cloud of insects.

Ren grinned, he spread his wings and flew off the bridge**. "Hehehehehe, finally let's get the boy!"**

Orochi smirked.** "Kukukukukukukukuku...thisssss ssssssshall be fun." **He stretched his body out and slithered like a true snake off the bridge and into the water.

**"Hey! Wait for us!" **Heki and Katsu yelled as they dived into the water and swam off.

Wtih Sakura

Sakura's head shot up as her youki detection ability went off. "This youki...! It's enormous! how did THIS escape us?-!" She stood up from her perch. "I have to get back to the others!" Sakura took off.

With Naomi and Gina

Gina and Naomi have finished catching up on their training.

"Naomi-chan!" Gina said sensing several powerful youkis heading for the forest.

"I know Gina-chan, how could so many enemies escape our senses?-! Let's go find Naru-kun and Kushi-chan!" The two demon beauties vanished with a burst of speed.

With Hinote and Tsukiko

The Uzumaki sisters had unlocked more powers of their respective demon species.

Suddenly a massive group of youki hit their senses.

"O-Onee-chan!" Tsukiko said alarmed.

"I know imouto-chan...Let's go find Naru-kun and kaa-chan." Hinote said.

Both of them vanished. Hinote in a fire swirl and Tsukiko separated herself into a flock of ravens.

Wave Forest

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw several beings arrive, he and his mother stopped their movement. _'I see: A snake demon, a monkey demon, a tiger demon, an insect demon, two shark demons, an incubus, a red wolf demon, and a kitsune male..by the feel of his youki, a 7 tails.' _

Ren the incubus said. **"Hey Fenir is this boy our target?" **He was asking the red wolf beside him.

Fenir sniffed the air in the Naruto's direction.** "Yes His scent matches Takeo-sama's and that pitch-black aura I can sense...This is our target alright."**

**"Heh, heh...At last we found you boy!" **Said Tora the tiger-demon. He cracked his claws.

**"Yeah! Now you die!" **Said a human-looking monkey demon named Takamaru with spiky messy brown hair and golden slit eyes.

**"So we finally find you. You killed my wasps boy. You will pay for that." **Ryoku said in a cold tone.

Naruto using his natural genius easily deduced why they were here. He smirked. "I see...You all are here for me aren't you?"

Katsu smirked toothily. **"That's right boy...we're here to kill you!"**

Kushina's eyes widened. _'They're here to KILL Naru-kun?-!' _She knew what to expect due to Naruto being the prince of all demons. But it still was a little unerving to know he would be hunted down by other demons. Her ringed eyes narrowed. _'I won't let them lay one hand on my Naru-kun!' _

With Gina and Naomi

Gina and Naomi found themselves surrounded by 14 demons. These demons were Chimera and all different kinds they were all really ugly and deformed.

Naomi growled. "Get out of our way!" her eyes began to glow red.

But the enemies didn't listen. They instead advanced forward, they weren't as intellegent as Gina and the others were. Chimera were basically no different from wild animals.

Gina sighed. "Why do groups of enemies never listen?" She withdrew her sword. "Let's deal with them quickly Naomi-chan."

"I'm right behind you Gina-chan." Naomi replied, cracking her claws.

Hinote and Tsukiko arrived and decided to help Gina and Naomi by dealing with some of the enemies. The Uzumaki sisters take on half the group while Gina and Naomi take on the other half.

Sadly while the Chimera did have numbers on Gina, Naomi, Tsukiko, and hinote the girls had much more power. They easily took out the enemies as they came.

With Sakura

Sakura was further away heading towards where she could sense her beloved Naruto and his mother. Her vampiric youki detection skill was off the charts. With her vampire speed she made it into the area in just minutes and saw what was going down. Her green eyes widened at one of the demons. He was a Tiger demon, like the one who caused those horrific wounds on her mother which allowed those shinboi to deliver the finishing blows. _'That one is a Tiger demon! Tiger-demons caused my mother's death!'_ Her eyes flashed red. She then saw the Tiger charge at Naruto and she just lost it. _'NO! I won't lose my beloved like I lost my mother! I won't let those tigers take another loved one from me!'_ Sakura sprung into action using her vampiric speed to intercept the Tiger's charge.

Wave Forest

**"Die boy!" **Tora roared and lunged at Naruto.

Naruto lowered into his taijutsu stance and summoned his rods. "Show me your abilities."

Tora came closer with one clawed hand aimed for Naruto, when a familiar girl's voice screamed with rage. "Get away from my beloved!"

Naruto was a little surprised to see Sakura appear in front of him.

Sakura leapt at Tora and kicked him in the face hard. "Know your place!" She landed in front of Naruto glaring at the gathered demons.

**"ARGH!" **Tora was sent flying backwards. The other demons managed to jump aside except for the lizard demon. Tora crashed into him and they both went further into the forest until they landed several miles away.

Sakura rushed after them with murderous intent in her green eyes.

Naruto watched impressed.

Kushina was also impressed.

Suddenly the other demons realized that they should aim for Kushina and mob her.

Ren said. **"The red-head smells of the boy! She's his mate! Let's get her!" **He charged with his wings spread out and his claws aimed to kill.

Orochi slithered towards Kushina with a sword coming of his mouth.** "Die woman!"**

Fenir rushed forward. **"You look hot enough to fuck!"**

Ryoku aslso charged forward with his fist surrounded by poisonous insects.

Katsu and Heki also charged ready to kill the beautiful red-haired woman.

Daraku charged with his claws aimed to strike.

Naruto quickly got in front of his mother/mate with a serious look. "You won't hurt my mate!"

Kushina gasped and blushed deeply. _'Naru-kun!'_

Naruto flashed through six handseals stopping on ram. "**Evil Wind Release: Evil Wind Bomb**!" Wind formed around Naruto and then shot forward and exploded sending 6 of the attackers up into the air. Naruto used his godly speed to appear before them and struck all of them away with a powerful blow.

Ren, Orochi, Daraku, Fenir, Takamaru, and Ryoku were sent flying further away into the forest.

Naruto looked back at his mother/mate. "Kaa-chan can you handle the two sharks?"

Kushina nodded. "I will Naru-kun, be careful."

Naruto nodded before he turned and jetted off after his flying opponents.

Kushina turned to the 2 shark brothers with anger. "I won't let you lay a fin on my Naru-kun!"

The Sharks grinned and jumped into the water.

Katsu sneered. **"Come and get us bitch!"**

Kushina growled that insult she was not an Inugami, she was a kitsune vixen. She ran and stood on the water. Luckily Naruto helped her re-learn the Water and Tree walking exercises during their training earlier. But she would still have some trouble performing her jutsu. Kushina revealed her demonic features, her six tails swayed behind her. "Let's see what you can do sharks!"

**"Bring it woman! Come brother!"** Katsu roared charging toward the rokubi vixen like a torpedo. Kushina charged at them using the Asura Path ability to sprout blades from her hands.

**"Right big brother!" **Heki said joining his brother in the charge.

The three of them met head on and caused an explosion of water.

With Sakura

Sakura went after the tiger demon. Because she had heard a tiger demon was responsible for her mother's death she gained a deeply-seated grudge towards all tiger demons. she had kicked him an the lizard demon all the way to the other side of the area. She had a murderous glare at the Tiger.

**"Argh..." **Tora stood up his head still throbbing from that kick, he actually spat out a few fangs and some blood.

**"Damn Tora she got you good!"** Said the lizard demon.

**"Shut up..." **Tora growled shaking his head free of the cobwebs.

Sakura had her head down her hair shadowing her eyes. Her youki briefly flared up. She cracked her knuckles, this would be for her mother. Sakura sent her youki in her hand to form a blade (Basically Kabuto's technique). Sakura formed a crimson blade of youki and charged at Tora slashing him in the face with it.

**"Argh! Not the face again you little bitch!" **Tora roared grabbing his now bleeding face.

Sakura smirked and then vanished yet again.

Tora felt a slash in his back.** "Argh!"** Tori tried to defend himself, but Sakura was just too fast, she used her vampire speed to keep her distance and then attack him quickly. Tora fell the ground bleeding everywhere. Sakura appeared in front of him with her blade aimed at his throat. "Don't...move...this is for my mother!" Her green eyes had gained slitted pupils and looked absolutely ruthless.

**"Ooh it looks like this girl's got a beef with you about her mother Tori...What'd you do to the girl's mother?" **The lizard demon teased.

**"Wait a minute...That scent...She's a Vampire!"** Tora said darkly, he then sneered. **"So she's the daughter of that vampire slut who slayed my big brother!"**

Sakura's eyes widened at that revelation and her blade faded away. "What did you say?"

Tora snarled. **"Your slut of a mother killed my older brother...But luckily my brother inflicted a fatal wound on that bitch that caused her death at those humans' hands! My brother was all I had left in this world! Now I want revenge and since that slut is dead...I'll collect it from you! Her precious daughter!"**

Sakura began to tremble in barely concealed rage. "You...You're the brother of that tiger who caused my mother's death?-!" Sakura's youki began to surround her. Her fists were clenched tightly enough to actually draw blood and strain her gloves to the near limit. Her eyes turned red and her hair began to turn silver.

But the lizard and Tora came prepared. They quickly charged Sakura and threw something wet on her. Sakura instantly screamed in sheer agony feeling incredible pain coursing through her body, her youki faded away. It was Water and Holy water a vampire's worst nightmare. The water burned her skin and sent intense amounts of pain throughtout her body. Sakura fell to the ground with painful burns covering her, Sakura writhed in agony.

The two demons laughed evilly their plan worked like a charm.

Tora smirked and walked up to Sakura before he knelt down. **"I owe you for kicking me earlier you little bitch!" **Tori struck Sakura with his leg sending her up into the air. Sakura came down and then the lizard caught her with his long tongue and then slammed her hard into the ground causing even more pain and creating a crater with her body.

Sakura actually spat up blood from the impact along with her still feeling the shock of the holy water on her.

Tora sneered. **"Worthless little slut! You also slashed me!" **He soon slashed Sakura in the stomach with his claws ripping her kimono and giving her some nasty gashes, Tora grinned and slashed her on the back more gashes formed. The lizard sent youki into his tongue and zapped Sakura with green lightning. This guy was an electric lizard demon.

Sakura had never felt such horrible pain before. Not even training with Naruto was so painful. She just laid there on the ground bleeding, her mind too overwhelmed from the sheer pain to even continue fighting. Her gashes bleeding profusely.

The lizard asked.** "Ooh let's have some fun with her before she dies from the blood loss Tora!"**

**"Hehehehehe...sounds good!"** Tora ripped off Sakura's outfit which had already been ripped thanks to his claws slashing her earlier...revealing her well-endowed body to the world. Sakura's breasts were larger than any girl of her age, they had to be around large C Cups. So round, yet soft and perfect with beautiful pink nipples that matched her hair. Her legs were smooth and creamy, any boy or creepy man would die just for the chance to touch them. She even had her pussy shaven since she started puberty. her body was absolutely perfect for a girl her age, even with the five nasty slash marks on her stomach and back.

**"Ooh quite the developed girl for her age!" **The lizard licked his lips with his long disgusting tongue. **"Yummy! She looks so tasty!"**

Sakura's mind finally came back together when she felt a breeze and she looked scared realizing what was about to happen. It couldn't end like this...She couldn't be getting raped. She wanted to bare Naruto's children not the children of this scum, but she felt herself growing weaker with the blood loss just like her mother.

Sakura felt her eyes beginning to close. _'Naru-kun...Forgive...Me...I wasn't...Strong...Enough.'_

But then a familiar voice yelled in her head. _"Sakura-chan no! Don't give up yet!"_

Sakura's eyes opened._ "W-Who's there?-!" _She suddenly found herself in a meadow with sakura blossoms at night with a blood-red moon. She looked at herself her body was now healed and she was fully clothed, Sakura looked around until she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. Sakura smelled a very familiar scent, one she hadn't detected since she was a little girl. Sakura looked up in shock to see an older version of herself with much longer pink hair and slitted green eyes. It was her mother and queen of the vampire race, Rose Haruno. Rose wasn't clad in the civilian clothing she wore in Konoha, but a dark red kimono with a tattered looking edge that made it looked like bat wings. It was decorated with bat designs and it showed her large Double I cup breasts off quite nicely, Rose wore blood-red nail polish with bats in the middle. A look worthy of the Queen of Vampires.

"k-K-Kaa-chan?-!" Sakura tearfully whispered.

"Yes my little blossom, it's me or rather a piece of my soul born from my blood flowing through your veins." Rose said with a loving smile. "Now let me look at you Sakura-chan." She studied her daughter with tears of joy falling. "Oh my little baby, look at you! You're becoming a woman now Sakura-chan...You even managed to win a place in Naruto-kun's heart and Kushi-chan has been taking such good care of you. I'm so proud of how much you've grown!"

"K-K-Kaa-chan...I'm sorry but I'm dying...I wasn't strong enough to beat the brother of the demon who caused your death." Sakura cried.

"It's okay sweetie," Rose whispered comfortingly. "You can win. My blood flows through your veins, the strongest and purest vampire blood...You just have to unlock your hidden powers."

"But how Kaa-chan?" Sakura asked. "How can I unlock my real powers?"

Rose smiled and then brought her hand up. "I will help you unlock them sweetie." To Sakura's shock, Rose dug her sharp nail of her index finger into her palm and sliced it open causing blood to flow. "Drink my blood Sakura-chan and your true powers shall come to light."

Sakura at first wasn't too sure, but if it would help then she should go through with it. She walked over to her mother and lapped up the blood flowing from her hand. Rose healed her wound after Sakura had drank around a cup's worth of blood. Rose felt herself beginning to disappear. "I'm leaving now Sakura-chan...But remember I will always be with you!" She gave her daughter a thumbs up. "And try to see if your first child with Naruto-kun is a girl!"

"Kaa-chan." Sakura blushed embarrassed. She tearfully watched as her mother fully vanished but her voice echoed.

_"I love you Sakura-chan! Never forget that! Your father and I both love you very much!"_

"Kaa-chan, " Sakura had tears falling. "I'll make both you and Tou-san proud!" Sakura declared.

Tora and the lizard advanced towards the non-moving Sakura until a burst of red-pink youki came out of her body blowing them away from her. The youki soon covered the whole area.

The sky over them darkened and the moon appeared only it was pink, many bats were seen flying down and covered Sakura. Sakura began to change, Her hair turned from pink to a silver color and it grew longer, now flowing down her back, her eyes became a blood-red color and her pupils became slits, her wounds stitched themselves together and healed in mere seconds even the rips in her clothes fixed themselves, her body filled out even more and grew taller until she looked to be 17 rather than 13.

Tora and the lizard were trembling at the sheer force of this power. _'What's happening?-! How is she emitting such power?-!' _They had to cover their eyes and faces as debris went flying.

Soon the bats all flew away revealing a completely different girl than the one from before with an ominous red aura coming off her body. She was much taller looking to be around 17 and not 13. Her eyes were blood-red with slitted pupils and her hair was long silver hair, reminiscent of Gina's hair color. Her now large E cup breasts were straining her kimono slightly. A dark red aura surrounded her body and you could see swarms of bats flying around within her aura. Her fingernails were now razor-sharp and could be used like claws.

Tora and the Lizard were frozen in fear, they couldn't move even an inch. Tora struggled._ 'What's going on?-! I can't move! What did she do to us?-!' _

The Lizard was praying in his mind._ 'Please...let me survive! I still have so many ladies to enjoy!'_

The now silver haired Sakura looked at her opponents and smirked evilly, baring longer fangs. **"You dare...touch me... You unworthy scum...dare touch the Princess of all Vampires?-!" **She now looked extremely enraged.** "You scum are not worthy to lay even a single finger on my body! Only my Naru-kun may touch me!" **She cracked her knuckles looking murderously at them.** "I will teach you scum your proper place!" **Sakura soon shot forwards kicking a lot of dust from her take off, pure feral malice, anger, and murder in her red slit eyes. she only had one thought: Slaughter the fools who dared to lay a hand on her body, a body meant only for Naruto's hands.

Tora and the lizard watched in terror as the enraged newly awakened Shinso vampiress came at them. They both had one similar thought.

_'Mommy!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy they are so fucked! Will the Lizard and Tori survive the assault of a newly awakened Shinso? And how will Naruto's fight against the 6 strongest opponents go? And how will Kushina's fight against the two shark brothers go? Now Kurami knows of her younger brother's revival and must advance her plans three-years ahead of time. Will she get the eight Jinchuriki before Izuna and what does Izuna have planned for the Jinchuriki? <strong>

**Read and Review please and flamers will be sent to Shinso Sakura for killing!**


	5. End of Wave, The Taisho Test

**Disclaimer: **Hakkyou No Yami and I don't own Naruto or any anime...they are all owned by their original creators.

* * *

><p>Sakura rushed at the Tiger Demon and Lizard demon. She was aiming to kill them both for daring to touch her. How dare they, Her body was for Naruto's hands only and she would also avenge her beloved mother.<p>

**_'Damn it! Move! MOVE!' _**Tora roared his mind, his body struggled to regain it's mobility.

The lizard was frozen in terror though.

Sakura soon phased in front of the lizard demon and punched him in the chest so hard, his body exploded from the sheer force of her blow. His blood and guts splattered on Sakura, but she was undeterred by the gore now spilled on her.

Tora was shaking again. **_'Damn she's changed! She's not the same girl from earlier!' _**

Sakura looked at him her eyes glowing red. **"You're next Tora...You will pay for your brother's crimes of causing my mother's death!" **She suddenly vanished in a red flash.

**"ARGGGHH!" **Tora screamed as his right arm was sliced off and plopped to the ground. Sakura appeared behind the Tiger with her arm out stretched and her razor-sharp fingernails coated with his blood. Sakura licked the blood off her fingers and then spat it out in disgust. **"Your blood tastes awful just as I expected from scum like you."**

**"You bitch!"** Tora snarled holding the bleeding stump with his one good arm.

Sakura scoffed. **"You are a fool if you think you can beat me."**

**"I'll KILL YOU GIRL!" **Tora roared loudly his own green youki swirling around him and assumed his full beast form. He was huge easily the size of the Tailed Beasts. His fur was a dark orange with some white and he had black stripes like all tigers did. His severed limb began to regenerate, moments later it was fully reformed, his three tails waved behind him angrily. his old limb on the ground faded away, since he grew a new one. His upper fangs were half the length of a saber tooth tiger's.

**"So you really think you can beat me just by shifting into your true form?" **Sakura said brushing some of her silver hair back.** "How foolish."**

The massive tiger's yellow eyes glowed with rage, the fur on his back stood on end. **"Shut up you whore! I will not be looked down on by the daughter of a dead woman!" **Tora roared.** "And that boy you love will die! The others will rip him apart and then bring his pieces to you!" **

Sakura lowered her head with her silver hair shadowing her eyes, her hands lowered to her sides.

Tora grinned toothily thinking he had her. **"Heh...strike a nerve did I? Worried about your little boyfriend?" **Suddenly Tora felt a huge force slam into his chin actually knocking him off his feet, causing him to rise on two legs and fall over on his side with a huge thud.** "ARGH!" **Blood flew from his mouth and he lost his longer upper fangs. **"But how?" **Tora looked to see Sakura standing in the spot where his head once was. Sakura had her leg out and it was sparkling with youki and bats were seen fluttering around it.

Sakura looked absolutely furious her youki flared up again her slitted pupils shrunk to where they were barely visible. **"How dare you...How dare you threaten my beloved, you scum!" **She screamed baring her fangs.** "I will show you your proper place!"**

Tora sneered rolling over and getting up.** "Try it bitch!" **He charged at Sakura with his right paw.** "Die!"** He swung his paw to try and crush Sakura.

But Sakura easily caught his attack using one hand. The vampire princess smirked. **"Is this all you can do? I'm disappointed."**

**"No! I won't lose!" **Tora leapt back and then charged a second and what would be his last time. He swung his right paw and yet just like the last time Sakura caught his paw in mid swing.

Sakura smirked. **"Now I'll show you some of my true power." **She lifted Tora in his tiger form over her head with no difficulties at all on her end. Her youki flared up around her, cracking the ground and sending out powerful shockwaves.

**"What are you?-! You can't be an ordinary Vampire! No ordinary Vampire has this kind of power and strength!" **Tora cried out struggling to get loose but to no avail.

Sakura nodded. **"You're right...I am not an ordinary Vampire...I am a Shinso Vampire and the Future Queen of the Vampires!" **She then sent her youki into her leg, it began to glow with red lightning.** "Do you recall my race's strongest ability?"**

Tora sweatdropped and said stupidly.** "Um...having mercy?" **Maybe Sakura knocked something loose in his head from her earlier kick.

Sakura smirked evilly.** "No, my race's most coveted and special ability is the ability to convert our own energy into raw physical power...Shall I demonstrate?" **

**"Demonstrate this girl!" **Tora reached down with his free paw trying to stop her.

Sakura then swung her leg up so fast that all Tora saw was a black sandal, coming at his face and then he knew nothing.

Tora flew up and then came crashing down right behind Sakura uplifting debris. Sakura brushed a hand through her hair. **"Know your place!" **Her kick had shattered his jaw and part of his skull and sent bone fragments into his brain he was as good as dead, Tora reverted to his human form dead.

Sakura looked up at the sky. **"I did it kaa-chan, I have avenged you." **Suddenly a more primal urge entered her mind, the image of her love appeared in her mind, her pupils shrunk into tiny slits and she licked her lips seductively.** "Naru-kun, my beloved. I want to bare your children." **The vampire princess shivered as primal lust overtook her. Sakura suddenly vanished into the shadows and awaited her chance.

With Naruto

Naruto watched as his six opponents got themselves up from their harsh landing. They all were sent sailing several miles and all landed on an island several meters from the main land.

They all stood up shakily.

Orochi yelled. **"Kill him!"**

All six opponents charged together.

But Orochi, Daraku, Takamaru, Fenir, Ryoku, and Ren soon discovered just how outclassed they were as Naruto easily began beating them easily dodging and blocking their blows and countered them with such ease he made them look like amateurs.

Orochi thought. **_'Thisss wasss a misssstake...he'ssss too sssssstrong!'_**

Fenir was whining in his mind.** _'This hurts! The kid's too good!'_**

Ren was trying to fight back and failing._ 'Damn it! This can't be! How can he outclass us so easily?-!'_

Ryoku thought.** _'This is trouble...we are greatly misinformed about his level of strength.'_**

What was more humiliating to them is Naruto hadn't even assumed his demon form yet. He was beating them easily in just his human form (Pure human form without any of his demonic features showing).

Naruto ran at his opponents and began delivering a world-class beat-down which they could barely defend themselves against.

With Kushina

While Naruto was easily beating his opponents. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for his mother/mate Kushina. While she may be able to use the Water-walking exercise again, her youki was still messed up thanks to her sudden increase in power. Her ninjutsu were practically unusable right now, so she could only fight using her taijutsu.

Kushina had several rips in her clothes and several bruises forming from the sharks' tough skin hurting her fists and the few times that they rammed her in the back or side.

Heki smirked. **"Poor girl. Brother I think she's having some trouble with her youki why don't we help her?"**

**"Hehehehehehehehehehe...good idea lil brother!"** Katsu replied.

Though they were still damaged from the jutsu Kushina did manage to pull off.

**Separate dimension**

Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari were in another dimension surrounded by protective really powerful seals. Shockingly the people killed by the demons, before they challenged Naruto and his family looked like them but were not.

_Flashback before the demons arrived and before Naruto faced the hollows_

_Naruto spoke._ "_Tazuna-san...My family and I are going out to train but I will not let you die...Because if you die my mission will fail and I will not fail my first high-ranked mission." He activated his dojutsu and it began to spin. "I will send you to a private dimension where you will be safe and clones will take your places until this mission is over." Tazuna and his family felt themselves being sucked into a vortex. (Tobi's space-time absorbtion technique). Then Naruto created three blood clones and had them assume the forms of Tazuna, Tsunami, and inari. _

_"Now I'm leaving to go train now, I will let you out after the bridge is built." Naruto said as he walked out of the room and house. _

_End flashback_

Tazuna knew something was strange about Naruto. He didn't seem human at all from the frightening aura he emanated. Inari was still in awe at Naruto's abilities. The boy felt like maybe his country had a chance now. For some strange reason he wanted to believe again. Tsunami was blushing remembering how handsome Naruto looked for his age.

With Kushina

Kushina went through handseals. "**Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique**!"

The water rose up and then dropped right back down. Kushina still had troubles thanks to her loss of control.

Kushina cursed. "Damn it!"

Heki appeared in front of her and aimed a punch which Kushina managed to block but his tough skin scratched hers.

**"What's wrong girl?-! You seem to have trouble controlling your youki!"** Heki taunted.

Kushina growled. "Shut up!" She rushed at the shark again and traded blows with them.

Heki and Katsu grinned as they fought Kushina hand and hand, they were really impressed with her.

Kushina then leapt back and went through handseals. Red lightning began to crackle around her body in a way similar to the Chidori Current and then began to form a large kitsune above her. "**Demonic Lightning Release: Crimson Kitsune Bullet**!" But Kushina could feel something was amiss due to her loss of control over her youki. The kitsune image was unstable and hazy, like it was about to burst. She knew her demon jutsu was about to fail which it did. The kitsune image suddenly scattered into several stray red lightning bolts which shot everywhere. Kushina luckily managed to dodge her own failed jutsu. The bolts missed the two shark demons completely.

Katsu laughed.** "What was that supposed to be?-! an attack?-! More like a fluke! Come brother let's get her with our technique!"**

**"Right big brother!" **Heki replied.

Kushina cursed again. "Damn it! I should've known better than to attempt one of my demon jutsu while my youki is screwed up like this!"

Heki and Katsu began to charge their youki. They opened their mouths and water and youki began to gather into two glowing blue balls.

Kushina watched as the water balls formed and then they compressed them in a way similar to the tailed beast bomb. She flinched at the shockwave that came from the compression which sent a strong ripple through the air and water. _'This can't be good...Those bullets look like they can do some damage.'_

**_"_****Ready brother_?"_**

**"Ready!"**

Heki and Katsu launched two extremely compressed balls of water pressure at Kushina**. "Demonic Water Bombs!"**

Kushina brought her arms out to block and then the attacks struck hard in her arms. The water pressure behind the bullets was so strong that Kushina felt herself thrown off her feet and sent flying. Kushina cursed feeling the bones in her arms rattle. If she had been any weaker than she was those attacks would've easily killed her. Kushina went flying far heading straight for the area where Naruto was battling his opponents.

Heki and Katsu followed after their prey to finish her off.

With Naruto

Naruto was easily manhandling his 6 opponents, they all had painful bruises and cuts. Orochi's kusanagi blade was broken, Daraku had lost 3 of his 7 tails, when Naruto used Kamui to destroy them. Daraku now had four full tails and three stumps. Ren's claws were also busted. Fenir was lying on his side with a gash on his right back leg.

Naruto stood before them with nary a scratch, with a now bored gaze. His sharp nails were slick with blood, Fenir's blood. His Shinpangan spinning. "Please tell me this isn't all you're capable of?" The young demon god asked bored.

Ryoku was lying dazed from a demon lightning jutsu that messed up his nervous system.

Ren cursed nursing his broken right hand. "Damn it he's strong! Too strong!"

Fenir whined.** "We were greatly misinformed of his power!"**

Takamaru was panting tired.** "Huff...Huff...we can't give up!"**

Orochi nodded.** "I agree with Takamaru...we musssst keep trying! We cannot lossssse!"**

Fenir got up his wound slowly healing due to Naruto's much greater power.** "We can win! I know we can!"**

They and Naruto got into fighting stances again.

Naruto sighed. This was pointless he was obviously far too strong for them. But he must handle them now. Naruto lowered into a fighting stance his dark blue eyes gazing coldly at them. They were so weak now he didn't even need to keep his advanced dojutsu active. Naruto then rushed forward and broke the bones of Orochi making him scream like a little girl. Naruto sweatdropped. Even his mother/mate hadn't screamed that high-pitched during their mating.

Suddenly a person slammed into the ground hard before the group and Naruto. It was Kushina.

Naruto was surprised. He looked over her body. She looked like she was hurting a lot, he could sense her youki had gone out of whack again. Naruto studied her visibly worried._ 'Kaa-chan, you look like you've really taken a beating.'_

The demons looked to the fallen Rokubi vixen in front of them and smirked now was their chance!

Fenir open his mouth and blue energy began to charge into an orb.

Orochi healed his bones as best he could, enough for him to move again. He charged his purple energy into his blade which regenerated itself.

Ren gathered youki into his claws making them heal and extend.

Takamaru charged youki into his fist.

Ryoku gathered some his insects and compressed them into a ball.

Daraku gathered fox-fire in his hands, a large blue fireball formed in-between his palms.

Kushina struggled to get up still feeling the side effects of her flight here. She then saw the attacks and paled. That was a lot of power they were charging.

Then they all fired their attacks at the same time.

Fenir shot a powerful blue blast out of his mouth.

Orochi sent a slash wave of dark purple energy.

Ren sent violet-colored energy 'claws' outward.

Takamaru sent a powerful air pressure punch that was actually visible taking on the form of a monster monkey head.

Ryoku sent his compressed insect ball.

Daraku sent a huge blast of fox-fire out.

The six attacks came at Kushina fast.

Naruto didn't activate his path abilities, dojutsu, barrier, or anything he just reacted, thoughts of protecting his mate the ONLY thing on his mind. He pushed Kushina out of harm's way and took the attacks head on himself. They all struck him head on and exploded up-lifting dirt and sending water up several miles high.

Kushina watched, her last sight of Naruto being of him looming over her protectively and then he was gone. Only bits of tattered clothing remained. Kushina shakily picked up the clothing and looked around for any sign of her beloved son/husband, but to no avail, she couldn't see him anywhere. She was alone. Naruto was...Was gone just like that. The scene replayed in her mind over and over again like a record. She began to tremble holding the tattered shirt to her very ample chest. Tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes.

The six demons laughed and cheered happily.

**"We did it! The boy's gone! The throne is ours!"**

**"Yes! I knew targeting the woman was the right idea! Those shark brothers where the ones who sent her to us! I smelt their scent on her!"**

**"Heki and Katsu were quite helpful we should reward them!"**

**"Kukukukukukuku...ssssssoon a new era sssssshall begin!"**

"Indeed I shall make sure she and the other girls are properly 'taken care of' Hehehehehehehe!"

**"Quite right...My wasps have been avenged. And that brat is good and dead."**

Heki and Katsu soon arrive having followed Kushina to finish the job they started. They heard the praise and soaked it all in.

**"Brother, I don't sense the boy's energy anymore."**

**"Yeah looks like they did it! I knew sending the woman here was a brilliant idea! Looks like they're gonna reward us!"**

Finally Kushina spoke . "You killed him...You killed him," She kept muttering this, her youki began to surround her. She hugged the shirt to her tighter. When she saw Heki and Katsu, she exploded since they were the ones who sent her into this area in the first place, it was their fault that her Naruto was gone! Kushina just exploded with power, all her wounds healed up. **"YOU KILLED HIM!"** Her youki just burst around her body. A powerful shockwave rumbled through the area with Kushina's scream, she was engulfed into a black sphere of youki. Which then shattered revealing her transformed.

The eight demons were stunned by the transformation.

Kushina was now a whole foot taller, her Double J Cup breasts grew even larger into large double K Cups (Same size as Naomi's), her muscles swelled some, but her build was still slim and perfect, in fact it was even more perfect than before. Her hair gained streaks of golden blonde and snow-white in it with a long thin strand going down her face, her hair was now even longer, reaching down to the ground. Her eyes had black eye shadow like marks around them, her pupils were really tiny slits, barely visible. Her claws and fangs doubled in length and she now had not 6 but 7 tails swaying behind her. The now seven-tailed Kushina glared at the two shark demons, her eyes filled with sheer hatred and primal rage, angry tears falling.** "YOU KILLED MY NARU-KUN!" **She roared sending shockwaves out, her aura flared up shaking the entire island, rocks lifted up around her and the ground cratered and cracked, the water bubbled and churned. The sky in this area actually turned red.

With Naomi, Gina, Tsukiko, and Hinote

Naomi gasped pulling her hand from the chest of a now dead wolf/ox chimera. "This youki! It's Kushi-chan's! What could've happened?-!" The fox princess was extremely worried for her ex-host-turned fellow kitsune. She flicked her wrist cleaning the dirty blood from it in mere seconds.

"Naomi-chan...This energy is Kushina-chan's isn't it?" Gina said flicking her wrist too and the head of a snake/tiger chimera flew right off its advancing body. A purple whip was coming from Gina's fingers.

Naomi nodded. "Yes Gina-chan. I have a bad feeling...That something may have happened to Naruto-kun, that's the only thing that could trigger such a response from Kushi-chan."

Hinote and Tsukiko looked up at the sky. '_Kaa-chan, Naruto-kun, what happened?'_

With Kushina

Kushina glared at the two sharks. Her 7 tails swishing and twisting around her body. Her much longer hair flowed in the winds created by her youki.

Heki sweatdropped. **"Uhhh...she looks kind of angry doesn't she bro?" **Kushina's power and anger was really scaring him. The younger demon shark was trembling noticeably at the bloodlust and rage in her eyes.

Katsu agreed with his brother, this woman was really frightening.** "Y-Yeah maybe it would be best to...RUN!" **Katsu shouted he and his younger brother bolted for the water mentally chanting. **_'Gotta get away! Gotta get away! Gotta get away from this crazy woman!'_**

Unfortunately for them, Kushina was much faster. She silently created two 'arms' made of youki out of her aura and sent them at the fleeing sharks. the clawed 'arms' easily crossed the distance and grabbed the two shark brothers.

Heki and his brother struggled but the grip was far too strong on them. They could barely move a muscle.

**"Damn it! Argh! Get this thing off of us!"**

**"Brother I can't move!"**

**(Warning: Extremely sadistic torture scene: Kids turn back now lest you have frightening nightmares!)**

Kushina had a vicious feral gleam in her eyes and a dark smirk on her face that would make a human die of sheer fright.** "You will suffer for what you've done!" **her tone was dripping with malice and bloodlust. She dragged them back to her with the 'arms' and then held them in the air. Then Kushina's body began to crackle with red lightning, she redirected and sent the lightning down the 'arms' and into the sharks.

They both screamed in agony as the demonic red lightning coursed through their bodies.

Kushina's smirk turned more wicked, her eyes shining with pure evil. **"Yes... Do scream more for me!" **She upped the voltage of her lightning technique, the lightning crackling grew fiercer and larger.

Heki and Katsu screamed louder as the increased voltage began to burn their skin, as water creatures they were extremely vulnerable to lightning techniques. Kushina laughed evilly at their pain, really enjoying herself. She shivered in absolute ecstasy from their suffering, Kushina then added even more voltage inducing more screams from her victims she just reveled in their screams. Kushina exclaimed in pleasure increasing the voltage even higher. **"Oh Yes! Please scream more, it entices me!" **Her body trembled in pure euphoria.

Ren was quivering like a ship in a storm. "S-She's scary!"

**"Yeah I agree...let's escape while she's torturing those two." **Fenir said.

Orochi, Ren, Fenir, Daraku, Takamaru, and Ryoku all agreed and tried to sneak away...emphasis on_ tried_. As Kushina's pure demonic KI kept them frozen in place.

Kushina then stopped with her lightning attack. The evil gleam in her eyes seemed to get even darker.

The sharks breathed a sigh of relief until the 'arms' lifted them high into the sky then slammed them down hard into the ground. Heki and Katsu lost a few fangs and spat out blood from the harsh impact. A crater was formed. Of course being shark demons, their fangs quickly re-grew.

Kushina then had her 'arms' lift them up again and then slam them down again breaking more of their fangs which regenerated. She smirked and had her 'arms' bring the sharks over to her and now held them dangling in front of her.

Heki spat out blood. **"It's useless woman! Ordinary sharks can regrow their teeth as quickly as they're broken! But we DEMON sharks can always regrow our fangs, no matter how many sets you break there's always an new set waiting beneath to replace the broken one!"**

Katsu smirked at Kushina's narrowed death-glare on them. **"So, sorry if we spoiled your plans!"**

Kushina then smirked even more evil than before. **"No matter, there are still multiple ways I can hurt you!" **She then slammed them down one more time and this time zapped them again with lightning.

Heki and Katsu screamed in agony. Kushina then retracted her 'arms' and walked over to the twitching sharks or more precise the younger one Heki with the evil glint in her eyes somehow getting even more sinister, to where her eyes now glowed a demonic ominous red.

Heki struggled to get up. **"Ugh...Got to get up and help my big brother so we can try to get away again."**

Kushina lifted her foot above his prone body with a dark cruel look on her face that would make Ibiki, Orochimaru, Hidan, and Anko wet themselves in fear. Kushina suddenly brought her foot down on his stomach hard nearly rupturing it. Heki coughed blood from his mouth and felt like his stomach could implode. Heki was pushed harder into the ground.

**"URGGGH!" **Heki felt like his organs would rupture, blood spurted from his mouth.

**"Heki! Leave him alone you bitch!" **Katsu yelled.

Kushina then removed her foot from his stomach. She looked at Katsu with a cruel smile. **"My, my it seems you don't like it when I hurt your little brother do you?"** She then lifted her foot and again stomped down on Heki's stomach inducing a pain-filled scream with blood from the younger shark demon. Kushina then grinded her foot down adding more pressure, lifted her foot again and slammed it down grinding it into Heki again. She repeated this process around two times and then stopped. Heki was stuck in the ground in a crater shaped like himself.

Heki looked to his brother feeling extreme pain in his stomach. **"Big...brother." **blood was dribbling from his mouth and you could see some a bit of lung and liver poking out of there too.

**"You fucking bitch! Leave my little brother alone what did we ever do to you?-!" **Katsu screamed.

Kushina's youki aura flared up and she lowered her head, her hair now shadowing her eyes. But then she raised her head and had a look that could freeze the flames of hell over thrice. She was outraged by the nerve of him asking a question like that.** "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?-! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** Kushina screamed filled with rage, sorrow, and hatred, her mind again showing the scene of her beloved son/husband Naruto protecting her from the attacks earlier, her fists were clenched so tightly her claws were digging into her skin.

She thought with conviction. **_'Naru-kun..This is for you my love!' _**Kushina dug her foot into the ground and sent Heki flying skyward from an upper kick. Heki flew upward and Kushina came after him fast, using her youki to launch herself into the air almost similar to the flight technique. She then grabbed Heki and then flew down fast towards the ground flaring up her aura, she and her 'passenger' were in engulfed in a violet-red flame-like light.

Katsu watched in horror as a violet-red colored flaming 'meteor' plummeted into the ground hard completely breaking it apart and creating a large cloud of dust from the landing. When it cleared it showed a most frightening sight, at least to Katsu.

Kushina was on her feet holding Heki in the air by the throat. Her immense strength was crushing his windpipe. She increased the pressure of her grip to where Heki started turning a darker blue due to the lack of air. The shark demon struggled but couldn't remove the slim yet deceptively strong hand from around his throat.

Kushina then dropped him before slamming her fist hard into his stomach sending him sailing away. But she created an 'arm' made of youki and reached out. The 'arm' extended, retrieved her victim, and brought him back to her.

Kushina dropped him to the ground and then picked him up by the throat again.

Heki couldn't even resist anymore...his eyes showed he was beaten now nothing more than a mere punching bag for Kushina. Kushina charged youki in her left hand clenching it tightly, violet flames flared up around it. Then she punched Heki in the stomach yet again. Heki coughed up blood and bits of tissue and the powerful demon flames actually burned his tough skin. Heki panted just barely alive.

Kushina rammed her fist multiple times into Heki's stomach causing him to cough up more blood and tissues.

Katsu yelled. **"No! Stop it! Leave him alone! I'm begging you!" **His pride he threw away with the hope of saving his little brother.** "Please! Spare him!" **Katsu actually pleaded.

**"Shut up already." **Kushina said coldly looking at him over her shoulder with an annoyed look on her face.** "Your voice is grating on my ears dumb fish."**

Katsu gasped as he looked into her eyes. They showed no remorse or mercy, Kushina then looked back to her current victim.

Kushina felt a fist slam into her face as Heki found a little fire left, but the punch didn't even faze her it just turned her head to the side slightly. She just looked back at Heki. **"You still have some fire...Impressive but pointless."**

Heki trembled that was the last bit of courage he had left in him.

Kushina said. **"Goodbye." **She snapped her fingers and a huge inferno dome of violet-red flames erupted around her covering her and her victim. Heki screamed with what little strength he had left as the intense flames actually ate away at his skin.

Katsu managed to get up. **Heki! I'll save you bro!" **He charged another compressed water bullet and fired it at the wall of fire. But the bullet evaporated the minute it came near the flame dome, the heat was far too strong. The sand they were all standing on actually began to glass over, the trees actually caught fire from the heated air even though they were nowhere near the flame wall. Ren, Orochi, Daraku, Ryoku, Fenir, and Takamaru managed to get a safe distance but they could still feel the intense heat of the dome.

Inside the dome, Heki felt his skin melting right off his bones which were burning as well. his organs that weren't ruptured shriveled up from the heat, soon his screams were silenced for good. Kushina snapped her fingers again, the flame dome faded and Heki was now reduced to a burnt shriveled skeleton. Kushina looked at the bones. **"Well he sure didn't last long." **She frowned maybe she shouldn't had killed him so quickly and prolonged his suffering instead. Oh well she can still have more torture fun with the older brother Katsu who was frozen in shock seeing the burnt remains of his little brother.

**"You killed him...You killed my brother." **Katsu whispered before he grew angry.** "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" **He then rushed blindly at the Nanabi vixen.** "You killed him!"**

**"Now you know my pain you bastard fish." **Kushina growled meeting him head-on. Katsu tried to bite Kushina only for her to dodge and then kick him where it hurts.

Katsu squealed in pain and fell to the ground holding his crotch.** "Damn it I think you popped them!"**

**"Sorry." **Kushina giggled mockingly.** "Let me try again!" **She then flashed before his fallen form, raised her foot, and stomped down completely breaking his manhood and his hands and she grinded her foot down hard to make sure he couldn't regenerate them.

Katsu squealed a new high-pitched dolphin-like note in sheer agony.

Kushina removed her foot from his now busted balls.

**(Torture Scene Over: It's safe to read now people)**

Kushina lifted one hand. Youki swirled into a violet orb in her palm.** "I'm just going to kill you now." **She raised the orb and slammed it into Katsu's head.** "Rasengan!" **

The sphere grinded his head into a bloody mulch and his body convulsed once from the sudden beheading before becoming completely still.

Kushina brought her blood covered hand to her mouth and licked off the blood. **"I'm still not that fond of eating fish..too salty." **

Ren was no longer scared as his incubus instincts began to overcome him. He grinned eyeing the beautiful red-haired Nanabi vixen. His member began to harden as he studied her very well-endowed body. Her breasts were bigger than any succubi he had fucked. A woman like that was perfect for a ladies' man like him. He had smelt Naruto's scent on her which meant the boy had been her mate. Poor woman, she had been mated to a child who's barely started puberty. Ren will comfort Kushina and show her just what a real man can do.

The other five were terrified though.

Ren walked towards Kushina with a grin. "Hiya babe, so you were mated to that mere child eh? I feel sorry for you." He walked with an arrogant swagger trying to impress Kushina with his strut.

Kushina turned to face him with fire in her eyes. Her head was down with her hair now shadowing her eyes. Ren was too wrapped up in his 'wooing' to notice her growing anger, soon he was right in front of her. Ren went on. "A beautiful lady like yourself doesn't need to waste your time with a mere child when you could be with a REAL man like myself. That boy's long gone now, it really is a shame. But now I'm here to sweep you off your feet." Ren moved extremely close to Kushina giving her a lady-killer grin that worked on most other ladies. Too bad for him Kushina wasn't like most women. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder rubbing it suggestively.

Kushina actually shivered at his touch. But not in the way he was thinking she was barely holding it together, before she killed him in the most brutal ways possible. His touch was disgusting, awful, vile, he did not have the right to put his hands on her. Only one may touch her, now and forever only Naruto can touch her.

"So what do you say babe, will you become MY woman? You'll be treated like a queen, I promise." Ren said his eyes beginning to glow as he tried to force his influence on her via charm. "Become mine babe. I'm Kami's gift to women! I'll bet that child couldn't please you like I could, even if he fucked you, he's too young to really impregnate you."

Unfortunately for him Kushina is was marked by Naruto already, making her immune to any manipulations by other demonic males.

Kushina trembled barely resisting the urge to rip his head off emphasis on barely, her hands were twitching.

Ren's 'wooing' continued. "Why I'll bet I could impregnate you after our very first time. You'll bare the children of a winner and not have them suffer any defects like if you have been fucked by that brat." He licked her cheek and inhaled her scent. "You smell so good babe...Take it from other women who've I fucked I'm a beast in bed, you can't get a better choice than me an incubus! What do you say...Want to be my mate babe?"

Kushina's trembles increased as the perverted incubus even began to grind his hips against hers practically dry-humping her. "I can rock your world babe and give you the night of a lifetime! You don't need some brat who's as good as dead." Ren leaned in to kiss Kushina and seal the deal. He thought with glee. _'Just like our women, succubi...if we incubi kiss a woman she's ours for life!'_

That was the final straw, Kushina could take this pervert no longer.

Kushina thrust her right hand out and screamed. **"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD! ALMIGHTY PUSH!" **A massive force wave burst from her body. The powerful force flung Ren far away from her. Kushina glared at the direction he flew, before turning to the others. **"When I'm done with that pervert...You five are next!" **She growled pointing one clawed finger at them. They shivered at the demonic KI she aimed at them before she flashed-stepped away going after her target.

Orochi shivered. **"Ren messssed up big time...That woman sssssscaressssss me."**

**"Agreed Orochi." **Daraku replied.

**"But hey with her gone, we can try to escape right now!" **Takamaru exclaimed.

**"Right!" **the others agreed and where about to make a run for it. But then...A massive force crushed down on them stopping them in their tracks. It was godly, monstrous, and very familiar.

Orochi shivered.** "Thissssss aura! It'ssssss sssssso sssssssstrong! SSSSSSSStronger than the woman'ssssss!"**

**"But the only aura that is stronger than that woman's is...No it can't be! We killed him!" **Daraku exclaimed in terror.

They looked at the water which suddenly glowed with a really dark light and then a massive black pillar of demonic energy shot out of the water and into the sky.

with the girls

Naomi looked up seeing the black pillar of energy. "This power is Naru-kun's! It's even stronger than before."

Gina was silent watching the pillar rise up. Tsukiko and Hinote were also watching silently amazed by the sheer presence this pillar gave off.

More chimeras were summoned and charged the girls. The girls suddenly felt more primal as they slaughtered them all.

With the demons

Fenir said trembling.** "This power...it's him! He's alive!"**

The pillar then faded and then a giant pillar of water rose up right in front of them miles high.

When it fell there he was...Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki sitting on the shore right in front of them. He was shirtless showing a huge gaping and deep hole in his chest where his heart was seen torn and his lungs were clearly visible through the hole in his chest they were torn also, yet still functioning, his heart was still beating, the hole was dripping out blood. Naruto also had severe burns the right side on his face and both of his arms. The left side of his face was fine. Yet he didn't seem to be bothered by the wounds at all, he seemed to be perfectly calm eyeing his opponents with his non burned left eye.

Daraku exclaimed. **"No..way! He can't be still alive! Look at the huge hole in his body! His heart and lungs are torn! how can anyone survive wounds like that?-! Not to mention the burns he has on his face and arms!"**

"I'll admit...Those attacks did take me by surprise." Naruto said his breathing still normal despite his torn lungs. "But I won't let that happen again."

Fenir was quivering. **"N-No...He's just too strong!"**

Suddenly the burns on Naruto's face were rapidly healing, the hole in his chest stopped bleeding and began to close. His heart and lungs suddenly regenerated their lost parts becoming whole. Any other wounds he may have gotten were already healing and quickly, the hole in his chest closed completely. In a matter of seconds, almost instantly all of Naruto's wounds were healed completely, it was like he wasn't ever injured in the first place. Naruto though noticed his shirt didn't regenerate. He sighed. "Too bad my clothes can't regenerate like my body can." Suddenly Naruto's youki swelled as his 4 tails and his wolf-ears appeared and then a 5th tail grew in. The landscape around them was torn completely apart by the immense power.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So my 5th tail is in now." He suddenly blinked as an eyelash fell, along with some hair from his tails, the blood he lost on the ground rose up and swirled around the eyelash and hair, then Naruto watched one fang drop and another one quickly regenerated.

Some of his youki and a bit of his lifeforce seeped into the items making them swirl faster.

Naruto watched as they all swirled faster and faster until they stopped and transformed right before his eyes. A large black elegant scythe floated before him. The staff was 7 feet tall, Obsidian Black in color, the top of the Staff ends as a black Sphere contains a Demonic looking eye, the Blade of the Scythe extended as a wicked looking curve, also below the main blade is a second much smaller blade as an extension. on the Blade of the Scythe, alongside with it there are 3 Demonic eyes giving it an eerie appearance. Also at the top of the staff of the Scythe 3 energy bladed extensions were seen floating. The scythe pulsed and glowed with Naruto's youki, proving it was his and his only. This weapon was made from his own being and lifeforce. It couldn't be broken by anything and it can only be wielded by Naruto himself.

"So I got my weapon now." Naruto raised one hand and the scythe instantly appeared in it in a shroud of black youki. He gave the scythe a quick twirl and held it resting it on his shoulder. "I like the design I believe I shall call you...Void Reaper." The scythe pulsed as if loving the name. But he would test it's capabilities later, right now he had some demons to kill. He swiftly dispelled Void Reaper in another youki shroud.

Takamaru screamed. **"Shit! His 5th tail came in!"**

**"Damn it! He even created his own weapon!"** Fenir cursed.

Naruto looked at them. His eyes showed incredible anger for once. "You were fighting me...But when my mate landed you turned your attacks on her...Now you will learn the meaning of true terror." His energy swelled even higher, causing even more damage to the already totaled landscape. His glare seemed to get darker and more terrifying to where the demons looked everywhere else but his eyes not wanting to see that Shinigami-like glare.

Naruto then lowered into his true taijutsu stance: He had one hand raised up and opened like he was telling them to stop. The other hand hung loosely. His legs were near each other with one foot standing in one angle and the other foot standing at a different 90 degree angle. This was Naruto's full taijutsu stance.

The five demons' were practically shaking in their boots from his immense KI and Monster Aura aimed at them and they looked all around trying to avoid his death-gaze.

Naruto said. "If you won't come to me. I'll just go to you." He suddenly flashed forward leaving a crater where he stood behind and a shockwave was released with his movement.

With Kushina

Kushina had caught up to Ren. She swung her fist striking him in the face and sending him crashing into a tree.

Ren groaned and shakily got up. "Ugh...she packs quite a punch."

Kushina flashed in front of Ren and grabbed him. She then swung him around several times and threw him.

Ren thought. _'Well at least the flight's free...I wonder if they're giving out free peanuts?' _He managed to right himself using his wings and slowed his flight.

Kushina growled and shot towards him, she used her youki to increase her speed and distance to where it almost looked like she was flying. Kushina almost fully utilized the flight technique.

Ren was stunned.

Kushina came at Ren fast with full intent to kill in her red eyes. She slammed her fist into Ren's stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. She didn't send him flying this time.

Ren groaned grabbing his stomach in pain wheezing to catch his breath. "Ouch... I always did hate those painful gut punches!"

Kushina clasped her hands intertwined together over her head and slammed them into Ren's head in a downward double axe handle.

Ren was sent plummeting towards the ground and crashed uplifting dust and debris.

Kushina floated down and landed gracefully on her feet.

With Naruto

Naruto attacked Takamaru beating him raw. Then he summoned one of his rods and impaled it through Takamaru's gut.

The Monkey demon screamed in agony as the rod messed up his energy control.

Orochi had his arm broken and he was glaring as best he could.

Daraku had barely managed to escape another Kamui which would've destroyed his last four tails. But his right arm got caught in the vortex and ripped off.

Ryoku was down to his last swarm.

Fenir couldn't even look at Naruto as his instincts were telling him not to fight this ultimate alpha.

Naruto went through handseals. But not the normal handseals, these were demonic handseals. The young demon god clapped his hands together with a powerful smack. 2 large purple magical ritual circles formed on each side of him. Naruto performed a few more handseals. The circles began to spin as a black energy ball gathered and charged on each. It took only seconds to charge up and then the spheres started growing bigger.

The demons were stunned and frightened.

Fenir shivered. **"No..No way...it can't be! That kid knows one of the ancient obliteration demon arts?-! Impossible!"**

Daraku trembled.** "This is bad...This is really bad! The ancient obliteration arts are one of the most deadly demon arts!"** He and his four allies could sense the massive power of that attack.

Naruto locked on to Orochi and Daraku and performed another demon handseal. 2 miniature version of the magic circles appeared on their foreheads: The target point. Soon the spheres were an enormous size and ready to fire.

Naruto spoke.** "Black Destruction Art: Black Spheres of the Night Haunters!" **He performed the last handseal and at that point the two balls fired at an incredible speed.

Orochi and Daraku began to ran for it. But to their shock the giant spheres followed them homed in, because of the miniature circles on their foreheads. Naruto wasn't even controlling them himself, those circles on their foreheads were drawing the spheres in like a bullet to a target.

Orochi cried out. **"We musssssst esssscape Daraku!"**

**"I know Orochi but how?-!" **Daraku screamed. They sent their youki and increased their speed but to their horror, the circles on their foreheads glowed. The spheres glowed and then their own speed increased just as much. The two demons continued running around and around trying confuse the spheres, but all they were succeeding in doing was tiring themselves out.

Fenir and Takamaru sweatdropped. **_'Those two idiots are only making themselves tired.' _**Then to their horror Daraku and Orochi came towards them.

**"No you morons! Don't come this way!" **Fenir and Takamaru made a run for it too or rather Fenir carried Takamaru on his back, due to the damage the rod was causing Takamaru.

Daraku and Orochi then sadly tripped on themselves and fell face down as Fenir with Takamaru ran off abandoning them. The energy spheres were soon upon them, the spheres exploded with more force than an atomic bomb creating a mushroom cloud effect. Shockwaves erupted around the area, Ryoku rose up just as one of the shockwaves hit him he was instantly obliterated by the shockwave.

With Kushina

Kushina was pummeling Ren's face in when a familiar aura hit her senses and she stopped before delivering the 300th punch.**_ 'This aura! It feels like Naru-kun's! He's alive!_****'** She was feeling many things: Shock, happiness, relief, but mostly she was feeling more primal lust overtaking her, sensing his power increase. She turned to her victim.

Poor Ren his face was utterly smashed and bruised.

Kushina looked feral it was time to finish this pervert off for good. She rushed towards him.

With Naruto

Naruto rushed at Fenir and Takamaru with two rods in hand.

(Due to the graphic nature of this scene it will be not shown)

With Kushina

Kushina was literally ripping Ren apart with her seven tails. She held him down with two while the other five pulled. Ren screamed begging for mercy but alas not mercy would be given to him. Kushina ripped his arms off with her tails, blood spurted out, then she ripped his legs off, followed by his head. Ren was now in total pieces dead, his blood spread over the ground staining it red. Kushina turned to where she sensed Naruto's youki and flashed towards that area.

With Naruto

Takamaru and Naruto fought hard against each other, Fenir was as good as dead with wounds and lacerations everywhere on his body. Naruto then used his godly speed to teleport right in front of Takamaru before the monkey could even blink.

**"What the hell?-!" **

Naruto struck him upwards in the chin with the butt of his rod-like blade

Takamaru was distracted by that first hit. Naruto nimbly spun and kicked Takamaru three times sending him flying up on the third kick.

Naruto watched Takamaru fall, then phased right in front of him and stood still awhile. Then Naruto cocked back his fist and then punched Takamaru in the stomach, you could actually hear all Takamaru's bones shatter. Takamaru coughed blood and tissue up and went sailing far from the punch, he was now dead as well.

Naruto watched him fly away and turned his body slightly to the side, rapidly dispelling his blade. "Weakling." He then turned and saw someone approaching fast.

Kushina came out of the bushes. Her eyes only on Naruto.** "N-Naru-kun."**

Naruto's eyes widened slightly seeing her new form._ 'Kaa-chan has 7 tails now?' _He also felt his face heat up from seeing her new body. his member started to harden at sight of her. He trembled barely resisting the urge to take her._ 'Kaa-chan looks even more perfect than before...'_

Kushina stood right in front of Naruto and then began to strip starting with her pants, she slowly pulled them down teasingly revealing blue panties, she soon had her pants completely off and kicked them away. **"N-Naru-kun I can't control myself...I want to mate now!" **She then removed her jonin vest, and lifted up her shirt removing it leaving her clad in her blue bra and panties. Her bra could barely hold in her double K cup breasts.

Naruto smelled the pheromones she was giving off, they drove his own instincts wild. "Kaa-chan..."

Kushina moaned feeling extremely horny. Her body was really heating up to where her juices were leaking through her panties and her breast milk was seeping through her bra. She leaned down and pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss. The two Uzumaki shared saliva for almost an hour.

Soon they separated leaving a saliva line between them.

Kushina then began to pull down her panties revealing her sopping wet pussy.

Naruto unzipped his pants and slid them down revealing his fully hardened cock.

Naruto moved closer to where his cock was touching the outside of his mother/mate's womanhood.

Kushina looked down her eyes filled with lust begging. **"P-Please don't tease me Naru-kun...Just take me now."**

Naruto was about to plunge his cock into her when everything just suddenly stopped. The pheromones suddenly faded away snapping them out of their lust-filled state.

Kushina and Naruto silently eyed each other in their near naked states, their faces blushed deeply. But Naruto now with his instincts back under control, noticed his mother was paling rapidly. Naruto quickly pulled up his pants and Kushina suddenly fell to the ground in pain, as a intense wave of indescribable pain hit her. Not fighting Naruto during his 'test' was as painful as this was. Kushina writhed in sheer agony, blood seeping from her pores. She reverted back to her normal form. She screamed in pain.

Naruto was instantly at her side, he knelt down and activated his dojutsu. His eyes widened seeing what was happening._ 'Her body it's tearing itself apart from her own increase in power! 3 tails in one day was too much...I have to seal away her 7th tail before it tears her apart from the inside!'_ Naruto flashed through demonic handseals. "**Tail Sealing Technique**!" Naruto reached out with a glowing black hand and gripped her newly gained 7th tail. It began to dissipate and vanished in a flash of flames. A sealing mark appeared on Kushina's back with the kanji for 7th on it. Kushina had become unconscious from the pain.

Naruto scooped her into his arms. "I'll get you back to Tazuna-san's home Kaa-chan."

Kushina whimpered in her sleep and cuddled closer to Naruto for comfort.

Naruto quickly raced across the water carrying his mother/mate with ease soon reaching Tazuna's home. Naruto sensed the others' youki signatures approaching. Soon Gina, Naomi, Tsukiko, and Hinote all appeared.

Gina looked at Naruto and blushed noticing his bare tan chest. "Hey Naruto-kun." _'Oh my Kami! Naru-kun looks so sexy without his shirt on! Mmmmm... I would love to stroke that broad chest of his!' _Her clawed fingers twitched in desire.

"Tsukiko-nee-chan, Hinote-nee-chan, Gina-chan, Naomi-chan." Naruto noticed, they were short one head of pink hair. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

Naomi explained. "We're not sure where she is Naruto-kun, it's like her youki increased one minute then suddenly vanished the next."

Naruto frowned. "I see."

Naomi noticed Kushina's condition as well as Naruto's lack of a shirt. She blushed._ 'My doesn't Naruto-kun look so hot without his shirt!'_ "What happened to Kushi-chan? And your shirt?"

Naruto sighed and told them editing out the fact that they had almost mated earlier.

Naomi looked very concerned. "Kushi-chan grew 3 tails in one day?! That's very dangerous Naruto-kun! I know a panther demon who gained just 2 tails in one day and the increased power tore his body apart! You did the smart thing sealing off her 7th tail. But Kushi-chan will still need to rest for the next 4 to 5 days. I'll watch over her, you go find Sakura-chan."

"I'll help Naomi-chan look after her Naruto-kun." Gina replied her face flushed from gazing at Naruto's tan bare chest.

"Okay I'm leaving Kaa-chan in your hands Naomi-chan, Gina-chan. I'll be back with Sakura-chan." Naruto handed Kushina over to Naomi who took her with care. Naruto then turned to his sisters. "Tsuki nee-chan, Hinote nee-chan, help them watch over kaa-chan."

"Alright Naruto-kun."

"Just leave kaa-chan to us Naruto-kun."

Naruto suddenly phased off in a blur of god-like speed.

Gina asked. "Naomi-chan? Did Naruto-kun seem different to you?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, he felt stronger than he did earlier. I think Naruto-kun might've grown a new tail too. Come on girls, let's get Kushi-chan inside on the futon where she can rest."

Kushina muttered in her sleep. "Naruto-kun..." She squirmed somewhat. The 4 beauties walked into the house carrying their 5th member.

With Naruto

Naruto looked around. "Where are you Sakura-chan?" He suddenly turned as two arms made of red outlined shadows tried to grab him from behind. He dodged their grasp and they reacted back into the shadows where he saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

**"Aw, why do you avoid my grasp my love?" **A beautiful silver-haired young woman walked out of the shadows her red slit eyes glowing.

Naruto didn't need to activate his dojutsu to tell who this woman was. "Sakura-chan, so that's your true power huh? Not too bad."

**"Do you like my new look Naru-kun?" **Sakura asked in a sultry tone posing.

"Now's not the time for this Sakura-chan...I need to bring you back to the house." Naruto replied.

In a red flash, Sakura appeared in front of him smiling seductively. **"We're immortal Naru-kun, we have all the time in the world."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes thinking of his mother/mate who needed him by her side, he got into his fighting stance. "Don't make me do this." He replied his ruthless voice seeping into his monotone.

Sakura purred. **"We vampires love a good fight before mating." **She got into a fighting stance too and they rushed at each other.

Moments later (Sorry really short fight: Naruto won easily)

Naruto was carrying a once-again pink haired green-eyed Sakura on his back piggy-back style as he ran back to the house. After Naruto easily beat Sakura with a chop to the neck, she returned to her normal pink-haired form.

Sakura had her arms draped around his neck. She breathed his scent in. _'Mmmm...Naru-kun's scent has gotten even more delicious!'_

Naruto could sense it. Sakura would need to learn to control that new form of hers.

Naruto made it back to the house. Sakura reluctantly climbed off mentally swearing to be carried like this again. Naruto wondered why his back felt wet.

Tsukiko smiled. "Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura waved. "Hey Tsukiko-sama. Sorry about my absence. Naru-kun helped me with an issue."

For the next few days Naruto trained with Gina but would often check up on Kushina's condition, Tsukiko watched the house, and Hinote watched over the workers. Sakura trained to master her newly awakened shinso powers. Naomi watched over Kushina and because the mating between her and Naruto was disturbed, Kushina was very sexually frustated however she was in too much pain right now to do anything about it.

With Naruto

Naruto was training to recontrol his power from growing his fifth tail. He and Gina were using their claws to fight.

Gina blocked a claw strike from Naruto just barely. And this sparring match was letting her do some thinking as well. She truly loves Naruto and it's almost time to introduce him to her family.

As they sparred Gina was thinking of how to introduce Naruto to her father and family, but one thing worried her. How would her younger sister who she could tell loved her react? She knew how stubborn her sister could be and if Naruto saw the wrong thing...Well she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

With Sakura

Sakura was training hard to master her new powers.

With Naomi and Kushina

Kushina was resting on the futon dreaming about mating with Naruto. "Naru-kun...Mmmmm...Yes right there." Her body still trembled from the aftermath of the earlier pain.

Naomi smelled the pheromones she was releasing and trembled slightly. "Sheesh. Kushi-chan truly lives up to the kitsune nature. I guess that's my fault." Luckily as the Kyuubi, Naomi was far stronger and easily controlled herself. Still it was taking nearly all the willpower Naomi had, to not help her friend/previous jinchuriki work off that frustration.

**Misty forest**

A group of demons were chasing a beautiful young woman who looked like a shorter younger Gina. She wore a torn white kimono and had long silver hair and golden slit eyes, a blue moon decorated her forehead along with two small fang-like stripes under her eyes. Her breasts were large I cups.

A voice yelled. "Catch her idiots! Don't let her get away! Akira-sama has commanded us to get this bitch!"

"Come back here you little bitch!"

"Yup Akira-sama is your master and he damands it."

The woman cursed. _'Damn that bastard! I just want to find my onee-sama!' _She thought of her big sister Gina who had left 5 years ago. Oh how she missed her sister. The strongest and most beautiful of their kind._'Onee-sama, where could you be?!' _This young woman who looked to be 18-19 years old was Yuriko Taisho, Gina and Sesshomaru's little sister. She was crazy about her sister Gina and hated her brother Sesshomaru. It was safe to say that Yuriko desired to be her big sister's mate, she had incestuous feelings for her older sister.

With Naruto

Naruto suddenly froze in mid-charge. "Huh?"

Gina looked confused. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sniffed the air. "I smell someone heading this way. The scent smells similar to you Gina-chan."

Gina's eyes widened. Could her family already be here?

Suddenly Naruto blurred off.

Gina was deep in thought. _'If one of my family is here then it's time to bring Naruto-kun before father. I can't wait anymore! I want Naru-kun to be marked as my mate soon!' _

When Naruto arrived, he saw a young woman who looked similar to Gina running, but she looked exhausted. She was being chased by a group of orc demons.

_'So she's the scent I detected. She smells similar to Gina-chan...Must be a relative.'_ Naruto then stepped in their path.

Yuriko seeing the boy quicky got behind him. "Help me boy please."

"Fine I will, but you need to learn how to use your daiyokai powers better." Naruto held his hands in his pockets. "You're a relative of Gina-chan's I take it?"

Yuriko gasped. "You know onee-sama?-!"

"So you're Gina-chan's younger sister. All the more reason to help you."

The orcs stopped when they saw the blond boy.

The lead orc yelled. "Hey kid! Outta the way we want the woman not you!"

Naruto gazed at them and instantly the orcs all felt tremendous fear, Naruto's eyes were narrowed in a glare so powerful the very intensity of it actually caused all the orcs to drop dead from heart attacks.

Yuriko was awed and felt a little aroused. _'Unbelieveable! He killed them with just a single glance... This boy is strong! I feel warm...Why do I feel this way? I've never felt like this towards a boy before.' _She bowed in greetings. "Thank you for saving me. My name is Yuriko Taisho, the youngest daughter of the great Inu No Taisho."

Naruto looked at her normally. "I see so you really are Gina-chan's younger sister. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, only son of Kushina Uzumaki and a Genin."

"How do you know onee-sama Naruto-kun?" Yuriko asked

"I've known her since I was 5, she saved me from an angry mob in my _home village_."

Yuriko was stunned. _'Onee-sama did disappear 5 years ago and she met this boy?' _"So where is onee-sama now?"

"She's here in this country with me." Naruto said.

Yuriko's eyes sparkled in delight. "Onee-sama's here?-! Could you lead me to her?-! I'll do _anything_ you ask..._Naruto-kun_." Yuriko lowered her kimono, showing her sexy slender shoulders and bent forward showing her well-endowed cleavage.

Naruto sweatdropped slightly. _'She's definitely Gina-chan's younger sister with that body.' _ "Alright I'll take you to Gina-chan."

Yuriko squealed and hugged Naruto tightly smothering his head in-between her breasts. "Thank you Naruto-kun!" She let him go.

Naruto was fine, even managing to prevent a nosebleed.

Naruto and Yuriko walked back towards where Gina was waiting.

They saw the Inugami queen standing deep in thought.

Gina was knocked back to reality as Yuriko squealed. "ONEE-SAMA!" She quickly hugged her older sister around her waist.

"Imouto-chan?" Gina looked down at her younger sister who suddenly reached up groping her breasts. "Imouto-chan!" Gina turned red in embarrasssment. "Stop that!"

Naruto watched the siblings hug. He wondered if Gina was already mated to her sister, the way Yuriko was hugging her it appeared to be so. He had an eyebrow raised. Naruto looked back towards where the others were at the house. Naruto whispered something to Gina that only she could hear.

Gina's eyes widened. She knew she must act fast and quickly called out. "Naruto-kun...Wait..Before you do anything, let me talk with my sister and I'll be back to show you how serious I am about being your mate."

Naruto looked at her with an eyebrow raised and then nodded. "Ok."

"Yuriko...Let go of me right now." Gina's voice was soft yet very stern. "We need to talk." Her eyes were narrowed into dark slits.

Yuriko released her sister looking rather scared as she knew whenever her sister took that tone, someone was in big trouble arguably her right now. Gina led her sister a good distance away to speak with her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow again. He was impressed on how she handled that.

With Gina

Yuriko asked. "What's wrong onee-sama?"

"Yuriko," Gina sighed rubbing her temples, her sister could be so difficult to handle. "I _love_ Naruto-kun I want him as my mate."

"WHAT?-! But onee-sama!" Yuriko began.

But Gina stopped her. "Don't interupt me Yuriko...I met Naruto-kun when he was just 5 years old. I was in my demon form wandering his village, I smelled blood and when I came upon the source I saw Naruto-kun being beaten to near-death by his own people."

Yuriko gasped. "He was beaten by his own people onee-sama?-!"

"Yes...I had come to that village because I heard my best friend Naomi-chan had been sealed there...into Naruto-kun. He was what humans called a Jinchuriki."

Yuriko was stunned. "I heard the humans in these nations developed ways to use demon power. But I thought they were just rumors."

Gina smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not Yuriko...Naruto-kun was in fact Naomi-chan's 3rd jinchuriki. His mother Kushina was her jinchuriki before him. I couldn't bare watching Naruto-kun a mere 5 year old be harmed. So I killed the mob who were hurting him. We talked for a little bit until his mother and siblings came back from a mission...Something about Naruto-kun drew me to him on that day. Later that day, I showed Naruto-kun my human form and he didn't act like most males do around me. A great darkness and power laid within his very soul that didn't come from Naomi-chan."

"What was that great dark power, onee-sama?" Yuriko asked curious.

Gina smiled with a hint of pink in her cheeks, her golden eyes shining with pure affection. "The power of Takeo-sama, the Juubi No Ookami."

Yuirko gasped. "Takeo-sama...chose a human as his heir?!"

"Yes...from what Naruto-kun told me...Takeo-sama appeared before him right after Naomi-chan was sealed inside him. Apparently Naruto-kun was a rare human born destined for the ultimate demon power, according to Takeo-sama even as a newborn baby Naruto-kun showed no fear staring fearlessly at Takeo-sama in his true form. Naruto-kun impressed Takeo-sama enough for him to transfer a portion of his youki into him."

Yuriko was amazed. "So Naruto-kun is..."

Gina nodded before she became dead-serious and firm. "The future ruler of makai and the prince of Demons Yuriko. As royality he will be allowed multiple mates. One of which I plan to become...I won't let anything get in the way of that...Not even my family. Even if Naruto-kun were to fail father's test, or Naruto-kun isn't accepted by our family, or even if I am stripped of my title as queen of our race, I will take Naruto-kun as my mate."

Yuriko was speechless listening to her older sister speak.

"You say you truly love me imouto...Don't you want me to have happiness?" Gina looked to her sad now. "Or would you hurt your onee-sama by making her future mate think that she's already mated to her own sister?" she even added a few tears. "Would you put me through such agonizing heartbreak?"

Gina learned how to manipulate others from her friend Naomi and who better to manipulate then her own younger sister?

Yuriko flinched. "No onee-sama...I'm sorry." she held her head down in guilt. "Forgive me onee-sama."

Gina smiled. "I forgive you imouto-chan..I do love you dearly, but Naruto-kun..." She placed one hand on her very ample chest and looked up at the sky with a loving smile. "He holds a very special place in my heart...I want to bare his pups one day." Gina purred seductively which caused Yuriko to become aroused. "I can just feel Naruto-kun's hands all over my body...caressing me and touching me everywhere," The Inugami queen shuddered in pure ecstasy. "Then he finally takes me...so hard and fast." Her body trembled from her long-suppressed desires causing her huge breasts to jiggle. "I can just imagine his long hard cock pounding into me." She licked her lips erotically.

Yuriko was dripping blood from her nose at the images coming to her mind and from her older sister's actions. "O-O-Onee-sama!" Her own womanhood was beginning to leak her juices. _'Onee-sama with Naruto-kun...'_ The blood flow increased to her nose.

Gina looked to her little sister smirking teasingly. "My, my is my little sister getting aroused from what I told her?" She could practically taste Yuriko's pheromones.

"S-S-Sorry onee-sama." Yuriko stuttered her face flushed pink.

"You know imouto-chan, as I said before Naru-kun can have multiple mates. Perhaps if you have a good reason and should you prove yourself, you can become one of his mates too."

Yuriko blushed at the thought of a threesome between her onee-sama and the cute boy.

Gina then led her sister back to Naruto. "Alright imouto-chan...I'm going to show Naruto-kun just how much I love him so I need you to stay here."

"Ok onee-sama." A blushing Yuriko replied.

Gina walked over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun let's talk in private...Would you put a barrier up when we arrive at our destination?"

Naruto nodded. "Very well Gina-chan, as you wish."

The two of them then went off to where Yuriko and Gina had talked earlier.

Yuriko watched them go. _'Have fun onee-sama, Naruto-kun..'_ Blood dripped from her nose at her mind's images.

When Gina and Naruto were deep enough into the forest.

Gina nodded. "Go ahead Naruto-kun."

Naruto went through handseals and a large black barrier closed off the area from the rest of the world.

"Ok Gina-chan now what?" Naruto asked.

Gina smiled. "Now I will show you how serious I am about being your mate..._Naru-kun_." She then slipped her top down revealing her milk-white shoulders along with her large K cup breasts. "Naruto-kun...Do with me as you please. I'm yours." She then pulled her bottom down slowly and took it off, revealing her gorgeous curvy body.

**(Warning Lemon Scene: Kids under 18-21 turn back now)**

Naruto felt his member tighten to where his pants nearly ripped from how big his cock was getting. _'Gina-chan...' _He eyed her body up and down Gina easily made Tsunade look like a plain woman. Gina's pussy had a neatly-trimmed patch of silver hair just above her entrance which was dripping wet with her juices. Naruto thought back to his mating with his mother and then just let his instincts guide on what to do first. He could practically taste her arousal.

Naruto walked towards Gina. For a 13 year old, Naruto was actually much taller and mature than he looked standing 5'6. Only a few inches shorter than Gina who stood 6'1, Naruto came up to just below her breasts.

Naruto pulled Gina into a passionate kiss. The wolf-prince and Inu queen kissed for almost an hour tasting each other's tonsils.

Then they separated with a saliva line connecting to their lips. Naruto reached up and fondled her right breast. with his left hand.

"Oh Naru-kun..." The Inugami queen moaned.

Naruto then plunged his right index finger into Gina's wet dripping pussy.

"OH kami...Naru-kun..." Gina whimpered feeling his finger enter her womanhood.

Naruto's instincts continued to guide him as he began to pump his finger in and out. "Does this feel good Gina-chan?" He looked up at her.

"Oh yes! Naru-kun I love it! More! More!" Gina cried out feeling sheer pleasure.

Naruto added a second finger into her pussy.

"OH yes!" Gina screamed as Naruto pumped both fingers in and out of her pussy stimulating it even more.

Naruto went a step further and added a third finger.

"Oh...M-My...Three fingers?!" Gina moaned and arched her hips more forward to give Naruto more access to her most intimate place. "Naru-kun...You're so amazing!"

Naruto then formed a black aura around his body. He formed two arms from it and the arms reached up and began to fondle her left breast.

Gina couldn't take such stimulation much longer. "Oh Naru-kun! Yes! I'm..." She screamed and finally cummed on Naruto's fingers.

The young demon prince took his fingers from her entrance they were slick with her juices. Naruto brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the juices off. He retracted his 'arms' back into his aura which faded away.

Naruto then knelt face to face with Gina's pussy deciding to enjoy the taste right from the source. His tongue plunged into her inner walls hitting her clit.

Gina's eyes rolled back into her head, as her clit hardened again quickly. "OH...Naru-kun!" She arched her head back.

Naruto licked and swirled his tongue around Gina's pussy flicking her clit. He felt her walls clamping onto his tongue but it didn't bother him one bit. Gina orgasmed a second time very quickly into Naruto's mouth and he drank her juices.

Naruto licked any remaining juices from his lips, it had a honey like quality to it. "Tasty Gina-chan..." He said pulling out and standing upright.

Gina wasn't even tired yet as a Daiyokai and a Taisho she had a massive amount of endurance. "Naru-kun...It's my turn to pleasure you now..." She purred and knelt down facing Naruto's hard member. She raised two clawed fingers and cut his pants off revealing the huge tent in his boxers. Gina pulled his boxers down and was shocked and awed to see how big his manhood was. It was around 14 inches in length! (Naruto's member grew when he gained his 5th tail).

Gina licked her lips. _'So big! Naru-kun has such a big cock!'_ She began to stroke his huge cock.

"G-Gina-chan..." Naruto moaned as the Inugami queen gave him a handjob even better than his mother had done.

"Does this feel good Naru-kun? I can tell you like it..." Gina purred sultrily.

"Yes Gina-chan..." Naruto said shivering in pure pleasure.

Gina then switched to her breasts kneading them to continue her stroking of his cock.

"Oh..." Naruto arched his head back feeling sheer pleasure running down his spine. Then he felt a warm sensation on his cock and he looked down to see Gina having switched to a blowjob.

Naruto exploded in her mouth, a few seconds later.

Gina like Kushina had done, swallowed the seed in her mouth. "Mmmmm...Delicious Naru-kun."

"Are you ready for the main course Gina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes Naru-kun...Take me as you please." Gina cooed leaning down against the tree, spreading her legs and using her fingers to spread her still moist pussy.

Naruto positioned his cock and soon he entered her pussy all the way the hilt. He felt her walls clamping tightly around his cock like it wanted to be one, he was all the way up to her womb. As she was a virgin still, Gina winced feeling her hymen break and blood flowed.

Naruto asked. "Are you alright Gina-chan?"

"I'm fine Naru-kun...Just keep going." Gina replied ignoring the pain which soon was replaced by pleasure she never felt before. She began to move her hips, as Naruto began to thrust into her slowly to get the rhythm going. "OH yes Naru-kun! Fuck me!" Gina cried out in sheer ecstasy moving with Naruto's thrusts.

Naruto soon began to thrust harder and faster.

Gina increased her speed to match Naruto's. She moaned in pleasure as she felt Naruto's huge member pound into her and soon it increased in speed even more. They were starting to fall into their demonic instincts. Gina's dark purple/green youki and Naruto's black youki swirled around them.

Gina's eyes turned blood-red with green slits. The stripes on her face darkened and became jagged. Her fangs doubled in length. She dug her elongated claws into the ground to keep herself balanced. **"Fuck yes! Fuck this lowly bitch Naru-kun!"**

Naruto grew out his wolf-ears and 5 tails. His nails became sharp claws and his fangs grew out.

Their monster auras swirled and mixed together as they continued.

Naruto now looked to be a blur to the normal human eye. As he ravaged Gina's body like a beast, Naruto brought his head close to Gina's neck and sunk his fangs into her collarbone marking her as his mate, a wolf head with several spiraling tails and his dojutsu appeared on her neck. It would soon power Gina up in ways she never thought possible.

Gina and Naruto both screamed at the same time as they reached their climax.

**"NARU-KUN!"**

**"GINA-CHAN!"**

Naruto's seed flowed into Gina's womb and she cummed at the same time. Naruto's member released his seed for almost 40 minutes before he finally stopped and thanks to Gina's pussy being wet, Naruto was able to pull out with ease.

**(End Lemon)**

They returned to their more 'docile' forms. But Gina felt even stronger than before. Her hair was now a richer silver with barely noticable black bits in it. Her body and figure also grew even more beautiful to where she now rivaled Naomi's mother in bust-size. She also gained a few more stripes somewhere on her body. Her youki increased in potency ten-fold and her special powers received bonuses that would become apparent in battle.

Gina felt more powerful and felt a much deeper connection with Naruto. _'Naru-kun...he marked me! I'm his!'_ She then pulled Naruto into a loving hug. "I'm truly yours Naru-kun! Now and forever!"

Naruto replied. "I know Gina-chan...But I think we'd better get dressed before we return to Yuriko and head back to the others."

In record time, they dressed themselves. Naruto clapped his hands together and dispelled his barrier.

Yuriko blinked sensing her sister's massive power increase, it was incredible far beyond their father or mother's capabilities. She looked to see Naruto and her sister emerge from the bushes. Yuriko was stunned._ 'I can smell Naruto-kun's scent all over onee-sama! They did it! And onee-sama has gotten much more powerful! Even daddy can't beat her now!' _"Onee-sama! Naruto-kun! I can tell you did it!"

Gina blushed.

Naruto nodded feeling very satisfied.

"How was it Onee-sama?" Yuriko asked.

Gina giggled. "Sorry imouto-chan...Not telling!"

"Aw come on onee-sama!" Yuriko complained.

The three of them then headed back to the house, Yuriko pestering them about their intercourse.

Tsukiko waved. "Gina-chan! Naruto-kun!"

Gina smiled slightly. "Hey Tsuki-chan."

Naruto greeted. "Tsuki-nee-chan."

Tsukiko then noticed the young woman who looked like Gina only a couple of years younger. "Who's this?"

"This is my younger sister Yuriko Taisho." Gina replied. "Imouto-chan this is Naruto-kun's older sister Tsukiko Uzumaki."

Tsukiko bowed. "It's nice to meet you Yuriko-chan."

"Likewise Tsukiko." Yuriko shyly replied bowing back in return.

Tsukiko remembered. "Naruto-kun...Kaa-chan's awake."

Naruto nodded and they entered the house to see Kushina sitting up petting Naomi in her chibi fox form (Kilala size). Her skin tone was normal though she still looked rather pained.

Naomi purred at the treatment she was getting she loved being petted by those she cared for.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto instantly went to her side took her free hand in his and kissed it.

Kushina smiled lovingly at him. "Sorry to worry you Naru-kun..." she nodded to the others.

Gina smiled. "Good to see you're up Kushina-chan..."

Kushina smiled back. "Thank you Gina-chan..."

Naomi opened her eyes to see her best friend but something was different about her. For one thing her youki seemed to gain an enormous increase in power and she appeared to be glowing._ 'Gina-chan...how did your power increase in such a short amount of time?'_

Timeskip 5 days later

Naruto and the group were leaving across the finished bridge which was named the 'Great Yokai Bridge' surprisingly.

Gina led the group to a clearing in the forest. "Ok then...this is where it is..." She then went through handseals and slammed her hand into the ground.

A glowing blue magical circle appeared around them. When it flashed they all disappeared.

Taisho palace

A glowing blue circle appeared and a group of 8 people showed up at the palace gates.

Two Inugami guards in their dog forms quickly confronted the group.

**"Halt!"**

**"Who goes there?-!"**

Gina gazed down at them in a way that would make even her younger brother Sesshomaru cower.

The Inugami whimpered in submission and bowed. **"Gina-sama please forgive our insolence my queen. Are these people your guests?"**

"Yes...They are very special guests." Gina replied.

**"Yes my lady...your guests may enter...Taisho-sama is expecting you."** They moved aside and the gates opened.

Gina looked back at Naruto. "Welcome to my home Naru-kun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow studying it. The castle was bigger than the Hyuga mansion."Impressive home Gina-chan."

Gina blushed. "Thank you Naru-kun."

They entered the gates and went into the castle.

Kushina, Naomi, Hinote, Tsukiko, and Sakura all decided to take a tour of the beautiful huge palace.

Naruto stayed with Gina and Yuriko.

"Gina-chan, Yuriko-chan...It's wonderful to see you again my daughters." Said a regal sounding voice.

Naruto sensed a massive youki approaching, it was greater than Naomi's but weaker than himself and now Gina's.

A tall man appeared before the three. He looked like a male version of Gina with blue stripes on his face. His long silver hair was tied in a ponytail. He wore armor on his shoulders and a thick pelt of fur draped down his back similar to a cape, yet it split into two down the middle. A sword or two was sheathed at his side.

He smiled down at Naruto. "So you're the boy my daughter Gina is so fancied by...Naruto Uzumaki I presume?"

"Yes...And you must be her father." Naruto replied looking up at the Daiyokai without fear.

"Hahahaha! You've got guts boy! You don't seem afraid of me." Taisho then suddenly sniffed the air. He could smell his daughter's scent on Naruto. "But answer me this boy...Why is it I detect my daughter's scent all over you?"

Gina stepped forward. "Because father...Naru-kun has already marked me." She turned her head and pulled down her collar showing the mark on her neck.

"WHAT-!" Taisho bellowed. "You marked my daughter before coming here?!"

Gina explained. "I wanted him to mark me father...I love him. I had waited 7 years for him to age and grow and today I had decided I waited long enough."

"But Gina-chan! Don't you realize you've broken our tradition?" Taisho said looking at his daughter. "You shouldn't have mated with him before I determined whether he was worthy of you." Taisho soon went into a rant.

Gina didn't even bat an eyelash. She then unleashed a portion of her newly grown power, a faint dark purple/green aura emanated around her body. It froze her father in shock and fear. "Father...You do remember I'm ruler of our family now right? Do you doubt my judgment of choosing my own mate?" Her eyes flashed red with blue-green slits. Her power sent her father to his knees.

Taisho shivered. _'Her power...is enormous! Not even I or her mother could stand in her way now!' _"N-No Gina-chan...It's just a tradition for you or your sister and brothers to bring your mates here before mating for me to test them."

"Gina-chan." Naruto spoke up disrupting the tension. "If it is a tradition then I will accept the test."

Gina looked at her mate in slight surprise. "Naru-kun are you sure?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Yes."

Gina blushed._ 'Naru-kun...'_ "Alright father, you may test Naruto-kun tomorrow, but I can assure you he will pass with flying colors."

Taisho smiled. "I'll look forward to it tomorrow Gina-chan...Now Naruto what will you do? Your family is touring the palace I can show you around and give you one of the many guest rooms."

Gina walked over to Naruto and placed one hand on his shoulder. "That won't be necessary father...I will not be separated from my mate, I will give him the tour and he will be staying tonight in my room with me."

"But..." Taisho tried to protest until Gina's eyes flashed at him with a dark ruthless glint as if daring him to go against her, she smiled but you could see the malice behind it (Unohana's scary grin). Taisho started sweating in fear. He gulped and noded nervously. "Gotcha Gina-chan."

Gina's smiled softened. "I'm glad you see things my way father. Come Naru-kun...let's view the sights."

"Sure Gina-chan." Naruto replied blushing at her newly enhanced figure.

They began to exit the room together.

Taisho blushed at the implications. Then he suddenly remembered something to warn his daughter about. "Oh Gina-chan? Be warned, your younger brothers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be home today."

Gina continued her walk leading Naruto outside to explore. "Naruto-kun can handle my otoutos, should they try anything father."

Taisho watched his eldest leave. _'To think she loves him so much that she already mated with him before bringing him here...Naruto Uzumaki just who are you really? My daughter has never felt this way towards any man before you.' _He sniffed the air and his super hearing heard the door open loudly._ 'Looks like my sons are home.'_

Two young men entered the palace. One wore an all red outfit with a pale yellow inner outfit. He had a sword strapped to his side. Like the rest of his family, he had long silver hair and golden eyes. Only he had a pair of silver dog-ears on top of his head. He had a stern serious yet free-spirited look on his face.

The other was a truly male version of Gina. He had an emotionless cold look on his face. He wore a spiked pauldron on one shoulder and on the other a long fur pelt went to his feet and trailed behind him like a tail. Like the other a sword was at his side only he had two swords.

The dog-eared man was Inuyasha Taisho the youngest son and the younger half-brother of Gina and Yuriko. He was a Hanyou, part-demon, part-human. The sword he wielded was once wielded by their father: Tessaiga made originally from their father's fang but now also from his own fang. Inuyasha as the son of a Daiyokai could be referred to as a Daihanyou.

The other man was Sesshomaru Taisho, Gina's younger brother and Yuriko's older brother. He like Gina, Yuriko, and their parents was a full Inugami demon. He loathed humans and his younger half brother with every fiber of his being, the only reason he hasn't continued trying to kill him was their elder sister stopping him, even now Sesshomaru just tolerates Inuyasha's presence at best. His best sword was called Bakusaiga, a sword made from his very being and life-force. He gained it after his powers surpassed their father and he regrew his missing arm that Inuyasha had sliced off once before when they first fought over Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru spoke. "Father...Is it true that onee-sama has returned?" They heard around the grapevine that their older sister was back and wanted to confirm it.

Taisho frowned at his eldest son. Even after gaining his own sword, Sesshomaru still hardly ever showed his emotions to even his own family. Taisho rubbed his temples. _'Where have I gone wrong with him?_' "Yes...and she's brought a male home she has chosen as her mate."

Inuyasha shouted. "Are you serious old man?-! Onee-sama brought a mate home?"

Taisho chuckled he doesn't blame his younger son for calling him 'old man', he was dead for most of his life after all.

Sesshomaru looked down at his younger brother coldly. "Show more respect to our father Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled "Make me you bastard!"

The two of glared at each other with lightning coming out of their eyes.

Sesshomaru withdrew Bakusaiga. "Hmph...You are foolish to believe you can defeat this Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and it transformed into a massive fang-like blade the size of Zabuza's sword. "Heh. You never know until ya try!"

They held their swords in battle position ready to clash.

"Enough my sons! I will not have you fighting each other after you just got home!" Taisho yelled.

"Hmph./!" They both hurrmphed and resheathed their swords and turned away from each other.

Taisho sweatdropped._ 'Oh boy...I hope they don't do anything to make Gina-chan angry...Her anger was the one thing even Sesshomaru feared.' _He clasped his clawed hands together in prayer. But he sadly knew the mindset of his eldest son who might not accept Naruto so easily.

With Gina

Gina was showing Naruto around her home.

Several maids greeted her in reverence. They were all much weaker Inugami females whose powers never fully developed.

"Gina-sama! Hello!" The lead maid replied.

One of them noticed Naruto. "Ooh! Who's this cute boy Gina-sama?"

They crowded around Naruto.

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?"

"Do you have a girl already?"

Naruto was calm but on the inside, he wondered what the heck made him so popular with even girls he didn't know.

Gina quickly put a stop to it by grabbing Naruto and hugging him possessively. "Naru-kun is MY mate... Remember that maids." She warned releasing a small amount of KI.

The maids snapped their fingers in defeat. If he was Gina-sama's man they could do nothing.

Gina led Naruto away.

With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

The two brothers were walking and looking around. They suddenly heard voices and quickly jumped into the trees and hid downwind of their sister's sense of smell .

They watched as their elder sister walked into the area with a young blond boy by her side.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _'So that's the boy onee-sama chose...He smells of kitsune...A filthy kitsune is not worthy of onee-sama.'_

Inuyasha clenched his fists_.'That kid smells of wolf...Aside from Ayame-chan I've had it with wolves!' _They disappeared.

Later that night

Gina and Naruto returned from their tour. Naruto discovered that his mother, Naomi, his sisters, and Sakura had all retired to bed, after a long day of exploring. Gina led Naruto up to her room and they went in.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched the whole thing glaring. They were angry this boy was not worthy of their sister. What fools they were.

Inside her room, Gina and Naruto were getting ready for bed. Luckily Naruto brought a sealing scroll with his night clothes in them. He wore blue pajamas with the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan symbols on them. Gina wore a white nightgown that hugged her enhanced figure perfectly.

Naruto got heard at the sight of her.

Gina smiled as her womb tingled in remembered pleasure. _'Oh...I want to go another round with Naru-kun but...Not here...There will be plenty of other chances...' _She desperately wanted to mate with him a second time but now wasn't the time for it. Her love would need all of his focus and strength for the test tomorrow.

They slipped into the large bed together and fell asleep. Gina had dreams of baring Naruto's children. Three of them: All daughters.

Next day training ground

Taisho stood tall and proud on the field. He awaited his son-in-law's entrance. "I wonder where young Naruto could be?"

A blue ball floated in and took on the form of Gina in her usual outfit. She smiled. "Naruto-kun will be here father..."

Kushina, Sakura, Naomi, Hinote, and Tsukiko would all be here to cheer him on.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were watching from a far. They hoped their father would kill the boy.

Suddenly the sky was darkened by clouds. The shadows began to move almost as if they were alive, all of them had glowing blue eyes. Taisho was stunned watching the scene.

The girls were all amazed by the scene.

Gina and the other girls thought at the same time. _'That's my Naruto-kun.'_

The shadowed figures began to swirl until they formed a vortex and inside the vortex, a single pair of brightly glowing blue eyes was seen. The vortex continued spinning, the glowing eyes seemed to draw closer to the field. Soon the area lightened up, the shadows swirled around and then faded in a flash to reveal Naruto standing before them. He held his scythe Void Reaper in his hands.

Naruto rested his scythe on his shoulder. "I'm here Taisho-san. Let's begin shall we?"

Taisho chuckled. "Quite an impressive entrance you made Naruto-san...But let's see if you can back up your impressive power." He withdrew his sword. It resembled a Jian blade with a purple jewel on the end of the hilt.

Naruto raised an eyebrow sensing a dark sinister presence from that sword. But it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Taisho charged Naruto and swung So'unga down. But Naruto easily blocked with the staff of Void Reaper. Sparks clashed as the two powerful weapons met. For a few seconds, they met in blade clashes. Void Reaper was causing So'unga to crack.

Taisho was stunned. _'The scythe is so strong..incredible! It didn't even break!' _He then jumped back_. 'Hmmm...I may not have a choice...' _Taisho raised the sword to the sky and began to spin it. Purple youki spun around him with a glowing purple orb above him.

Naomi quickly formed a barrier to protect the others.

Naruto sensed a massive amount of youki being released.

Taisho roared. "Gokuryuuha!" He swung the sword down sending a massive purple tornado straight at Naruto.

The twister tore the ground as it moved straight at Naruto.

Naruto remained calm though. He raised his scythe and it began to glow with his black youki. Naruto then swung his scythe releasing a crescent shaped blast of black energy (Think Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho). Naruto's blast split the twister in two, distabilizing it and it exploded in mid-air.

Taisho was completely shocked._ 'No...way! He destroyed the Gokuryuuha so easily!' _

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't believe their eyes. That twister technique of So'unga gave even them a hard time and yet this boy destroys it with a single attack. Just what kind of monster did their big sister fall in love with in the first place?

Gina smiled watching the fight in full. _'You see father? You have no idea about the full depths of Naruto-kun's power.'_

Taisho was so shocked he didn't see Naruto come in with his scythe aimed to strike. The daiyokai barely managed to block the strike with So'unga. Naruto pushed Taisho back with ease.

Naruto sensed So'unga pulsing with bloodlust.

_**'Kill him Taisho! I demand his blood! Do it!' **_The orb on the hilt pulsed red. Naruto heard the sinister voice from the sword. _'A sentient blade...'_

"Taisho-san, it seems you're having trouble with this sword...Perhaps you're better off without it." Naruto then slashed out with his scythe knocking So'unga out of Taisho's hand. The sword of hell spun in the air and planted into the ground.

Taisho dodged another slash from Naruto's scythe. _'This boy...He's much stronger than I gave him credit for.' _"Very well Naruto-san...No more holding back." His youki surrounded him, his eyes turned red with green slits with the stripes on his face darkening. **"Now we fight for real."** His claws and fangs doubled in length.

Naruto was engulfed in black shrouds of youki. When it faded, His face looked slightly more feral. His nails were sharp claws. his pupils were slits and his fangs were seen slightly poking from his mouth. "Very well Taisho-san...Now let's begin." Naruto had assumed his human battle form. His black youki swirled around him.

Inuyasha was shocked._ 'His demonic aura...it's so powerful and he's only partially transformed! Not even Naraku had such an aura! What IS this kid?-!'_

Sesshomaru sniffed the air._ 'That scent...I've smelled it once before...When the demon king Takeo visited father centuries ago...Why does this boy smell of Takeo, the Juubi No ookami?'_

Taisho grinned baring his longer fangs. **"Here I come boy!"** He shot towards Naruto and aimed a slash with his claws. Naruto easily blocked the attack. Naruto slashed out with his own claws. 5 gashes suddenly spewed blood on Taisho's body. The gashes were on his side, leg, arm, back, and other side.

Taisho was stunned. _'So fast! I didn't even see him move!'_

Naruto licked the blood off his hand in an almost sensual manner.

Gina licked her lips in lust. _'Mmmm...Naru-kun...'_

Yuriko trembled in awe_. 'In-Incredible Naruto-kun wounded daddy so easily!'_

Kushina was trembling in barely restrained lust._ 'Blood...Delicious sweet blood...' _She then lowered her hand into her pants.

Naomi was enjoying the fight as well._ 'Takeo-sama you will be proud...Naruto-kun has surpassed your limits alright.'_

Sesshomaru was visibly shocked._ 'No way...Even I can't lay a hand on father and he does it so easily. What is this boy?'_

Inuyasha trembled sensing the immense power._ 'I'm wondering if maybe we should just leave the boy alone?'_

Sakura grinned revealing her longer than average fangs. Her green eyes became slits. As the princess/queen of the vampires, blood was her favorite thing to see on the battle-field especially when it was her love spilling it. In fact, Sakura looked around to make sure the others were busy watching and began to lower her hand into her kimono bottom.

Taisho's wounds began to close up. **"Not bad boy...You have strength and speed." **Taisho rushed at Naruto and the fight intensified. Taisho tried to attack Naruto several times, but the younger daiyokai was too fast and nimble for him. Naruto avoided and countered all of Taisho's attacks with such incredible ease.

Naruto blocked a kick from Taisho and countered with a kick of his own and then flew after him before clenching his hand and punching the older daiyokai sending him flying.

Taisho recovered but Naruto phased in front of him with his claws extended.

Taisho was soon coated in blood with gashes everywhere from Naruto's sharp claws.

Naruto swung his claw aiming for Taisho's head and stopped just an inch from beheading him. "Looks like I am the victor Taisho-san...If I wanted you dead...I would've killed you from the start of this fight. But I don't want to hurt Gina-chan with your death."

Taisho's 'demon' face returned to his normal 'human' face as he thought of how quickly he lost. _'incredible...I couldn't even keep up with this boy...Gina-chan chose a good mate.' _"I surrender Naruto Uzumaki..You are a worthy male to court my daughter. You pass my test with flying colors."

Naruto reverted to his normal 'human' form.

Gina smiled and instantly teleported down there hugging Naruto. "I knew you would pass Naru-kun!"

Naruto blushed feeling her breasts pressing against him. "Thank you for the support Gina-chan." Hel ooked to the other girls and nodded. "Thank you all."

The girls all blushed.

Suddenly they all felt a sinister power.

The sword So'unga was glowing a vile purple-crimson and was levitating. It mainfested a phyiscal body made of dark blue armor. It lacked a head and had only one arm which was a curved blade.

Taisho was shocked. "I didn't know So'unga could mainfest into a physical form like that."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and summoned void Reaper in shroud of black youki. "It seems this sword doesn't know when to quit."

So'unga spoke. _**"Boy...I want your blood! And I will have it!" **_The armored being rushed at Naruto who met it's blade with Void Reaper.

Naruto narrowed his eyes into a dark glare. "Foolish sword, you should've just stayed quiet." If So'unga's 'body' had a head it would have a scared to death look on it's face.

_**"Never! You will give me blood boy!" **_So'unga jumped back before aiming it's single bladed arm at Naruto and fired black spikes similar to Inuyasha's diamond attack.

Naruto deflected all the spikes with a twirl of Void Reaper.

So'unga appeared behind Naruto aiming to behead him. But Naruto's senses were top-notch, he easily turned and countered raising Void Reaper and with a single slash bisected So'unga without any difficulties.

If it had a face So'unga would be shocked to realize just who it was messing with. **_"S-Such...Power...Forgive me...Your...Highness..." _**So'unga whispered. It's physical form glowed purple and it returned to sword form which snapped in two.

Taisho was amazed. "Incredible he defeated So'unga with one attack." He looked to Gina. "Gina-chan you have chosen a fine mate."

Gina smiled. "Thank you father...I told you I did."

"Now what to do with this sword." Taisho gestured to the two pieces of So'unga.

Naruto aimed one hand with two fingers pointed out. "Taisho-san..move." Black energy gathered in front of his index and middle fingers.

Taisho quickly got out of the way as Naruto shot laser-like twin black beams from his finger. The blasts struck both pieces of the sword and destroyed them. "This sword was too dangerous to allow it to continue existing."

Taisho smiled. "Thank you Naruto...Now we won't have to worry about that sword again."

Gina hugged Naruto smothering his head inbetween her now large KK cup sized breasts (same size as Kimiko). "Oh thank you Naru-kun! You got rid of an annoying weapon!"

Kushina complained. "Hey Gina-chan! Don't hog him!"

Yuriko pouted. "Yeah onee-sama, don't be greedy!"

Sakura, Hinote, and Tsukiko agreed.

Naomi giggled at the antics._ 'I can't wait for my turn with Naruto-kun! I'll make it his best! I'll show him how good a Kyuubi is in bed!'_

Inuyasha growled watching the boy enjoying his elder sister. _'Forget my earlier thoughts, this boy is dead!'_

Sesshomaru had his hand on Bakusaiga's sheath. _'This boy will pay for tainting onee-sama.' _"Inuyasha...I hate you and you hate me...But for now I hate this boy more than you. Shall we team up to kill him?"

"Yeah I'm game." Inuyasha replied drawing Tessaiga and it transformed into fang form.

Naruto sensed some KI aimed at him. "Looks like I get two fights to test my worth for the price of one."

A voice shouted. "Kaze No Kizu!"

He suddenly jumped out of the way as a yellow wave came at him followed by a yellow whip which melted the ground.

Taisho sighed. "Those idiots...I knew they would pull something like this."

Two silver-haired men appeared before Naruto.

Gina narrowed her eyes at her younger brothers. Just what were they up to bothering her mate like that?

Naruto sniffed the air. _'They must be related to Gina-chan, Yuriko, and Taisho-san. The taller one smells just like Gina-chan but the red one appears to be a hanyou, a mere half blood.'_

The man with the dog-ears growled. "You the boy onee-sama chose as her mate?"

"And if I am?" Naruto replied.

The older man held his blade out, it glowed an eerie green and had runes all over it. "Then you die boy...You are not worthy of onee-sama."

"Yeah! Onee-sama deserves better than a mangy wolf!" The Hanyou yelled before he charged recklessly at Naruto raising his massive sword.

Naurto sighed and blocked the fang with Void Reaper. "You must be Inuyasha and the other must be Sesshomaru...I've heard about you from Gina-chan."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed coldly. "You boy have no right to be so familiar with onee-sama."

"Are you planning to to kill me?" Naruto inquired.

"Hell yeah we are! As the bastard said, you aren't worthy of our sister!" Inuyasha snarled and brought Tessaiga up. It glowed and turned black. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha slashed sending powerful black blades of energy.

Naruto quickly dodged some and the one he couldn't dodge. He activated his dojutsu and used Kamui to counter it as he sensed this was a space-time technique. The swirling vortex absorbed the black blades.

Inuyasha growled._ 'Grrr...Damn it! It's like he was holding back against father earlier!'_

Sesshomaru then used his speed to appear in front of Naruto with Bakusaiga raised. "Die."

Naruto quickly avoided the strike by leaping back. "You are persistent." He blocked another strike with Void Reaper.

"Of course when it comes to onee-sama...This Sesshomaru will never quit." Sesshomaru replied trying to push the younger demon back but failing.

Inuyasha grinned. "That's it bastard hold him right there..." He raised Tessaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!" He swung it sending a yellow energy wave at them both.

Naruto and Sesshomaru both sensed the attack and jumped away avoiding as the attack tore through where they once were.

Naruto then held Void reaper in one hand while performing seals with the other. "**Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique**!" He shot a massive violet fireball from his mouth at Sesshomaru.

But the Inu-Daiyokai easily avoided the fireball and cracked his hand. It glowed an eerie green. "Ridiculous...**Dokkasō** (Toxic Flower Claw)." Sesshomaru slashed his claws leaving a green trail arc.

But Naruto was apparently familiar with this move as he charged youki into his own hand turning it clawed. "**Kage Tsume** (Shadow Claw)." Naruto slashed leaving black trails behind his arc. He managed to slash through Sesshomaru's attack and actually sliced through his fur pelt causing it to bleed.

Sesshomaru retreated a few feet back glaring wrathfully at the younger daiyokai.

Taisho shook his head. _'Those two idiots really need to learn how to control themselves.'_

Gina was watching her mate being bothered by her younger brothers, with narrowed eyes. This had gone on long enough. She needed to put a stop to this.

Inuyasha was getting angrier._ 'Damn it! there has to be a way to beat him! Wait...the Tessaiga's most powerful move the Bakuryuha! that's the best way since he has so much power! Just gotta wait for him to attack me!'_

Naruto then swiftly dispelled Void Reaper in a shroud of black youki. He held his hands in the horse seal. **"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" **He inhaled and expelled a massive wall of yokai-infused violet flames from his mouth.

Sesshomaru summoned his whip of light and spun around in place turning his whip into a shield.

Inuyasha jumped in front of the attack._ 'Now's my chance!'_ He raised Tessaiga. "Bakuryuha!" He gathered the flames into a twister and launched it at Naruto.

Naruto had his eyes closed as the twister came near, then to Inuyasha's horror, Naruto simply swung one hand out and deflected the reflecting attack straight up into the sky.

Inuyasha was completely stunned. _'But how?-! The Bakuryuha was supposed to turn his youki back on him!' _What Inuyasha failed to realize was Naruto was a completely different order of being than even his father. Naruto could not be beaten simply by absorbing one of his attacks and reflecting it back on him.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _'Interesting it seems neither my Bakusaiga or Tessaiga can beat this child. And he managed to defeat So'unga, a sword even this Sesshomaru had trouble against.'_

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal 9 red tomoe and 4 red ripples on a black ground before he suddenly vanished in a swirl.

Everyone looked around and then looked up when they felt a monstrous power. Naruto was standing on the highest point of the castle.

Gina watched really close to putting a stop to this, however she decided to just let Naruto handle it.

Sesshomaru rushed at Naruto with Bakusaiga glowing green.

Inuyasha charged with Tessaiga now in it's Dragon Scaled form.

Naruto raised his hand to the sky. Black lightning crackled in his hand and shot into the sky. Blackening the area over with a powerful storm cloud filled with demonic black lightning. Then a strange beast made of lightning with red eyes appeared from the clouds. It looked like a dragon.

Taisho was stunned. _'He's controlling nature itself!'_

Kushina was amazed._ 'No way...Naru-kun tamed natural lightning itself!'_

The beast lowered it's head roaring.

Naruto flicked his hand up and the dragon shot up into the clouds. Naruto spoke. "Vanish with the roar of thunder..." He then brought his hand down. "**Kirin**!"

A massive lightning bolt shot down on the two Inu brothers. The flash was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes or be blinded.

When the flash cleared up, it showed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the ground barely conscious with a blue barrier protecting them, the barrier originated from the sword still sheathed at Sesshomaru's side.

Taisho sighed._ 'It's a total defeat for those two...it's a good thing Tenseiga protected them or else they would be dead...'_

Sesshomaru got up as his wounds began to close. "We're not finished yet boy.." his eyes turned red with green slits, his face elongated. He turned into a pink light and flew into the air before crashing down. He transformed into a gigantic silver dog. He growled saliva dripping from his mouth as it dripped a green mist was released into the air.

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and removed it from his person. He changed as well. Purple stripes appeared beneath his eyes. They turned red with green slits. His claws and fangs elongated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So they transformed..." He then dropped on all fours, his claws elongated digging into the ground and his fangs lengthened. Black mist began to seep out of his body and mouth and covered him. but then he suddenly stopped before rising up with the black mist fading away. "I think someone else wants to handle you two..."

Sesshomaru in beast form growled. **"You think you can us without transforming boy?"**

**"Heh...stupid kid." **Inuyasha replied cracking his claws.

Just then a massive KI and then a blur flew by Sesshomaru. A gash opened on Sesshomaru's side and chest. He fell to the ground in surprise actually reverting back to his human form.

Taisho shook his head. _'Now they've done it!'_

Yuriko shivered. _'Onee-sama is very angry!'_

Naomi grinned._ 'How interesting! It seems those two have really angered Gina-chan!'_

Sakura was watching in delight._ 'Gina-sama can be as sadistic as any vampire! How exciting!'_

Kushina and her daughters were conversing with each other. But they too quite enjoyed the show.

Sure enough Gina appeared in front of her mate before Sesshomaru with her sword raised, blood dripping off it. "You two..have caused enough trouble." Gina said her voice extremely cold and ruthless practically rivaling Naruto's own. Gina vanished again and appeared behind Inuyasha with one arm raised with her claws gleaming in the light.

Blood sprayed as Inuyasha's top tore apart and deep bloody gashes appeared all over his upper body. He fell on his back wounded and reverted back to his normal hanyou self. He and Sesshomaru were staying on the ground in fear they had never seen their elder sister so angry before. It was utterly terrifiying.

Gina then unleashed her youki and froze her brothers with a ruthless glare. "Now let me warn you foolish little brothers...Should you ever...And I mean ever bother my mate with such issues again...I will let him finish killing you." She released a massive wave of KI on them. "**Understand?"**

Both nodded silently, and they mentally swore not to anger their sister like this again. This was their one and only warning.

Taisho sighed. "Hopefully now those two were learn better control."

Yuriko giggled. "Maybe...Maybe not daddy...You know how they are."

"True Yuriko-chan...But I think your sister's warning has gotten through to them.

Next day

The group was ready to leave and head back to Konohagakure...Well not really. But they had to bare with it for now.

Gina hugged her father. "Goodbye father, we must return to Naruto-kun's village otherwise it will look suspicious."

"I understand Gina-chan..." Taisho replied. "Visit me again sometime and maybe bring grandchildren."

Gina blushed. "Father...It will be a while before Naru-kun and I think about having children."

Taisho knew why that was and shook his head."Humans sure have changed since they discovered chakra and sealing. I'm beginning to realize and understand why your brother still dislikes them." Taisho gazed at his eldest son who looked away but he had a slightly sastified look on his face.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly. "Be...Careful out there onee-sama."

Gina nodded. "Thank you otouto." The group was about to leave when."Wait!" They stopped as Yuriko carrying a pack ran up to them.

Gina was surprised to see her younger sister. "Imouto-chan? What is it?"

"I...I want to come with you and Naruto-kun onee-sama..." Yuriko said blushing.

Gina looked at her father.

Taisho chuckled. "You're queen Gina-chan you decide."

"Imouto-chan it's going to be dangerous where we're going...Shinobi have ways to seal demons who aren't in Naruto-kun's, my, or Naomi-chan's league." Gina warned.

"I can help you out onee-sama...Besides..." Yuriko looked at Naruto and blushed. "I want to prove myself to Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

Naomi looked at the inugami princess and giggled. _'Oh my! How cute...little Yuriko-chan is gaining a crush on Naruto-kun!'_

Gina knelt down and placed her hand on the ground. A blue ritual circle appeared below them in and soon they vanished heading straight back to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>So Naruto has claimed Gina as his second mate. Kushina gained 7 tails and nearly died. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got beaten and So'unga is no more. <strong>

**A/N: If people are having trouble imagining Void Reaper's look. Just think of the Scythe from Hack AU with some differences. **


	6. The Chunin Exam Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or DBZ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip several weeks, later Konohagakure <strong>

Naruto and the group had returned to Konoha and received their reward for saving a whole country. Now Naruto was currently training in the training ground of his family's home wielding his scythe Void Reaper. He created around 100 clones to help him in his training.

Naruto narrowed his eyes detecting high amounts of fire youki being released. Naruto spun Void reaper as a barrier deflecting several fireballs.

Several shadow clones appeared before him.

One clone complimented. "Boss you're too good."

Naruto rested Void Reaper on his shoulder and mentally dispelled his clones. He received the memories. Naruto suddenly turned to the right as a long black haired man with dark armor (Think same armor Madara and Hashriama wore) appeared before him in a black flash, he had his eyes closed. Naruto held his scythe in a fighting postion.

The man held his hand in surrender. "Relax Naruto I'm not here to fight you...At least not yet. But it's good to see you again." He replied and opened his eyes which surprised Naruto as they were red with 9 black tomoe and 4 black rings in them and a black slit pupil in the middle. They were like his eyes when they were active only the color scheme was reversed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and kept his scythe ready. "Who are you? Your scent is very familiar."

"That's because we met once before when you were a baby. I look forward to seeing how your powers further develop, future Juubi."

Naruto looked coldly at his strange guest. A black aura began to surround him, but the same black aura surrounded the other man, Naruto's eyes actually widened at the similar aura. Their auras clashed and two images could be seen above them. Both were of two giant wolves with ten-tails with the exact same eyes, only Naruto's image had blonde streaks in it's fur and the eyes were 9 red tomoe and 4 crimson rings on a black iris with a crimson slit pupil in the middle.

"Heh...I've got to go Naruto...We'll meet again one day when you're even stronger and that's when we will fight...My name is Takeo." The newly named Takeo replied and then he vanished in a swirl of dark energy.

Naruto stared at where Takeo once stood, before vanishing in a black flash himself.

With the girls

Kushina was training with her daughters. They were all training their Sharingan to see high-speed demonic movements.

Sakura was really pushing herself to master her transformed state. Naomi was with her to help her master her power.

Gina was training with Yuriko, but she was also training herself to relearn control over her newly increased powers.

Training ground 7

Team 7 was training hard to catch up with the Uzumaki team well two of them at least.

Sasuke was being exclusively trained by Kakashi in Goken, Konoha's second strongest Taijutsu and the taijutsu style of Maito Gai and Rock Lee. After all the fights with Gai, Kakashi had copied a few of his moves and of course he would teach them to his only apprentice.

Ami was watching Sasuke train with affection.

Sai was ignoring them and just painting.

Training ground 8

Team 8 was also training hard after hearing how Naruto and his group had done an A-ranked mission already.

Kiba rushed at Shino. "Here I come Shino! Passing Fang!" He spun becoming a tornado of blades.

Shino summoned a barrier made of his bugs. They had the hardest shells out of his hive and could basically block any phyiscal attack.

The tornado collided with the hard shield and sparks flew as they fought.

Kurenai threw several kunai at Hinata who had her eyes closed.

She snapped her eyes open with her Byakugan active and began to spin. "Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" A dome of blue chakra formed around her deflecting all the kunai.

Training ground 10

Asuma was watching his team with a sigh.

Ino was yelling at her teammates to get off their lazy asses and train.

Choji was eating his snacks and Shikamaru was cloud watching tuning out the troublesome blonde in his words.

Asuma groaned. How would he ever beat the demon if his team was so troublesome?

Training ground 9

Neji and Lee were training in taijutsu Jyuken against Goken.

Tenten was training with her weapons.

Gai watched his team with pride.

with Naruto

Naruto finished his training for today and decided to head in to sort out the memories he got from his shadow clones.

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi was watching Naruto through his crystal ball. _'Just how strong are you truly Naruto?'_ He wanted to know, he remembered back when Naruto was only 8 years old and in the academy and he not only survived a C-rank fire technique but managed to defeat the strongest chunin in konohagakure in just 10 seconds. He was mysterious, silent, cold, and never tried to make friends with the civilians, something Sarutobi was upset about. The Sarutobi clan head also remembered when he gave the C-ranked mission to Naruto's 'team'. Naruto had managed to stop his own mother Kushina who was stronger than even Sarutobi with just a tiny amount of KI. That meant only one thing, Naruto was beyond Kage-level and at the mere age of 13.

Sarutobi clasped his hands together in thought. _'Hmmmm...I need to test Naruto's power somehow...Wait!'_ He snapped his hand and an Anbu appeared with a bird mask.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I believe the time has come to 'eliminate' Genin Naruto Uzumaki."

The Bird-masked Anbu smiled happily behind his mask. _'Finally we can get rid of the Demon brat!'_ "Yes sir shall I perform the assassination?"

"No bring me...Tiger...Tell him his unique skills are required." Sarutobi replied.

The Anbu bowed. "Right away sir!" He vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi chuckled watching his Anbu leave. _'Soon Naruto I will learn of your strength and find a way to bring you under my command with your power...Konoha can become the most powerful nation in the world!'_ His eyes lit up at the thought of Naruto helping Konoha prosper just like his father did.

He didn't sense the purple haired cat-masked Anbu watching him with disgust.

Yugao frowned. _'I better let mistress Kushina know of this deceit...She will not be happy.' _She vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Bird then reappeared with Tiger beside him.

"I've brought Tiger Hokage-sama."

"Excellent work Bird you may go now..."

"Hai." Bird vanished.

Sarutobi spoke. "Tiger remove your mask...You'll be a Jonin for this mission."

The Anbu did as commanded, he had black eyes and spiky brown hair and a headband that resembled the one Tobirama Senju wore in the old days. "Yes Hokage-sama what is my mission?"

Sarutobi handed him a scroll. "Jonin Yamato, go and eliminate Genin Naruto Uzumaki. I fear he's turning against the village and must be eliminated before he can cause harm. It is a high SS-Ranked Assassination Mission." _'Sorry Naruto, but I must witness your full power for myself and what better way than to put an assassination mission on you?'_

The man named Yamato took the scroll. "Hokage-sama, I accept this mission." He vanished.

Sarutobi then activated his Crystal Ball to look for Naruto. Unfortunately Naomi's demonic illusion kicked in. The ball glowed red and then turned off and Sarutobi fell unconscious from the backlash.

With Kushina

Kushina blocked a kick from Hinote and a punch from Tsukiko. "Sorry girls, but your kaa-chan isn't out of tricks yet!" The Uzumaki lead vixen pivoted on her heel and delivered a backhand punch to Tsukiko and a kick to Hinote sending them flying in different directions.

Tsukiko was sent sprawling across the ground and Hinote crashed into a tree.

They both sat where they had landed.

Tsukiko pouted. "We still can't beat you Kaa-chan."

Hinote nodded. "Yeah it's like you became even more powerful since Wave."

Kushina blushed. _'Yeah...I did.' _She smiled to her daughters. "Don't worry Tsuki-chan, Hinote-chan...You're strong too...In fact I know you both could fight Sarutobi on even terms!"

Both younger Uzumaki maidens blushed.

Hinote whispered. "Yeah but you could completely decimate him kaa-chan..."

Tsukiko asked. "Um...Kaa-chan...How did you get so strong?"

Kushina blushed deeper. "Um...Well..." Suddenly she sensed the chakra of an Anbu and a swirl of leaves appeared before her kneeling. Thankfully it snapped Kushina out of her flustered state._ 'I never thought I would be grateful for an interruption!'_

It was an anbu woman with long purple hair. "Mistress Kushina, I have urgent news...Hokage-sama is wanting to eliminate Naruto-kun, so he's sending Tiger after him."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "You mean that boy who Orochimaru experimented on with the Shodaime's DNA?"

Yugao nodded in confirmation. "Yes."

Kushina narrowed her eyes. _'Assassination my foot, more like Sarutobi is trying to learn Naru-kun's secret. He's known as the professor for a reason.' _She crossed her arms under her very ample breasts. "Thank you for informing me Yugao-chan, but it is wasted as my boy can handle an Anbu with no problem." She closed her eyes in thought.

"Of course mistress." Yugao replied and vanished via konoha swirl.

Kushina opened her eyes. "I think I'll go see how Naru-kun's doing." She vanished in a fast blur.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking still sorting out the memories of his shadow clones.

Yamato was watching him from a building._ 'He's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, yet why can't I sense the demon's chakra inside him?' _

Naruto narrowed his eyes. The young demon prince knew he was being followed from the start. So he decides to continue his walk heading for one of the training grounds.

When Yamato arrived he noticed Naruto was gone. "What the?! He's gone?! Where'd he go?"

"Are you looking for me?" The brown-haired man turned to see Naruto standing behind him.

"Yes...by order of The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama. You Naruto Uzumaki, have become a danger to our village and must eliminated."

Naruto narrowed his eyes into a cold gaze. "I see..."

Yamato flinched. That glare was 1000 times scarier than even his own fear glare. "I apologize in advance..." He went through handseals and raised his arm. "Wood Release: Great Forest Technique!" His arm morphed into several trees and shot at Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Interesting, I thought Mokuton died with the Shodaime."

"I'm unique." Yamato replied.

Naruto dodged as more and more trees and then they all wrapped around him immobilizing him.

Naruto sighed Mokuton was no match for his immense power.

Yamato sent more trees with sharp spikes on their end.

Suddenly he felt something wrong and saw a dark aura surrounding Naruto. The roots began to wither and die.

'W-What! Impossible! How!-!" Was Yamato's horrified thought as the corruption moved all the way towards his arm. "W-What's happening?!"

"I believe my power is killing your mokuton. It is causing it to rot and die." Naruto explained.

Yamato quickly dislodged himself before his arm was ruined. The trees wilted and died. His arm reverted back to normal. _'What's going on? My Mokuton should've suppressed the Kyuubi's youki not be destroyed by it! But that didn't feel like the Kyuubi...I could only feel absolute despair from that power like it was hopeless to even try and fight it.'_

Naruto then vanished.

Yamato was stunned as Naruto passed by him.

"It's over." Naruto said revealing his dojutsu shocking Yamato.

_'Those eyes? What are they?! They look like the Sharingan but what's with the rings!' _Naruto's eyes were black with 4 red rings and 9 red tomoe in them.

Naruto whispered. "Amaterasu."

The 1st trio of tomoe began to slowly revolve around and then increased speed, until they were flying around so fast that they made the ring that they were orbiting around look like it was pulsing. Yamato couldn't even scream as a unholy black flame erupted on his body and reduced him to nothing.

Naruto sighed deactivating his dojutsu. "The Anbu have weakened over the years." He turned his head as Kushina arrived and Gina was coming back from training with her sister.

Kushina smiled. "Hello Naru-kun."

Gina greeted Naruto as well. "Hey Naru-kun..."

"Hey Kaa-chan, Gina-chan...What brings you here?" Naruto asked.

Both blushed at his gaze.

Gina said. "We just wanted to see you Naru-kun..."

Kushina nodded. She and Gina had earlier this week discovered they were both Naruto's first marked mates. They were both surprised and discussed each other's first time with him.

**Slight Lime Scene**

Naruto stood together with his two marked mates. Kushina and Naruto then kissed each other with lots of passion tongue included, their tongues intertwined.

Kushina moaned into the kiss as Naruto reached up and fondled her right breast with one hand while wrapping his other arm around her waist and he rubbed her shapely round ass causing a shiver of pure pleasure down her spine and more moaning.

To make sure Gina didn't feel left out, Naruto created a shadow 'arm' and it wrapped around Gina's waist bringing her close.

"Oh Naru-kun," Gina blushed.

Naruto then pulled back leaving a saliva trail between him and Kushina before it broke. Kushina panted dazed and feeling wet between her legs as her juices seeped out of her womanhood like a leaky faucet. She had a look of absloute bliss on her face.

Naruto then gave Gina the same passionate kiss. His hand reached fondling one breast while three more shadow 'arms' came from his aura. One 'arm' fondled Gina's other breast, while the other two rubbed and fondled her ass causing her an equal amount of sheer pleasure. Gina moaned muffled by her tongue intertwined with Naruto's.

When they split. Gina had the same dazed blissful look on her face.

**End Slight Lime Scene**

Naruto then took his two mates home and boy would Gina and Kushina keep the others up tonight with their dreams, this night.

**Next day**

Naruto and Sakura were relaxing together after a day of tough training. Hinote and Tsukiko were chatting together. Gina was off training and Naomi was in her kit form relaxing on Naruto's lap.

Kushina looked up as a bird suddenly flew by._ 'Already?' _"Alright Naru-kun, Sakura-chan. We've got to get to a Jonin meeting."

Naruto nodded. "Ok kaa-chan."

Kushina and her daughters vanished via shushin.

Sakura leaned against Naruto with a sigh. Naruto's blood was so nutritious that she hardly needed to feed except maybe once a week maybe twice if she wanted a snack. She had found the perfect mate. Sakura looked up at the sky wondering if her parents were watching over her.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan!" Yuriko yelled as she ran up to them.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What brings you here Yuriko?"

Yuriko blushed and tapped her fingers together. "Um...I was...wondering...Naruto-kun...If I could hang out with you and Sakura-chan? Onee-sama's off training her powers again."

Naruto gave a slight nod. "As you wish Yuriko."

Sakura winked. "Of course you stay with us Yuriko-chan...After all..." She gave a seductive glance at Naruto. "Naru-kun needs all the girls he can handle."

Naruto turned to the side blushing slightly. "Not funny Sakura-chan."

Yuriko blushed deeper. "S-Sakura-chan!"

Sakura giggled in her hand.

Naruto shook his blush off. "Ok...So what should we do?"

Instantly Sakura glomped his right arm and Yuriko took his left.

Naomi woke up and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

Sakura purred. "Take us out on a date Naru-kun..."

Yuriko gave Naruto the puppy eyes and since she was an Inugami the effect was amplified 100 fold. "Please Naruto-kun? Onee-sama told me it would be the best way to understand you better."

Even Naruto couldn't resist the puppy eyes from an actual Inugami demoness. "Alright."

Yuriko squealed. "Thank you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto noticed the villagers avoiding him. He didn't care he hated them right back, he saw them as nothing more than pathetic trash, not worth his time unless they dared to challenge him. Ever since Naruto killed that mob several months ago the villagers now know to avoid him at all costs and any attempt on his life will instantly end with their lives gone. Several parents grabbed their children and ran away in fright. People scrambled all over themselves to stay out of the young Uzumaki's way.

Yuriko noticed. "Hey Sakura-chan, these are the same people that hurt Naruto-kun once before right?"

"Yes." Sakura said in a dark tone aimed towards the civilians.

"How come they don't try anything now?"

Sakura grinned in a way that just radiated pure bloodlust. "Because, Naru-kun taught them their rightful place beneath us." her longer than average fangs gleamed menacingly in the light.

Naomi in her kit form on Naruto shoulder nodded. **"Yeah Naru-kun taught them that he won't just take their nonsense."**

Yuriko nodded. "I see...Thank you for telling me Sakura-chan, Naomi-sama."

Naruto and the two girls walked together just enjoying each other's company. They even got food from a store who gave it for free as long as they left as quickly as they came. And of course they didn't poison the food as it was useless.

So they were all eating just enjoying their solitude away from the civilians and other shinobi.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi had gathered all the Jonin-senseis. "Alright the Chunin exams will be begin one week from today are there any on your squads you feel are ready?"

Kushina, her daughters, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai all stood up. They all announced they believed their students were definitely ready for the upcoming chunin exams. Kushina had no doubts her son/mate/apprentice would easily ace the exam with no troubles at all and he only needed Sakura to help him. Kakashi mentioned Sasuke's Sharingan had been activated during their training and was already at level 2 which made several unnamed Jonin very happy much to the disgust of Kushina and her daughters. Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma also announced their teams were ready for the exams as their teamwork was flawless, although Kurenai had some concerns about Hinata's ice-queen attitude which was way stronger than her own and her obsession over Kushina's son.

Sarutobi nodded and agreed with their choices, the exams were the perfect chance to witness Naruto's true power as Yamato never came back the other day. His Anbu checked the area Yamato was last seen but didn't even see a trace of him.

**Konoha street**

Naruto, Sakura, and Yuriko were hanging out and enjoying their lunch when they heard a scream. They looked on as a young boy who resembled a mini-Sarutobi wearing a helmet and a long blue scarf trailing behind him was running and screaming as a thin blonde girl wearing a purple outfit was chasing after him with angry flames surrounding her and shaking her fist at him.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Naruto-kun isn't that Yamanaka?"

Yuriko raised an eyebrow. "Her hair looks weird."

"Yeah...It would appear she's chasing that child. As much as I'm loathed to intervine...I must. As a shinobi of **konoha** it is our duty to protect the _citizens_." Naruto said full of cold venom.

"Damned Hokage." Sakura hissed, her fangs bared.

The three of them got up and then followed the chase.

When they arrived they saw the brat being held up by an older boy with a bandaged object on his back and wearing a black jumpsuit with a hood that resembled cat-ears. Ino was trying to apologize as it was her fault but they were ignoring her.

An older girl with tan-blonde hair tied in four ponytails wearing a violet dress with a closed fan on her back was trying to stop him. "Kankuro! Don't! What are you doing?-!"

The boy named kankuro sneered. "Little brats need to be taught a lesson, he started it when he ran into me."

"But Kankuro...What if HE shows up and see you doing this?" The girl protested.

"Relax Temari, I'll be done before HE gets here." Kankuro replied choking the boy with his own tie.

Temari sighed. "Fine. Whatever, I'm not part of this."

Kankuro grinned evilly and began choking the boy harder.

"I hate getting involved in these foolish altercations...But I cannot allow you to harm that child." Naruto replied as he, Sakura, and Yuriko came up. Naruto had a cute little red fox kit on his shoulder.

Kankuro sneered. "You gonna try and do something brat?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes coldly into a much weaker version of his death glare, but even that made Temari fall to her knees trembling.

Temari thought. _'T-T-That glare! It's like he was piercing my very soul! He's just like HIM...No he's worse!'_

Naomi growled at the smell coming off them. **"They smell like that perverted tanuki Shukaku!" **she jumped off of Naruto's shoulder growling.

Kankuro laughed. "Ooh a little fox I'm so scared!"

Naruto quickly performed handseals and an invisible barrier formed around them cutting them off from the rest of the village.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "What did you do that for?"

"So no one will see what Naomi-chan is about to do."

Naomi looked back at Naruto. **"Thank you Naruto-kun..." **She turned back to face the four before her and was surrounded in flames. The flames grew bigger and bigger and then faded to reveal a giant red-orange fox with nine-tails the size of an african elephant with razor-sharp claws and long fangs gleaming.

Ino was trembling at the sight of the mighty beast. "T-T-That's the...Kyuubi?!"

Naruto nodded. "That's right...Naomi Yoko or as you all know her as the Kyuubi No Yoko."

Kankuro was quivering. "N-No way...It can't be!"

Naomi looked down at them and released a loud roar which sent a massive shockwave throughout the area. Kankuro and Temari were knocked off their feet by the roar and caused Kankuro to drop Konohamaru.

Ino was terrified by the immense power of that one roar. This was the true monster that everyone feared and hated so much and quite obviously, it hated them right back even more. Ino's shocked eyes looked at Naruto before moving back to Naomi and back to Naruto. "T-They don't look a thing like each other! But daddy told me Naruto was the Kyuubi! It's a trick!"

Naruto, Sakura, Yuriko, and Naomi stared at her like she was an idiot.

Naruto nodded to Naomi who walked towards Ino. The frightened girl found herself face to snout with the source of Konoha's every worst nightmare.

Naomi lowered her head to look at Ino. **"Foolish girl, Naruto-kun and I are separate beings and we always have been even when I was sealed within him. His consciousness was always kept from mine."**

Ino shook her head making her long ponytail move back and forth similar to a horse's tail."No! Daddy's not wrong! Even if the Kyuubi is separate from you Naruto, you were obviously corrupted by it!"

Naruto actually sweatdropped._ 'This girl is so foolish.'_

Sakura sighed._ 'Humans.'_

Naomi shook her head in disgust. **"It's no use Naruto-kun, this girl is too simple-minded as will be the rest of these humans." **Suddenly she leapt away as a wave of sand came at her. **"Shukaku..." **she growled.

A swirl of sand appeared before them and a red-haired boy stood there glaring back at the fox. He had the kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead in blood. He wore black clothes with a huge calabash-shaped gourd strapped to his back and sand gushed out of the gourd waving like a single tail. His normally cold aquamarine eyes had black rings around them and a psychotic bloodshot look to them. "You...Fox..." The boy growled out holding his head. "You are my prey! I'll feed your blood to mother!"

Temari and Kankuro were horrified. "G-G-Gaara!"

Naomi narrowed her eyes. **"Why is he calling Shukaku his 'mother?' Shukaku's a male!" **She then smirked evilly.** "Foolish boy...I AM the Kyuubi No Yoko! I will devour you!"**

Gaara grinned equally as evil. "Then please try KYUUBI! Mother shall enjoy your blood!" Gaara and Naomi looked like they were about to rumble.

Naomi lowered into a predator lunging postion her nine tails waving behind her like snakes and her claws digging into the ground. She licked her lips at the thought of tearing this boy apart and devouring him, it had been too long since her last meal of human which consisted of two shinobi from Kumogakure named Kikaku and Ginkaku the Gold and Silver Brothers. Those fools wanted her power for their village and thought they could capture her, too bad for them she had been very hungry that day. It was before she was sealed for the second time into Kushina.

Gaara's sand swirled around him wildly.

Kankuro and Temari were terrified at the immense KI the two were releasing. A trembling Ino was holding a crying Konohamaru.

Naruto released some KI which overpowered the Jinchuriki and Bijuu's own. "Enough Naomi-chan, now's not the time for a battle."

Naomi actually straightened up from her fighting position and reverted back to her kit form. **"Right...Sorry Naruto-kun." **She walked back to Naruto and stood beside him like how Akamaru stood beside Kiba.

Gaara's sand returned to his gourd. He was visibly surprised and he looked to Naruto. _'He made the Nine-Tails stop...He IS my true prey!' _The Shukaku jinchuriki grinned before returning to his usual emotionless look and walked towards Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Gaara came up to him.

Sakura was surprised. _'He's just nonchalantly walking to Naruto-kun.'_

Gaara stopped right in front of Naruto and the two boys stood face to face with cold emotionless gazes on each other. Two images appeared above them. Above Gaara, a huge tan Tanuki with strange gold eyes, a giant spiked tail and blue markings all over it's body appeared. Above Naruto, a huge black wolf with ten-tails, his dojutsu, and blond streaks in it's fur appeared.

"What are you that frightens mother so?" Gaara asked visible shaking at the immense aura that this blond boy was emitting. He didn't want to truly admit it, but this boy actually terrified him down to his core, it's like he was face to face with a being beyond even the Nine-Tails. 'Mother' was telling him to surrender to this boy's authority. Gaara looked into Naruto's eyes and visibly shivered with fright visible in his own green orbs. Naruto seemed to transform right before his mind's eyes into a massive black wolf with ten-tails and frightening red on black eyes.

Temari and Kankuro were even more horrified, if their younger brother and 'that thing' was scared of this boy, then they'd be stupid not to be afraid.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So you are Shukaku's jinchuriki. I am Naruto Uzumaki...What is your name?"

Gaara answered shakily. "S-S-Sabaku no Gara."

Naruto looked at Gaara as if he was prey. "I will see you in the Chunin exams jinchuriki." He turned to the girls. "Sakura-chan, Yuriko, Naomi-chan...Let's go...Kaa-chan wants to see us." He walked back to them.

Sakura nodded. "Right Naruto-kun!"

Yuriko agreed. "We're with you Naruto-kun."

Naomi jumped onto Naruto's right shoulder.

Gaara could breathe better with Naruto away from him. He gazed at the pink haired girl. He could smell the blood on her hands. The trio vanished in a swirl of black energy in the shape of flames.

Temari shakily stood up. "I...I..never knew that anyone could be worse than Gaara!"

"I agree nee-chan." An equally terrified Kankuro replied.

Ino lead a trembling Konohamaru away to bring him home then she would tell her father about what she saw.

Next day found Naruto and Sakura entering the academy ready to begin the chunin exams. Kushina had given them the entrance papers yesterday afternoon and of course they signed up.

"Let's go." Naruto replied and the two of them walked into the building.

The two young yokai stopped as they witnessed a scene in front of them before 'Room 301'. Naruto's demonic vision easily deduced the genjutsu as did Sakura's, but they didn't say anything.

Two older genin, a boy with a strange bowl-cut and green jumpsuit and a brown-eyed girl with her hair in twin buns, a pink chinese shirt, and black pants were getting beaten up by two other 'genin'.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. His demonic senses were telling him the two genin getting beat were much stronger than their current condition foretold.

Sakura looked excited at the thought of a fight so soon. Her green eyes turned slitted as her vampire blood began to boil.

"Why are you doing this?" The bowl-cut boy asked.

The other genin smirked. "Because we're weeding out the weaklings."

His teammate agreed. "Yeah...Losers like you die in these exams!"

"Why don't you both beat it and get out of my way?" Said a familiar arrogant voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the stench of foul arrogance hit his nostrils.

Sure enough it was the king of theives and emos himself, Sasuke Uchiha walking up with his loyal bitch Ami and the Ink ninja Sai.

Sasuke smirked with his head held high. "it's just a genjutsu...This is the second floor."

Ami agreed with her idol. "Yeah you heard Sasuke-kun bakas!"

Sai shook his head. _'Dickless teme...That was to weed out the unworthy ones.'_

"Not bad...But just seeing through it isn't enough!" The Genin replied and rushed at Sasuke who followed suit. They were a blur to most of the genin, but Naruto and Sakura easily followed the snail like movements.

But just before the two hit the green-wearing boy got in the way blocking both kicks with one hand each.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'As I suspected, he is much stronger than he let on earlier...Most Chunin cannot see moves that fast.'_

Sasuke was stunned. _'He blocked my kick with one hand.'_

"Hey!" said a white-eyed boy as he walked up with the same bun-haired girl from earlier. "What happened to the plan Lee? You were the one who said to downplay our abilities."

"Sorry..." Lee blushed in embarrassment.

Naruto and Sakura decided to leave this area. They vanished and Sasuke and his team followed them. The two yokai were about to enter into the next building when a familiar voice called out.

"Hey you...Yes you with the blonde hair." Lee jumped down from the upper floor and landed in front of the five younger genin.

"Yes?" Naruto gazed at him impassively.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki...The little brother of Tsukiko-chan and the only son and apprentice of Kushina Uzumaki the bloody demoness of Konoha..." Lee inqured.

"And what if I am?" Naruto asked.

Lee got into his Goken pose. "I wish to fight you for Tsukiko-chan's hand."

"**You** fight against Naruto-kun?" Sakura looked like she would laugh at the very notion of a mere human fighting her lover. Especially since she could barely even feel chakra from this older genin.

"Yes, I also wish to test the strength of her little brother!" Lee replied.

Naruto looked up at the time. They had time to spare. Naruto walked forward. "Fine...I accept your challenge, we will fight in taijutsu only."

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Lee said happily.

Naruto held his hands in his pockets. "Then come at me."

"Here I come!" Lee rushed and leapt up aiming a kick. "Konoha hurricane!" He swung his leg but Naruto's right hand easily shot out blocking the kick.

Lee was shocked. _'What is this?! He blocked my konoha hurricane with one hand!'_

Naruto began to swing Lee around and threw him into the wall. Lee groaned as he slammed into the wall cracking it.

Naruto then flew at Lee not giving him time to recover, but Lee who trained himself to the limit recovered fast and got out of the way as Naruto punched the wall causing it to crumble down.

Lee did some air flips and landed on the floor. He was stunned. _'What terrifiying strength!'_

Naruto flicked the bit of debris off his hand.

Lee then rushed forward Naruto meeting him head on. The two taijutsu powerhouses traded swift and powerful blows. The power behind their blows sent shockwaves through the air. And Naruto was only using one hand to easily fight off Lee.

Sakura was watching the fight with excitement. "Go Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke was watching with his Sharingan active 2 tomoe spun in each eye. _'Hehehe...Thanks weirdo...Naruto...'_ He was trying to copy Naruto's taijutsu style but he couldn't for some reason._ 'Damn it! I can't copy Naruto's taijutsu! Then that means it must be bloodline related!'_

Lee and Naruto then delivered twin punches creating a shockwave which dented the floor and they leapt away from each other.

Lee panted while Naruto wasn't even a little tired.

Lee said. "You are a most powerful advsary Naruto-kun."

Naruto silently nodded.

Lee was very excited. "Yosh! Naruto-kun your flames of youth burn brightly to make you so powerful!"

Sasuke was gritting his teeth full of rage._ 'I will figure out the source of your power Naruto...Once I find it, I'll take it and make your mother and sisters my wives to revive my clan with!' _He looked at Sakura and licked his lips._ 'She will be the first to bare my children!'_

Ami was fuming seeing her idol gaze at the pink haired girl. _'Why can't Sasuke-kun ever look at ME like that?! What does that pink haired bitch have that I don't?!'_

Lee got ready to rush at Naruto again but Naruto held up his hand stopping him.

"That's enough Lee, let's save this fight for the exam." Naruto replied calmly.

Lee actually nodded. "Yosh! I accept the challenge my new eternal rival! Just wait Naruto-kun! I'll show you that hard work can beat natural talent!" He suddenly vanished in a blur of speed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well that was certainly...Amusing. Now Sakura-chan...Let's go."

"Right Naruto-kun!" The vampiress exclaimed glomping his arm as they walked up the stairs.

They entered the the real room and were met with multiple KI releases by the older konoha genin who all viewed Naruto as Naomi.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and unleashed a tiny amount of his KI only 1% and the whole group all fainted and soiled themselves. Naruto silently walked up with Sakura.

"Yahoo! So we meet again Uzumaki!" Shouted Kiba as he and his team came up to the two yokai. Shino was silent as always and Hinata had her usual arrogant ice-queen look on though her face flushed at the sight of the boy she desired to wed: Naruto Uzumaki.

Akamaru barked and Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard the dog clearly. Akamaru was warning Kiba about Naruto._ "Please Kiba stay away from Naruto! He's dangerous! Very dangerous!"_

"Stay away from him? Ah come on Akamaru! I can handle that blondie no prob!" Kiba said puffing out his chest in a macho manner.

"You should heed your partner's warning Inuzuka...It might just save your pathetic life." Naruto coldly replied.

"So troublesome you're all here too?" Shikamaru droned as he walked up with Choji and a hesitant Ino in tow. Ino still had trouble believing what she saw, the actual Kyuubi in the flesh completely separated from Naruto, she tried to tell herself it was just an illusion, but that KI from the fox felt very real and so did the roar that knocked her off her feet, also as a Yamanaka she had the potential to become a sensor ninja and she could sense the difference between the Kyuubi's power and Naruto's. The young mind-walker thought._ 'Naruto's power...It...It feels stronger, darker, and colder than the Kyuubi's... It's like a deep dark well that has no limit!' _She trembled at the thought of ever facing Naruto in the exam.

Sasuke and his team came in looking rather arrogant except for Sai he was writing something.

Ami and Ino began to argue over who Sasuke loved better.

"You all might want to keep it down and not draw attention to yourselves." Said an older boy with silver hair and glasses as he came up.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he smelled the scent of snakes coming from this boy.

Ino looked at him. "Who the hell are you?!"

"You guys are the rookie nine who graduated this year aren't you? I'm Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto replied. He adjusted his glasses. "This isn't a field trip there are lots of dangerous shinobi here for the chunin exams."

Kiba bragged. "Tch. I could beat up everyone here with one hand tied behind my back!"

The room turned silent. Every one of the opposing shinobi glared at the loud mutt releasing KI.

Naruto ignored the weak attempt at intimidation.

Ino asked. "Is this you're first time taking the exam Kabuto-san?"

"Nope, it's my 7th." Kabuto replied.

Kiba laughed. "Your 7th time?! you must really suck then!"

"Maybe so. But I have experience on the exams that I can use to help you with." Kabuto said, he pulled out a deck of cards which got both Sakura and Naruto's attention.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah I know Sakura-chan, those cards are shinobi skill cards and only Kage are allowed to have them." Naruto replied. He looked at Kabuto and narrowed his eyes. _'He smells like a snake.'_

"These are Shinobi skill cards. I just pour my chakra into them and I can show the status of any shinobi of your choice." Kabuto offered.

Naruto spoke. "Show me the status of Sabaku No Gaara."

Sasuke replied. "I want to see the status of Naruto."

Kabuto said. "Aw no fair you already know their names. Alright Gaara is up first." He pulled out a card and sent his chakra into it and it then showed Gaara's stats. " Sabaku No Gaara he has completed 8 C-Rank and wow! 1 B-Rank! not many genin get B-ranks! Here's the really shocking thing, he's come from each mission unscathed!"

Everyone was shocked except for Naruto and Sakura.

Naruo looked at Gaara. _'So Shukaku must've been protecting him with it's sand. Too bad that sand is useless against me.'_

Kabuto changed the card. "Now for Uzumaki Naruto's status."

Sasuke, Kiba, Ami, Ino and the other rookies all crowded around Kabuto to see the 'Kyuubi brat's' stats.

Sakura was a little worried.

Naruto assured her. "Relax Sakura-chan, my secrets will be not unlocked so easily."

Whenit showed Naruto's status. Kabuto was shocked, nothing about Naruto appeared except for his name and his teammate's name. "What?! This has never happened before! It only shows his name and his teammate, it doesn't even list his number of accomplished missions!"

Sasuke and the other ones who hated Naruto cursed in their minds.

A trio of oto-nin were watching Kabuto especially.

Time skip

The first test was too easy, simply a written test. Naruto and Sakura, along with the other rookies, and the Sunagakure Genin easily breezed through it and now they were waiting for the 2nd part of the exam to begin at a closed off gate.

Anko Mitarashi was the proctor for this one. She explained the rules about the exam. It was basically a catch the flag. Only instead of flags they were hunting scrolls.

Naruto and Sakura received an Earth scroll.

when the gates opened, Naruto and Sakura shot into the trees to get some distance.

"Can we play with a weaker team Naru-kun? Sakura asked.

Naruto looked to Sakura. "You can Sakura-chan, I'm going to look for a heaven's scroll."

"We'll meet back later Naru-kun." Sakura replied.

They both split into different areas of the forest.

With Sasuke's team

Sasuke was jumping through the trees. _'I will target Naruto and his girl. They are the biggest threat to us.'_

Ami was swooning. _'Sasuke-kun is the best! He'll crush the demon and his demon bitch this time!'_

Sai was watching them closely._ 'I have a mission from Kushina-sama to kill off Sasuke Uchih and I will complete it.'_

Kiba and his team already set a trap and caught their first victims, the screams brought great pleasure for Anko.

A trio of rain ninja were setting up their trap, but they didn't sense the dark shadows creeping up on them or the sinister red eyes watching them.

With Naruto

Naruto saw team 10 and they had a heaven's scroll._ 'Those weaklings have a heaven's scroll. I will just have to relinquish them of it.' _He activated his dojutsu amd activated a genjutsu. His body glowed black and then split into several black wolves with his eyes.

A trio of grass ninja were racing towards Sasuke and his team's location. The leader, a strange looking kunoichi had the Uchiha in her sights.

Team 10

Ino complained. "How fair is it that we have to do this exam in the creepy forbidden forest?!"

Choji was eating his chips.

Shikaru sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "It's troublesome but those are the rules Ino."

Ino humphed.

Suddenly a frightening pressure suddenly hit them.

Ino being a future sensor trembled. "D-D-D-D-D-Do you feel that?'

Shikamaru nodding. "Y-Y-Yeah whatever it is it's troublesome and i don't want to meet the person behind this."

Choji was so scared he dropped his chips.

Suddenly they heard dark howls all around before the bushes around them rustled.

A large horse-sized black wolf (As big as Akamaru in Shippuden) with frightening red eyes emerged from bushes growling at them. It was drooling hungrily at the trio of genin.

Ino was so scared she was trembling in the fetal position on the ground.

Shikamaru shook. "Shit this is troublesome!" He threw a kunai only for the wolf to smash it with one large paw.

They heard more growling before more equally sized black wolves emerged and surrounded them.

Giant footsteps were heard and the biggest wolf the size of the Kyuubi emerged from the treelines, it had 10 tails and it's eyes looked differented, black with 9 red tomoe and 4 rings in them, with a red slit pupil in the middle. The wolf was producing an aura of pure darkness.

Naruto was seen by himself standing calmly before Team 10 with his dojutsu spinning. _'They are trapped in my genjutsu.'_

Elsewhere in the Forest Of Death

A rain ninja was shocked as a pink haired girl with glowing ominous red eyes emerged and ran at them.

He went through handseals for a water jutsu.

But the girl appeared in front of him too fast and then impaled him through the chest with her hand, coating it in his blood, blood dribbled from his mouth.

The other two were frozen in terror as the frightening girl cleaved their teammate in half with her bare hand alone. Blood sprayed into the air like a fountain coating the girl, yet she looked almost turned on rather than disgusted with being coated in the life-giving liquid.

"W-What is this girl?!

"She's a monster!"

Sakura grinned baring her fangs. This was better than she hoped for finding her first victims so soon.

The other two shinobi made a run for it.

Sakura leapt forward, easily crosing the distance. She formed two red chakra blades and did an X-slash, cutting one of them in many pieces, spraying more blood on her.

The remaining one was horrified. "N-No...Pleae mercy me."

Sakura grinnned sadistically. "I love it when ningen beg for mercy...They realize their proper place at the bottom of the food chain." She appeared before him and lifted him by the head into the air with one hand. With a dark glint in her eyes, she squeezed and crushed his head in her hand. Brain matter and blood splattered all over her body and hand yet she wasn't fazed.

Sakura licked her hand clean satisified. "Mmmm, and to think there are more many pathetic humans to play with." She looked up and vanished in a blur of speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry It took so long. I have a couple of other fic ideas going on right now. But Demon King is not forgotten I promise the next update won't take as long. So will the rest of the genin survive Sakura's 'playtime' and will Team 10 keep their minds intact after Naruto's illusion? And who is the mysterious kunoichi after Sasuke (As if I needed to ask this one)?<strong>


End file.
